Monochrome
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Mikaela sabe que la vida no es ningún cuento de hadas. Así como él no es un valiente caballero envuelto en armadura de plata, su dulce princesa no es más que un muchachito corrompido con un pasado demasiado turbio para su gusto. Después de todo el "había una vez" ya pasó de moda y el "felices por siempre" está sobrevalorado. [MikaYuu]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de **Owari no Seraph** ( **Seraph of the End** ) pertenecen a _**Takaya Kagami**_ , _**Yamato Yamamoto**_ y a _**Daisuke Furuya**_

 **¡Hola!**

¿Lo ven? ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Mencioné que volvería a escribir algo en este fandom acerca de esta hermosa pareja y heme de nuevo por aquí.

Es un short-fic de no más de quince capítulos (incluso creo que solo llegará a los diez cuando mucho) así que espero que les guste. Principalmente es MikaYuu aunque habrá más parejas implícitas. Así que espero, de todo corazón, que les guste :D

Sin más que agregar, ¡al fic!

* * *

 **.**

— **M** onochrome **—**

 **.**

* * *

 _El tiempo pareció detenerse._

 _Era como si el escenario que los rodeaba comenzara a desaparecer poco a poco. Los rostros de las personas, los grandes edificios que se alzaban en la ciudad, los frondosos árboles que estaban en esplendor, todo se difuminó en el mismo instante en que su vista se posó en ella. De igual forma las molestas voces de los transeúntes y el ensordecedor ruido del tráfico también dejaron de escucharse. Ahora solo eran ella y él, él y ella. Solos. Si nadie más._

 _Él se acercó con suma lentitud, casi como si temiera caminar. Conforme sus pasos avanzaban, más dudaba acerca de las reacciones que su acción podría conllevar. Todo era demasiado bueno, casi como si de un sueño se tratase; ¿acaso ese ya era el ansiado encuentro? ¿El encuentro con su persona? ¿El que por tanto tiempo esperó? ¿Por fin la había encontrado?_

 _Además, ¿de qué podría hablarle, cómo debía empezar? ¿Mencionando el caluroso clima o lo hermosas que son los flores de cerezo cuando la primavera está a flor de piel? ¿Debería mencionarle que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, que era la persona por la que tanto había esperado?_

 _Y fue cuando sucedió. Ella, tímida pero decidida, también comenzó a caminar. Parecía que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, dando la sensación de que estaba flotando hacía él. Todo ello, sumado su precioso aspecto, la hacían lucir como un ángel, un ente que con su belleza era capaz de opacar hasta la calidez del día de abril que los envolvía._

 _Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con el reflejo del sol; sus mejillas se arrebolaban más y más a cada paso que daba; su cabello, oscuro y sedoso, se ondeaba a la par de la fresca brisa de esa mañana. Perfecta. Única e inigualable. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento, esperaba que ella se sintiese igual que él._

 _Pronto solo quedaron a un paso de distancia cada uno. Quizá toda la palabrería que previamente había ideado venía sobrando en tan mágico momento. Lo que tenía que expresar era mucho más inmenso, más significativo, más sincero que un «eres la chica de mis sueños», «no sabes cuánto te esperé», «te encontré»._

 _Ella le sonrió para después estirar uno de sus brazos, acercando con parsimonia su mano y acariciar la mejilla de él con la delicadeza propia del toque de un infante. Él cerró lo ojos, disfrutando del primer contacto como si del primer beso se tratase._

 _No necesitó cruzar si quiera una palabra con ella, ni preguntarle su nombre, su dirección, a qué se dedicaba o cuál era la historia de su vida. Algo dentro de él sabía que no hacía falta tanta parafernalia para poder apreciar la verdad que su interior gritaba desde el instante en que la miró._

 _No había dudas:_ _ **era ella**_ _._

* * *

.

 **Prólogo**

.

* * *

Una vez finalizado el relato, cerró el cuaderno y alzó la vista hacia la niña que reposaba en la cama. Los marrones ojos de la pequeña centellearon de emoción y una amplia sonrisa adornó su pueril rostro. El joven no pudo evitar devolver el gesto.

—¿Te gustó, Akane?

La aludida asintió frenéticamente, parecía como si su cabeza fuera a zafarse del resto de su cuerpo.

—¡Ha sido hermoso! Eres increíble, Mika; tienes mucho talento.

A pesar de las enternecedoras palabras, Mikaela no dejó entrever su bochorno. Carraspeó ligeramente para después negar con la cabeza.

—No es para tanto…

—No soy profesional ni sé mucho de esas cosas —interrumpió Akane —, pero soy una experta en romance, y déjame decirte que este pequeño cuento me ha llegado. Me has hecho emocionarme y por eso eres un gran escritor.

No sabía que tan experta podía ser en romance una chiquilla de escasos nueve años de edad, pero eso no le importó mucho. A pesar de que Lida Akane solo fuera una niña que apenas había comenzado a tomarle gusto a la lectura, su opinión tenía mucho más peso que la de los profesores del colegio en el que estudiaba Mikaela. Además, solo las palabras de Akane era capaces de animarlo a aventurarse en el inestable mundo de la literatura para convertirse en escritor.

Si algún día llevaba uno de sus tantos cuentos o los capítulos de su novela ligera a una editorial, sería por influencia de Akane.

La pequeña bajó de la cama, mas un ligero mareo impidió que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Mika, alarmado, por suerte alcanzó a sostenerla. Al ayudarla a volver a subir a la cama, Akane pudo soltar una risa nerviosa.

—Disculpa… a veces lo olvidó.

—ES normal, no te preocupes.

—Pero esto no será para siempre. Yo sé que algún día podré levantarme de esta fea cama y podré salir de aquí —gritó, casi al borde de la euforia —. Iré a con mis padres, comeré todo lo que quiera, jugaré con mis amigos de nuevo, volveré a la escuela… Por cierto, ¿ha cambiado mucho la escuela desde que dejé de ir?

—Bueno, no sé en qué momento dejaste de asistir.

—Dime, ¿no han construido nuevos salones? ¿No han talado ningún árbol, verdad? ¿Siguen siendo los mismos profesores?

Las preguntas iban más y más en aumento, convirtiéndose en una analógica avalancha para Mika. Akane solo preguntaba mientras él solo se limitaba a responder cada uno de los cuestionamientos. Duraron así varios minutos, hasta que una pregunta llegó a oídos de Mika, una que sí logró llamar especialmente su atención.

—¿Y tienes amigos? —Mika se quedó callado. No tenía ni la menor idea de en qué momento llegaron a ese tema tan peculiar —. ¿Una novia? Apuesto a que sí debes tener una novia.

El joven solo pudo sonreírle.

—Eres una niña muy curiosa.

—Sabes —volvió a interrumpir, impidiéndole cambiar el tema —, siempre he querido saber si tienes alguna inspiración para escribir esos cuentos tan románticos.

—Amo las palabras, amo las letras y amo escribir. El cuento mismo es mi inspiración.

—Le quitas la magia, Mika —reprochó.

—El trabajo de un escritor es poder plasmar sentimientos en los personajes sin necesidad de sentirlos uno mismo. No necesito estar enamorado para poder escribir de un chico enamorado. Basta solo con que use mi imaginación.

—¿Entonces nunca has estado enamorado de alguien?

Esa pregunta quedó al aire.

Mika estaba por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación cuando su vista se posó en el reloj de pared. Poco más de las siete de la tarde. Si no quería ningún reclamo del imbécil de su tutor, debía despedirse y marcharse cuando antes. Akane comprendió la silenciosa declaración y se despidió de Mikaela con dulces palabras y un gesto de mano, obligándolo a cumplir la promesa de volver al día siguiente para contarle alguna otra de sus historias.

El joven se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación de la pequeña. Comenzó a recorrer los amplios pasillos de lugar, en los cuales el olor a alcohol era un tanto más tenue aunque el inmaculado blanco de las paredes le mareaba todavía más. A pesar de que la habitación de Akane también fuera blanca y tuviera impregnado el olor a medicamentos, mantenía un ambiente diferente, una que a Mikaela se le antojaba casi familiar.

En la recepción, cuando iba a registrar su hora de salida, se encontró con Hiiragi Shinoa, otra de las voluntarias del servicio social. Después de saludar por mera cortesía a la chica que apenas conocía, y que tampoco le caía en gracia, abandonó el hospital.

…

* * *

El otoño ya había hecho estragos en todo el paisaje. Las hojas recién caídas de los arboles crujían al ser pisadas y el aire fresco era capaz de colarse por su uniforme escolar; el cabello le revoloteaba, enmarañando sus rubias hebras. Y lo único que Mika podía hacer contra eso era seguir caminando para llegar a casa cuando antes.

Luego de cruzar el ruidoso centro de la ciudad, el ruido del tráfico disminuyó y los molestos murmullos de las personas hablando acerca de sus problemas se hicieron inaudibles para sus oídos. Si estuviese más acostumbrado a sonreír por algo más que no fueran sus momentos en el servicio social, lo hubiera hecho.

Faltaban tan solo un par de calles para llegar a su destino. Tantos eran sus deseos de arribar a casa que nada podría hacer que frenara sus pasos, ni siquiera el sonido de una pelea proveniente del callejón detuvo su andar. No fue sino hasta que un tipo salió de ahí totalmente herido que hizo que Mika se detuviera para prestar atención.

No solía interesarse demasiado en asuntos vandálicos, más que nada porque consideraba la violencia innecesaria y porque nunca era bueno meter las narices en cuestiones de ese tipo. Así que su conciencia le dictó que hiciera lo más racional: ignorar el problema y seguir con su camino.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!

Creyó que era para él, por eso volvió a detenerse. Su mirada se posó en el interior de aquel callejón y sus ojos, al contemplar semejante escena, se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual.

 _El tiempo pareció detenerse._

Era casi hasta cómica. Un chico de cabello oscuro, que lucía más o menos de su misma edad, tomaba del cuello a un tipo que fácil le superaba en estatura. A pesar de que el joven se veía magullado, el otro lo lucía más. Las siguientes palabras emitidas por aquellos fueron dichas en un tono tan bajo que Mika no logró captar nada. Lo que sí pudo escuchar fue el ensordecedor sonido del puño del chico dando de lleno en la mejilla del otro, luego en su estómago para después dejar caer el cuerpo y acribillarlo a patadas hasta que el más grande dejó de moverse.

 _Él se acercó con suma lentitud, casi como si temiera caminar. Conforme sus pasos avanzaban, más dudaba acerca de las reacciones que su acción podría conllevar. Todo era demasiado bueno, casi como si de un sueño se tratase; ¿acaso ese ya era el ansiado encuentro? ¿El encuentro con su persona? ¿El que por tanto tiempo esperó? ¿Por fin la había encontrado?_

El otro tipo que había logrado huir salió del shock y miró a Mika de forma suplicante. Le pidió ayuda y también le mencionó que debía marcharse y mantenerse a salvo de aquel _demonio_. Grave error. Su voz pareció advertir al chico de oscuro cabello, el cual, sin dudarlo, caminó hasta donde ambos.

 _Y fue cuando sucedió. Ella, tímida pero decidida, también comenzó a caminar. Parecía que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, dando la sensación de que estaba flotando hacía él. Todo ello, sumado su precioso aspecto, la hacían lucir como un ángel, un ente que con su belleza era capaz de opacar hasta la calidez del día de abril que los envolvía._

El chico destilaba un aura asesina incluso todavía estando lejos. Mika se sorprendió de no haberse alejado y continuar mirándolo casi como si le hubiera hipnotizado. El tipo a su lado, solo se echó a correr, en un patético intento por huir de su fatídico destino. Sin embargó, sus pies tropezaron y su cara dio de lleno al suelo; un calambre le impidió moverse. Mikaela se sorprendió de no sentir ni una pizca de pena hacia él.

 _Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con el reflejo del sol; sus mejillas se arrebolaban más y más a cada paso que daba; su cabello, oscuro y sedoso, se ondeaba a la par de la fresca brisa de esa mañana. Perfecta. Única e inigualable. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento, esperaba que ella se sintiese igual que él._

Por otro lado, la imagen del muchacho iba haciéndose más nítida a cada paso que daba. Joven, seguro sin sobrepasar la mayoría de edad; delgado, por lo que le sorprendió esa increíble fuerza; tez ligeramente bronceada, seguro suave al tacto; cabello tan oscuro como la noche; y sus ojos… verdes, como esmeraldas, grandes y encantadores.

La mirada del chico se intercalaba entre el tipo aquel y Mika. Aquel muerto de miedo y Mika reprochándose el hecho de seguir parado ahí como idiota cuando todas las señales de alerta dentro de sí se habían activado. Señales de alerta, no de miedo, ni siquiera de tener precaución. Era una sensación tan desconocida, casi tanto como el hecho de que su corazón latiera tan rápido sin haber corrido siquiera una calle.

 _Pronto solo quedaron a un paso de distancia cada uno. Quizá toda la palabrería que previamente había ideado venía sobrando en tan mágico momento. Lo que tenía que expresar era mucho más inmenso, más significativo, más sincero que un «eres la chica de mis sueños», «no sabes cuánto te esperé», «te encontré»._

Él chico le dio una mirada rápida, sus ojos se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo antes de que se acercara a patear al otro tipo con sumo salvajismo. A Mika por un instante le causó curiosidad el motivo por el que aquel joven estaba tan furioso con aquellos. Escaneó de nuevo al moreno, dándose cuenta que sus pantalones eran grises y su saco de igual color tenía la insignia del colegio al cual Mika asistía. Era un gran descubrimiento, quizá ya lo había visto en otra ocasión, tal vez incluso habían coincidido. Extrañamente ese insignificante detalle fue capaz de subirle el ánimo.

 _Ella le sonrió para después estirar uno de sus brazos, acercando con parsimonia su mano y acariciar la mejilla de él con la delicadeza propia del toque de un infante. Él cerró lo ojos, disfrutando del primer contacto como si del primer beso se tratase._

Cuando el tipo en el suelo dejó de moverse, aquello ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en Mika. Debido a su distracción, no sintió cuando el chico se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal. Y por el embelesamiento tampoco pudo detener a tiempo el puñetazo que le propinó en la mejilla.

—¡También vienes con ellos, eres un refuerzo! —vociferó el de cabello oscuro, sus ojos centelleando de furia —. ¡Dime lo que tengas que decir para poder partirte la cara de una vez!

El próximo golpe estaba por dirigirse a su estómago, repitiendo el mismo patrón que usó con el tipo del callejón. En ese momento, Mika agradeció el haber tomado clases de defensa personal y haber pertenecido al club de Karate varios años. Logró frenar el golpe, y a pesar de detestar la violencia, por defensa propia, se vio obligado a darle un rodillazo en el abdomen que hizo que el chico de bonitos ojos verdes perdiera el aliento.

Aquel, humillado por tal atrevimiento, volvió a alzar el puño, pero para Mika fue fácil adivinar sus movimientos y coordinar los suyos para tomar ventaja. Una patada en los costados lo hizo tambalear, otro golpe en la mejilla volvió a descolocarlo y poner un pie entre los del otro para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y que cayera en el asfalto.

Sin darle tiempo a levantarse, se posicionó sobre él, poniendo ambas piernas sobre las del de cabello oscuro y tomándolo por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo. No podía arriesgarse a soltar a aquella fiera.

 _No necesitó cruzar si quiera una palabra con ella, ni preguntarle su nombre, su dirección, a qué se dedicaba o cuál era la historia de su vida. Algo dentro de él sabía que no hacía falta tanta parafernalia para poder apreciar la verdad que su interior gritaba desde el instante en que la miró._

—Idiota… ¡Suéltame!

Mika no dijo nada, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo rabiar todavía más. Solo se dedicó a observarlo de cerca. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido; sus mejillas, ahora arreboladas por el enfado, debían ser suaves y sus ojos eran como dos grandes esmeraldas que lograban brillar con la poca luz que brindaba el atardecer.

—¡Qué ,me sueltes!

Su voz era estruendosa, algo ronca y bastante varonil. Su aliento pegarle de lleno al rostro, sorprendiéndose de que eso le fuese agradable. A pesar del asco de persona que parecía ser a simple vista, Mika lo encontró sumamente interesante.

Aunque su voz le agradó, las palabras salieron sobrando en el encuentro. No hicieron falta para Mika y esperaba que para aquel chico tampoco.

Los labios de Mikaela se abrieron solo para pronunciar:

—¿Tú…?

 _No había dudas:_ _**era él**_ _._

…

* * *

¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo… un asco? Ya saben que sus opiniones son válidas y me encantaría saberlas :3

No se dejen engañar por ese comienzo tan "dulce". No será un angust pero las cosas no serán tan color de rosa para Mikaela ahora que se ha topado con Yuu. Sufrirá, y mucho (?) Vale, no tanto XD.

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Mañana regreso a la universidad y no sé que tan pesado vaya a ser este nuevo semestre, pero intentaré dedicarle mi tiempo libre a este hermoso pasatiempo mío y por ende a este fic XD.

¡Nos leemos!

 _Ellie…_


	2. I En muy muy lejano

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencia:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boys Love) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos.

 **Pairing:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yuuichirou).

 **N/A:** Gracias a **/** Leviriet **/** Chao Ling-Yin **/** I FAB WE FAB **/** Ren T. Dankworth **/** Sakura-chan **/** Natsumy **/** yukimapz **/** MIU **/** Kikico Coffey **/** Valen **/** Bell Star **/** Xamitra **/** por sus reviews.

* * *

…

El amor es inocente como las rosas en mayo

Y sé que nada puede tirarlo por la borda

Pero a pesar de ello

Es igual de breve que una vela encendida en el viento

Es codicioso, es de un color puro

Igual que el pecado

 **A** **L** ove **S** uicide **—** **Y** utaka **M** inobe

* * *

 **.**

— **M** onochrome **—**

 **.**

* * *

 _Era ella._

 _Y ella quería irse._

 _Su delgado cuerpo se retorcía bajo suyo; él no podía hacer nada más que retenerla por las muñecas y con sus propias piernas evitar que siguiera pataleando. La joven gruñía, intentando zafarse usando las pocas fuerzas que su frágil cuerpo aún mantenía. Mas era inútil. Estaba bajo el yugo de aquel desconocido._

 _Él no quería dañarla, todo lo contrario, pero temía que al soltarla ella se esfumase cual espejismo en el desierto. Tampoco deseaba que ella se fuera, anhelaba que se quedara junto a él al menos uno minuto más, una hora, un día o toda la eternidad. Tardo tanto tiempo en encontrarla, no iba a dejar que se alejara así como así; no sin antes luchar, sin agotar hasta el último aliento. Quizá ya no habría una segunda oportunidad para ambos._

 _Le pregunto su nombre y ella le escupió en respuesta. Cuestionó dónde vivía, qué grado cursaba, pensó incluso interrogarle acerca de las cosas que le agradaban, pero siempre respondía con lo mismo: ofensas, injurias, insultos, que a pesar de lo malsonantes, le sonaban a gloria saliendo de esa boca._

 _Su paciencia comenzó a agotarse al igual que su cuerpo. Hubo un momento de descuido en que aflojo ligeramente el agarre, instante que ella aprovechó para patearle aquel lugar tan vulnerable en la anatomía de cualquier hombre. Aprovechando la conmoción se lo quitó de encima y por fin pudo huir de aquel desquiciado con tintes de acosador._

 _A pesar del dolor insoportable, logró incorporarse lo suficiente como para verla marchar. Maldita sea. Mientras veía como su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento y su delicada silueta se iba alejando, supo que era un verdadero idiota por no haber sabido llevar la situación, por asustarla y por haberla dejado ir de su vida de esa forma tan patética._

 _Después de auto-compadecerse unos segundos, dio un respingo. No todo estaba perdido como creía. La ropa que ella vestía, el uniforme, el mismo uniforme que él también usaba era una contundente pista para encontrarla. Tal vez el destino no lo odiaba tanto como él pensó. Volver a verla era casi un hecho._

 _Su recién descubierta princesa no se volvería una fantasía más: se convertiría en su realidad._

* * *

Capítulo I

 _ **En muy muy lejano**_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro, días que pasaron con una lentitud casi agonizante para Mikaela. De la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa, siempre pasando por el mismo lugar con la esperanza de volver a toparse con aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que le habían cautivado. Pero nada. Como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

El uniforme delataba que estudiaban en la misma escuela; por su porte, rasgos y estatura, suponía debía ser de su mismo grado o cuando mucho uno menor; también debía tratarse de una persona de carácter fuerte, de esas que hablan a gritos y siempre llaman la atención. Indicios había muchos, no obstante la búsqueda no daba resultados.

Se pasó todos esos días recorriendo pasillos, yendo al patio, ingresando a la cafetería y soportando convivir con sus semejantes con tal de verlo otra vez. Pensó que sería probable encontrarlo en el gimnasio o en las canchas al aire libre, sin embargo tampoco lo halló en esos lugares. Y aunque no creyese que aquel chico fuese una persona muy dedicada a sus estudios, también visitó la biblioteca con tal de agotar posibilidades. Pero nada, no había nada de él, ni el menor rastro.

Como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Poco a poco caía en el abismo de la desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible no verlo? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel tipo tan llamativo no haya vuelto a resaltar ante sus ojos? ¿La vida realmente le odiaba tanto como para evitar que tuviera tan siquiera una ilusión? Peor aún, ¿por qué, entre tantos sentimientos que pudo experimentar, tenía que tratarse de un jodido flechazo por un chico? ¡Un chico! Tan concentrado había estado en encontrarlo que ni siquiera se había puesto a meditar que era un chico el que le quitaba el sueño ni en las consecuencias que eso conllevaba.

Mika no creía en el amor, menos en el enamoramiento a primera vista ni en ninguna otra cursilería parecida. El engaño de su madre hacia su padre y su posterior divorcio le había hecho poner los pies en la tierra a una edad temprana. Su madre se largó a quien sabe dónde y su padre bebió para olvidar cualquier mal recuerdo hasta que falleció. Tampoco le gustaba amargarse por lo sucedido, solo se consideraba más realista que el resto de las personas. Llegó a tener parejas, sí, había besado, acariciado, mordido, copulado con dos o tres chicas, no lo recordaba con exactitud; de esas veces en que su cuerpo sucumbió a sus revoltosas hormonas adolescentes. Pero nada parecido al amor. Y para cubrir cualquier necesidad romántica que pudiese tener, recurrió a utilizar su talento y crear algunas historias románticas muy aparte de todas aquellas tramas que también solía idear.

Tal vez se debía a que el chico tenía los ojos verdes y su cabello era oscuro, combinación que admitía le fascinaba; o simplemente porque su subconsciente le pedía a gritos obtener una verdadera inspiración y seguir escribiendo esos cuentos que tanto le gustaban a Akane para hacer sus días más llevaderos. O se trataba de un último vestigio de adolescencia. Quién sabe.

Fuera lo que fuera, se tratase de lo que se tratase, requería verlo. El asunto comenzaba a volverse alarmante en su vida. ¿Cuántas historias no había escrito ya pensando en él? Hojas y hojas llenas en su cuaderno evocando su encuentro con mejores desenlaces. Rayaba en la insano, lo sabía y eso le preocupaba. Se detestaría a sí mismo si aquello se le convertía en una obsesión y tuviera que depender de aquel muchacho.

No debía permitirlo, tenía que evitarlo pero también tenía que volver a verlo, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

—Bathory.

Ignorando cualquier llamado, Mikaela continuó perdido en sus cavilaciones. Con los dedos de la mano derecha golpeteaba la madera de su banco, esperando de esa manera canalizar un poco de la frustración que venía embargándole todos esos días.

Rememoraba aquel suceso, intentando recordar alguna otra característica de ese chico que pudiese considerar una pista. Nada. Tal vez faltaba algún lugar por revisar, ¡eso era! Debía enfocarse ahora en ello.

—Bathory.

O volver a inspeccionar la biblioteca, la cafetería, los clubes deportivos, los culturales, los…

—Mikaela Bathory.

La voz firme del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó risillas a su alrededor y algunos otros murmullos, cotilleando acerca del motivo de su distracción. Acciones que Mika ignoró olímpicamente. No iba a enfocarse en nimiedades como esas cuando tenía otro asunto más importante que tratar.

—Lo lamento, profesor —dio una pequeña reverencia para enfatizar más su disculpa. Tampoco era como si hiciera falta. A pesar de no haber puesto atención ese día, ante los ojos de ese y sus demás profesores, era un estudiante modelo.

El maestro en turno únicamente soltó un suspiro.

—Pasa a resolver la ecuación, Bathory.

Mikaela asintió y se dirigió al frente de la clase. Tomó uno de los gises que se encontraban en el escritorio y en un dos por tres resolvió aquella ecuación de tercer grado, tan rápido que ninguno de sus compañeros pudo ocultar su asombro. Cuando el profesor declaró que estaba en lo correcto, volvió a su lugar sin volver a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Esa clase y otras más transcurrieron con perturbadora normalidad. Mika solo deseaba de forma férrea que la hora del almuerzo comenzara para poder volver a buscar a aquel chico. Odió el momento en que a la maestra de inglés se le ocurrió la genial idea de dictar la tarea en el último momento; la cual se veía obligado a escribir si es que quería mantener su registro de trabajos y tareas impecable como hasta ahora.

Cuando la dichosa profesora acabó, se dispuso a guardar sus cosas. Cuando solo le faltaba alzar su diccionario, un compañero de clase le llamó. La mirada de Lacus y su sonrisa ligeramente burlona no le importaron en lo más mínimo, y este tampoco pareció prestarle demasiada atención a la letal mirada que el otro le regalaba. Más que acostumbrado a los improperios de Mikaela, soltó en tono de voz relajado:

—Te busca una chica.

Mika contuvo un chasquido. Lo que le faltaba, una de las tantas chicas que llegaban entregándole una carta y confesando sus sentimientos. No era como si las infravalorara —él menos que nadie lo hacía—, y debía confesar que todas aquellas cartas también le servían como material para escribir ciertas escenas, pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo que perder. Esperaba que la chica de esta vez fuera fácil de tratar y no tan voluble como para que se pusiera a llorar en sus brazos luego del rechazo. Salió intentando ocultar sus pocas ganas y disfrazando su rostro con una amable sonrisa, una de las falsas, las normales, de esas de las que estaba más que acostumbrado a esbozar.

Y tal como Lacus había dicho, ahí en el pasillo recargada en el ventanal de enfrente se encontraba la fémina en cuestión. Un poco baja de estatura, buena figura, bonita cara y cabello rubio. Debía admitir que sus ojos eran lindos, lástima que no se trataban de los verdes que tanto llevaba añorando los últimos días.

—Mika… ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? —Al contrario que muchas chicas que se le habían declarado, esta lucía bastante relajada, demasiado como para confesarle sus sentimientos —. Acompáñeme.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de poder preguntarle su nombre. La joven comenzó a caminar, suponía hacia el patio trasero. Le sorprendía que la declaración fuese a ser en un lugar con tantas personas. ¿Qué tramaba aquella chica? Ya no creía que fuese a declarársele; las probabilidades se redujeron todavía más cuando se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos más concurridos. Fue ahí donde Mikaela pudo por fin preguntar.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

La chica se sonrojó solo un poco y desvió la mirada, frunciendo el seño levemente. Por primera vez en todo el rato asumía la actitud de chica avergonzada.

—Mitsuba. —respondió sin más. Se sorprendió por su actitud, de verdad que era una chica con demasiadas agallas —. Mika, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —cuestionó sin rodeos. La sorpresa fue demasiada y no pudo más que parpadear varias veces, confundido.

Ella soltó aquello demasiado fuerte, casi gritándolo; todos se voltearon para saber de qué se trataba. Al ver a Mikaela no se sorprendieron, las escenas así donde él se veía involucrado eran normales. Pero Mika alcanzó a escuchar que viniendo de Sangu —el cual supuso era el apellido de la chica— era impropio y más cuando se suponía ella tenía pareja.

—¿Disculpa? —Esa no era una declaración a la que estuviese acostumbrado. ¿Dónde estaban las mejillas sonrojadas y las cartas perfumadas en sobres rosas? Aunque esta era mucho mejor material para una historia, por mucho.

Pronto Mitsuba se cruzó de brazos y se golpeó la frente. Negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a alguien. Se sonrojó por segunda vez debido a la vergüenza, y no precisamente por habérsele declarado a Mikaela Bathory.

—Olvídalo, Mika. No debí haber hecho esto… solo olvídalo.

—Escucha, pareces ser una buena persona. —Ese era el discurso de siempre para rechazar a una chica, lo tenía más que ensayado —. También eres muy bonita y a cualquiera…

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió de forma abrupta —. ¡Yo jamás me fijaría en un estúpido _playboy_ como tú!

Sin más salió corriendo del lugar, tropezando con varias personas en el proceso. Por su parte, Mika seguía preguntándose qué se suponía había sido todo aquello. Al menos, todo aquel asunto logró que olvidara al chico de ojos verdes por al menos cinco minutos. Lástima que cuando su imagen volvió a ocupar su mente, se aferró todavía más a ella.

…

* * *

—¿Entonces realmente te atreviste?

Mitsuba se lavó la cara rápidamente, levantando el rostro en acto seguido. En el amplio espejo vio reflejado el sonriente rostro de la que se suponía su mejor amiga, aunque en lugar ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional, parecía más bien que Shinoa había llegado con el único propósito de burlarse de ella. Menudas amistades tenía.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso con tu estúpido plan —jaló sus coletas debido a la frustración, acción que Hiiragi catalogó como cómica —. Ahora todos creen que me gusta Mikaela.

Shinoa se encogió de hombros.

—Yo preferiría que la gente pensara que me gusta alguien como Mikaela Bathory: alto, guapo, deportista y estudioso —entrelazó sus manos y sonrió de forma tonta, para agregarle un plus a su actuación suspiro cual colegiala enamorada. Aunque después de esa acción, la sonrisa burlona regresó a su rostro —. A que supieran que únicamente quise darle celos al idiota de mi ex-novio que me terminó sin razón alguna.

—Deja eso, ¿sí?

—«Oh, pero si yo te amaba tanto, te había dado todo. ¿Acaso todos estos meses y las noches de sexo en tu casa mientras Guren no estaba no significaron nada para ti?» —recitó en una pésima imitación de la voz de Sangu. La otra estaba por golpearla cuando Shinoa la sostuvo por los hombros —. Sé que es duro, Mi- _chan_ , pero debes afrontarlo.

—Fue una idea estúpida. Yuu no es tan idiota como para creer que lo he olvidado y busco salir con alguien más.

—Ese es el problema: Yuu da por hecho que te tiene segura y por eso hace lo que hace contigo. —Declarado eso, guió a Mitsuba hacia el espejo para que ella pudiese observar su reflejo —. Y eres atractiva, ¡cualquiera querría salir contigo! —jugó con uno de los mechones de cabello rubio, sonriendo de forma simplona. Sangu suponía esa ya era su expresión normal —. Y apuesto a que Yoichi o Kimizuki le contarán. Si él aún siente algo por ti, no tardará en confrontarte.

—Sigue pareciéndome estúpido.

—Será estúpido pero es tu única alternativa. Tu última oportunidad de recuperar a Yuu.

Mitsuba solo se zafó del agarre de la menor de los Hiiragi y salió del baño. Como odiaba cuando Shinoa tenía razón, o al menos aparentaba muy bien el tenerla.

…

* * *

Con el pasar de los días todos olvidaron el incidente a mitad de pasillo entre Mikaela Bathory y Mitsuba Sangu. Quizá acostumbrados a que sucesos como ese eran normales en la vida de Mika o por respeto a la supuesta pareja de Mitsuba; o quizá se debía a que había un mejor cotilleo del cual ocuparse. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Mika lo agradecía.

Como todos los jueves había clase de deportes; esta vez al grupo de Mika le tocó enfrentarse en un partido amistoso de voleibol con un grupo de grado menor. Muy ajeno a la euforia de sus otros compañeros por ganar dicho enfrentamiento, Mikaela se encontraba sentado en una de las gradas superiores que había en el gimnasio. Vio como los chicos se agrupaban y como los otros más jóvenes se acercaban. Por no perder la costumbre, examinó a los jovencitos de ese grupo. Uno llamó su atención, sus grandes ojos verdes resplandecían con un brillo casi infantil que hacia no pudiese quitarle la vista de encima; mas la tez pálida y el cabello castaño le desanimaron. No era _él_ , ni se le parecía un poco.

Dejó su libreta de lado con un borrador a medio hacer y se encaminó hacia el juego. Sus compañeros se alegraron, confiados más que nunca a que con la ayuda de Mikaela ganarían. Una vez cada uno se encontraba en su posición, con un silbatazo, el partido dio comienzo.

Transcurrido el tiempo, Mika comenzó a aburrirse. El otro equipo no daba pelea; fuera del muchacho teñido que usaba gafas, no había un verdadero rival al que temer. Junto a sus otros compañeros, estaban por tomar el segundo set sin que ninguno se hubiese esforzado demasiado, inclusive casi sin sudar. Mika consideró ese partido como tiempo perdido, minutos que pudo haber empleado en buscar a su «inspiración».

—Maldición —escuchó decir al chico de tan llamativo cabello —. ¿Dónde está el malnacido de Yuu cuando de verdad se le necesita?

—¡Vamos, Kimizuki- _kun_! —El grito del chico castaño de ojos verdes casi logra desconcentrarlo —. ¡Tú puedes! —Aun así no dejó que aquello lo distrajera.

Mikaela ignoró cualquier otro sonido y apuntó otro punto a favor de su equipo. El silbatazo del profesor de física dio por finalizado el partido. La victoria de los alumnos de tercero contra los de segundo fue irrefutable.

Una vez acabada la práctica, vio como el tal Kimizuki se alejaba a sentarse en la grada inferior del gimnasio. Supuso que se había tomado el juego con mucha más seriedad de la que debería. El de cabello castaño se le acercó, también la molesta de Shinoa Hiiragi y Mitsuba quien ahora lo ignoraba vilmente, como si ni nunca se le hubiera declarado.

Ignorando el alboroto que comenzaron aquellos cuatro, Mikaela volvió a su antiguo lugar. Tomó su libreta y el lápiz y comenzó a escribir de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo cada línea que escribía terminaba borrándola o tachándola por lo mala que era. Precisamente ese día nada de lo que llevaba escrito terminaba de convencerle. Todo a causa de aquel otro chico que seguía sin dignarse a aparecer. Aunque quería encontrarlo más que nada, no pudo evitar maldecirlo por lo bajo en ese instante.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en los que solo alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos de todos los demás estudiantes. No fue sino hasta que el sonido de la puerta del gimnasio abrirse se hizo paso por sobre cualquier otro ruido que pudiese haber. Como acto reflejo, Mika alzó el rostro para mirar en aquella dirección. No obstante, en cuento posó su vista en aquel punto no pudo más que abrir los ojos lo más que su anatomía se lo permitió. Soltó el lápiz que sostenía a causa de la sorpresa.

—Yuu, idiota, ¿por qué no llegas antes?

Era él. El mismo cabello oscuro como la noche, la misma tez bronceada de seguro suave al tacto, los mismos ojos verdes grandes como esmeraldas que parecía que desafiaban a cualquiera que le mirara a los ojos. Era él. Él. ¡Él!

Observó como Kimizuki se le acercaba y como aquel muchacho también lo hacía. En ese instante, Mikaela experimentó una sensación parecida a los celos. Quería pararse y alejar al tal Kimizuki por lo menos diez metros de ese chico; lo hubiese hecho de no haberse quedado paralizado por toda aquella situación.

El chico de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos al igual que Kimizuki. De inmediato el castaño se colocó entre ellos para evitar algún enfrentamiento, al menos eso supuso Mikaela. Mas cualquier intento por calmarlos fue un fracaso total.

—¡Por qué me acaban de levantar el castigo, imbécil! —bramó la inspiración agravando un poco más su tono de voz, ese mismo que los oídos de Mikaela identificaron al instante.

—Pues deja de meterte en problemas y asunto resuelto. Para esta clase es para lo único que eres bueno, ¡y todavía tienes el descaro de faltar!

—¡Entonces también deja de provocarme o si no a ti también te irá mal, idiota!

—¿¡A quién llamas idiota, idiota!?

—¡A ti, idiota!

Si no continuara todavía tan sorprendido, Mika hubiera considerado esa discusión hasta cómica.

Pronto Hiiragi irrumpió la escena, nublando la vista que Mikaela tenía del chico e interponiéndose entre aquellos dos que al parecer eran amigos. El chico de cabello castaño se colocó a su lado para secundarla en cualquier acción mientras Mitsuba únicamente se mantuvo al margen.

—Kimizuki, deja de hacer eso —se dirigió al muchacho de gafas el cual se limitó a resoplar. El chico castaño se acercó a él y lo alejó de los otros dos. En ese momento Shinoa se dirigió al moreno —. Y tú, Yuu, debes dejar de hacer cosas como esa o te suspenderán de nuevo.

Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu.

Ese era su nombre y le quedaba a la perfección a ese chico. Un nombre corto, sonoro y muy fácil de recordar. Una sola silaba era capaz de monopolizar todo lo que aquellos ojos verdes, esa piel y ese cabello le significaban. Para Mika nunca más habría nombre más bonito que ese.

—Yuu- _chan_ —tenía que pronunciarlo, saber qué se sentía decirlo, que su lengua pudiera saborearlo.

Sin poder contener más sus ansias, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él. A cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba mucho más de lo que lo había hecho durante ese partido amistoso; las manos le sudaban y sintió la boca seca, como si no hubiera tomado agua en días Y conforme la imagen de Yuu iba haciéndose más nítida a cada paso, el oxígeno parecía escaparse de su cuerpo.

Se mantuvo a una buena distancia de donde Yuu, una donde no fuera a perturbarlo pero tampoco dejar de detallarlo. El chico siguió intercambiando de mala gana algunas palabras con Shinoa hasta que la pesada mirada de Mikaela le hizo enfocar la mirada a donde este.

El ceño de Yuu se frunció al instante. Al parecer también lo recordaba.

—¿Tú… ? —comenzó con tono amenazante.

—Yuu-chan —le llamó sin meditarlo, como pocas veces no pensó previamente en su acción. Yuu sí que le había hecho algo.

No obstante, aquello pareció enfadar al chico.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿¡Y cómo mierda sabes mi nombre!?

De inmediato, Yuu volvió a adquirir el mismo porte que le vio al momento de enfrentarse con aquellos vándalos. Mika permaneció imperturbable. Tampoco era como si fuera a perder por completo los estribos en un momento tan importante como ese, menos estando en la escuela. Estaba preparado para detener y atajar cualquier golpe que Yuu pudiera propinarle, no importaba tener que montarse sobre él como aquella vez.

Mas no fue necesaria cualquier actividad. Shinoa se colocó frente a Yuu; puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo alejó un par de pasos de Mika. A pesar de que había intervenido de forma adecuada, Mika no pudo evitar molestarse con el hecho de que la odiosa de Hiiragi se metiera en la situación.

—Yuu, no seas tonto. Apenas regresaste al colegio.

Mika se preguntó si lo habían suspendido debido a la golpiza que les propinó a los tipos de ese día; las probabilidades de que esa fuera la razón eran altas. Decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en hablar con Yuu sobre… ¿sobre qué?

Tanto se había concentrado en encontrarlo que había pasado el detalle de qué haría una vez lo tuviera enfrente. Decirle que le había provocado un flechazo o alguna cursilería sobre el amor a primera vista quedaba descartada; aquello no haría más que desatar la furia de Yuu, y si de por sí provocar al chico era bastante fácil, no quería enojarlo de verdad.

Una charla casual, una disculpa por haber forcejeado con él hace dos semanas y quizá luego intentar ser su amigo. Sí, ese era un plan perfecto. Y la única opción que tenía.

Estaba por abrir la boca, sin embargo justo en ese instante la puerta del gimnasio volvió a abrirse. Sayuri, la psicóloga, asomó la cabeza y su dulce mirada se enfocó en Yuu.

—¡Yuuichirou Ichinose! — Se adentró al gimnasio con pasos suaves y se colocó a la par del chico —. Te hemos estado buscando. El director todavía tiene que hablar contigo y…

Ahora ella se vio interrumpida por el mismo sonido de la puerta abrirse, esta vez de forma abrupta. Un hombre joven y con el cabello tan oscuro como el de Yuu se hizo presente, perturbando todavía más el momento que Mika tanto había ansiado.

—Mierda, Yuu, que todavía no acabamos con este jodido asunto. —Ignorando por completo que Mika estaba ahí, aquel solo lo hizo a un lado para plantarse frente al aludido. A pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido, la expresión de Yuu se aligeró levemente además de que una ligera sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro —. Todavía que tengo que venir a dar la cara por tus problemas, te desapareces sin más.

—Quería venir a saludar —se justificó encogiéndose de hombros —. Y si puedo fastidiarte con eso, mucho mejor.

El otro se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, murmuró un par de maldiciones y tomó a Yuu brazo para después jalarlo hacia él.

—Haces todo lo que quieras después de hablar con el director, mocoso. Perdí una reunión muy importante por venir.

—Joder, Guren, suéltame. Además tú ni siquiera querías reunirte con Kureto. ¡Te hice un favor!

—Lo que digas, niño.

—¡Tengo dieciséis! —bramó —. ¡Y pronto cumpliré los...!

—Como sea.

Se hablaban con demasiada familiaridad, más de la que a Mika le gustaría. Si se sintió amenazado con la cercanía entre Kimizuki y Yuu, la que este hombre mantenía con el de ojos verdes le irritaba mucho más.

Dejaron de forcejear luego de unos minutos. También se sorprendió de que Yuu cediera ante Guren —o cómo fuera que se llamase— de forma tan fácil y rápida. Todo se volvía cada vez más inadmisible.

—Vamos, vamos, tampoco es bueno que peleen entre ustedes. —La dulce voz de Sayuri volvió a escucharse. Guren y Yuu parecieron calmarse a pesar de que continuaran mirándose tan fijo —. Vamos a hablar con el director, Yuuichirou. Y tú también, Guren.

Al menos algo bueno salió del asunto. Su nombre real no era Yuu sino Yuuichirou. También era precioso, pero por alguna razón sentía que con solamente llamarle «Yuu» era suficiente.

Los aludidos hicieron caso al llamado la mujer. Primero salió Sayuri y después Guren. Yuu se despidió de sus amigos con unas cuantas palabras y algunos gestos, mas cuando estaba por salir del gimnasio, su mirada volvió a toparse con la de Mikaela. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y el ceño volvió a fruncírsele, no obstante, cuando apenas estaba por decirle algo, Guren volvió a hacerse presente.

—Andando, Yuu.

Volvió a jalarle del brazo para sacarlo del gimnasio de una vez por todas. Al perderlo por completo de vista, a pesar de las miradas de desconcierto que recibió, Mikaela salió al pasillo; tenía que seguir observándolo, no quería perderlo otra vez, no tan pronto. Al estar fuera, alcanzó a ver como las tres personas iban alejándose. Se vio tentado a seguirlos pero su sentido común lo detuvo.

Sonrió un poco al entenderlo. Ya no iba a perder al chico de nueva cuenta. Ahora su inspiración tenía un nombre y un apellido, también sabía qué grado cursaba, las amistades que tenía e incluso el apodo cariñoso por el cual le llamaban. Teniendo eso no había necesidad de querer forzar las cosas. Él no se iría. Ya no. Porque Yuu- _chan_ era _él_ y sería para Mika.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, no tengo perdón de Cristo(?). Pero el **semestre** en la universidad ha estado bastante complicado y para ser honesta perdí un poco de i **nspiración** respecto a esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, **no tengo en mente abandonarla** , al contrario; estoy más entusiasmada con respecto a la trama.

No prometo actualizaciones continuas (por la universidad y otros fics que tengo), mas prometo que **ya no** dejaré pasar tanto tiempo entre actualización y actualización. Todo el asunto de la segunda temporada y los sucesos en el manga me han hecho **enamorarme** todavía más del **MikaYuu**.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Muchas **gracias** por leer :3

 _Ellie…_


	3. II Había una vez tú

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencia:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairing:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yuuichirou).

 **N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda; no tarde _taaaanto_ en actualizar XD.

* * *

…

Quisiera ver quién eres

Cada pulgada, cada cicatriz

 **F** ly **O** n **T** he **W** all **—** **T** atu

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Y continuó observándola a la lejanía._

 _Era tonto, estúpido y ahora incluso podría pasar por un acosador. Mas no había otra manera, ella no dejaba más opciones. Y es que por más intentos que hiciera para tan siquiera poder tener una conversación decente, ella le rechazaba, tajante, vociferando que era un idiota y que la dejara en paz; a sabiendas del carácter tan temperamental de la joven, le sorprendía que esta aun no le hubiese lanzado un puñetazo._

 _Pero no iba a desistir, no todavía. No se daría por vencido hasta acercarse y poder obtener eso que tanto ansiaba de ella, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaba encontrar en la chica de ojos esmeraldas. Lo meditaba, sí, durante sus ratos libres o en los momentos más aburridos del día, sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegaba. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ella?_

 _No era solo su físico; ni su piel bronceada, ni su cabello oscuro, ni siquiera sus grandes ojos verdes. Era algo más, algo tan irracional que su ordenada mente no se permitía comprender; quizá porque perdería la magia el sentimiento o porque en una vida llena de monotonía ya le era necesario el simplemente dejarse llevar._

 _Por eso a pesar de los constantes rechazos, seguía insistiendo sin importarle que fuese a fulminarle con la mirada. Continuaba tras suyo a pesar de sus malos tratos y sus pésimos modales en lo que refería a relaciones interpersonales. De igual forma pasaba noches en vela rememorando los momentos del día que pasó a su lado y pensando en lo que podría decirle al día siguiente. Y cuando estaba dormido, también soñaba con ella, esta vez permitiendo que su imaginación volara y le regalase un espejismo de cómo sería la vida a su lado._

 _Al día siguiente sabía que todo sería igual, que apenas ella lo viera por los pasillos o cerca de su aula de clases, comenzaría a soltar un sinfín de impropiedades contra su persona y que sus ojos verdes no le mirarían con devoción sino más bien entre una extraña combinación entre fastidio y asco. Pero no importaba, todo lo malo a su alrededor pasaba a segundo o hasta tercer plano. Esa princesa… su princesa valía toda la pena._

* * *

Capítulo II

 ** _Había una vez... tú_**

* * *

—Yuu-chan.

El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en voltear y tampoco era como si hiciera falta; sabía de sobra de quién se trataba, a su pesar su mente ya tenía bien identificado ese tono de voz. Y tal y como predijo, en menos de un parpadeo Mikaela Bathory ya se encontraba caminando a su lado. Yuu suspiro cansinamente, quizá ya harto de la situación.

—Deja esto de una vez, ¿quieres? —comentó de manera aburrida —. Estoy cansado de esto: de tú insistencia, de que me sigas, incluso estoy hasta cansado de insultarte.

—Entonces ya hemos hecho un avance —terminó con una ligera sonrisa. Todo aquel que pasaba junto a ellos no podía evitar sorprenderse; ver sonreír a Mikaela Bathory no era cosa de diario, menos por una situación tan simple como esa —. ¿Acaso no lo notas, Yuu-chan? Esta es la primera conversación decente que tenemos sin estar de por medio tus gritos e insultos. Ahora sí podemos comenzar a conocernos.

—Como digas, Mikaela.

—Llámame solo «Mika», ¿sí? Quiero que nos tratemos con familiaridad. —Yuu rodó los ojos. A pesar de que aquello le molestó, Mikaela no dijo nada al respecto —. Por cierto, Yuu-chan, ¿cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

—¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Quién no conoce tu nombre? —Esta vez Yuu giró su rostro hacia Mika, este no pudo más que contener la respiración; era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca a Yuuichirou sin que este quisiese molerle a golpes —. Eres Mikaela Bathory, el estudiante número uno de tu generación y de todo el colegio además de un gran deportista y sobre todo el chico por el cual el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de las chicas mojan las bragas.

—Suena como si me tuvieras envidia, Yuu-chan.

—No te creas tan importante. —El moreno chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.

La conversación pareció haber muerto en ese punto, no obstante Mikaela agradecía que Yuu siguiera caminando junto a él y todavía no le corriera de su lado.

En ese momento de silencio, hubo algo de lo dicho por Yuu que a Mika le llamó la atención: al parecer Yuu sabía de su vida, al menos conocía lo primordial y lo que comentaban los demás estudiantes entre sí; así que por ende Yuu había escuchado hablar sobre él. Lo cual le llevó a Mika a preguntarse el por qué él nunca había escuchado algo acerca de Yuuichirou Ichinose.

No era un alumno de buenas calificaciones pero los busca pleitos de una forma u otra siempre llamaban la atención, al parecer también era bueno en deportes y sobre todo era un muchacho sumamente guapo; quizá no del mismo tipo de Mikaela que según las chicas era como un «príncipe azul», más bien Yuu encajaba en el estereotipo de «rebelde», un rebelde con facciones suaves en lugar de rudas.

También se preguntó el por qué no lo había visto antes. Estaban en la misma escuela, compartían algunos maestros y aunque fuera por mera casualidad debieron haber coincidido en algún otro sitio de la escuela. Sin embargo, por más que hiciera memoria, Mika no recordaba haber visto a Yuu sino hasta aquella vez que lo encontró en esa riña callejera. Igual, Mikaela solía ser distraído con las cosas que no le interesaban así que supuso que en aquellos momentos debió considerar irrelevante hasta al mismo Yuu que ahora tanto le encantaba.

—Oye, Yuu-chan —llamó Mika de nueva cuenta. El nombrado volvió a rodar los ojos.

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Es embarazoso. Además no te he dado la confianza para que…

—Pero Yuu-chan... —Como nunca antes, soltó esa queja haciendo un leve puchero —. ¿Qué parte de «familiaridad» no te quedó clara?

—Ninguna.

—No seas aguafiestas, Yuu-chan, que suena muy bien así.

—¡Y también deja de repetir tanto mi nombre!

Mikaela hizo una mueca, realmente no se esperaba ese reclamo. Por su cuenta no se había percatado de ese hecho, sin embargo, al parecer estaba pronunciando demasiado su nombre. Era casi por inercia, no lo planeó en ningún momento. Y es que debía admitir que el nombre del moreno le fascinaba; podría decirlo todo el día sin cansarse.

—Lo repito: aguafie…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mikaela? —Esta vez fue el turno de Yuu de interrumpirlo —. Lo acepto, llegué a mi límite, así que dime de una vez por todas qué mierda quieres de mí.

La respuesta a esa interrogante le era incierta. Mika sabía que buscaba más que una amistad pero menos que una relación amorosa con Yuuichirou; formar parte de su mundo sin convertirlo en una parte esencial del propio. Al menos eso era lo que su ahora casi inexistente parte racional de su mente le dictaba.

—¿Tan molesto te resulto? —cuestionó, intentando ganar tiempo para idear una buena contestación.

—La verdad, sí. Llevas siguiéndome por semanas con tú «Yuu-chan esto, Yuu-chan aquello». ¡Joder, todos han comenzado a interrogarme qué que me traigo contigo! Y ni hablar de tus fanáticas; creen que quiero golpearte o algo así y tú buscas darme una lección. —Mika estaba por decir algo al respecto más el parloteo de Yuu se lo impidió —. Dime, ¿es tu forma de desquitarte por aquella vez que forcejeamos o tu vida de niño rico es tan aburrida que molestarme es como tu nuevo hobbie? ¿O qué? ¡Dime qué!

No sabía qué contestar, más que nada porque las palabras adecuadas todavía no se asentaban en su garganta. No podía decirle lo que pensaba tal cual, Yuu lo tomaría como un tipo demasiado raro, más de lo que ya debía creerlo. Y realmente no estaba dispuesto a dar un retroceso en esa relación que ni siquiera había iniciado.

—Quiero ser tu amigo. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. En parte era cierto, en parte no; contaba como una verdad a medias.

—¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? —respondió casi burlón —. Invéntate algo mejor.

—¿Qué te parece esto, entonces? Pues me resultas interesante, Yuu-chan, y en un mundo donde todos me parecen aburridos, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte cerca.

—Ahora tú suenas como todo un engreído.

—Estoy siendo sincero.

—Ajá, lo que digas. —mencionó con incredulidad.

Estaba por rebatir el comentario sin embargo en aquel instante la campana que daba inició al siguiente periodo comenzó a sonar. Sin perder el tiempo, y sin siquiera despedirse, Yuu se alejó y se adentró en el laboratorio de química. Mika sabía que Yuuichirou no tenía clase en esa aula, ni siquiera tomaba la clase de química, no obstante no se permitió abatirse por aquella descortesía de Yuu-chan para con él.

Aunque de esa primera conversación decente le salió una duda, más que por Yuu, por él mismo: ¿qué esperaba de todo eso?

…

* * *

A pesar de que el corte de carne se veía sumamente apetitoso, Mikaela no pudo probar bocado alguno. Continuó el resto de la cena jugando con las verduras en el plato y bebiendo de vez en vez de su copa de agua. El tío del muchacho, Ferid, lo miraba entre curioso y divertido; quizá era buen momento para comenzar a socializar con el muchacho.

—Mika —lo llamó en tono demasiado dulzón, alargando las vocales. A pesar de que el aludido deseaba pasar de él, tuvo que girarse a verlo. No quería que su tutor se pusiese todavía más empalagoso —. Mika, ¿se puede saber qué te tiene tan distraído?

Soltó un suspiro. Estuvo a punto de chasquear la lengua, mas no quería que el imbécil de Ferid lo reprendiera por su mal comportamiento hacia su supuesta figura paterna.

—Recuerda que es mi último año; la escuela ha comenzado a ponerse pesada.

—¿Y si te inventas una mejor excusa, Mika? —contraatacó sumamente divertido —. Tu maravillosa mente la sacaste del lado de los Bathory, así que la escuela jamás te ha sido un problema. Te conozco muy bien, mejor de lo que te imaginas.

Aunque le molestara admitirlo, Ferid tenía razón, al menos en la parte de que era un estudiante modelo. De nueva cuenta tomó un sorbo más de la copa y miró de reojo a su tutor el cual le miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sabes, de un tiempo a la fecha te noto distinto —continuó Ferid —. Tienes un semblante más… vivo. Incluso de vez en cuando sonríes aun estando aquí. Y te quedas pensativo, como recordando algo… —Mika siguió ignorándolo, bastante cansado como para lidiar con aquella situación —. ¡Oh, sí! Y ni hablar de tus historias. Ahora realmente me transmiten algo, ¡sobre todo tus cuentos románticos! Por fin lograste que me creyera que los protagonistas se enamoran entre sí.

—¿Te has atrevido a fisgonear entre mis cosas? —De eso le fue imposible pasar. Pronto frunció el ceño y agravó la voz, gesto que su tío pareció no notar.

—«Fisgonear» es una palabra muy fea, yo lo llamaría más bien «inspeccionar». —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —. Solo aclárame una cosa, Mika: ¿por qué cambias tanto el pronombre de «ella» a «él»?

Pudo haberse parado de la silla, tirar la servilleta y retirarse haciéndose el ofendido pero eso sería darle la razón de forma tácita al estúpido de Ferid, por ello continuó imperturbable, con la mirada fija en su tío intentando no transmitirle su enfado.

El hermano de su desaparecida madre era una persona demasiado peculiar, de esas que te transmiten todo y nada a la vez. Siempre tomaba las cosas a la ligera —o al menos aparentaba muy bien hacerlo— y eso sumado a su actitud burlona y despreocupada hacían casi imposible descubrirle un punto débil. Mika había intentado encontrarlo desde que llegó a vivir con él hacía siete años atrás, fallando de forma irrefutable en el intento. Debido a esa horrible personalidad, su tío Ferid jamás fue santo de su devoción.

—He decidido innovar un poco y eso ha dado un aire nuevo en mis escritos —explicó relajado. En parte era cierto, en parte no; aunque tampoco era como si con su tío siempre fuese el chico más honesto.

—Así que el _Boy's Love_ comieza a llamar tu atención —afirmó el otro con sumo interés, Mika suponía fingido —. Cuando termines esa historia, me permites leerla. Realmente esa sí me ha parecido interesante.

—¿Entonces mis otras historias siempre te parecieron una mierda? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Oh, no, Mika. Si tú escribes de forma fenomenal, solo que por primera vez me ha parecido que plasmas tu alma en alguna historia. Además tu protagonista me gusta bastante, imaginármelo es todo un agasajo. —Declarado eso soltó un suspiro con suma ilusión que hizo que a Mika casi le dieran arcadas.

A pesar de que la situación no lo ameritaba, no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de celos. Le recordó mucho a cuando veía a Yuu con sus amigos, en especial con el tipo de cabello teñido o la pesada de Shinoa Hiiragi —la cual para su mala suerte resultó ser cercana a Yuu-chan—. También, por un instante le llegó a la mente la imagen de aquel hombre joven con el que Yuu hablaba con tanta familiaridad aquel día que lo encontró en el gimnasio.

Harto de esa molesta sensación, negó de forma leve con la cabeza. Debía aprender a imponerse un límite en lo que refería a ese extraño sentimiento que Yuuichirou le provocaba. No podía dejarse dominar completamente por él.

—Ya veré si te permito leerla o no.

—De cualquier forma siempre puedo _inspeccionar_ en tu habitación. No eres bueno ocultando tus cosas, Mika.

Eso no se molestó en responder, tampoco en ocultar su irritación. Ahora sí aventó la servilleta a la mesa y se retiró tan pronto como sus propios pies se lo permitieron. Creyó escuchar la risa que Ferid ocultaba sin mucho éxito mas no se permitió ni siquiera girar el rostro. Suficiente tuvo de Ferid Bathory por un día.

…

* * *

Como todos los miércoles de hace unas semanas, luego de terminar con sus clases, Mikaela se dirigió al gimnasio del instituto.

Solía llevarse bien con el director del colegio, así que en una de las visitas que le hizo para recibir sus felicitaciones por su buen promedio, aprovechó para fisgonear en los horarios de todos los grupos del lugar. De esa forma descubrió en dónde podría ver a Yuu y a qué hora, lo que le facilitó muchísimo su tarea de observarlo. De observarlo, sí, porque todavía no llegaba al punto de ser un acosador.

En ese momento, Yuuichirou estaba por terminar su clase de deportes. Cuando Mikaela llegó al gimnasio de inmediato se dirigió a un lado de las gradas, escogiendo un punto ciego donde ninguno de los que se encontraban pudiesen verlo. Una vez encontrado el lugar perfecto para mirar sin ser visto, alcanzó a observar los últimos movimientos de Yuu en la cancha, como su forma tan explosiva de golpear el balón —dejando a más de uno con golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo— o su manera tan estruendosa de gritar pidiendo un pase.

Continuó un rato así, únicamente mirando, hasta que el improvisado partido de vóley terminó. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse siendo Yuu la única excepción, el cual seguía de lo más entretenido botando un balón de cuero blanco.

—Idiota, deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a las duchas. —Mika escuchó decir al tipo teñido de rosa. Como le molestaba que ese imbécil se dirigiera de esa forma para con Yuu.

En cambio, al chico de cabello negro parecía darle igual, quizá demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato por parte de su supuesto amigo.

—Iré en un rato —le respondió Yuu al tiempo que lanzaba el balón contra la pared para volverlo a atrapar, repitiendo el movimiento reiteradas veces —. Practicaré un poco más

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Que no se te vaya el tiempo, recuerda que iremos a casa de Yoichi a terminar el trabajo de física y lamentablemente te necesitamos.

—Lo sé. Solo unos minutos más.

Kimizuki —según recordaba ese era su nombre— decidió seguir con su camino e ir hacia las duchas, seguido de varios de sus compañeros. En cambió Yuu continuó practicando solo, con tantas ganas que por un momento Mikaela sintió envidia del espíritu y la voluntad tan férreos que poseía.

Pasaron los minutos, primero cinco, luego diez y al final quince. Yuu miró el reloj de pared y al percatarse de la hora lanzó el balón hacia el depósito para por fin dirigirse a las duchas. Normalmente la labor de Mika terminaba ahí, cuando Yuu iba en camino a asearse, no obstante esta vez podía llegar más lejos; había varios puntos a su favor como el hecho de que ya no había nadie más que ellos dos y que esa oportunidad no se le iba a presentar otra vez en la vida.

No había alcanzado a decidirse, sin embargo sus pasos ya lo habían llevado hasta las regaderas. Se cuestionó en ese momento, reprendiéndose a sí mismo con que eso sería caer demasiado bajo, que era una acción que ya no podía permitirse, que también pudiera ocasionarle problemas. Mas cualquier duda se disipó de su mente al escuchar el sonido del agua caer. El sonido sordo de la ropa caer al suelo lo atrajo al cubículo en el cual debía encontrarse Yuu casi como si de una hipnosis se tratara.

Se ocultó en uno de los cubículos que se encontraban al frente para poder seguir manteniendo una distancia prudente de donde Yuu se encontraba. Aun así, su vista era demasiado buena y pudo observarlo en todo esplendor. A pesar del vapor que emanaba del agua caliente, podía apreciar a Yuuichirou de forma casi perfecta y Mika no pudo más que deleitarse con todo aquello.

El cabello normalmente rebelde se veía manejable por la humedad que poseía, además de que de esa forma pudo percatarse del verdadero largo de aquella melena oscura. El agua le envolvía desde la cabeza a los pies, cayendo en su cabello y bajando para recorrer cada centímetro de su piel trigueña; si en aquel instante Mika hubiese tenido lápiz y cuaderno en mano hubiese escrito una analogía de que en lugar de ser las gotas las que recorrieran el cuerpo de Yuu, fueran sus propios labios saboreando cada célula de su ser….

Se maldijo internamente, ¿qué estupideces estaba pensando?

Yuu tomó el jabón y una esponja para poder seguir con su tarea de asearse, enjabonándose primero los brazos y el torso para después comenzar con sus piernas, dejando para el final aquel punto que por más que Mika hubiese intentado no ver, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima una vez que Yuu se giró de frente hacia donde él.

Yuuichirou tomó su miembro entre una de sus manos mientras con la otra aseaba todo a su alrededor. Llenó de jabón sus testículos y una vez que pareció cerciorarse de que todo aquello estuviera limpio, prosiguió a untarse la espuma del jabón en ambas manos y esta vez llevar ambas a su falo. Mika se mordió el labio, pareciera que lo hacía a propósito, como si supiera que lo estaba observando. Ajeno a la mirada azul de Bathory, Yuu continuó con su labor; comenzó primero en la punta de su miembro para después deslizar las manos hacia la base, repitiendo el mismo movimiento reiteradas veces. Mika fue consciente de que no solo estaba lavando aquel lugar cuando la boca de Yuu emitió algunos sonidos que se le antojaron placenteros y aquella parte de su anatomía pareció crecer entre sus manos.

Se masturbaba y Mika tuvo deseos de hacer lo mismo —o ser él quien masturbara a Yuu pero eso era ya mucho pedir—. Mientras Yuuichirou saciaba sus propias ansias, Mikaela debía conformarse con solo palmear su propia erección por encima del pantalón del uniforme. Joder, se sentía demasiado duro y le dolía como nunca antes en la vida, jamás nada ni nadie lo había logrado excitar tanto como la imagen de Yuu complaciéndose a sí mismo.

Bajó la bragueta y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, no se atrevió a quitárselos ni tampoco la ropa interior, aun así el hecho de no tener tan aprisionado el miembro le dio un poco de satisfacción a Mikaela. Sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad fue puesta a prueba demasiado pronto. Ahora Yuu había apoyado una de sus manos en la pared izquierda del cubículo y con la otra aceleró muchísimo más el movimiento que mantenía previamente en su falo. Ahora gemía un poco más fuerte, mordiéndose después los labios para evitar decir lo que al parecer dentro de su interior gritaba. El verlo tan concentrado fue demasiado para Mika, el cual ya sin poder resistirse metió la mano dentro de su ropa para menearse el miembro, en un intento de controlar el fuego que lo consumía por dentro.

Pasaron unos segundos que a Bathory se le hicieron eternos. Por fin, luego de aquella lenta pero placentera agonía, Yuu consiguió su orgasmo; Mika creyó alcanzar a ver que sus labios pronunciaban algo pero debido a su propio estado tampoco prestó demasiada atención. Yuuichirou se vino en su propia mano, manchando la pared en el proceso; rápidamente limpió sus dedos con el agua que seguía cayendo de la regadera. También tuvo que molestarse en quitar la evidencia de los azulejos azules, los cuales también gracias al agua calienta quedaron como si nunca hubiesen sido testigos de aquella actividad. Después de varios suspiros, normalizó su respiración y pudo recobrar su semblante. Continuó con su ducha como si nada, completamente ajeno a los problemas de Mikaela.

Mika tuvo que dejar de observar. Se dejó caer, ya sin importarle si hacia demasiado ruido o no, y continuó tanteando su parte íntima sin hacerse algo realmente. Necesitaba agua fría, ya fuera un trago o un cubetazo en la cabeza. Sus mejillas se sentían arder y sabía que no era precisamente por el vapor que inundaba el cuarto. Por suerte, luego de que Yuu terminara, su interior se había apaciguado un poco. Con la mente menos nublada, volvió a reprenderse, esta vez por haberse rebajado a tal osadía por aquel que al parecer era su inspiración.

Mierda, solo la imagen de Yuuichirou desnudo lo había calentado como nunca y sumado el hecho del espectáculo que este le regaló, además de los sonidos que emitía… mierda de nuevo; Mika se sorprendía de no haber acabado él también. Todavía sentado en el suelo, abrió las piernas, esa protuberancia no podría disimularla con nada.

En ese momento la regadera dejó de escucharse.

Aun un tanto aturdido, Mika se levantó del suelo como pudo. Inhaló y exhaló, cerrando los ojos en el acto. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello intentando calmarse y para ver si de esa forma su emoción de momento bajaba tan siquiera un poco. Necesitaba calmarse para poder salir, no podía ir por los pasillos de la escuela con semejante erección; si lo hacía podía despedirse de su imagen de estudiante modelo de por vida.

El bulto bajó solo un poco, mas Mika se dio bien servido con tan solo eso. Sin embargo apenas volvió a acomodarse los pantalones ya dispuesto a salir de las regaderas, alzó la vista, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes que le robaban el sueño y ocupaban todos sus pensamientos durante el día.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda haces tú aquí!? —vociferó Yuu sin contenerse.

A pesar de que la situación no lo ameritaba y de que Yuu ya iba vestido, sintió algo parecido a una punzada en la entrepierna. Y para rematar, había sido pillado; sí, mas no por ello iba a dejar que Yuu lo sobrepasara. A pesar de que todavía tenía aquel problema entre las piernas y que apostaba que seguía sonrojado, se irguió en su lugar. De esa forma fácilmente le sacaba a Yuu algunos centímetros de altura; lástima que ni eso ni la presencia tan imponente de Mikaela Bathory lograran amedrentar a Yuuichirou.

—Te he hecho una pregunta y…

—Puedo pasearme por donde se me dé la gana —respondió Mika intentando que su tono de voz saliera lo más normal posible.

—Aquí no puedes estar «cuando se te dé la gana». Joder, siempre pensé que los niños ricos tenían modales y sabían respetar la privacidad de las personas.

—Pues ya vez que no —volvió a contestar con simpleza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Las mejillas de Yuu se tiñeron de carmín. No sonaba tan amenazante como otras veces, incluso parecía vulnerable. Si no se tratara de otro hombre, Mika hubiese catalogado ese gesto como tierno.

—El suficiente como para descubrir una nueva faceta tuya, Yuu-chan —terminó diciendo en tono dulzón.

De nueva cuenta el ceño de Yuu volvió a fruncirse. Tomó a Mika por las solapas del saco del uniforme y lo estampó contra la pared. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Mika tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que dolió.

—Deja ese juego, Mikaela. ¡Ya me tienes harto! —volvió a estamparlo tan solo para desquitar coraje —. A donde voy, estás; no hay un solo día en el que no te observe mirándome de lejos; te inmiscuyes en mis asuntos, en mi vida; y por si fuera poco, ahora también me espías. ¿En qué momento te parecí tan interesante, eh? ¿¡Por qué entre tantos malditos estudiantes en esta maldita escuela tienes que joderme a mí!?

Esta vez fue el turno de Mika de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa blanca. Giro todavía sosteniendo a Yuu y ahora fue su turno de estamparlo a él contra los azulejos azules. Yuu soltó un quejido y por un momento Mika se arrepintió de haber utilizado tanta fuerza, sin embargo no desistió y continuó con el agarre.

—Te he dicho que me llames Mika. Solo Mika. Mikaela es muy formal.

—¡No me jodas ahora con eso!

—Pues sí lo hago.

Yuuichirou se removió entre su agarre, pero esta vez Mika le apresó ambas piernas con las suyas, evitando cualquier otro movimiento por parte del moreno. Con esa acción acercó tanto su cuerpo al del otro que fue imposible que su todavía despierta erección no rozara la intimidad de Yuu. Este pareció notarlo, ya que sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear al instante e intento en vano escapar del yugo de Bathory.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta, Mikaela! —mencionó conteniendo el grito entre dientes —. ¡Mikaela! —bramó, ya enfadado. Mika sonrió con el único fin de hacerlo enfadar.

—¿Sí, Yuu-chan?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente?

De nuevo esa pregunta, la cual le descolocó por completo. Regresaba a lo mismo. A pesar de llevar semanas cortejándolo, no sabía que quería obtener de Yuu con exactitud. Le otorgaba inspiración, era cierto, pero si solo se tratara de eso no tendría la necesidad de seguirlo a todo momento y ahora mismo no lo tendría apresado de esa forma. Tampoco quería una relación formal con él porque tampoco era como si se considerase homosexual —el hecho de que Yuu fuera hombre y le hubiera puesto tan calienta era un punto y aparte en todo el asunto—. Quería tocarlo y besarlo, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo; mas no quería estar a su merced ni prometerle la luna y las estrellas.

Mikaela no creía en el amor, eso todavía no cambiaba. Así que necesitaba un punto medio entre esas dos cosas; sin embargo, a pesar de su amplio vocabulario, no sabía qué etiqueta podía otorgarle a eso.

Al final terminó soltándolo, sin saber que contestarle. Cuando creyó que Yuu le asestaría un certero golpe o en su defecto saldría corriendo, para su sorpresa, no hizo ninguna de esas dos acciones. Permaneció en su posición, entre nervioso y dubitativo; Mika no supo si tomar eso como algo bueno o malo.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz —sentenció Yuu, ahora firme y claro. Se cruzó de brazos para darle más seriedad a su postura —, así que dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que quieres.

¿Qué quería? Al menos ya creía tener una idea más clara, el problema era saber cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para hacérselo saber. No podía solo decirle que quería besarlo sin compromiso alguno y quizá hacerle otro tipo de cosas indebidas, y mucho menos podría soltarle que quería compartir tiempo con él, formar parte de su vida así como él podría formar parte de la suya. Que lo acompañara en los momentos que se sentía inspirado para que las palabras fluyeran de su mente al papel de forma mucho más rápida y después de eso, quizá, tomarlo de la mano y susurrarle que era especial para él. Eso sonaba mucho peor que lo primero.

Además, ¿y si Yuuichirou era heterosexual? Después de todo el mismo Mika hasta hace unas semanas también se consideraba como tal. ¿Qué tal si Yuu ya tenía pareja o una persona que consideraba especial? Sin duda en eso ya no podría meterse. Por más que le gustara que las cosas salieran a su favor, no podría entrometerse en la vida de Yuu, menos si se trataba de algún aspecto importante en su vida.

—No es necesario, Yuu-chan.

—Lo es. Yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto, de ti. Así que dime, ¿¡qué quieres!?

Mika hizo como si lo pensara únicamente para ganar tiempo. Mas no alcanzó a decir más. Yuuichirou se acercó a él y volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo, Mika sintió como se le restregaba de nuevo precisamente rozando miembro con miembro por encima de la ropa, no obstante no supo identificar si lo hacía a propósito o no

—Ya sé lo —mencionó Yuu como si del descubrimiento del siglo se tratase. Usaba un tono de voz hasta inocente en comparación con lo que hacía. Mika apenas podía contener los suspiros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué se supone que quiero? —usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se le entrecortara la voz.

Yuu lo miró desafiante.

—Tú quieres _experimentar_ conmigo, ¿verdad, Mika?

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Pues estoy aquí intentando **cumplir** mi palabra jajaja. Tardé, lo sé, pero no como la última vez. La **inspiración** y mi recién iniciado **periodo vacacional** han ayudado ;)

Sé que corté el cap en una parte **crucial** mas no quería que quedara tan largo… y de paso dejarlos a la deriva sobre qué ocurrirá o no (?). Pero tranquilos, tengo este fic como **prioridad** por lo que no voy a demorar tanto para el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a **todas** las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar o poner follow/favorite en esta historia. ¡ **Aprecio de todo corazón esos detalles**!

Espero no tardar **demasiado** en actualizar (no lo creo, son vacaciones y mis dedos lo saben XD). Así que nos leemos pronto :3

 _Ellie…_


	4. III El castillo que les rodea

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencia:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairing:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō).

 **N/A:** Todavía no puedo superar el final :'(

Haciendo un punto y aparte de eso, quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Kikico Coffey** , mi amiga y ahora **waifu** (sí, comencé muy bien el año c:), porque ella es genial y comparte mi fanguirlismo :D

 **¡Te quiero, Kiki!**

* * *

…

 _No hay absolutamente nadie aquí_

 _Tras los muros de este castillo_

 **C** astle **W** alls **—** **C** hristina **A** guilera

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Con un brillo de lujuria centelleando en sus pupilas, la princesa lo acorraló._

 _No necesitó siquiera alzar su vestido para que él se sintiera emocionado. Solo bastó con su sonrisa, con su mirada que le incitaba a ir más allá de lo desconocido; agregado a eso el hecho de lo embriagante que le resultaba su perfume, veneno para sus neuronas que le hizo perder todo raciocinio para solo dejarse llevar._

 _Ella se le restregó una, dos, tres veces; tomó la mano del joven y la llevó a su mejilla para que por fin pudiera sentir la textura de esa piel bronceada. Pronto el instinto le dominó. Bajó la mano del rostro hacia el cuello siguiendo un camino hasta el pecho y su cintura. Sus dedos se afianzaron en la curvatura de la anatomía de la chica para después atraerla hacia sí._

 _Sus bocas se encontraban demasiado cerca, sus alientos se entremezclaban y fácilmente podían perderse en la mirada del otro. El momento no podía ser más perfecto. Y como cualquier momento de esa índole, sería coronado por lo alto._

 _Un beso, el ansiado beso que había soñado desde que la vio por primera vez._

 _Se acercó apenas unos milímetros más a ella, importándole poco si invadía su espacio personal; nimiedades como esa pasaron a segundo plano, ahora solo eran ella y él, él y ella, y el próximo contacto de labios que esperaba su acompañante disfrutara tanto como él._

 _Y fue cuando sucedió._

 _Ella retrocedió._

 _Ella le miró con burla._

 _Ella se echó a reír._

 _Debido a la impresión, la soltó._

 _La joven carcajeaba con ganas con la burla impregnada en su angelical risa, muy apenas controlando la respiración. Él, en cambio, se sentía sin aliento por lo imprevisto de aquella acción. ¿Qué se suponía había sido eso? ¿Cómo habían terminado así?_

 _Se sentía humillado._

 _Intento cuestionarla pero con ella sin recobrar la compostura fue imposible que respondiera algo. Al final, pasados los minutos que le supieron a días, los labios de la princesa volvieron a abrirse sin todavía perder su sonrisa._

 _Todo había sido un juego._

* * *

Capítulo III

 _ **El castillo que les rodea**_

* * *

Al igual que todos los días de esa semana, ese viernes también se encontraban en casa de Yoichi. No había nada de malo en ello, de hecho el ambiente tan familiar que inundaba la residencia Saotome les encantaba a todos, mas el tedioso trabajo de Física les estaba costando más de lo que alguno pudo prever en un principio.

Ya ninguno estaba con ánimos de continuar. Shinoa hace rato que comenzó a entretenerse molestando a Kimizuki con su muy aparente cuestionable sexualidad mientras Yoichi intentaba defender al chico de anteojos, cabe mencionar que eso solo logró incrementar la burla de la menor de los Hīragi; por su parte Yuu reía de las reacciones de Shihō a la vez que también soltaba uno que otro comentario al respecto el cual el otro muchacho contrarrestaba con un «idiota».

Mitsuba suspiró por enésima vez en todo el rato. Si todo era normal y todos actuaban normalmente, ¿entonces por qué ella no lograba sentirse cómoda con la atmósfera? No era como si alguien hubiese hecho un comentario al respecto o hiciese algo diferente en cuanto al trato, incluso el mismo Yuu no parecía afectado por la situación; él hablaba tal cual, hacía comentarios impulsivos como siempre y también se dirigía a ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

Suponía que Yuu buscaba que nada cambiara y las cosas siguieran como tal: ellos cinco como el inseparable grupo de amigos que habían sido hasta ahora, sin nada oculto de por medio. A sabiendas de su personalidad —podía presumir que lo conocía bastante bien— era normal que Yūichirō quisiera mantener la estabilidad que como amigos siempre tuvieron. Aunque ellos hubiesen terminado como pareja, eso no podía afectar la amistad que unía a todos… Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el mismo Yuu cuando la dejó.

 _«Siempre seremos amigos»._

En verdad que era un tipo sumamente idiota, no obstante muy noble a la vez. Mitsuba admitía que esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales se había enamorado de Yūichirō Ichinose.

—… Y solo debes aceptarlo y salir del closet, ¿verdad, Mi-chan?

La aludida salió de su trance y giró el rostro hacia donde Shinoa la cual le miraba con una sonrisa esperando a que la secundara.

Si Yuu podía hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no?

—¡Pero claro! Además siempre quise tener un mejor-amigo-gay, Kimizuki. —Sangū también debía poner de su parte para que todo volviera a ser como en antaño y eso era justo lo que ahora intentaba.

Kimizuki solo resopló y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Todos rieron ante esa acción tan infantil, ni siquiera Yoichi pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa.

Habiéndose dispersado cualquier rastro de aquella conversación, Saotome se dirigió a Yuu quien todavía intentaba normalizar su respiración.

—Por cierto, Yuu-kun, ¿solucionaste tu problema con Mikaela Bathory? —Ante la mención de ese nombre, Mitsuba prestó total atención —. No lo he visto tras de ti desde hace varios días.

—Algo así. —Yuu sonrió por alguna broma que al parecer solo él entendía —. Hice algo para por fin sacármelo de encima y dio buenos resultados.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido idear algo. —Aprovechó Kimizuki para desquitarse.

Mitsuba continuó escuchando la conversación sin perder detalle alguno. ¿Qué problema tendría Yuu con Mikaela? ¿Acaso tendría qué ver respecto a aquella vez en que ella se le declaró?

—Hey, Yuu, ¿qué problema tienes con Mikaela? —No podía quedarse con la intriga. Quizá, solo quizá, el estúpido plan de Shinoa dio resultados.

Tal vez Kimizuki o Yoichi se enteraron de que ella se le había declarado a Bathory. Como no pudieron dejarlo pasar, y como los buenos amigos que son, le contaron a Yuu acerca de lo que habían oído; Yuu había reaccionado tal y como Hīragi previó así que cegado por los celos fue a reclamarle a Mikaela y eso había ocasionado la riña entre ambos. Sí era así todavía tenía esperanza, ¡Yuu seguía sintiendo algo por ella!

Sin embargo, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

—Solo le dio por joderme. Cosas de niños ricos, supongo.

Eso terminó por destrozar cualquier mísera ilusión que todavía conservara. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se tragó las ganas de gritarle a Yuu que era un idiota sin corazón después de todo las cosas estaban demasiado bien como para arruinarlas. Así que todo siguió tal cual, los ahí presentes ignorando el mar de emociones que ahora era Mitsuba, mas cuando esta sintió el dulce agarre de Shinoa en su hombro supo que no estaba sola, que su amiga sabía cómo se sentía y que a pesar de aparentar que todo estaba bien le brindaba su apoyo.

Como el autoproclamado ángel guardián de Sangū, Shinoa pronto ideó un plan para sacarla del apuro. Cambiar el tema era lo adecuado en el momento.

—Pero miren la hora —exclamó Hīragi viendo el reloj en su muñeca —. Supongo debo irme ya.

—A ver, a ver, el trabajo todavía no está terminado —reclamó Yuu.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y entonces?

—Ya casi es hora de que vaya al hospital, ya sabes, por lo de mi servicio social.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces ahora si todavía tenemos hasta el próximo año —opinó Yūichirō con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose demasiado digna para tratarse e él.

Ni Mitsuba pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—El próximo año estaré ocupada con el asunto de la universidad. Además no soy una vaga como tú, Yuu.

—Nadie es tan vago como Yuu —apoyó Kimizuki.

—Ahora resulta que todos son muy responsables y que todos hacen su servicio social —gritó el moreno.

—Yo también lo estoy haciendo ya. —Por primera vez en un lago rato, Yoichi volvió a tomar la palabra —. Kimizuki-kun me invitó a hacerlo con él... Digo, el servicio. —Al darse cuenta del doble sentido, se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso —. Archivamos el papeleo en la empresa donde trabaja su padre.

—¿Y tú, Mitsuba? —cuestionó Yuu.

Como hacia bastante no lo hacía, Yuu la miró a los ojos. En ese instante fue cuando recordó otro de los tantos motivos por los que cayó rendida a sus pies casi a primera vista; sus ojos verdes, sus bonitos ojos verdes, tan grandes y expresivos. No pudo evitar ser egoísta y pedir que nadie aparte de ella se fijara en esos ojos.

Si todo entre ellos iba bien, la relación avanzaba de maravilla y estaban en su mejor momento, ¿qué demonios le sucedió a Yuu como para que la terminara de un día para otro?

Dejó de lado todas aquellas cavilaciones y se concentró en contestar la interrogante.

—Estoy ayudando a mi hermana con algunas cosas desde hace un mes. Así que sí, también ya estoy haciendo mi servicio.

Al verse acorralado, Yuu solo refunfuñó varias cosas en voz tan baja que nadie fue capaz de distinguir qué maldiciones soltaba y para quién iban dirigidas.

—Todos son unos exagerados por tomárselo tan en serio —resopló al final, todavía irritado.

—En lugar de dejar todo para última hora como siempre lo haces, también deberías iniciarlo —objetó Shinoa de forma burlona; el chico volvió a rodar los ojos —. Sabes, hay vacantes en el hospital Hyakuya, igual puedes pedirle a Kimizuki que te ayude a entrar en la empresa donde trabaja su papá…

—Ni hablar —soltó Shihō rápidamente.

—… O podrías decirle a Mi-chan que te haga espacio en la oficina de su hermana.

Mitsuba dio un respingo, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Miró a donde Yuu esperando su reacción, el menor indicio de que aceptara la opción en donde ella se veía involucrada. El muchacho se mantuvo callado varios minutos que se le hicieron eternos, realmente parecía estar meditando cuál era la mejor opción. De manera disimulada, Sangū cruzó los dedos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la eligiera, que volviera a preferirla.

Los labios de Yuu se entreabrieron solo para decir:

—¿Lo del hospital es difícil? No suena como una mala opción.

Aflojó los músculos y bajó el rostro ocultándolo con su flequillo. De nueva cuenta su corazón volvió a romperse en miles de trozos los cuales Ichinose se empeñaba en pisotear; otro golpe así ya no iba a aguantarlo, otro puñetazo hacia sus sentimientos y mandaría al caño toda esa palabrería acerca de la amistad.

Shinoa también se sorprendió por la elección de Yūichirō. Se suponía que Yuu elegiría la opción de trabajar al lado de Mitsuba, que por la convivencia lo suyo volviera darse para que así su amiga dejara de estar triste. A veces, solo a veces Yuu era impredecible.

—Es muy fácil, Yuu, hasta tú podrías hacerlo —comenzó Shinoa, hablando en su tono habitual para no levantar ninguna sospecha —. Solo debes escoger a un interno e ir a visitarlo constantemente.

—¿Para evitar que quiera suicidarse o algo parecido?

—Más bien para hacerle sus días más llevaderos —corrigió la chica —. Un hospital es siempre un lugar muy deprimente y lo es todavía más cuando se especializa en atender a enfermos con cáncer. Son personas que necesitan que se les inyecten ánimos todos los días y nosotros los voluntarios estamos ahí para eso.

—¡Eso suena bien! Lo de los ánimos, quiero decir.

El buen corazón de Yuu era algo que pocos se creían debido a su personalidad un tanto explosiva y temperamental, mas sus más allegados sabían que el moreno era una persona bastante amable con los demás. Por algo habían terminado siendo amigos de, según palabras de Kimizuki, un cabezota como Yūichirō.

—Entonces ven conmigo hoy mismo al hospital. Al doctor Narumi le encantará saber que se unen más voluntarios.

—¿Y el trabajo? —resaltó Yoichi.

—El idiota todavía no termina de traducirnos el artículo —señaló Shihō.

—Pues ustedes podrán terminar de hacer todo eso —declaró Shinoa de lo más relajada —. De cualquier forma saldrá mejor sin Yuu.

Los chasqueos de lengua y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar. De cualquier forma, por alguna extraña razón, Shinoa era para ellos una especie de líder y dijera lo que dijera, por más loco que fuese, su palabra era ley.

…

* * *

—… En el momento en que se vio reflejado en sus verdes ojos, supo que su vida ya no era suya. Su alma ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Cerró la libreta y volvió a enfocar la mirada en la niña que se encontraba a su lado. Akane sonrió un poco, todavía conmovida por el bello relato que Mikaela le había compartido. Hubiera deseado poder incorporarse en la cama para al menos darle un abrazo sin embargo su débil estado se lo impedía, además cuando momentos antes intentó hacerlo el mismo Mikaela la había reprendido y arropado de nueva cuenta en la cama.

—Esa historia me gustó —mencionó con la emoción todavía brillando en sus ojos.

—Me alegra saberlo. La escribí especialmente para ti.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó la niña, incrédula —. Yo pensaba que la habías escrito para tu novia o la chica que te gusta.

El joven Bathory no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa, no sabía si por la gracia que le causó el comentario o porque Akane había acertado en su suposición, al menos en parte de esta.

—No, lo escribí para ti porque sé que te gustan los cuentos románticos —continuó con su mentira. El tema de su inspiración no era algo que quería tocar por el momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me prometes que me contestarás con la verdad y nada más que la verdad, Mika? —Akane alzó su dedo meñique; Mika le miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender lo qué significaba aquella acción—. Prométeme que me dirás la verdad o si no tragarás mil agujas.

A pesar de que se imaginaba lo que la pequeña iba a cuestionar, no pudo negarse, nunca podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de la niña y mucho menos ahora que lucía aún más deteriorada. Así que alzó su dedo y lo entrelazó con el otro, cerrando el tácito trato. De cualquier forma quería a Akane y confiaba en ella, aparte de eso también necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Al ver que siguió con su juego, la niña sonrió ampliamente; por un efímero instante a Mika le pareció que era la misma criatura de aspecto tan vivo que conoció cuando comenzó con su servicio social.

—Bien, ahora que lo has prometido y que puede pasarte algo muy malo si no lo cumples, te preguntaré —tomó aire, una acción que a Mika le pareció graciosa —: ¿estás enamorado?

Mika no se rió como antes lo hacía cuando su pequeña amiga le cuestionaba aquello, tampoco pudo simplemente pasar del tema y cambiarlo como siempre. Fue ahí cuando supo que de verdad algo había cambiado, que ya no era lo mismo. Que a él, al igual que al protagonista del cuento que contó minutos atrás, le habían robado el alma, o más bien la había entregado por voluntad propia.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Por el cuento?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Es porque te ves diferente. Tienes cara de enamorado.

—¿Y cómo es mi supuesta cara de enamorado? —Ante eso no pudo evitar reír.

Eso fue gracioso. Él no estaba enamorado, no podía estarlo, mucho menos de un imbécil como lo era Yūichirō Ichinose.

Lo admitía, necesitaba a Yuu. Le inspiraba, le atraía, le gustaba, le excitaba, le provocaba infinidad de sentimientos… mas no amor, todo menos amor. Además para estar enamorado necesitaba conocerlo mejor y muy apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras sin que el moreno quisiera molerlo a golpes; no sabía nada de él a excepción de detalles irrelevantes como lo eran su nombre, su edad, su grado y su grupo de amigos; podía presumir de saberse la contextura del cuerpo de Yuu tal vez mejor que nadie pero tampoco era como si él se hubiera mostrado por propia voluntad. A grandes rasgos, todo eso llevaba a la misma conclusión: Mika no estaba enamorado; podría tener un flechazo por él, sí, pero hasta ahí. Jamás enamorado porque no creía en el amor.

El amor no existía ni existiría, al menos no para él. Sus padres se lo habían enseñado, las personas a su alrededor se lo confirmaron. No necesitaba estar enamorado, nunca había estado enamorado, no iba a enamorarse. No ahora, no de él, no de Yuu-chan.

—¿Ves? Pones esa cara de tonto cuando piensas en ella; también sueltas muchos suspiros, te brillan los ojos y sonríes de forma tonta sin razón alguna. Así que estás enamorado, acéptalo.

Ahora fue el turno de Mika de negar con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso. ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz solo porque sí?

—Pero dime, ¿cómo es ella? —ignorándolo de forma tajante, Akane insistió con el interrogatorio —. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Va a tu escuela? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es como siempre describes a la princesa en todos los cuentos?

Mika no supo si carcajear de todo aquello o echarse en el respaldo de la silla para lamentarse de que una niña de nueve años estuviera tan al pendiente de su vida amorosa. Al final, para no darle tanta importancia al asunto y poder satisfacer la curiosidad de Akane, decidió contestar de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, sí va a mi escuela y es un grado menor que yo. Es como describo a las protagonistas de mis historias aunque… hay un detalle.

—¿Y cuál es? —cuestionó con genuina curiosidad —. No me digas que tu princesa ya tiene un príncipe.

—No, no es eso. —Mika le frenó antes de que ideara alguna suposición alocada —. El detalle es que no es precisamente una princesa…

—¿No es una princesa?

—Se trata de un chico —confesó Mika con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía cómo podía tomarse Akane esa declaración.

Para su sorpresa, la boca de la chica solo formó una curiosa «o» para después volver a mirarlo. La sonrisa no tardó en volver a aparecer en su pueril rostro.

—Eso no importa. Una princesa es una princesa así sea un hombre.

Mika revolvió su cabello castaño a la vez que también sonreía de forma suave. No cabía duda que la inocencia de un niño era algo invaluable.

—Supongo tienes razón.

—Pero sígueme contando de ella… digo, de él —exigió la pequeña —. No me dijiste si es guapo, porque lo es, ¿verdad? Sabes, deberías presentármelo un día de estos…

De ahí en más no pudo hacer que su lengua parara, aunque eso estaba bien. Por un momento hizo que Akane también se desconectara de su realidad.

…

* * *

Apenas Akane se quedó dormida, Mika tomó su cuaderno y lo guardó entre sus cosas; arropó a la pequeña y después de besar su frente salió de la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido alguno para no despertarla. Con el maletín en mano, dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida. Debía darse prisa, todavía tenía varios apuntes que pasar en limpio y algunas tareas que tontamente se dejó acumular. Rápidamente llegó a la recepción para anotar su hora de salida; firmó y apuntó la hora que marcaba el reloj justo en ese momento.

Estaba por irse cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercarse. Al ver al doctor Narumi se dispuso a acercarse para saludarlo, mas al distinguir cierta cabellera morada esta actuó como repelente y lo alejó directo a la salida. Ya podría intercambiar palabras con el medico después.

—Es bueno tener a más gente en el lugar. Puedes comenzar cuando quieras. —Alcanzó a oír la voz del doctor.

—¿Puedo desde mañana?

—¿Desde mañana? Me sorprende verte tan dedicado tomando en cuenta lo flojo que eres.

—Cállate, Shinoa. —Al reconocer aquella voz por sobre la de Hīragi, sus pasos se detuvieron.

No podía ser que ahora cuando más quería, él viniera hacia él.

—Como ya seleccionaste a tu persona puedes comenzar desde mañana mismo, no hay problema. —Volvió a hablar el doctor Narumi —. Bienvenido al programa, Yūichirō.

Jodido destino.

El moreno estrechó la mano del doctor y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida; Shinoa imitó su acción, sin embargo segundos después sintió que Yuu se quedó estático en su lugar por lo cual ella también se vio obligada a detenerse. Observó como el ceño del chico se fruncía y apretaba los puños así que dirigió la vista hacia el punto que su amigo miraba tan fijo. Para también su sorpresa, ahí, parado en el marco de la entrada, se encontraba Mikaela Bathory.

Al sentir que Yuu estaba por lanzarse hacia donde el muchacho rubio, Shinoa lo agarró del brazo.

—Estamos en el hospital, milagrosamente el doctor Narumi te acaba de aceptar. No lo arruines.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Contrario a veces anteriores, Yuu se relajó y, después de un largo suspiro, decidió ignorar la presencia del otro. Paso de largo por la salida sin siquiera detenerse o dedicarle alguna mirada a Mikaela. Shinoa le siguió, extrañamente sintiéndose demasiado incómoda con la atmosfera que se había formado entre los dos muchachos.

Mika permaneció de pie sin mover ni un solo músculo. Por alguna razón esa actitud le enojó tanto como aquel ademán de beso que al final no llegó a nada. Joder, ¿quién mierda se creía Yūichirō Ichinose para pasar así sobre él? Ni por el hecho de ser su inspiración permitiría que lo humillara de esa manera.

Ignorando todo lo que había planeado con anterioridad, salió disparado del hospital y se encaminó a paso apresurado hasta alcanzar a aquel par. Para su suerte no habían llegado demasiado lejos.

A pesar de estar atenta a la conversación que mantenía con Yuu, Shinoa notó casi al instante cuando Mika estaba pisándoles los talones. Detuvo su andar sin importarle las posteriores quejas que su amigo podría hacerle.

—¿Shinoa?—Yuu se detuvo solo para llamarla.

—Mika viene… —No alcanzó a decir nada más ya que el joven Bathory se había plantado frente a ellos.

Al verlo, Yuu rodó los ojos. Estaba por seguir avanzando cuando Mikaela lo sostuvo por el brazo en un agarre con más fuerza de la que parecía tener; jaló del cuerpo de Yuu hasta adentrarse más en el parque y, una vez que encontró un punto sin gente concurriéndolo, lo lanzó contra un árbol. A pesar de que debió dolerle, Ichinose no se quejó.

—¡Yuu!

Shinoa estaba por ir a ayudarlo, sin embargo con un gesto de mano Yuu detuvo cualquier acción. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Mikaela.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? Creía haber dejado claro todo la última vez.

—Pues ahora yo te dejaré las cosas claras a ti —sentenció Mika. Con su cuerpo apresó el del contrario, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento —. Ya sé qué es lo que tanto quiero de ti.

—No me interesa saberlo.

—Te lo diré quieras o no. —Sin descuidar el agarre con el que mantenía a Yuu, Bathory le dio una rápida mirada a Shinoa —. Quiero privacidad así que pídele que se vaya, o si así prefieres puedo soltar todo lo que tengo qué decir frente a tu amiga.

Yuu miró a Shinoa. A pesar de la situación, la chica se sorprendió de que Yūichirō no luciera vulnerable; sus ojos seguían siendo fieros a pesar de la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba.

—Te veo mañana.

—Pero… —intentó objetar más un grito del moreno la hizo guardar silencio.

—Dije que te veo mañana. —Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras de forma tan ruda, le sonrió —. Saldré bien de esta, te lo prometo.

A pesar de su desconfianza, Shinoa se alejó de a poco, después de todo no era como si pudiese hacer algo para ayudar a Yuu.

Una vez alejada de todo el alboroto, soltó un sonoro suspiro. Ahora que tenía la cabeza un tanto más fría pudo pensar con mayor claridad. La forma más factible de ayudar a Yuu sin que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado era llamar a alguien que sí pudiese hacerle frente a Mikaela. Decirle a alguien. ¿Yoichi? No; aunque fuese un buen mediador, en esta situación no sabría qué hacer e inclusive podría poner más nervioso a Yuu. ¿Kimizuki? Menos; aunque su relación con Ichinose no pareciera ser la mejor, si la situación lo ameritaba, él vendría directo a ayudar a Yuu a golpear a Mika lo que podría acarrear posteriores represalias de Bathory para con ellos. ¿Mitsuba? Ni hablar; la chica debía mantenerse al margen de cualquier asunto que involucrara a Yūichirō.

Habiendo agotado todas las opciones, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la única persona que podría ayudar a Yuu.

…

* * *

—Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime lo que tengas qué decir, Mika.

Algo bueno había salido de todo el asunto. Ya lo llamaba Mika, solo Mika. Su nombre nunca antes se había escuchado tan bien como con la voz de Ichinose.

—Seré breve.

Cuando en un rápido movimiento lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, Yūichirō ni siquiera se inmutó. Para Bathory volvían a estar demasiado cerca, como aquella vez en las duchas del instituto, pero esta vez Mikaela estaba decidido a darle un desenlace diferente.

Sin previo aviso, junto sus labios con los de Yuu.

De inmediato sintió como el moreno se tensaba. Intentó iniciar un beso mas sentía los labios del otro demasiado rígidos como para dar comienzo a tal acción. Aprovechando la conmoción, pasó sus manos de la prenda hacia sus mejillas y las sostuvo con suma suavidad, más de la que el mismo Yūichirō se merecía. Segundos después, Ichinose reaccionó. Comenzó a moverse para poder separarse mas Bathory estaba decidido a no soltarlo por nada en el mundo.

Mika delineó los labios del contrario como una forma de pedir acceso hacia su cavidad; sin embargo, ante la negativa de su acompañante, decidió morderlo con fuerza. Debido a la sorpresa que le provocó esa acción, Yuu abrió la boca, momento que Mikaela aprovechó para aventurarse en terreno desconocido.

Todo en Yuu era fuego. Su cuerpo desprendía calidez, su piel era tibia y su boca era como tocar con la punta de la lengua el mismo infierno. Continuó acariciando los labios de Ichinose con los suyos, con su lengua delineando cada rincón de la cavidad del contrario disfrutando lo más posible del contacto de saliva entre ambos. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar ni un solo gemido ni arrancarle la ropa a Yūichirō.

Durante toda esa acción Yuu permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos. Harto de la situación, mordió la lengua de Mikaela para después empujarlo lejos de él.

Mika se rió ante aquel gesto y con el dedo pulgar se limpió cualquier rastro que ese beso pudiera haber dejado. Yuu hizo lo mismo con la diferencia de que él usó la manga del saco del uniforme. Mikaela se sorprendió de haber observado sangre en la comisura de los labios del moreno, supuso que debió tratarse de cuando lo mordió para poder iniciar el contacto; admitía que no estaba en sus planes ser tan brusco.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —preguntó Yūichirō, aturdido, todavía limpiándose los labios.

—No iba a quedarme con las ganas —contestó Mikaela con simpleza —. Y es mi forma de decirte que acepto.

—¿Aceptas, qué?

—Experimentar contigo.

Yuu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

Mika lo sabía, solo había dicho eso para provocarlo y de alguna forma alejarlo de él. Y casi lo lograba. De no ser por las inmensas ganas que le tenía al chico se habría dado por vencido. Por ello haría que Ichinose cumpliera su palabra.

—Era en joda, sabes.

Se acercó a donde él, ahora procurando mantener una distancia prudente para respetar su espacio personal, algo raro tomando en cuenta el beso que le había robado segundos antes.

—Lo sé. Pero hay algo que tú debes saber también, Yuu-chan. —adquirió un porte serio, ese que según sus compañeros de clase llegaba incluso a ser aterrador —: Nadie se burla de mí.

Yuu no pareció amedrentarse ni nada por el estilo; afiló la mirada y también la posó sobre Mikaela el cual únicamente se cruzó de brazos. Tomando en cuenta la situación, Bathory ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para recibir un puñetazo por parte del moreno.

—¡Yuu!

Una tercera voz se hizo escuchar, una voz que hizo que el semblante del aludido cambiara a uno que Mika no supo identificar.

Oyó el sonido de un par de pasos acercarse así que se giró en dirección a donde provenían. La figura de un hombre se iba acercando de a poco, a cada paso volviéndose más y más nítida. Alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros... Mika recordaba haberlo visto. Escarbó en su mente hasta dar con aquella imagen; ahora lo recordaba, se trataba del mismo hombre que acompañaba a Yuu el día en que se reencontraron en el gimnasio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Guren? —bramó Yūichirō. Su rostro denotando enfado, su mirada expresando todo lo contrario.

Shinoa estaba varios metros detrás del tal Guren. A Mika no le fue difícil adivinar que Hīragi había metido las narices donde no debía y que, a pesar de que el mismo Yuu le había pedido que se fuera, terminó ayudándolo. Aunque Bathory seguía sin comprender en qué beneficiaba a Yuu la presencia de ese hombre.

—Mira que realmente te gusta meterte en problemas —se quejó Guren en un tono aburrido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo en el proceso —. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me permitas estar tranquilo? Volví a perder una reunión importante.

—Como si eso te importara. —Yuu resopló.

—Me importa, después de todo tengo responsabilidades. Yo no soy un mocoso como tú.

—Deja de decirme así. Mejor que nadie sabes que no lo soy.

—Lo eres, por ello mereces una represalia. —Eso lo mencionó en tono de burla, con un doble sentido que nadie más aparte de Yuu y él podían captar.

—¿Y me vas a castigar por ello? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, siguiéndole el juego.

Como aquella vez en el gimnasio, Mika notó algo en las orbes de Yuu; como si no estuviera tan molesto, como si aquellas conversaciones tuviesen otro significado implícito. Y ahora que podía observar a ese hombre más de cerca, sabía que con él pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Y a pesar de lo que acababa de acontecer minutos antes entre Yuu-chan y él, se sintió de más en la escena.

…

Próximo Capítulo: **Pergaminos.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Con este capítulo tardé más de lo planeado; no es mi culpa, **Haikyuu!** y su fandom me absorbieron ( **KageHina** rules ;D). Prometería una actualización temprana sin embargo **estoy por entrar a clases**. Bienvenido sea el **sexto semestre** (no sé si reír o llorar acerca de eso XD).

Y bueno, respecto al **final** de Owari… aún lloro por las noches(?), ok no. Fue un final abierto y me gusta imaginarme eso como una **esperanza** para una futura **tercera temporada** ; por suerte todavía queda el **manga** y muchísimo material de estos dos por internet, ah, y además estoy leyendo las **novelas** de **Guren**. Después de una larga travesía por internet logré dar con ellas.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Y resalto, a pesar de que entraré a clases, **esta historia es prioridad**. La acabo este año sí o sí.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Ellie…_


	5. IV Pergaminos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencia:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairing:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō).

 **N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé, ahora sí que me he demorado. Pero si Leonardo DiCaprio ganó el Óscar, ¡yo puedo actualizar!

* * *

…

 _Hey, todo cambia ahora_

 _Y nunca te rindas._

 **S** to **N** el **R** ock **—** **S** onohra

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _La escena frente a sus ojos se tornó en tonalidades sepia._

 _Su princesa hablaba con otro hombre con tanta familiaridad que le fue imposible no sentir una punzada de celos carcomiéndole las entrañas._

 _Ella hablaba, ella reía, sus ojos brillaban por otra persona que no era él… Era enfermizo._

 _Después de que la joven intercambiara unas palabras con el recién llegado, ambos se giraron hacia él; aquel tipo por fin percatándose de su presencia. Su mirada y la del otro se pedían a gritos un enfrentamiento, el ansiado duelo para saber quién de los dos era merecedor de permanecer junto a la chica de ojos color esmeralda. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno diera el primer golpe, ella se interpuso, deteniendo cualquier acción por parte de ambos aunque con la clara intención de defender al hombre de cabello oscuro como la noche, casi tan oscuro como el que ella misma poseía._

 _Eso logró que la sangre le hirviera, que su instinto asesino que suponía inexistente aflorara. En ese momento el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era el de cómo proporcionarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a ese imbécil que se interponía en su camino para llegar a la princesa. Su princesa._

 _Su agonía no terminó en ese punto. Aquel tipo tomó entre sus garras el rostro de la joven, le proporcionó suaves caricias en las mejillas para luego tomarla de la mano y alejarse del escenario lo más pronto que sus pies lo permitieron. Otra princesa que observaba la escena, esa que era una de las herederas de un poderoso reino, le sonrió de forma burlona, sonrisa que contrastaba enormemente con su mirada que emanaba lástima pura. Después de ese gesto, ella también abandonó su campo de visión para seguir al par que acababa de retirarse._

 _Pronto se quedó solo en aquel lugar, con el murmullo del viento como único compañero. Miró hacia el horizonte por donde su princesa y el villano se habían marchado._

 _Por más que lo evitó, no pude evitar preguntarse…_

 _¿Acaso había llegado tarde a su vida?_

* * *

Capítulo IV

 _ **Pergaminos**_

* * *

Con la entrada de diciembre, los primeros vestigios del próximo invierno fueron capaces de sentirse. A Kimizuki no le gustaba especialmente el frío ni la época navideña pero sí que se declaraba fanático de la comida y los postres que servían en la temporada tales como los pasteles de crema que preparaban en la cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras del colegio.

Así como Shinoa y Mitsuba solían pasar «tiempo de chicas», Yoichi, Yuu y él hacían lo mismo solo que más esporádicamente. Esa tarde, luego del colegio, y como las chicas tenían algo de una reunión familiar o algo por él estilo, se dirigieron a la cafetería. Al llegar cada uno pidió algo de su agrado, comieron en un ambiente que hasta Shihō pudo considerar ameno para rato luego salir del lugar. Después de todo no había demasiado tiempo qué perder; tanto Saotome como él debían ir a la empresa de su padre y Yuu al hospital Hyakuya.

—¡Casi lo olvidaba! —exclamó Yoichi apenas habían avanzado un par de metros —. Tomoe me pidió que la ayudara con unas cosas.

De inmediato el muchacho dirigió la mirada a Kimizuki quien comprendió al instante el significado oculto tras esa oración.

—No te preocupes, le diré a mi papá que no pudiste ir. Sé que entenderá.

La expresión de Yoichi se relajó al instante. Al ver la ligera sonrisa que surcó su rostro, inclusive Kimizuki se sintió aliviado.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana. Adiós, chicos. —Y dicho eso salió disparado en dirección a su residencia.

Tanto Yuu como él se despidieron con un leve gesto de mano, el de Shihō durando más de lo esperado. Cuando la imagen del muchacho castaño desapareció de su vista, se ajustó la bufanda y comenzó a andar.

Sin saber el porqué, Yuu soltó una risa. Kimizuki iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que por un efímero instante se había olvidado de la presencia del moreno, ni siquiera notó cuando este comenzó a caminar a su lado y mucho menos si algo gracioso había ocurrido a su alrededor.

—Sabes, no eres muy discreto—mencionó Yuu, divertido con la situación.

Shihō se detuvo en seco. Sintió como si lo hubiesen descubierto con las manos en la masa aunque no estuviese haciendo algo malo realmente. Sin saber muy bien que contestar a aquello, optó únicamente por aclararse la garganta, meditando con cautela las palabras que diría a Ichinose.

—¿De qué hablas? —comenzó tanteando el terreno, quizá ni siquiera se refería a «eso» que Kimizuki temía que se descubriera.

—Que lo de Yoichi es muy evidente.

Para su mala suerte, no, para su desgracia el imbécil de Yuu había sido lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta, y eso solo significaba una cosa: si el idiota de Yūichirō lo había notado tomando en cuenta lo despistado que podía llegar a ser, eso significaba que Shinoa, Mitsuba, que todos, hasta el mismo Yoichi, debían saberlo.

—No digas idioteces —intentó evadir el tema; no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar y mucho menos con Yuu, de hecho ni con él ni con nadie.

—¡No lo son! ¡Inclusive estás sonrojado!

—Solo cállate, ¿quieres? —Como acto reflejo, Shihō se cubrió todavía más con la bufanda.

—Bueno, si tú piensas que tus sentimientos son idioteces, halla tú —respondió Yuu restándole importancia al asunto —. Además no es para que te enojes, yo solo dije que eres muy evidente; a ese paso Yoichi se dará cuenta.

Kimizuki guardó silencio. Bien, al menos ahora sabía que su secreto seguía a salvo de Saotome, no obstante eso no era garantía de nada.

Yuu continuó con sus ojos verdes clavados en la alta figura de su amigo, siguió sonriéndole, burlón, haciendo que a Kimizuki se le revolviera el estómago y que las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo inundaran todo su ser. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer abordar ese tema con tanta facilidad y descaro? ¡Por Dios! ¡Él tardó meses en aceptarlo y ahora Yuu lo tomaba como si nada! Además, Shihō se imaginaba una reacción completamente diferente de la que ahora Yūichirō le brindaba.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Shihō en tono retador.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como qué opinas o qué piensas de eso, yo qué sé, idiota.

Yuu pareció pensarse una respuesta; para sorpresa de Kimizuki, terminó regalándole una sonrisa.

—Que eres muy lento, a este paso nunca lograrás nada.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes qué decir? —reclamó, sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e inclusive permaneció con la boca abierta unos segundos más de lo debido.

Ichinose asintió.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿El que hacen buena pareja o algo así? Eso ya sería demasiado. Si quieres ese tipo de frases habla con las chicas.

—No, no me refiero a eso. ¿No me dirás algo acerca de que te da asco, de que te repele? ¿Algo negativo? — Con el dedo índice se subió las gafas que habían resbalado un poco por el puente de su nariz —. Yo, tu amigo, siento algo por Yoichi, tu otro amigo —objetó, resaltando las palabras clave en la oración.

—¡Qué bien que lo aceptes! —exclamó Yuu, emocionado.

—¡Contesta lo que te pregunté!

—¡¿Qué quieres que diga!?

—¡Insúltame por ser un jodido marica, idiota! Eso quiero, ¡esa sería una reacción normal!—vociferó notablemente exaltado.

Ichinose rio ante aquellas palabras. De nueva cuenta actuaba completamente distinto a cómo Kimizuki supuso que lo haría.

—Eres un masoquista, imbécil. —A pesar del insulto, los ojos de Yuu transmitían algo parecido a la comprensión, al menos eso era lo que Shihō lograba identificar —. Nadie va a decirte eso, al menos no yo; y estoy seguro que ni Shinoa ni Mitsuba lo harán.

—De Shinoa tengo mis dudas.

—Que ella se burle de tu sexualidad no sería nada nuevo, de todos modos ya lo hace. Aparte le gustan los mangas _yaoi_ y todas esas mierdas románticas que aman las chicas. Seguro la idea le termina encantando.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Kimizuki más confundido que antes. Asimilar que había revelado sus sentimientos y la reacción de Yūichirō no era fácil de procesar. No era algo que esperaba, mucho menos de Yuu; el comprensivo del grupo era Yoichi, no él.

Interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, Yuu volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Yoichi. ¿Cuándo le dirás que te hiciste _gay_ por él?

Kimizuki parpadeó reiteradas veces sin comprender a lo que se refería. Una vez que captó el mensaje su ceño se frunció y se cruzó de brazos, regresando a su huraño semblante de siempre.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que se queden tal cual.

—No creo que sea así…

—No me vayas a salir con la idiotez de que piensas que tengo oportunidad —interrumpió; no quería escuchar alguna estupidez de Yuu con respecto al tema.

—Nada pierdes nada con intentar, de hecho Yoichi a veces pareciera…

—Yoichi me trata igual que a ti, que a Mitsuba, que a Shinoa, que a todos —cortó, tajante —. No seas idiota, Yuu. Aparte no eres el mejor para hablar acerca de relaciones amorosas, menos después de lo de Mitsuba.

—¿Y qué con ella?

—La dejaste.

Ahora Yuu fue el que pareció irritarse. De inmediato Kimizuki sintió cómo Yūichirō se tensaba además de que la mueca que apareció en su rostro no disimulaba en nada su estado de ánimo. Ichinose era como un libro abierto, sus expresiones siempre eran fáciles de leer.

—Son cosas que pasan, no entiendo el porqué del alboroto.

—El alboroto es porque ustedes parecían estar en su mejor momento. —Esta vez fue el turno de Kimizuki de contraatacar. Si Yuu lo había hecho sentir incómodo, ahora lo haría sentirse igual que él —. Se notaba que tenían química; ella te adoraba y tú parecías enamorado.

—Ah.

Yūichirō guardó silencio. A Kimizuki le hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que rondaba la cabeza del moreno en ese momento que parecía tan abstraído en su mente. Sin embargo, en menos de diez segundos Yuu volvió a su expresión de antes, sin darle más importancia a esas palabras.

—Enamorado, eh… —Curiosamente a Kimizuki le parecía que Yuu decía eso más para sí que para él —. ¿Cómo pasamos de Yoichi a Mitsuba? —preguntó a la vez que reía un poco.

—Quería fastidiarte también —contestó Shihō.

—En ese caso, es mejor que cambiemos de tema, ¿no?

—Estoy de acuerdo. —De nueva cuenta, reanudaron el paso. Caminaron un par de metros en silencio hasta que Kimizuki no pudo evitar cuestionar —. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó la otra vez con Bathory? Shinoa no quiso darnos detalles.

—¿Shinoa les dijo? Es más cotilla de lo que parece. —Yuu pareció molestarse un poco con ello. Ignorando el ceño levemente fruncido, Shihō continuó.

—Solo nos dijo que pelearon hace unos días, no más. Así qué dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Volvimos a tener un enfrentamiento, peleamos y Guren llegó a arreglarlo todo —explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —. Nada interesante.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te traes tú con Bathory? Tanto interés en ti no es normal, al menos yo no desperdiciaría mi tiempo en una persona como tú.

Como respuesta, lo primero que Kimizuki obtuvo fue un codazo. Ignoró la punzada de dolor que le provocó en el costado izquierdo y miró a Yuu como si nada, no iba a darle el gusto de hacerle saber que el golpe había dolido.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Solo sé que Mika es raro.

—¿Mika? No sabía que eran tan cercanos como para que te dirijas a él de esa forma.

—Yo tampoco. —mencionó Yūichirō. Nuevamente Shihō sintió que no se lo decía precisamente a él.

…

* * *

Los días pasaron, aunque esta vez no le parecieron tortuosos a Mikaela.

Ese martes el frío calaba a los huesos, se notaba que el invierno estaba por entrar; según el pronóstico del clima en el noticiero matutino, era probable una helada en los días próximos así que por mera precaución Mika se colocó una de las chaquetas más abrigadoras que tenía para después salir de casa rumbo al hospital Hyakuya.

La rutina le pasó ese día especialmente rápido. Llegó al lugar, saludó al doctor Narumi y fue directo a la habitación de Akane; ahí la niña volvió a cuestionarle por su princesa —aunque sabía que se trataba de un hombre, Akane parecía demasiado acostumbrada a ese término— y Mika no supo qué contestar. Aún no quería contarle que la «princesa» también hacía el servicio social ahí, no cuando la relación con Ichinose todavía era nula. Se abstendría de comentar aquello hasta que hubiese logrado un paso mayor hacia Yuu el cual esperaba que sucediera pronto.

Luego de leerle un par de cuentos, Akane se quedó dormida. La arropó y después de besarle en la frente salió para dirigirse a la recepción. Ahí, justo cuando terminó de firmar, Yuu se acercó a donde él. Esta vez no venía junto a Shinoa, situación que le extrañó —ya que tampoco la vio cuando Yuu llegó al hospital ni en la escuela— pero le alegró a la vez; así al menos no habría presencia de terceros.

—Yuu-chan. —Sin tiempo que perder, llamó Mika. Tan embelesado estaba en la imagen del moreno que decidió ignorar cuando este rodó los ojos.

El aludido terminó por suspirar. Haciendo caso omiso a Bathory, procedió a firmar para después encaminarse a la salida. Ignorando por completo la descortesía, Mika le siguió de cerca.

—Necesitamos hablar —le pidió el de ojos azules cuando logró alcanzarlo.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Sí lo tienes.

—Pero ya lo hablamos.

—La vez pasada no cuenta ya que nos interrumpió ese tipo —recordó Mikaela, con el veneno impregnado en sus palabras el cual esperaba haber podido disimular.

—Algo que le agradezco a mi hermano.

—¿Hermano? —No pudo evitar repetir.

Al escuchar eso, Mikaela se sintió aliviado, como si un gran peso de pronto se hubiese esfumado de sus hombros. Así que eso fue lo que observó las dos veces que los vio juntos… Hermandad. Lo que emanaba la mirada de Yuu al ver a ese hombre era amor filial. El saber que aquel tipo era hermano de Yuu lo descartaba como posible competencia; sumado a eso también estaba el hecho de que ahora conocía otro aspecto de la vida de Ichinose.

—Sí, mi hermano —reiteró Yuu con fastidio.

Yuu no se detuvo. Siguió caminando por la acera, pasando de la presencia de Mika para evitar irritarse más de lo que por sí ya estaba, al menos eso fue lo que Bathory concluyó.

El frío parecía calar más conforme avanzaban, Mikaela sospechaba que incluso podría llegar a nevar sin ser invierno, y a decir verdad era un escenario que no le molestaba. Quizá si la temperatura descendiera aún más, Yuu accedería a que ambos compartieran algo de calor humano entre sí. Una idea demasiado tonta pero la fantasía le pareció adorable; un Yuu sonrojado y buscando abrigo entre sus brazos era una imagen que le derretía el corazón y que de paso aumentaba su libido.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, apenas fue capaz de notar el momento en el que Yuu se detuvo. Este se giró hacia donde él y afiló la mirada, haciendo que sus grandes ojos verdes se vieran un tanto amenazadores; lástima que Yuu provocaba todo en él, menos las ganas de correr de su lado.

—Si hablamos, ¿dejarías de joderme? —propuso Yuu de pronto. Mikaela no pudo evitar sorprenderse; sabía que Ichinose era directo pero no se imaginaba que también lo fuera para esa clase de asuntos.

—No prometo nada —contestó con seguridad.

—Me conformo con eso, al menos es una esperanza.

—Te aseguro que después de esa charla le tomarás el gusto. Tú serás quien venga a mí.

Yuu rodó los ojos. Antes de que Mika soltara cualquier otra frase, declaró:

—Tengo frío, invítame un café.

Ante esa oportunidad, Mikaela no pudo evitar sonreír.

…

* * *

Debido a su educación y estilo de vida, Mika tenía gustos exquisitos para casi todo. Había pensado en llevar a Yuu al establecimiento que estaba cerca del colegio pero al final optó por invitarlo a una cafetería un tanto más alejada la cual solía visitar cuando por mera cortesía se veía obligado a socializar. Casi siempre venía en compañía de algunos compañeros de clase o de la chica en turno con la que saliera, hubo un par de veces que arribó con Ferid, momentos que por lo pronto no quería recordar.

Al contrario de lo que imaginó Yuu no pareció incomodarse por el sofisticado ambiente que desprendía el lugar, eso le daba otra pista contundente para saber algo acerca de él; Yūichirō debía pertenecer a una buena familia, al menos debía estar ubicado en un buen peldaño en la escala social que regía el país del sol naciente. En cuanto llegara a casa se dedicaría a averiguar acerca del apellido Ichinose.

Un mesero se acercó de inmediato a su mesa y cada uno pidió su encargo; Yuu ordenó pastel y café cortado mientras Mika optó solo por un té de manzanilla. Mientras esperaban, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

Mikaela se maldijo a sí mismo. Por fin podía entablar una verdadera conversación con Yuu y no se le ocurría nada para romper el hielo. No le parecía propio ir directo al grano, menos preguntarle algo acerca de su vida —ya había dejado más que claro que lo espiaba—. De pronto, sus oídos captaron la débil melodía que inundaba el lugar; una canción que Mika conocía y que le era agradable a sus gustos.

—Esa canción me gusta. —Mika soltó para por fin poder acabar con la tensa atmosfera que de pronto se había formado. Era una buena forma de comenzar, al menos eso quería creer —, pero no puedo entender bien lo que dice así que no he podido descargarla.

— _But I miss you most of all my darling, when autumn leaves start to fall_. —Yuu comenzó a cantar al compás de la melodía; para sorpresa de Mika, su inglés no era malo y no tenía mala voz —. Según recuerdo se llama _autumn leaves_ , creo.

—No creía que fueras fanático de ese tipo de música.

—A mi hermano es a quién le fascina ese género, no a mí. Pero como vivo con él me veo obligado a escuchar toda su colección de discos de vinilo.

—¿Y te aprendiste la letra de memoria?

—No, solo canto lo que escucho.

—Espera, ¿sabes inglés? —inquirió sumamente interesado.

Yuu se hizo el ofendido, no obstante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una amplia sonrisa se asentó en sus labios. Miró a Mika de forma un tanto altanera para luego señalarse con el dedo pulgar. Curiosamente esa pose no le dio ningún aire arrogante, era más bien un gesto que podía calificar de bobo rayando en lo tierno, casi como un niño jugando a aparentar ser un adulto.

—¡Por supuesto! Sé inglés y español —bramó Yūichirō. Entre tanto alardeo pareció olvidar que no se llevaba precisamente bien con Mikaela.

—¿Acaso viviste en el extranjero?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mamá era maestra de esas cosas, ella me enseñó a hablar y escribir en esos idiomas; creo que me los sé mejor que el japonés. —La sonrisa de Yuu cambió poco a poco por una melancólica.

Mika se vio tentado a cuestionar acerca del «era» en su frase mas se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. Estaba por decir cualquier otra cosa para poder cambiar de tema cuando, para su suerte, llegó el mesero con el pedido de ambos.

Apenas el pastel estuvo frente a él, Yūichirō comenzó a comerlo. Mika dio un par de sorbos a su té mientras observaba con atención cada movimiento del otro. Se encontraba tan concentrado en la tarea de mirar a Yuu que apenas notó cuando el de ojos verdes alzó la mirada y se dirigió a él.

—Y bien, ¿de qué se supone que quieres hablarme?

Mika estuvo por ahogarse con la manzanilla. Tosió un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta. No había previsto que Yuu quisiera traer el tema a conversación tan pronto, aunque después de todo era algo predecible; durante el poco tiempo que llevaba tratándolo se había dado cuenta que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de ser amigos?

—¿Lo de la mierda de las personas interesantes? —Mika asintió —. Sí, lo recuerdo, pero la vez pasada me quedó más que claro que tú no quieres que seamos amigos precisamente.

—En efecto.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte: no estoy interesado.

Yuu arruinó demasiado pronto el momento, sin embargo Mika no dejó que aquello le afectara. Volvió a tomar un poco de té y sonrió de forma socarrona. Yuu alzó una ceja ante aquel gesto juguetón del joven Bathory.

—¿No te gusto ni un poco, Yuu-chan?

Ahora fue Yuu el que casi se atraganta con el pastel. Ante eso, Mika no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa.

—Cállate, Mika —espetó una vez que su respiración se hubo normalizado.

—Ves, hasta tú ya eres más familiar conmigo, y hasta ahora no la hemos pasado tan mal juntos; eso quiere decir que tenemos algo de química.

—No, entre nosotros no hay química ni nada. Además…

—¿Eres prejuicioso? —intentó adivinar.

—¡No! —escupió apenas Mika terminó de formular la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿no te causa un poco de curiosidad al menos? ¿Nunca has fantaseado con algo así? ¿De verdad no te parezco atractivo?

La última interrogante pareció abochornar al moreno. Después de que la vergüenza pasara y pudiera ordenar un poco sus ideas, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Hace poco terminé una relación —confesó. No se veía del todo convencido pero Mika decidió creerle —. No quiero tener qué ver con esos asuntos por un buen tiempo, no estoy para compromisos.

—Yo tampoco los quiero, Yuu-chan, solo me da curiosidad el estar con un hombre y realmente eres la única persona de mí mismo sexo que me ha gustado.

Eso hizo que las mejillas de Yuu se arrebolaran.

—Qué directo.

—Creo que así es la forma en que se debe hablar contigo.

Yuu guardó silencio por un rato para después comentar:

—A veces me da curiosidad saber que se sentiría estar con alguien más…

—Lo ves, Yuu-chan —interrumpió Mika —, tú tienes curiosidad, yo igual; no quieres nada serio, yo tampoco; esto puede funcionar. Al menos prométeme que vas a pensarlo.

—No pensaré nada.

—Yuu-chan… —pidió en un leve gimoteo.

—Bien, bien, lo haré. —Yuu bramó de muy mala gana.

A pesar del ceño fruncido y el cruce de brazos del de ojos verdes, Mika no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora sus posibilidades con Yūichirō habían aumentado considerablemente por más que el moreno se empeñara en negarlo. _Experimentar_ con Yuu y el hacerlo una parte no tan fundamental de su vida era una idea que ya no estaba tan lejana.

Y el resto de la tarde se les esfumó entre charla trivial, té y pastel.

…

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, salieron de la cafetería. Apenas puso un pie fuera del establecimiento, Yuu aceleró el paso dejando detrás a Mikaela, como si quisiese aparentar que cada uno iba por su lado. Mika negó con la cabeza, divertido con las acciones de Yuu para con él. Decidió apresurarse y quedar a la par del otro para no perderlo de vista.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —propuso Mika cuando estuvo a su lado. En respuesta alcanzó a escuchar como Ichinose soltaba algo parecido a un resoplido.

—No te sientas tanto por lo de esta tarde. Solo compartimos un café y ya.

—Eres demasiado tosco, Yuu-chan. Aparte yo tomé té.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Aún. —Mika sentenció.

Después de esa leve charla, continuaron su andar. Conforme pasaban los segundos, el clima se tornaba más y más gélido, tanto que Yuu tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para resguardar un poco de calor. Mikaela lo miró de reojo; la nariz del moreno comenzaba a tornarse roja al igual que sus mejillas además el vaho se escapaba sin querer de sus labios.

Continuó observándolo conforme sus pasos avanzaban. Quería pasar tiempo con él lo más que se pudiera antes de que tuviesen que separarse para cada uno dirigirse a su respectiva casa.

Aquel pensamiento lo asustó un poco, el no querer separarse de Yuu.

Optó por dejar pasar esa sensación.

—Tengo frío —dijo Yuu de repente. Mika no sabía si lo había soltado por inercia o porque quería iniciar conversación, fuera cual fuera el motivo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con él otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te abrace? —propuso en tono dulzón; medio en broma, medio en serio.

—No jodas —reprochó Ichinose.

—Sé cómo guardar calor —continuó Mikaela, ignorando por completo el enfado de su acompañante.

—Eres un pervertido —señaló Yuu, desviando la murada.

—Más bien el pervertido eres tú. Yo solo iba a decirte que podría prestarte mi chaqueta—declaró Mika con una sonrisa en el rostro —. No sé qué clase de cosas habrá imaginado tu sucia mente.

Nuevamente Yuu volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez por la vergüenza que le provocaron tanto la situación como sus pensamientos. De nueva cuenta Mika no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto.

—En realidad… —La voz de Mika volvió a escucharse captando por completo la atención de Yūichirō — no estabas tan equivocado respecto a lo que pensabas.

Yuu estaba por jactarse de una supuesta victoria justo cuando Mika le tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Tal y como sucedió la vez anterior, Mikaela volvió a unir sus labios de forma brusca aunque esta vez con la diferencia de una ligera dulzura impregnada en sus acciones. Yuu se sorprendió, mantuvo los ojos abiertos al inicio y comenzó a forcejear. Sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos optó por darse por vencido; dejándose hacer cerró sus párpados y se permitió dejarse llevar.

Al percatarse de que esta vez Yūichirō no iba a huir, Mikaela soltó sus brazos y acunó las mejillas del moreno entre sus manos enguantadas. Esta vez Yuu se mostró participativo. Además de no alejarlo, también movió sus labios e inclusive abrió la boca para que la lengua de Mika pudiese abrirse paso en su cavidad y deslizarse sin restricción alguna. Y como una segunda sorpresa para Bathory, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió algo húmedo inmiscuirse en su propia boca.

Si por un instante tuvo la teoría de que Yuu era primerizo en esas cuestiones, había estado muy equivocado. El joven de ojos verdes también lo atrajo a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos estuviesen lo más en contacto posible que las capas de ropa se los permitían. Por si eso fuera poco sus caricias, tanto en el cuello como en las mejillas, también se sentían como la gloría; su tacto resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que hubiera esperado de un tipo que amaba meterse en peleas y era fanático de los deportes. Y su lengua, oh, su lengua… Yuu sí que sabía utilizar aquel músculo, paseándolo en su cavidad y enredándola con la suya. Por mucho, el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida.

Nunca antes una simple acción como esa le había calentado tanto. Pronto el beso se volvió insuficiente. Ignorando por completo el frío que Yūichirō sentía con anterioridad, inmiscuyó sus manos por debajo de su suéter, acariciando la piel de la espalda que tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar aquella vez que lo espió en las duchas. Yuu soltó algo parecido a un gemido —suponía más por incomodidad que por placer— y a manera de venganza mordió el labio de Mikaela. Aprovechando la conmoción de Bathory, separó sus labios y se relamió los propios, gesto que Mikaela consideró el más erótico que había podido presenciar.

Tan perdido estaba en el semblante de Yuu que no se percató del momento en que una de las manos del moreno descendió hasta adentrarse en las ropas del rubio; para asombro de este, la mano del otro muchacho no se dirigió a su espalda, ni siquiera a su pecho, sino a sus pantalones. Yuu delineó el borde del pantalón de Mika e hizo el ademán de adentrar su mano, haciendo que este sí soltara un gemido de pura fascinación por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Para su desgracia, Yuu retiró la mano de aquel lugar para después alejarse un par de pasos. La sonrió socarrón y Mikaela no pudo evitar mirarlo con irritación. Yūichirō parecía disfrutar en demasía jugar con él y hacerlo sufrir en situaciones como esa.

—Ahora sé que te gustó un poco —soltó Mika, no iba a dejar vislumbrar su molestia por la interrupción de la anterior acción.

—Ni te emociones que no lo hice precisamente por eso —dijo a la vez que se acomodaba el suéter —. Eso era lo que tanto querías, ¿no?

—Pero tampoco creas que voy a conformarme con eso, Yuu-chan. Ahora solo has despertado todavía más mis ganas… Lo que hiciste calienta a cualquiera.

Yuu se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Mika lo maldijo en ese momento, por actuar como si nada cuando él se había sentido en el mismo cielo, o más bien en el mismísimo infierno. Yūichirō de verdad que parecía un demonio.

No obstante eso le daba una pequeña ventaja. Yuu había dejado entrever que su personalidad explosiva no solo se limitaba a los deportes y a cuando perdía los estribos; debía tratarse de una persona demasiado pasional, una que sería fácil tener dominada agarrándose del ámbito sexual. A Mika su par de relaciones anteriores le dieron la suficiente experiencia como para saber complacer a alguien bajo las sábanas así que Yuu no podría resistirse a sus encantos.

Mikaela iba a tener controlada la situación, mantendría a Yuu bajo su yugo y se complacería de él hasta que se saciase por completo. Aunque Yuu era fuego, no iba a quemarse, al contrario, Yuu sería quien terminara incendiado y regresaría siempre a él rogando por más.

—Yuu-chan —llamó antes de que este volviera a reanudar la caminata.

Volvió a tomarlo por los brazos para poder besarlo otra vez y de nueva cuenta Yuu solo dejó que la situación fluyera. Quizá era más pervertido de lo que imaginaba en un principio, pensó Mikaela. Mas prefirió desconectar su mente y concentrarse solamente en los labios de Yuu y en el intercambio de saliva que estaban compartiendo, no fuera a ser que Ichinose terminara arrepintiéndose otra vez.

—Yuu-chan… —soltó en un gemido.

Ese beso, justo como el anterior, comenzó a subir de tono. Pronto el frío desapareció, la ropa inclusive comenzó a estorbarles; era como si solo existiesen ellos dos en el mundo junto a sus ganas de estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

Si no estuviesen en un lugar público, la situación podría llegar a tener un final distinto al que debía. Terminar en una cama era una idea que se volvía atractiva en la mente de Mika.

—¿Yuu?

Una tercera voz rompió la atmosfera que tenían, un timbre que a Mika se le antojó conocido. De manera inesperada, Yuu colocó las manos en su pecho y lo alejó de un empujón de la misma forma que lo había hecho en antaño; Mika se extrañó un poco ante el gesto. Miró a donde Yuu el cual ahora se veía pálido.

Frente a ellos, Mitsuba Sangū intercalaba con horror la mirada entre ambos.

…

Próximo capítulo: **El primer caballero.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Vale, sí, lamento la **demora** , pero a pesar de ser corto, **febrero** fue un mes un tanto pesado para mí (es cosa del año **bisiesto** , estoy segura(?)).

Bien, creo que la historia de a poco comienza a tomar más forma. Aún no llegamos al **meollo** de todo el asunto pero las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas :3 El **salseo** está a la vuelta de la esquina… ok, **todavía no** XD.

Gracias a:

 **Raynalle:** no te preocupes por tardar, no hay problema ;3.

 **Kikico Coffey:** Waifu, te amo :3.

 **Shimysol:** puedes consolar a Mika jaja.

 **MittyGuillin:** eres un amor, Mityy w.

 **Neko Gina:** podría ser que "experimente" con Guren XD.

 **Verónica:** ¡Gracias!

 **NightMist:** esa frase lleva implícita todo el sentido de la historia c:

 **Killer of the full moon:** Yuu ya no se salva ajaja.

… Por sus **reviews** :3

También agradezco a todos aquellos que le han dado una **oportunidad** a la historia, por los **follows** y **favoritos** :D Me hacen **archirequetecontra** feliz ajdasñfajfc. También les doy gracias por su **paciencia** ; no soy de las que actualiza seguido, por eso agradezco que sigan esta historia a pesar del tiempo.

¡ **Gracias por leer**!

(Oye, sí que he agradecido mucho esta vez jajaja).

 _Ellie…_


	6. V El primer caballero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencia:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** En este capítulo el MikaYuu queda un tanto de lado así que les pido paciencia :3

* * *

…

 _No hay nada más._

 _Adiós, mi corazón._

 **P** arís **—** **L** a **O** reja de **V** an **G** ogh

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Su princesa perdió el habla y el aliento._

 _Él, confundido, intercaló la mirada entre la muchacha y el joven recién llegado, joven que tenía la fortuna, o desgracia, de conocer. Ellos se miraban de forma intensa, tanto que una punzada de celos no tardó en carcomer su interior._

 _No entendía nada. ¿Qué se supone que sucedía? ¿Por qué de pronto el aire se volvió tan denso? ¿A qué se debía la pesada atmósfera que de un instante a otro se formó? Esas y mil y un preguntas más se formularon en su mente, preguntas que sabía no tenían respuesta, interrogantes que ninguno de los otros dos iban a aclararle._

 _Otra vez ese sentimiento de sentirse de más en el escenario._

 _Luego de segundos que se le antojaron horas, la princesa tomó palabra. La lengua se le trababa apenas empezaba a formular frase logrando que de su boca no saliera nada coherente; gesto que encontró adorable, gesto que al otro sacó de sus casillas._

 _Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, aquel caballero alzó la mano para después estamparla en una de las mejillas de la muchacha. Ella, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no regresó el golpe, no hizo ningún ademán por defenderse. ¿Dónde quedó ese espíritu salvaje que le había enamorado? No lo sabía; al lado de ese chico, la joven parecía más un gatito asustado que la fiera que siempre solía ser._

 _El caballero dio media vuelta y emprendió marcha a un rumbo desconocido, rumbo que ciertamente no le interesaba._

 _La conmoción no abandonó a la princesa sino hasta pasado un rato. Después de espabilar evaluó la situación para acto seguido salir disparada en la misma dirección a la que aquel joven se había dirigido._

 _No llegó muy lejos._

 _La sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Ella intentó forcejear; vociferó, pataleó, lanzó golpes al aire a diestra y siniestra mas nada de eso funcionó para aflojar el agarre. Él no iba a soltarla, no iba a dejar que se fuera tras otro caballero, ¡no estaba dispuesto a compartirla!_

 _Sin embargo eso a la princesa no le importaba. Luego de varios intentos logró zafarse y corrió en dirección desconocida… Lejos de él._

* * *

Capítulo V

 _ **El primer caballero**_

* * *

Mitsuba no era de las personas que les gustaba provocar lástima en los demás. Esa mañana, cuando se miró en el espejo y se percató de su pésimo semblante, decidió no ir a la escuela para no tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias. Ese día se convirtieron en tres.

Su biografía en _Facebook_ estaba inundada con mensajes de los hipócritas de sus compañeros supuestamente preocupados por su inasistencia; le deseaban que se mejorara pronto de una enfermedad que no tenía, algunos otros comentaban que después le pasarían tareas y trabajos y unos cuantos inclusive pedían permiso para poder visitarla y ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesitase. Volvía a repetírselo: hipócritas.

Sabía mejor que nadie que poseía un carácter difícil, una «personalidad de mierda» lo nombraba Shinoa. Estaba al tanto que no le caía bien a nadie, al menos a la mayoría; las chicas la despreciaban por no poder acoplarse a sus ritmos —además el ser bonita y tener buenas tetas acarreaba demasiada envidia al parecer— y los chicos la detestaban por ser tan mandona e irritable, según mismas palabras de ellos que llegó a escuchar por los pasillos. La única razón por la que se esforzaban en ser amables y mantener una buena careta delante de ella era debido a que su apellido era Sangū.

Dejó de quebrarse la cabeza por ello, sin embargo se arrepintió casi al instante. Al momento de despejar su mente, la imagen de Yuu besando a Mikaela se instaló en su mente como una película de terror que se repetía una y otra vez. Tomó una almohada y con ella se cubrió el rostro para ahogar el grito que salió de su garganta.

Para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento, su celular comenzó a emitir una canción tontamente cursi, tono que tenía como predeterminado para saber que se trataba de Ichinose. Tomó el aparato y colgó la llamada. La tonada volvió a escucharse y repitió la acción; a los siete intentos Yuu dejó de insistir de esa manera para ahora inundar su _What's App_ con cientos de mensajes. Mitsuba no se molestó en leerlos, ni siquiera se dignó a abrirlos. Se quedó contemplando la pantalla, viendo como llegaban uno a uno los mensajes. No pudo evitar soltar una risa seca; ni cuando eran pareja se molestó en enviarle veintidós mensajes seguidos.

Mitsuba conoció a Yūichirō Ichinose un día de abril, casi recién comenzado el curso. El chico acababa de ingresar al colegio y entró a la misma clase de Shinoa y Yoichi. Hizo buenas migas con ambos desde el primer día, eso contaba la versión de Hīragi; la de Yuu dictaba que con quien se llevó bien desde el principio fue con Yoichi y que Shinoa solo se limitó a acosarlo con el hecho de que era un idiota y que estar con ellos sería su única oportunidad de tener amigos.

Cuando Shinoa se lo presentó, lo primero que hizo después de la reverencia del muchacho fue darle una patada en la pantorrilla por un comentario que consideró inadecuado. Tiempo después Yuu le aclaró que no dijo aquello con mala intención y también pudo reconocer para sí que esa forma tan impulsiva de actuar se debió al flechazo que el chico provocó en ella.

A las dos semanas podían considerarse cercanos, al mes incluso podían llamarse amigos, a los dos Kimizuki se integró al grupo, a los tres ya eran un clan inseparable, a los cuatro Mitsuba fue consciente de que miraba a Yuu más de los debido y a los cinco pudo reconocer delante de Shinoa que Ichinose le gustaba.

Hīragi, como buena entrometida que podía llegar a ser, puso manos en el asunto. Movió sus supuestas influencias y fue capaz de descubrir que a Yuu Mitsuba no le era indiferente. Fue cuestión de días que lograra agendar una salida entre ambos, su primera cita; las demás se dieron casi sin que se dieran cuenta y al mes de ello ya eran pareja oficial.

A pesar de las «pocas luces» de Yuu y la «personalidad de mierda» de Mitsuba, lograron congeniar. Tuvieron sus diferencias, sí, pero nada de eso fue impedimento para que el noviazgo prosperara. Sangū descubrió en Yuu a una persona tenaz, optimista y que daría cualquier cosa por los suyos, y Yuu siempre solía comentarle que ella era mucho más dulce y gentil de lo que aparentaba.

Shinoa le decía que por ello habían logrado llevarse tan bien: porque eran demasiado similares.

Con el tiempo Yuu fue bien recibido en la residencia Sangū y ella parecía agradarle a Guren, el hermano de Yuu; sus amigos también estaban encantados con la idea de que como pareja se llevaran tan bien. A los tres meses de salir, y aunque nunca se consideró una romántica empedernida, sabía que estaba enamorada de Yūichirō. Curiosamente él fue el primero en decir «te amo» tan solo dos meses después de ello. Los momentos de ensueño fueron acumulándose haciendo que también el contacto carnal fuese necesario; aprovechando una tarde en la que Guren no se encontraba en casa, tuvieron relaciones por primera vez en la habitación del muchacho. Mitsuba lo recordaba como un momento mágico; el que la penetración le haya dolido una mierda pasaba a segundo plano.

El tiempo pasó, las estaciones igual, su relación en lugar de desgastarse parecía hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo.

Todo fue perfecto hasta aquel fatídico día de septiembre.

El día en que arribó el otoño —días luego de su primer y único aniversario— fue el mismo día en que Yuu la dejó, el día en que su pequeño mundo de adolescente de diecisiete años pareció desmoronarse conforme Yuu se retiraba del parque donde la había citado, el mismo donde le dijo que la amaba.

Por días se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho mal, si hubo algún indicio que hubiera predicho que aquello pasaría. Sin embargo, por más que lo meditó no encontró ninguna explicación lo suficientemente razonable como para que Ichinose terminara la relación así sin más.

No la había habido hasta ese día que lo encontró _comiéndose_ a Mikaela.

Irónico que el chico que iba a ayudarla a recuperar a Yuu, según el plan de Shinoa, fuera el mismo que lo había separado de ella.

De seguro Mikaela Bathory le contó a Yuu lo sucedido y entre los dos debieron burlarse de ella hasta el cansancio para después volver a comerse a besos; perdidos en su propio mundo donde ella no tenía cabida.

Mikaela acariciando a Yuu, Yuu dejándose hacer, ahora ambos desnudos recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro, devorándose hasta la sombra…

¿Desde cuándo Yuu habría estado engañándola? ¿Acaso todas sus palabras de amor habían sido una mentira? ¿Mintió cuando dijo que la amaba? ¿Sería todo solo un juego que consistía en enamorar a una _niña rica_? ¿A quién Yuu quería era a Bathory? ¿Yūichirō Ichinose fingió todo ese tiempo ser una buena persona cuando en realidad solo era un hijo de puta?

La notificación de un nuevo mensaje detuvo sus cavilaciones. Ahora no se trataba de Yuu.

 **Shinoa:**

 _«Mi-chan~ vuelve a la escuela. Te extraño :3_

 _Estás bien?»_

De hecho ya comenzaba a extrañarse de que Hīragi no se comunicara con ella. Shinoa debió suponer que primero necesitaba darle su espacio para luego hablar, pero tres días habían sido demasiado incluso para ella.

 **Mitsuba:**

 _«Sí, estoy bien»_

No demoró en contestarle. Había escrito una vil mentira pero no deseaba preocuparla por el momento… no, más bien ni siquiera sabía cómo abordar el tema de Yuu con Bathory.

La respuesta no tardó en aparecer.

 **Shinoa:**

 _«Ah, entonces no estás bien :'(_

 _Te ves fea cuando estás triste XD»_

 **Mitsuba:**

 _«¿Cómo lo sabes si ni me estás viendo?»_

 **Shinoa:**

 _«Te conozco bien, Mi-chan_

 _Cuando ni siquiera me saludas_

 _Y te esfuerzas tanto en cuidar la ortografía_

 _Es que estás triste_

 _Así que dime que te sucede o te lo saco a la fuerza :3_

 _Sabes que tengo mis métodos~»_

 **Mitsuba:**

 _«Pues no estoy triste.»_

 **Shinoa:**

 _«Jajaja claro, lo que digas_

 _Te conozco mejor que nadie_

 _No finjas, sí?»_

Mitsuba resopló.

Era verdad, Shinoa debía ser la persona que mejor la conocía en todo el mundo. Y viceversa.

La conoció en el ensayo de la boda de sus hermanos mayores, Kureto y Aoi, donde ambas fueron pajes principales. Hīragi le sacó conversación a Sangū, Sangū respondió por cortesía, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban conversando acerca de un anime shōjō que era tan famoso por esos días y del que ambas resultaron fanáticas. Se volvieron amigas como tal el día de la verdadera ceremonia y de ahí en adelante la amistad se fue forjando y fortaleciendo con los años.

Por todas esas cosas que las unían, le debía una explicación.

 **Mitsuba:**

 _«Mañana iré a clases_

 _Te contaré todo_

 _Por ahora no me molestes»_

 **Shinoa:**

 _«Más te vale contarme, eh_

 _Recuerda que tengo mis métodos ;)»_

 **Mitsuba:**

 _«Lo que digas»_

 **Shinoa:**

 _«Te lo sacaré a la fuerza!_

 _C:»_

Por primera vez desde ese fatídico día, Mitsuba esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

.

Más le valía a Mitsuba cumplir su palabra.

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para el comienzo de las clases y no había rastro de Sangū por ningún lado. Miró por doceava vez la hora en su teléfono celular, ahora faltaban cuatro minutos.

Como su mejor amiga, Shinoa se sabía al derecho y al revés detalles que componían la personalidad de Mitsuba Sangū y ser impuntual no era uno de ellos, menos si involucraba su vida estudiantil. Pero últimamente su amiga había estado decaída y la tristeza la volvía impredeciblemente predecible.

Mitsuba, de carácter fuerte y testarudo, cuando se encontraba deprimida, podía pasarse las horas viendo un maratón de películas románticas así como también le surgía el instinto asesino y golpear a quién se le pusiera enfrente. Si le preguntaban, a Hīragi le resultaban entretenidas las dos facetas.

Cuando faltaba tan solo un minuto para que sonara la campana, a pesar de que se estaba arriesgando a perder una clase importante, no pensaba desistir, menos ahora que Mitsuba la necesitaba. Porque no se requería ser la persona más inteligente del mundo ni pertenecer a la misma clase de Kimizuki para saber que el causante del mal estado anímico de su amiga tenía nombre y apellido. El nombre de Yūichirō Ichinose estaba escrito por todos lados.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Yuu arribó al salón de Mitsuba justo en el instante en que la campana sonó. No pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que la misma Shinoa le saludó. Ichinose pareció un tanto sorprendido, sin embargo, tan rápido como sus ojos se habían abierto más de la cuenta, volvieron a la normalidad.

—¿También esperas a Mitsuba?

—Si no fuera eso, ¿por qué otra razón estaría aquí, Yuu-san?

Finalizó la frase con una cínica sonrisa, de esas que le salían con tanta naturalidad. Yuu, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de contestaciones, solo rodó los ojos y le restó importancia al asunto y tomó lugar junto a ella, recargándose también en la pared.

—No ha contestado mis llamadas y mensajes. ¿Tú sí has podido comunicarte con ella?

Parecía que el mismo Yuu era consciente de que él era el problema, su tono lastimero de voz lo sacaba a relucir. Shinoa no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado ahora entre Mitsuba y él cómo para que la situación tomara ese tumbo.

Momentos así, se arrepentía de haberla hecho de _Celestina_ en esa relación. Como excusa se ponía que en aquel entonces fue lo que consideró correcto; Mitsuba moría por Yuu y Yuu mostraba cierto interés, eso fue suficiente para iniciar con un posible romance que prosperó a futuro y terminó más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese previsto.

Y ahora, luego de haber sido pañuelo de lágrimas de Sangū en innumerables ocasiones y de ver que Yuu no se veía especialmente afectado, se arrepentía de haberse metido en ese asunto. Si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera tenido consciencia de lo mucho que Mitsuba sufriría no habría movido ninguna pieza. Quizá a Mitsuba se le habría pasado la fiebre por Yuu y estaría soltera, quizá hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor, un chico que sí supiera valorarla, un chico que la quisiera tanto como Mitsuba se lo merecía…

—Alguien como yo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La voz de Yuu actuó como un imán que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Te decía que ayer hablé poco con ella. Me dijo que hoy iba a venir pero a lo que veo me mintió. Después de todo es una cobarde —puntualizó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿A quién llamas cobarde?

Tanto Yuu como Shinoa reaccionaron ante ese timbre de esa voz. Giraron un poco la cabeza para toparse con la mirada afilada de Sangū; ataviada en el uniforme escolar y peinada con sus típicas coletas que la hacían verse como la fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre.

Ichinose quedó sin habla; Shinoa se acercó tan rápido como pudo a su amiga.

—¡Mi-chan! ¡Por fin has decidido enfrentar tus miedos! —canturreó.

Mitsuba ignoró olímpicamente aquella frase. Pasó de largo de ambos chicos y abrió la puerta del salón. Estaba por ingresar cuando el agarre en su brazo le impidió cualquier movimiento; Mitsuba endureció todavía más la mirada cuando sus ojos se toparon con los verdes de Yuu.

—Necesitamos hablar —sentenció. Mitsuba zafó el brazo y volvió a enfocar la mirada en su salón de clases.

—Yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo, la clase está por comenzar.

—De hecho, el profesor ni siquiera ha llegado —informó Shinoa. Si se pudiera, Mitsuba la hubiese matado con la mirada por no apoyarla en esa situación.

—No es lo que piensas —continuó Yuu. Una conversación en la que Shinoa se sentía ajena.

—¿Y según tú qué es lo que pienso?

—Sé que debe parecerte raro que luego de haber estado contigo yo… pues… ahora…

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así?

Shinoa observó el momento exacto en que el ceño de Mitsuba se frunció más de lo habitual. Sus manos se volvieron puños y parecía estar a punto de explotar; conocía de sobra esa postura en Mitsuba, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—Lo que quiero decir… —A pesar de la alerta, Yuu continuó; quizá por idiota, quizá porque necesitaba aclarar ese asunto con Sangū, quizá porque de verdad le gustaba hacerla sentir miserable o solo se trataba de su aparente ingenuidad saliendo a relucir en el momento menos indicado —. Fuiste muy importante para mí y sabes que te quise muchísimo, que te quiero todavía. Pero lo que haga a partir de ahora… —Parecía que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo seguir. Shinoa hubiera preferido que se callara, la cuenta regresiva estaba por terminar —. Bueno, todo podría resumirse en que no quiero perder tu amistad, Mitsuba, mucho menos por algo como eso. Por más egoísta que pueda sonar quiero que sigas a mi lado y sigamos siendo amigos, ¿qué dices? Por favor.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Una certera bofetada dio de lleno en la mejilla de Yuu desencajando por completo su expresión. A esa le siguió otra que terminó por voltearle el rostro por completo.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Yūichirō! —gritó Mitsuba al borde del llanto.

Mientras observaba la paliza que Mitsuba le daba a Yuu y que este no hacía nada por defenderse, Shinoa recordó que su amiga era impredeciblemente predecible en ese estado y que solía ver películas cursis o golpear al primero que se le cruzara en el camino, esta vez golpeó al causante de su desgracia.

.

.

.

—Oh, Dios, ¡esa chica sí que tiene fuerza!

Mikaela ignoró por completo el comentario emitido por Lacus. No tenía tiempo para distraerse, menos ahora que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y que por estar tan embelesado con Ichinose no había prestado la suficiente atención en clases.

La profesora aun no llegaba y todos aprovecharon la falta de una autoridad para arrejuntarse junto a la puerta y observar el espectáculo que cualquier niña estaría armándole a su novio, a su amiga o hasta un desconocido que la miró mal. Fuera cual fuera la razón, no debía ser tan importante como en ese momento lo era la teoría de Descartes necesaria para su examen de Filosofía.

—Compadezco al tal Yuu o cómo se llame —mencionó René, el mejor amigo de Lacus.

Eso sí que había logrado llamar la atención de Mikaela.

Dejó el libro de lado, sus cuadernos y demás y se encaminó a donde la multitud. Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros de clase los cuales, a duras penas, le hicieron espacio para que pudiera salir. Creyó escuchar a Lacus diciéndole que era un cotilla pero pasó de ese y más comentarios. Se acercó hacia el alboroto, sin embargo al ver que en efecto se trataba de su Yuu-chan, y al percatarse de quién era la persona con la que estaba, decidió mantener una distancia demasiado prudente para su gusto.

Los golpes y las bofetadas iban y venían, no obstante daba la impresión de que mucho no debían de doler ya que Yuu no hacía el menor esfuerzo por detener o alejarse de la chica… de Mitsuba.

¿Dónde había quedado ese espíritu fiero que le conocía a Ichinose? Al igual que hace unos días, se esfumó de su ser en cuanto tuvo enfrente a esa joven.

Ahora entendía menos que antes aunque en realidad nunca entendió nada. Sí, era lógico que Mitsuba debiera tratarse de esa antigua novia por la que Yuu no quería nada serio. Cuando Yūichirō le confesó aquello pensó que había sufrido una decepción amorosa, que esa novia lo había engañado o algo parecido, pero cuando Mitsuba los vio besándose reaccionó como cualquier novia celosa lo hubiera hecho. Era evidente que Mitsuba aún debía sentir algo por Yuu, aun así ¿por qué se le había declarado a él aquella vez? ¿Por qué golpeaba a Yuu ahora? ¿Por asco? ¿Por celos? Mika intuía que se debía tratar de decepción.

¿Decepción de perder a Yuu ya que ahora era suyo? Mika no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa por ello. De verdad que pensaba tonterías. Ni Yuu era suyo ni viceversa. Lo único verídico era que Mitsuba había perdido y al parecer sin dar batalla.

A pesar de sonar como un hijo de puta, no se sentía mal por ella. Quizá le provocaba algo de lástima pero hasta ahí.

No movió ni un músculo para ayudar a Yuu a librarse de aquella golpiza, si lo hubiera hecho, Yuu se habría molestado por su intervención. Además parecía que el dejarse golpear era una manera de redimir la supuesta culpa que supuestamente Yuu sentía para con su exnovia. Un castigo que al parecer se merecía.

Además no hizo falta que se acercara. Pronto los amigos de Yuu intervinieron; el de lentes fue quien apartó a Mitsuba —todavía hecha una furia— de Ichinose mientras el castaño de ojos verdes atendía los rasguños y leves golpes que Yuu tenía repartidos por toda la cara y el cuerpo. Shinoa quedó estática un par de segundos pero una vez que hubo reaccionado se acercó al de pelo extravagante y le ayudó a tranquilizar a Mitsuba la cual ahora lloraba a mares.

—¡Nunca podremos ser amigos!

Ese gritó de Mitsuba hacia Yuu se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Ichinose sin decir ni hacer nada.

Por fin las autoridades de la escuela llegaron, con ellas incluidas la profesora de la clase de Bathory, Simm y Welt. Ellos y demás cotillas —no solo su grupo sino también otro sin fin de estudiantes— tuvieron que recluirse en su respectivo salón de clases, todavía con la duda del desenlace de la historia.

A la hora del receso, antes de que este se acabara, Lacus, como buen chismoso que a veces podía llegar a ser, le informó a Mika que en los pasillos corría el rumor de que tanto el chico de cabello negro como la chica tetona —Yuu y Mitsuba— habían sido suspendidos.

Al parecer Yuu se había echado parte de la culpa.

.

.

.

A pesar de estar suspendido, Yuu estaba obligado a asistir al servicio social. Con esa esperanza, Mikaela comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital Hyakuya.

Tal y como su predicción lo dictó, ahí se encontraba. Estaba afuera del lugar hablando con Shinoa. Conforme se acercaba, Mikaela se dio cuenta de que no hablaban, más bien discutían. La pelea no se alargó demasiado ya que Hīragi al parecer recibió una llamada y se alejó de ahí. No entró a hacer el servicio; Mika supuso que tenía algo importante qué hacer, tal vez consolar a su amiga, y solo hizo acto de presencia para avisar al doctor Narumi que iba a faltar.

Yuu, en cambio, sí ingresó al hospital. Mika aceleró el paso para interceptarlo antes de que tan siquiera firmara de llegada. Él también tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con Ichinose.

Yūichirō le miró con una expresión aburrida. No habían hablado desde el incidente del beso en la calle donde Mitsuba los descubrió, ese mismo que había desencadenado toda esa serie de sucesos que ahora lo envolvían. Mika quiso ser cortés y darle su espacio pero tampoco iba a permitir que Yuu creyera que ya se había librado de él.

—¿Cómo estás? —inició Mikaela. Algo simple, algo demasiado banal pero algo que consideró adecuado.

—Bien.

—Me alegra.

—Ajá.

Como con Yuu había que ser directo, fue directo al grano.

—¿Quieres decirme algo respecto a esa chica?

Yuu guardó silencio. Cuando Mika hizo el ademán de tomar su mano, Ichinose la apartó de forma brusca.

—Nada que te importe.

—Pero Yuu-chan —reclamó Mika en un gimoteó para aligerar la atmósfera —, se supone que somos _algo_.

Rozó los dedos de Yuu con los suyos, por unos instantes el moreno le permitió disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía de su piel. Pero tan injusto e impulsivo como era, Yuu volvió a retirarse de Mika. Firmó la hoja y anotó su hora de llegada tan rápido como pudo para después encarar a Bathory.

—Ese _algo_ no te da derecho a cuestionarme.

Por fastidiar, y también porque debía reconocerse que sí quería —necesitaba— saber algo más, Mika decidió ignorar lo dicho por Yuu y continuó:

—Ella era tu novia, ¿verdad? La persona por la que no quieres nada serio. —Como Yuu no decía nada, Mika se aventuró a preguntar —. ¿La querías?

—Eso tampoco te incumbe.

Esa contestación le provocó una punzada en el pecho que le es imposible ignorar. A pesar de que sabía que no debería sentirse mal, a Mika le dolió esa contestación; de hecho era una mezcla extraña de emociones: celos de saber que Yuu quiso o todavía quiere a Mitsuba, enojo porque Ichinose era demasiado reservado, tristeza debido a desconfianza y hasta alegría de saber que ellos dos ya no estaban juntos.

Pensó en reclamarle a Yuu su poco tacto y su falta de empatía para con él pero después recordó que eso era lo que debía ser y que quien estaba actuando de forma correcta era Ichinose y no él. Después de todo se suponía que no debían involucrarse de más, el mismo Mika lo había dicho; ahora debía de respetar su palabra. Además se suponía que solo quería follarse a Yuu y ya, sin ningún otro interés de por medio.

A pesar de ello, de nueva cuenta la punzada volvió a aparecer. Mika lo reconocía, dolía un poco no formar parte de la vida de Yuu.

Mika tomó el bolígrafo que previamente Yuu usó y e hizo lo mismo; firmó y anotó su hora de entrada. Siguiendo a Yuu de cerca, cada uno se encaminó a la habitación de su respectivo paciente. En ese instante una idea surgió en Mika. Una petición que ya venía siendo hora que cumpliera y un deseo egoísta de involucrar a Yuu un poquito en su mundo para que el moreno hiciera lo mismo para con él.

Antes de que Yuu tomara tan siquiera el pomo de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño Taichi, Mikaela llamó:

—Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Por el ceño fruncido de Ichinose, Mika sabía que iba a negarse. Pero cuando Bathory le señaló la puerta de la habitación de su paciente, la mirada de Yuu se suavizó y a pasos lentos se dirigió a donde él.

—¿Me vas a presentar a tu paciente?

Mika asintió.

—Le he hablado mucho de ti y realmente quiere conocerte…

—¡Cómo que le has hablado de mí! ¡Qué le has dicho!

—Realmente necesita conocerte. Quiero darle una pequeña alegría en este momento.

Eso iba muy aparte de los impulsos egoístas de Mikaela. Darle una pequeña alegría a Akane en un momento como ese era algo que ella necesitaba con urgencia, más cuando estaba pasando por una situación tan deplorable como la que enfrentaba ahora.

Como Yuu no pidió detalles, Mika se abstuvo de darlos. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la niña.

En la habitación había una ventana que ahora estaba cubierta por una cortina, también se encontraban un sinfín de aparatos además de un potente olor a alcohol que cosquilleaba el borde de las fosas nasales. En medio del cuarto, una cama individual cubierta con una insípida cobija blanca en su totalidad. Sobre esta el cuerpo menudo de una niña de unos nueve años, demasiado delgada para su supuesta edad, bastante pálida como para tratarse de una persona que apenas comenzaba a vivir, más ojerosa de lo que estaba la semana pasada y con la misma sonrisa con la que recibía a Mika todos los días en que debía asistir al servicio social.

El rostro de Akane se iluminó y adquirió un poco de vida. Hizo el ademán de acomodar la pañoleta que le cubría el escaso cabello que aún poseía y sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en la figura de Yuu.

—Como te lo prometí, Akane-chan. Quiero presentarte a…

—¡Es tu princesa! —interrumpió ella.

Si a Mika se le subieron los colores al rostro, Yuu fue un caso todavía más extremo. Bathory no recordaba haberlo visto tan sonrojado, ni durante los besos que habían llegado a darse.

—Déjame decirte que es muy guapo, Mika, ¡perfecto para ti! —prosiguió Akane, ajena a la vergüenza de ambos chicos —. Tienes bonitos ojos —Eso lo dijo dirigiéndose a Yuu — y tu cabello es bonito, me gusta.

Yuu se echó a reír. Mika no sabía si por la vergüenza o porque realmente encontraba gracioso lo dicho por Akane, fuera cual fuera la razón él tampoco pudo evitar contagiarse con la risa de Ichinose.

—¡Y también tienes una bonita sonrisa! Ya veo porqué enamoraste a Mika.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Sonrisa de infante.**

…

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿y el **MikaYuu**? Como he dicho arriba: **paciencia**.

Esta historia es de romance, sí, pero también la componen **otros factores** que van moviendo la trama así que aviso que este no va a ser el único capítulo que aborde tan a profundidad a **otros personaje** s. Aparte estamos por entrar a una etapa importante de la historia.

Vuelvo a repetirlo: **paciencia** :3

Gracias a todos por sus **reviews** , **follows** y **favoritos** ; de verdad que los atesoro con muchísimo cariño c:

Como estoy de **vacaciones** (solo dos semanas por **Semana Santa** pero, ¡oye! Algo es algo) veré si puedo actualizar antes. Mas como ya deben saber, no prometo nada jajaj XD.

¡ **Gracias por leer**!

 _Ellie…_


	7. VI Sonrisa de infante

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero diversos asuntos me lo impidieron.

El martes regreso a clases por lo que dudo tener tiempo para escribir. Eché weba casi todo el semestre (no sigan mi ejemplo) y ahora se viene lo decisivo; por tal razón me esforcé en tener pronto la continuación :3

* * *

…

 _Todo el peso de la vida se ha ido de mí_

 _¿Dónde comienzan y terminan nuestros sueños?_

 **L** ava **—** **P** OP **E** TC

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _La sonrisa de la niña iluminó cada rincón de la habitación._

 _La princesa y él se acercaron a ella, sentándose uno a cada lado del trono de la infante. La pequeña reía e intercalaba la mirada entre ambos, comentando lo bonita que la princesa era y lo buena pareja que hacían. A su amada los colores se le subieron al rostro; sabía que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones._

 _Pronto la conversación dejó de incluirlo y entre las dos altezas comenzaron una amena conversación. Se cuestionaron sus respectivos nombres, gustos e intereses además de que la pequeña le exigió a su mayor la historia de cómo lo conoció._

 _La princesa no entró en detalles._

 _Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban. Aunque le encantaría tener la capacidad de detener el tiempo, eso era imposible. La joven tuvo que levantarse, y al observar la hora, dio un respingo y se disculpó con los presentes. No tardó en dirigirse a la puerta, apurada por otro compromiso que tenía._

 _Quedaron solo la niña y él. Al notar la mueca en su rostro, la infante le concedió unos minutos más para que pudiera despedirse de su princesa de forma adecuada._

 _Sonrió._

* * *

Capítulo VI

 _ **Sonrisa de infante**_

* * *

Mika encontró a Yuu apoyado en la pared de la habitación de Akane. Aún se veía sonrojado; sus mejillas todavía no lograban volver a su color natural, cosa que encontró adorable. Curiosamente el sentimiento quedó en eso. Esta vez la sensación dentro de sí estaba completamente alejada de cualquier impulso de índole sexual.

Al notar la presencia de Bathory, Yūichirō alzó la mirada. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció Yuu le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Te agradó Akane? —Sabía que sí, Mika solo preguntó por iniciar conversación.

—Muchísimo. —Yuu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada —. Nunca nadie me había dicho que le gustaba mi cabello. Sé que es un asco.

—A mí también me gusta.

—Tú opinión no cuenta.

Ese comentario pudo ser despectivo mas el tono tan animado que Yuu empleó le dio un sentido totalmente diferente. Al instante Mika sintió el estómago revuelto, casi como si fuera a vomitar.

—Akane-chan es una niña maravillosa, no se merece lo que le está pasando. —Mika no pudo evitar que su rostro esbozara una sonrisa melancólica —. El tratamiento iba bien, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué pudo haber sucedido.

—Son cosas que simplemente pasan, no busques una explicación porque no la hay. Lo único que puedes hacer es estar con ella y te aseguro que Akane va a estar muy feliz con eso. —Mika abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, sin poder apartar la mirada de las orbes del moreno. ¿Acaso estaba intentando reconfortarlo?

Ante la idea, el estómago volvió a revolvérsele al mismo tiempo que sentía como si algo explotara dentro de él. Era la primera vez que sentía algo similar. Extrañamente la sensación no era del todo desagradable.

—Eso hago pero… Este mes termino el servicio social.

—¿No piensas seguir viniendo a verla?

—Obviamente vendré pero no será lo mismo. No será tan seguido. Los exámenes y la universidad no van a permitírmelo.

—Si yo fuera tú, vendría a pesar de eso.

—Si tú fueras yo, yo sería un completo insensato.

Yuu se sobresaltó y clavó sus verdes ojos en los azules de Mika; este, en defensa, solo soltó una risa, restándole importancia al asunto. El enojo de Ichinose se fue tan rápido como vino, ahora también reía a la par de su acompañante.

—¿Tú podrías hacer eso por mí?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Yuu sin entender a lo que Mika se refería.

—¿Tú cuidarías a Akane cuando yo ya no pueda hacerlo? —Yuu estaba por replicar mas Mika se le adelantó —. No te pido que asumas la responsabilidad de otro paciente, ya tienes al tuyo después de todo. Solo te pido que la vigiles cuando yo no pueda venir y que me mantengas informado. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Al parecer tomó a Yuu desprevenido. Aun así, el moreno no pareció meditarlo tanto cuando le dijo:

—Por supuesto, ¡cuenta conmigo!

Y otra vez ahí estaba esa maldita sensación rara que se asentaba en su estómago. Ignoró ese malestar por completo y decidió enfocarse en Yūichirō. Era mejor mirar los grandes ojos del muchacho que cuestionarse mentalmente si había comido algo caducado o no.

—¿Entonces me pasarías tu número de celular? Ya sabes, para estar más en contacto —pidió Mika empleando el tono juguetón que le salía tan natural al lado de Ichinose.

Yuu alzó una ceja.

—Ya me parecía raro que no insistieras con eso —masculló, irritado.

—Si no quieres darme algo tan privado como tu número de celular me conformo con agregarte en _Facebook_ o seguirte en _Twitter_ ; no uso ninguno de los dos pero sí tú sí me hago una cuenta.

—Dame tú celular. —A pesar de que parecía molesto y de que incluso rodó los ojos, en cuanto Mika le pasó el aparato, Yuu comenzó a teclear —. Es este. Llámame para también poder guardar tu número.

Mika obedeció. Marcó el número que Yuu había dejado y pronto comenzó a escucharse el tono de alguna serie o anime de la temporada, al menos eso se le figuró.

—¿Puedo mandarte algún mensaje en estos días? —se aventuró a preguntar —. Por lo que escuché, estás suspendido. No sé cuánto tiempo no vayas a ir a la escuela.

—Puedes verme cuando estemos aquí, ¿no?

—Sí pero es muy poco tiempo. Necesito saber de ti durante más horas al día sino no estaré tranquilo.

El moreno resopló.

—De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo, ¡pero tampoco exageres! Aparte serán solo tres días. Mitsuba no me dejó tan mal parado.

Mika quiso preguntar pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Yuu le había pedido que no se metiera y tampoco era lo correcto tomando en cuenta el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Yuu miró la pantalla de su celular. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse esta vez con cierto aire preocupado. Mika sabía de qué se trataba: ya iba bastante tarde a visitar a Taichi. Yūichirō soltó lo que parecía ser una despedida y pasó por un lado de Mika, corriendo un par de metros en dirección a la habitación de su paciente.

Antes de entrar y de que Mika también lo hiciera, Yuu le llamó. Giró el rostro hacia él.

—Sabes, Mika, eres mejor persona de lo que esperaba.

—¿Tan mal concepto tenías de mí?

—Te creía solo un niño rico y caprichoso pero veo que eres más que eso. Ya me resultas un poco más agradable. Solo un poco, eh, tampoco te creas tanto.

Habiendo terminado esa frase, Yuu ingresó a la habitación de Taichi.

A Mika esas palabras le hicieron el resto de la tarde.

.

.

.

El día siguiente, a pesar de que ni Yuu ni Mitsuba habían asistido, transcurrió con normalidad. Aun así Yoichi no pudo evitar resentir la ausencia de su amigo así como tampoco evitó pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Negó con la cabeza, impidiendo de esa forma que tales pensamientos se instalaran en su mente. Por el momento tenía otras cosas de las cuales encargarse como del examen de cálculo que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana, materia a la que para su mala suerte no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Aunque le gustaría seguir pensando en el posible futuro que la pelea entre Yuu y Mitsuba traería, ahora su vida escolar estaba en juego.

Miró el cuaderno y analizó su contenido por quién sabe cuanta vez en toda la hora. A sus ojos solo habían «x», «y» y algunos otros símbolos a los cuales no les encontraba sentido alguno. Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa del pupitre, su frente recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Era un asco. Él lograría entender cálculo el día en que Kimizuki se declarara homosexual o sea nunca.

La campana que daba inicio al receso resonó en toda el aula. Uno a uno sus compañeros salieron; Shinoa se colocó a un lado suyo, preguntándole si iba a ir a por algo a la cafetería para ir los dos juntos—aunque al final terminaría mandándolo solo a él, como siempre—. Aún sin levantar la cabeza, Yoichi negó; escuchó cómo Shinoa suspiraba para después oír sus pasos alejarse.

Pasó algunos segundos en esa posición, reprochándose a sí mismo el ser tan imbécil en cuestiones matemáticas. Si el examen fuese de biología hasta podría resolverlo, pero no, el maldito destino le ponía matemáticas en cualquier aspecto de su vida. A veces dudaba si realmente podría ir a la universidad. Si eso pasaba no sería por falta de recursos sino por ser un cabeza hueca.

—Debería estudiar idiomas como Yuu-kun —susurró para sí mas esa opción también quedaba descartada. Muy apenas pasaba inglés, mucho menos podría aprender otros idiomas.

—¿Qué tal leyes o filosofía? Tengo entendido que ninguna de esas carreras tiene que ver con matemáticas.

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Kimizuki. Estaba sentado en la butaca delante de él, con ese aire despreocupado que siempre lo caracterizaba y que incluso llegaba a repeler a las personas. Yoichi sentía eso como algo negativo, la mayoría se perdía de la maravillosa personalidad de Shihō. Aunque en parte así estaba mejor.

—No tienen mucho…

—Abogados siempre van a ser requeridos y profesores fuma-hierba también, no seas tan negativo desde ahora —interrumpió el muchacho de gafas.

—¿Tú qué vas a estudiar, Kimizuki-kun?

—Gastronomía. —Ante eso Yoichi no pudo evitar reír. Kimizuki se encontraba entre los cinco alumnos más sobresalientes de la generación, bien podría estudiar lo que quisiera, y a pesar de ello optaba por una carrera como esa; mas no podía negar que Shihō tenía buen sazón —. ¿Tiene algo de malo acaso? ¿También lo ves como un desperdicio?

—No, no, nada de eso, solo que no creo que en esa carrera vayas a necesitar matemáticas. Sabes, deberías regalarme tu cerebro; tú no necesitarás saber de cálculo en la vida.

Shihō desvió la mirada de los ojos de Yoichi hacia el cuaderno de este; la hoja estaba repleta de borrones y garabatos que hacían la información apenas entendible. Kimizuki le arrebató la libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a corregir los errores de Saotome los cuales eran bastantes, el ochenta por ciento de todo lo que tenía escrito.

—Tienes errores desde el principio, ¿qué no miras tan siquiera el formulario? —Yoichi asintió a la vez que comenzaba a sonrojarse, estaba quedando como un completo tonto —. Te equivocas hasta en las operaciones fáciles.

—¿Lo ves? Soy un idiota. ¡Más que Yuu-kun!

—No exageres, nadie es más idiota que el idiota de Yuu —mencionó a la vez que le entregaba el cuaderno con todos los ejercicios ya corregidos.

—El examen es la próxima semana y no sé absolutamente nada. Voy a reprobar otra vez y Shigure –sensei ya me había advertido que no iba a poder seguir ayudándome.

Yoichi volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el cuaderno. Kimizuki no pudo evitar resoplar ante la actitud tan pesimista de su amor platónico; momentos así se preguntaba qué cosa le había atraído de Saotome aparte de sus enormes ojos verde olivo o su cabello castaño levemente ondulado.

Mas no iba a enojarse por no poder encontrar una respuesta, menos por el poco intelecto que Yoichi poseía en esa rama, y como buen amigo que también era, además de no poder soportar ver al otro chico tan frustrado, propuso lo siguiente:

—Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—¿De verdad? —El cuerpo de Yoichi se enderezó rápido como si tuviese una especie de resorte. Le sonrió; Shihō admitía que la sonrisa de Yoichi le gustaba mucho —. ¿Lo harías por mí?

—Verte en ese estado tan patético hace que cualquiera se compadezca.

—Oh, Kimizuki-kun, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Con cada «gracias» que pronunciaba, Saotome iba acercando su rostro de a poco al de Kimizuki. El muchacho de gafas apenas y podía luchar con sí mismo para no sonrojarse; lo peor del caso es que tampoco podía echar la cabeza para atrás.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —La voz chillona de Shinoa lo hizo volver a la realidad. Desvió el rostro de Yoichi hacia Hīragi, la cual tenía una sonrisa ladina instalada en el rostro.

—No realmente —respondió Shihō —. Estábamos pasando el rato, nada más.

—Los días son muy aburridos sin Yuu-san y Mi-chan —lamentó Shinoa en tono demasiado dramático pero común tratándose de ella.

Yoichi concordó con Hīragi. A su pesar, Kimizuki también le dio la razón. Extrañaba pelear con Yuu o ver como discutían entre Mitsuba y Shinoa. Aunque también reconocía que gracias a la ausencia de esos dos, pudo pasar un momento a solas con Saotome y ahora pasarían más ratos así debido a las próximas reuniones de estudio que tendrían.

—Shinoa-san, ¿qué pasará con nosotros a partir de ahora? —cuestionó Yoichi, era más una pregunta general que solo dirigida a Shinoa. Kimizuki tampoco pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre ello.

Ya nada podría ser como antes, quedaba claro. Mitsuba no quería volver a tener nada con Yuu y nadie podía sugerirle lo contrario, sería demasiado injusto para ella. Y aunque el mismo Yūichirō quisiera mejorar la relación con Sangū —recuperar su amistad como decía él—, por el momento no podría ser posible.

—Eso es fácil. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes salimos con Mi-chan y los martes, jueves y sábados con Yuu-san. Los domingos quedan libres —sugirió Hīragi. Shihō alzó una ceja y Yoichi abrió de más los ojos.

—Es joda, ¿verdad? —habló Kimizuki.

—Era una idea al menos. —Shinoa se encogió de hombros —. En realidad no tengo ni la menor idea. Supongo que por ahora solo hay que dejar que las cosas se calmen. Ya veremos qué hacer.

Yoichi y Kimizuki concordaron. Shinoa tomó asiento en su respectivo pupitre y abrió el jugo que recién compró. Miró por un par de segundos a sus dos amigos; sabía que lo mejor sería darles un poco de espacio pero enojar a Kimizuki siempre era divertido.

—Díganme la verdad, ¿de qué hablaban antes de que yo llegara?

A pesar de que la que tomaba algo era ella, Kimizuki fue quien se ahogó con su propia saliva. Mientras el de gafas dejaba de toser, Yoichi aclaró.

—Kimizuki-kun va a ayudarme a estudiar para el examen de cálculo.

—Oh, en serio —canturreó Hīragi —. Los dos, solos en la casa de Shihō, con el invierno en puerta lo único que querrán hacer será compartir calor. —Mientras recitaba aquello se abrazó a sí misma —. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán sin nadie que los vigile… Vaya, realmente me hace falta Mi-chan para estas actuaciones.

Yoichi lo tomó como una broma; Shihō también sabía que lo era pero eso no evitó que un tic apareciera en su ojo izquierdo.

—Si quieres puedes venir —sugirió Yoichi, algo avergonzado. Quería evitar a toda costa que Shinoa siguiera con la burla.

Kimizuki sintió un escalofrío. Sus tardes con Yoichi ahora con Shinoa incluida quedaban completamente arruinadas.

Al observar el semblante de Kimizuki, Shinoa rio.

—No te preocupes, no voy tan mal en cálculo. Y tampoco quiero arruinar sus citas.

Yoichi sonrió avergonzado; Kimizuki en cambio se encontraba hecho una furia.

.

.

.

Luego de llegar del colegio, Mikaela se encerró en su habitación. Tenía que adelantar varias tareas sino quería volver a tener el tiempo encima, además con los próximos exámenes en puerta apenas y tendría tiempo ya que se dedicaría únicamente a estudiar; eso sin contar los futuros trámites —y otro jodido examen— para ingresar a la universidad.

De su mochila sacó varios cuadernos y procedió a encender su portátil. Primero haría la de química, después la de álgebra y por último la de literatura; según sus cálculos podría terminar con las dos primeras en menos de una hora. Pero antes de iniciar, solo porque realmente no se aguantaba las ganas, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Yuu por _What's App_. Joder, no lo había visto en todo el día y ya necesitaba saber de él.

 **Mikaela:**

 _«¿Cómo estás? :)»_

Segundos después se arrepintió de haber usado el emoticón. Las dos palomitas aparecieron junto al texto, el mensaje había llegado pero Yuu seguía sin verlo. Como no tenía tiempo que perder, dejó el celular de lado y se concentró en lo suyo.

Como había predicho con la tareas, sucedió. Pasados cuarenta minutos, guardó los cuadernos de química y álgebra, ahora podría dedicarse a una de sus asignaturas favoritas. Revisó en sus apuntes para recordar el trabajo a realizar; se trataba de un informe acerca de Matsuo Bashō [1]. Mika conocía muy poco de la vida de ese sujeto, al menos no lo suficiente como para el informe. Se enfocó en su portátil, abriendo el navegador y tecleando en google el nombre del susodicho para que después aparecieran un montón de enlaces.

Justo en ese momento recordó que también tenía qué investigar otra cosa. Abrió una nueva pestaña y esta vez introdujo el apellido «Ichinose» en la barra del buscador. Como aparecieron otros resultados tales como nombres de personajes y de actores agregó «familia importante en Shinjuku, Tokio», esta vez obteniendo resultados.

Los Ichinose, familia que desde hace décadas se veía relacionada con los Hīragi y que los miembros de esta siempre actuaban como mano derecha de la familia más importante de la ciudad. Así que su suposición acerca de que Yuu era de buena familia no había sido errónea. Para estar más seguro que se trataba de los mismos Ichinose indagó un poco más. Entre tantas páginas y enlaces estos lo llevaron hacia noticias y artículos dedicados a Tenri Hīragi, antigua cabeza de la familia, y a quien en ese entonces fue su mano derecha: Sakae Ichinose.

Persona de la absoluta confianza de los Hīragi, culto e inteligente, esposo ejemplar y padre de un solo hijo: su primogénito, Guren Ichinose; había adjunta una fotografía del susodicho el cual, aunque más joven, Mika pudo reconocer como el hombre con el que había visto a Yuu, el que el mismo Yūichirō le había aclarado que se trataba de su hermano. Aquello extrañó a Mikaela, el que solo se hablara de un hijo. Buscó la fecha de la publicación; fue en el 2000, año en el cual Yūichirō ya había nacido. En otro artículo dedicado exclusivamente a Sakae, leyó que era un hombre muy receloso con su vida privada razón por la que debió haber ocultado el nacimiento de su segundo hijo tal y como ocultó la enfermedad de su esposa la cual salió a la luz poco antes de que ella muriera víctima de leucemia. Aunque por su mente también cruzó la idea de que Yuu pudiese ser adoptado o algo por el estilo, al ver una fotografía de Sakae cualquier duda quedó disipada. Yuu se parecía más a su padre que el mismo Guren.

Siguió investigando más en la vida de aquel hombre solo para descubrir que había muerto hacia unos nueve años en un accidente automovilístico en compañía de su asistente, meses después de la muerte de su esposa. Las noticias y fotografías acerca del fallecimiento y el funeral de Sakae ya incluían a Yuu en ellas. Al parecer con todo ese alboroto su existencia salió a la luz. Y ahí terminaba todo con cualquier información respecto a Sakae.

Buscar únicamente información de Yuu no arrojaba ningún resultado por lo que por mera curiosidad ahora Mikaela escribió «Guren Ichinose. Shinjuku, Tokio». De Guren había todavía menos resultados que de su padre y la mayoría de estos iban ligados a Sakae o a los Hīragi. Hubo uno diferente que a Mika le llamó la atención debido a que el título incluía la palabra «compromiso». Estaba por abrir el enlace cuando la vibración de su celular detuvo cualquier acción. Tomó el aparato y al ver la notificación, sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Era un mensaje de Yuu.

 **Yuu-chan:**

 _«El idiota de mi hermano no me dejaba en paz_

 _Es un imbécil :(_

 _Estoy bien_

 _Te veo en el servicio»_

Que Yuu también usara emoticones le alivió por una extraña razón. Respondió al instante.

 **Mikaela:**

 _«Ahí nos vemos, entonces :D»_

 **Yuu-chan:**

 _«C:»_

Sonrió a la pantalla de su celular. Tan ensimismado estaba que apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar a que alguien ingresara en su habitación sin siquiera tocar. Al ver que era el estúpido de Ferid, cerró el navegador y dejó el celular de lado para fingirse concentrado en el cuaderno. Era una reacción bastante tonta, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse pillado.

Levantó la mirada de la libreta y la detuvo en su tío. Al ver que este no hacía ningún ademán de irse. Suspiró.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó en tono fastidiado.

—A leer si Kenshō ya logró meterse en los pantalones de Miyu. [2] —Como aquello no causó ninguna gracia en Mikaela, le entregó a este un sobre —. Tu hermosa exnovia que no sabe que ya te va el _boy's love_ mandó correspondencia y estos folletos también.

Mika leyó el remitente de la carta para verificar que su información fuera correcta. En efecto, la carta era de Francia y escrita por Chess, aún reconocía su caligrafía. Chess Belle y él se hicieron novios durante un periodo vacacional que Mikaela pasó en París sin embargo la distancia y otros factores evitaron que la relación prosperara. No sabía porque la chica recurría al correo y no a la mensajería en línea pero entonces recordó que se trataba de una romántica empedernida en extremo, razón principal por la cual también terminó con ella; demasiada miel para su gusto.

Guardó la carta en el cajón de su escritorio, ya podría leerla después. Se concentró en analizar los folletos que esta también le envió, los cuales eran de distintas universidades. A pesar de que habían terminado como pareja, luego de unos meses del suceso, retomaron su relación de amistad —si Chess tenía algún motivo oculto de por medio no lo sabía ni le interesaba—. Numerosas veces le había mencionado a Belle que le encantaría tomar sus estudios universitarios en el extranjero no obstante ahora esa idea ya no estaba entre sus planes.

Irse lejos significaría no ver más a Yuu.

Fue como si de una epifanía se tratase. Soltó otro suspiro, esta vez por darse cuenta que de verdad estaba dependiendo demasiado de Ichinose. Negárselo ya era posible. Quizá, solo quizá, quería a Yuu para algo más que experimentar.

—Es una mierda… —soltó sin meditarlo.

Saber que efectivamente sentía algo, por más mínimo que fuera, por Yuu era una reverenda estupidez.

—Que ya no te gusten tanto las mujeres no es razón para que andes maldiciendo, Mika —soltó Ferid, burlón. Mikaela rodó los ojos. No iba a desgastarse en darle explicaciones que no le incumbían a su tutor —. Mejor déjame leer cómo…

—Lo lamento, debo irme. —Mikaela comenzó a guardar sus cosas, dejando a su tío con la palabra en la boca.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que tuviera que ir al servicio pero realmente no tenía ganas de convivir con su tío, mucho menos ahora después de descubrir que Yuu era más que una musa y le inspiraba otras cosas aparte de lujuria.

.

.

.

El doctor Narumi era tan buena persona que le autorizó faltar otros dos días al servicio social. También había hablado con Chihiro, la nena que cuidaba, acerca del estado anímico de su mejor amiga y la niña, con una sonrisa en el rostro, dijo que entendía la situación. Cuando le dijo eso, Shinoa le prometió que la compensaría. El tratamiento y recuperación de la niña habían sido exitosos y el día de su alta del hospital coincidía con la fecha en que Hīragi veía finalizada su labor de cumplir más de cuatrocientas horas en el servicio social. Le compraría un hermoso vestido para conmemorar la fecha en que oficialmente venció aquella horrible enfermedad.

Por el momento quien requería más de su atención era Mitsuba la cual debía estar todavía más deprimida de lo que antes se encontraba.

Llegó a la residencia Sangū donde la recibieron como siempre, con sumo respeto y alta consideración. La familia de Mitsuba, después de todo, le debía mucho a los Hīragi, y si Guren no estuviera estaba segura que alguno de los Sangū sería la mano derecha de su padre y de Kureto.

Una mucama le indicó que Mitsuba se encontraba practicando esgrima en el jardín así que decidió dirigirse hacia el lugar. Estaba por pasar el salón principal cuando encontró a medio camino a Aoi, la hermana de Mitsuba y su cuñada, esposa de su hermano mayor.

Al verla, Aoi la saludó cortés, como siempre lo hacía. A diferencia de Mi-chan, su hermana sabía guardar la compostura y mantener la calma con naturalidad; Aoi Sangū era una persona fría por naturaleza, cualidad que muy en el fondo sabía que Mitsuba le envidiaba.

—Aoi-san, un gusto saludarte.

—lo mismo digo, Shinoa —mencionó Aoi en tono calmo —. ¿Has venido a ver a mi hermana?

Shinoa asintió.

—Tenemos un examen pronto y Mi-chan y yo acordamos estudiar juntas.

—No dudo que el asunto del examen sea verdad pero no te molestes en guardar apariencias. —Shinoa dio un respingo; fue muy leve pero no dudaba que Aoi lo hubiera notado —. Estoy al tanto de que Mitsuba se metió en problemas y está suspendida del colegio.

—¿Por eso viniste a verla?

Aoi negó. Aquello no sorprendió a Shinoa; Aoi era igual a Kureto en ese aspecto: para ellos los asuntos familiares eran una pérdida de tiempo.

—Vine por otro asunto y mi madre me informó. Sea como sea ya hablé con Mitsuba respecto a ello. No debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos ni perder los estribos, menos por un chico.

A pesar de parecer apacible, dentro de sí, Shinoa estaba hecha una furia. Si no fuera debido al hecho de que Aoi era su cuñada y alguien a quien le debía respeto, le hubiese dicho un millón de cosas hirientes. Sus verdades. ¿Cómo era posible que menospreciara de esa forma los sentimientos de su propia hermana?

Aunque de que se extrañaba, en esas cuestiones la familia de Mitsuba y la de ella eran idénticas.

Sin tener nada más que agregar, Shinoa se despidió. Antes de dar tan siquiera un paso, Aoi volvió a hablar, deteniendo cualquier acción por parte de Hīragi.

—Tal vez no deba decirlo pero cada vez que te veo te pareces más a Mahiru.

Tal y como dijo, no debía decirlo. Eso era algo que a Shinoa le tenía sin cuidado. Volvió a mascullar una despedida y siguió su camino.

Se encontró con el instructor de esgrima a mitad de camino el cual solo le dio una pequeña reverencia para seguir su andar. Después de ello, Shinoa no tardó en llegar a donde Mitsuba. Su amiga se encontraba cambiándose el uniforme de esgrima; como siempre, siendo toda una desvergonzada cuando suponía que nadie la miraba. Hīragi no la interrumpió para continuar deleitándose con la imagen que su amiga le brindaba.

Mitsuba poseía el cuerpo que Shinoa había anhelado en su pubertad: pechos grandes y redondos, pronunciadas caderas y una diminuta cintura; su tez blanca era la envoltura perfecta para esa obra de arte. El largo y sedoso cabello rubio era la cereza del pastel que volvía a Mitsuba todavía más apetecible.

Mientras las prendas se deslizaban por la piel de Sangū, Shinoa también recorrió su piel con la mirada, deseando poder tocar, anhelando ser tocada de igual forma.

Cuando Sangū estuvo lista, Shinoa soltó un suspiro para salir de su ensoñación. Se acercó hasta donde su amiga como si nada, aparentando que no había presenciado tal espectáculo. Aprovechando que Mitsuba estaba descuidada, la abrazó por la espalda.

—¡Mi-chan! —tanteó como pudo la cintura de la aludida a través de la blusa holgada; también le dio un leve apretón a sus senos. Ventajas de ser mejores amigas y de que Mitsuba supusiera esos toqueteos como algo normal entre ellas.

Luego del forcejeo amistoso, Mitsuba se alejó. Se sentó en el césped, cerca de las rosas que su madre cultivaba. Si Hīragi hubiese tenido a la mano la cámara de su celular le habría tomado una foto en ese instante.

Sin dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran —estaba más que acostumbrada a enterrarlos en el fondo de su ser—, se sentó junto a ella y sonrió. Una sonrisa diferente a las de siempre; esperaba que Sangū supiera distinguir sus sonrisas sinceras de las otras.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente —declaró Shinoa.

Mitsuba bajó la mirada. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cabeza entre estas. Hīragi creyó escucharla sollozar, suposición que se confirmó tan solo unos minutos después, cuando el llanto se volvió fuerte y desgarrador. Shinoa pasó un brazo por la espalda de su amiga, acariciándola.

Una hora después, Mitsuba terminó de llorar; habiendo normalizado su respiración, le contó todo acerca de lo sucedido con Yūichirō y Mikaela.

.

.

.

Los dos días restantes de la suspensión de Yuu pasaron con suma lentitud. A pesar de que lo veía en el servicio social y de que se mensajeaban varias horas del día, eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba más de Yuu; verlo más tiempo, sentirlo más tiempo, volverlo a besar también. No importaba si sentía el estómago revuelto al verlo o si de pronto comenzaba a sentirse nervioso cuando intercambiaba palabras con él. Yuu era necesario, casi como respirar.

Por suerte, ese día volvía a clases. Aunque no era propio de Mika ser impaciente, no pudo aguantarse y esperó a Yuu en el jardín de enfrente de la escuela. Se sentó en una banca y procedió a sacar su libreta y un lápiz, se sentía especialmente inspirado para escribir. Tenía tantas ideas, ideas no tan claras que debían ser plasmadas en papel.

De pronto pensó en un muchacho como Yuu, con su terco carácter e impulsiva personalidad, yendo contra el mundo, quizá enfrentando algo, una catástrofe tal vez. ¿Cuál podría ser una buena base para su próximo cuento? Ya no quería algo cotidiano ni aburrido, los _slice of live_ [3] no iban con la personalidad de Yūichirō; la fantasía parecía ser una mejor opción, sí, un mundo fantástico donde Yuu fuese el protagonista.

Un momento en que las ideas le dieron un respiro, levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse más afortunado en ese momento. Yuu venía entrando, con ese aire de chico rudo que se esforzaba en aparentar, llevando el maletín recargado en su espalda y con la mano contraria en el bolsillo. Mikaela se levantó de inmediato y fue a su encuentro, tampoco pudo aguantarse a que los pasos de Yuu llegaran a donde él.

—Yuu-chan —saludó al tenerlo frente a frente. Para su sorpresa, una grandiosa sorpresa, Yuu dejó atrás esa expresión agresiva y sonrió; su sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos.

—Eres un exagerado, Mika, solo fueron tres días.

—Tres días en los que te extrañé.

—Lo repito: exagerado.

Comenzaron a caminar a la par. Mika no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa simulando ser una mueca. No podía estar más feliz.

—¡Yuu!

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

De nuevo, como tantas veces había ocurrido, un tercero se interponía en la escena. Fue de nuevo el turno de Guren Ichinose quien, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, los alcanzó. Una vez que estuvo junto a Yuu le dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza. Yuu hizo una mueca, enfadado, después resopló.

—Serás cabrón, Guren.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me sigues haciendo perder el tiempo con tus peleas estúpidas.

—¡Creía que ya lo habíamos arreglado en casa! —bramó Yuu a modo de reproche.

Aun cuando el lazo entre esos dos continuaba siendo palpable, y de que la mirada de Guren se sintiera más pesada que las otras veces, Mika ya no sintió aquella punzada. Los celos con respecto a él desaparecieron.

Guren soltó una risa, pareciera que los arranques de su hermano menor le divertían; luego de ello posó la mirada en Mikaela.

—Cada vez mejoras en tu gusto de amigos, Yuu, este se ve decente.

A pesar del tono tan seco que empleó, Mika quiso tomarlo como un halago.

—Mikaela Bathory, un gusto conocerlo. —Mika hizo una reverencia, gesto que Guren devolvió.

—Creo que ya te había hablado de él, Mika. —Yuu volvió a tomar la palabra —. Este imbécil es mi hermano, Guren.

—Creo que el título de «imbécil» te queda más a ti. —Guren se mantenía estoico cosa que al parecer lograba irritar más a Yuu.

—¡Siempre me dejas en vergüenza!

—Tú solito lo haces.

—Me desquitaré cuando lleguemos a casa, verás que no podrás conmigo.

—Ya me das suficientes dolores de cabeza, mocoso. Dame un respiro.

A Mika le pareció enternecedora esa escena familiar. Según lo que investigó, sus padres murieron y solo debían tenerse el uno al otro. Aun teniendo esas peleas tan absurdas, se notaba que su relación era estrecha.

Y ahora que también recordaba, Yuu debía sufrir al momento de ir al hospital Hyakuya a realizar su servicio social, después de todo su madre había muerto de cáncer.

—Adiós, niño. —Esta vez Guren se dirigió a Mikaela. Al parecer el Ichinose mayor era igual de irrespetuoso que su hermano—. Tengo que ir a dar la cara por los problemas del idiota de Yuu.

Guren no le permitió a Yuu replicar. Lo tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia la institución. Escuchó como Yuu seguía reprochando, alegando que deseaba quedarse junto a Bathory un momento más. El corazón de Mika pareció dar un brinco, las náuseas volvieron y la respiración se le cortó. Los sentimientos hacia Yuu afloraban con cualquier mínima acción de este.

A pesar del agarre de su hermano, Yuu volteó su rostro y le sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia, la más bonita que Ichinose le había regalado hasta ahora. Eso multiplicó todavía más las sensaciones que Yuu-chan provocaba en él.

Ya no podía ocultárselo, lo mejor era reconocerlo y enfrentarlo: Yuu le gustaba demasiado.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Vals de invierno.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Matsuo Bashō fue un poeta y escritor japonés famoso durante el período Edo (1603-1868).

 **[2]:** Kenshō y Miyu son los protagonistas de la historia _boy's love_ de Mikaela. Elegí sus nombres debido a Ono Kenshō e Irino Miyu, seiyūs de Mikaela y Yuu respectivamente.

 **[3]:** Slice of live o recuentos de la vida es un género de ficción que retrata, tal y como su nombre lo da a entender, la vida cotidiana. Obras tales como Lovely Complex, Free!, y Bakuman entran en este género.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Debo recalcarlo: odio las matemáticas y cualquiera de sus ramas.

Espero que el capítulo le haya gustado, de verdad. Me esforcé por terminarlo en poco tiempo así que espero también haya quedado bien; miren que cuando hago las cosas a prisa suelo cometer muchos errores, más de los habituales.

Gracias a **NightMist0210** , **Guest** , **Leviriet** , **Vernica** , **the killer of the full moon** , **Bet-hana** , **MittyGuillin** y a **Raynalle** por sus reviews :3

 _ **Guest:**_ Espero que esta vez la espera no te haya parecido tan larga :3

 _ **Vernica:**_ Gracias por comentar c:

¡Esta vez sí pude contestar los comentarios!

Espero que la universidad me permita actualizar pronto.

¡Gracias por leer! c:

 _Ellie…_


	8. VII Vals de invierno

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Escribir durante los pocos ratos libres que puedas tener da resultados :3

* * *

…

 _Ahogándome en sensaciones_

 _Que corren desde la punta de mis pies_

 **P** ompand **C** ircumstance **—** **K** enshō **O** no

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _La nieve comenzó a caer._

 _Del odio al amor hay mucho más que un paso. Él recorrió kilómetros y tan solo había conseguido la amistad de la chica que le robaba el sueño, el habla y la respiración; suficiente por el momento pero sabía que con solo eso no podría vivir por siempre._

 _Varios días transcurrieron, días en los que el lazo entre la princesa y él fue afianzándose más y más. Saber el uno del otro ocurrió sin que se dieran cuenta, intercambiar palabras se convirtió en algo cotidiano y verse todos los días se volvió necesario. A veces hasta él mismo se sorprendía lo mucho que habían avanzado su relación en tan poco tiempo._

 _Quizá fue la presencia de la infante la cual provocó ternura en la princesa e hizo que tuviera que seguir en contacto con él para estar cerca de la pequeña; tal vez se debía al hecho de que su amada era mala en cuestiones de letras, números y conocimientos generales y por tal razón también acudía a él por ayuda; o podría tratarse de una cuestión más sencilla, cabe resaltar que se trataba de su opción favorita: la joven de ojos verdes simplemente le había tomado afecto._

 _Fuera cual fuera la respuesta a la interrogante, lo agradecía. Su sueño dejó de ser solo un espejismo y poco a poco adquiría tintes de realidad. Su realidad._

 _Hablar con ella, intercambiar cartas con ella, convivir con ella, caminar con ella… Estaba casi en la gloria. Todavía faltaba un no tan insignificante detalle._

 _Ya no estaba tan interesado en la envoltura sino más bien en explorar los terrenos desconocidos que se encontraban en el corazón de la muchacha. Lo que había entre sus piernas dejó de ser llamativo, ahora quería… no, necesitaba indagar en sus pensamientos, adentrarse y adueñarse de ellos tal y como ella ya lo había hecho con él._

 _Que la princesa se entregara no solo en cuerpo sino en alma también._

* * *

Capítulo VII

 _ **Vals de invierno**_

* * *

A pesar de que admitía que se sentía aliviada con el distanciamiento definitivo entre Yuu y Mitsuba, Shinoa no estaba del todo cómoda con la situación. Aun cuando ese suceso no provocó la ruptura del grupo de amigos, tal y como había predicho en joda, o estaban con Yuu o con Mitsuba; y si por alguna razón ellos dos coincidían, Yuu se hacía el tonto y Mitsuba emprendía marcha hacia cualquier lugar lejos del moreno.

No negaba el hecho de que le alegrara que por fin Sangū se decidiera a superar a Yūichirō y su fallida relación. Sin embargo, aun cuando Hīragi aseveraba que Yuu no valía la pena y que solo era un hijo de puta con supuestas tendencias sodomitas, tampoco podía dejarlo de lado así como así, no cuando lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

No lo conocía de mucho y Yuu jamás podría competir contra la amistad que mantenía con Mitsuba, aun así Ichinose se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su vida. Su forma de ser tan simplona, su carácter tan voluble y temperamental que explotaba a la menor provocación, su voluntad férrea por proteger a los suyos y ponerlos antes que a él mismo y, a pesar de que se trataba de un defecto, su imprudencia era hasta cierto punto encantadora. No podía culpar a Mitsuba por haberse enamorado de él.

Por otro lado Mitsuba era su amiga de la infancia, casi su hermana, con la que no había necesidad de intercambiar palabras cuando podían decirse todo con una simple mirada, un gesto o un susurro bien disimulado; la conocía como la palma de su mano, desde sus pensamientos hasta las medidas de su curvilíneo cuerpo. También se trataba de la primera persona que le atrajo y de su amor platónico desde hacía algunos años. Y la quería, la quería como no iba a querer a nadie más en su vida. Un sentimiento que nada ni nadie iba a poder igualar.

Aunque Yuu fuese un imbécil y Mitsuba una mártir, no iba a elegir entre ninguno de los dos. Por el momento era mejor jugar para ambos bandos; las consecuencias de esa decisión vendrían después y por el momento no iba a desgastarse en pensar en ellas.

Y así como Shinoa les dedicaba parte de sus pensamientos a ambos, ahora a ellos les tocaba pensar en ella. Por eso no sentía para nada culpable de haberlos citado —con Yoichi y Kimizuki incluidos— en la cafetería de siempre, ni de obligarlos a coexistir en un mismo espacio.

La razón de sus acciones era de suma importancia después de todo: su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

—Entonces… ¿ya tienen planeado algo para la fecha? —preguntó Shinoa a la vez que acunaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, menos Mitsuba y Yuu.

—¿Tenemos qué hacerlo? —cuestionó Kimizuki de lo más despreocupado. Shinoa soltó un exagerado suspiro de frustración.

—Obviamente deben conmemorar la fecha, cada año me convierto todavía más en una bella señorita. Además este año me porté espléndida con cada uno de ustedes y les regalé cosas geniales en sus cumpleaños.

—Tus regalos son mierda —antepuso Yuu —. ¡Guren sigue burlándose de mí!

—Es vergonzoso tener ese camisón rosa en mi closet. —Yoichi también tenía algo qué alegar.

—¡Me regalaste lencería muy vulgar! —se quejó Mitsuba entre dientes.

—Y no hace falta ni que diga lo mío —finalizó Shihō.

Shinoa rodó los ojos.

—Son unos malagradecidos. Bien dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Puedes meterte tu intención por el…

—¿Qué te gustaría que te regaláramos, Shinoa-san? —interrumpió Saotome antes de que Yuu soltara alguna vulgaridad.

Shinoa se llevó la mano al mentón, adquiriendo una pose pensativa. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó y soltó en tono malicioso:

—Vamos a un bar.

No es que le causara gran curiosidad visitar un lugar como ese, solo que vagamente recordaba una conversación con su hermana mayor cuando esta tenía su actual edad. De vez en cuando, a pesar de su alto coeficiente intelectual y el apellido Hīragi, hasta ella dejaba de lado protocolos y etiquetas para realizar locuras comunes de una adolescente. Le contó de lo más emocionada la aventura que tuvo con su novio, el amor de toda su vida, donde ambos entraron de incognito a un bar y se emborracharon hasta perder la consciencia, también le comentó que tuvieron relaciones en los baños de aquel lugar pero en esa parte del relato no entró en detalles, después de todo Shinoa solo tenía ocho años en aquel entonces.

Quería vivir una experiencia parecida a la de su hermana —omitiendo la parte del sexo al menos por ahora—, saberse más cercana a ella aunque fuera un poco, sentir que volvían a ser tan unidas como en antaño. Shinoa a veces se sorprendía de poseer deseos tan estúpidos y sin sentido como ese, incluso lo que sentía por Mitsuba también podía clasificarlo en esa categoría. Era ahí cuando recordaba las palabras de su querida hermana mayor:

 _«Solo soy una chica, una chica muy enamorada»_.

El amor, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, era algo irracional con lo que todos los seres humanos se veían obligados a lidiar, una obligación que todos parecían asumir gustosos a pesar del dolor que conllevaba, una dualidad necesaria en la vida al parecer.

Shinoa sabía que ya entraba en la misma clasificación. Solo era una chica que actualmente también estaba muy enamorada.

—¿Un bar? —repitió Sangū. Hablando del rey de Roma…

Por suerte la voz de su amiga trajo a Shinoa de vuelta a la realidad. Continuó la conversación con una sonrisa arrogante estampada en el rostro.

—Sí, un bar. Ya estamos en edad, ¿no creen?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Sí somos menores de edad! —Kimizuki mencionó lo obvio —. Nunca podríamos entrar a un lugar así, al menos no a uno con buena reputación.

—Lo que sucede es que todos ustedes son unos cobardes y unos idiotas. Ya entiendo por qué yo soy la líder. —Antes de que alguno objetara, Shinoa tomó su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo en el interior; al haberlo encontrado, lo tomó entre sus dedos y se los mostró a cada uno de los presentes —. No hay necesidad de esperar a tener dieciocho para divertirnos como adultos.

Incrédulo, Yuu tomó la identificación, segundos después se la arrebató Kimizuki y a este se la quitó Mitsuba para también mostrársela a Yoichi. Aún y cuando Shinoa se encontrara en un rango bajo a nivel estudiantil, en muchas ocasiones había demostrado ser una persona astuta e inteligente, aspecto de su personalidad que únicamente salía a relucir cuando algo le interesaba de verdad; quedaba claro que la escuela no estaba entre sus prioridades.

¿Se le había metido a la cabeza la idea de visitar un bar? Entonces visitaría un bar y, como no le gustaba arriesgar el pellejo sola, arrastraría a sus amigos en el proceso; ¡incluso deberían estar agradecidos con ella! Les ayudaría a tener una gran experiencia en sus vidas y ya les había ahorrado gran parte del trabajo falsificando las identificaciones de todos por su cuenta.

—Eres un demonio, Shinoa —susurró Yuu.

—Eso serás tú, Yuu-san; yo me llamaría más bien «Diosa». —Aquel adjetivo evocó recuerdos que por el momento decidió ignorar —. No hay pretextos. —Con una sonrisa todavía más perturbadora, agregó —: les prometo que lo vamos a disfrutar.

.

.

.

Tal y como acordaron, el veinticinco de diciembre, Yoichi se dirigió al punto de encuentro [1].

Hace ya varias horas el sol se había ocultado y la oscuridad le daba un aspecto un tanto tétrico a las calles, nada que ver con la imagen que estaba acostumbrado a observar del lugar. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a tiritar, el frío calaba en los huesos. Su situación no podía ser peor.

Ni siquiera estaba del todo convencido en asistir; la idea de visitar un bar no le era en nada atractiva, al contrario, lo ponía nervioso el tan siquiera pensar que podía ser descubierto. Estaba seguro que su madre no se había tragado el cuento de la reunión en casa de los Hīragi para festejar el cumpleaños de Shinoa, menos que se realizara tan tarde. Ni él mismo podía creer en su mentira. Incluso Tomoe, ya dándose una idea de lo que en verdad iba a hacer, prometió encubrirlo y echarle la mano si llegase a necesitarlo.

Al vislumbrar el parque donde se encontrarían, supo que era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás. Suspiró resignado para después adentrarse en el lugar. Sus dudas e inseguridades debían quedar de lado.

Conforme se acercaba, una a una las figuras de sus amigos se fueron haciendo más nítidas. Todas menos la de…

—¿Y Mitsuba? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Su familia organizó una cena para festejar la fecha —explicó Shinoa —, ya sabes, muy a lo occidental [2].

Yoichi asintió. Prefirió quedarse con esa versión a comenzar a hacer suposiciones locas acerca de que Mitsuba los estaba evitando para no estar cerca de Yuu.

Al verse todos reunidos, Shinoa sacó de su bolso las identificaciones y comenzó a repartirlas. Al tenerla entre sus dedos Kimizuki alzó una ceja mientras Yuu sonrió emocionado. Yoichi observó el carnet con sumo cuidado, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien hecho y pudiera engañar a los guardías que se encontrarían en la entrada; no tenía nada de ganas de meterse en problemas graves por locuras que ni siquiera eran suyas.

—¡Vamos! —canturreó Shinoa antes de que alguno pusiera objeción.

Yuu la siguió sin más, al parecer era el más entusiasmado con la idea. Yoichi le dio una rápida mirada a Kimizuki la cual este devolvió, al parecer el chico de gafas tampoco estaba seguro del todo. Aun así decidieron también seguir a Shinoa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bar al cual Hīragi le había echado el ojo. Mientras se iban acercando, la música se volvía más y más audible; canciones de _idols_ del momento o de esos artistas _yankee_ cuyas letras solo Yuu podía pronunciar.

Tomaron lugar en la fila de entrada, por suerte avanzaba rápido. Cuando menos lo notó ya se encontraban frente a un oficial de aspecto rudo y gran estatura como para tratarse de un japonés. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el hombre solo extendió la mano; ninguno entendió lo que aquel gesto significaba. No fue sino hasta que el mismo oficial farfulló algo acerca de las identificaciones que entendieron el mensaje y las entregaron.

—Arata Kokonoe, Kōshi Sugawara, Miho Azuki, Rin Okumura [3]—recitó el mastodonte mirando a Kimizuki, Yuu, Shinoa y Yoichi respectivamente, deteniendo su atención en los últimos tres.

Saotome se arrepintió de haberse dejado influenciar por Shinoa. ¡Era evidente que iban a descubrirlos! De forma disimulada, pasó saliva. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! ¡No iba a funcionar! Quizá Kimizuki podría pasar como mayor de edad pero ni Yuu ni Shinoa ni él lo hacían, ¡habían sido nos inconscientes!

Sin embargo, contrario a cualquier pronóstico, el gorila se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles la entrada.

—Andando que no tenemos todo el día —rugió y los cuatro obedecieron.

Una vez adentro, Yoichi logró relajar los músculos, no obstante la tranquilidad le duró poco. Tan pronto como entraron al recinto, la música a todo volumen le crispó los cabellos de la nuca; el olor a alcohol y a tabaco cosquilleó tanto en sus fosas nasales que no pudo evitar estornudar; entre tantas personas y luces de neón apenas y podía seguirles el paso a sus amigos.

Y todo iba de mal en peor.

—¡Es una locura, Shinoa-san! —alzó la voz pero ni siquiera así la chica logró escucharlo.

Kimizuki encontró una mesa vacía y le siguieron para tomar asiento. Nada más sentarse, un mesero se les acercó; a gritos les pidió su orden.

—¿Qué tal una botella de sake? —sugirió Shinoa. Yoichi estaba por objetar mas Yuu parecía encantado con la idea y, para no quedarse atrás, Kimizuki también terminó por dale el visto bueno —. Bien, entonces una botella de sake será.

Una vez el mozo se retiró, Yuu se dirigió a Hīragi.

—Sabes, pudiste haber pedido algo mejor —mencionó a modo de reproche. Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, Kimizuki se le adelantó.

—No te hagas el interesante, idiota. Estoy seguro que nunca has bebido en tu vida.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Con Guren a veces tomo un par de tragos.

Y así comenzó una de sus típicas peleas. Sin embargo, Yoichi estaba bastante nervioso como para intervenir. Los dejó ser, por ahora no quería lidiar con sus amigos.

Minutos después llegó el mesero con la botella y cuatro vasos de vidrio; los puso sobre la mesa y abrió el sake. Después de que el grupo de amigos agradeciera, se retiró.

Yoichi apenas y era consciente de lo que sucedía. Entre Yuu y Kimizuki armaron una competencia para ver quién bebía más y más rápido, Shinoa alentaba el absurdo y todos quienes se encontraban alrededor también. Suspiró frustrado. Entre sus amigos se habían terminado el alcohol —a Shinoa también le tocó muy poco— y ahora peleaban por otra tontería que, según alcanzó a distinguir entre los gritos y la música, tenía que ver con quien tenía mejores pasos en la pista. Sentía vergüenza ajena.

Kimizuki y Yuu hacían el ridículo, Shinoa conversaba de lo más animada con un desconocido y él había pasado a ser el amargado del bar. Pensó en irse pero tampoco lo creyó conveniente; no podía dejar que Shinoa lidiara sola con Shihō y Yuu pasados de copas, menos en el día de su cumpleaños, así que decidió esperar, tarde o temprano sus amigos se aburrirían de ese ambiente y podrían irse a casa.

—¿Estás solo?

El llamado lo tomó desprevenido. Alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con otro chico; su curioso color de cabello, parecido al de Shinoa, le pareció conocido. No necesitó esforzarse tanto por recordar: ese chico estudiaba en su mismo instituto, siendo un año mayor que él.

—De hecho estoy con unos amigos. —Yoichi fue amable.

—¡Qué coincidencia! También vine con unos amigos. —Sin previa invitación, el tipo se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía a Kimizuki; para rematar, apestaba a alcohol. ¡Peor suerte no podía tener! —. En realidad solo René es mi amigo, Mika solo nos acompaña de vez en vez —habló señalando algo detrás de él.

Yoichi dirigió su vista hacia donde su nuevo acompañante señalaba, las siluetas de los otros dos también se le antojaron conocidas. Con eso cualquier duda se disipó. Ellos sí estudiaban en el mismo lugar que él; el semblante serio de René Simm y la cabellera rubia de Mikaela Bathory le eran inconfundibles. Por ende la persona que tenía al lado debía tratarse de Lacus Welt.

Estaba por preguntar algo acerca de ello para poder hacer el rato más agradable, sin embargo Lacus se le adelantó.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes.

—Soy Yoichi Saotome —contestó un tanto inseguro.

—Oh, Yoichi- _chan_ —canturreó —. Mi nombre es Lacus, a secas. Te pido no seas tan formal. Entremos en confianza.

—Está bien, Lacus.

—¡Así está mejor!

Conforme pronunciaba esas palabras, comenzó a acercarse. Yoichi sintió la invasión a su espacio personal y se hizo hacia atrás. Welt rio e, ignorando la incomodidad del chico, rozó sus dedos con la mano del de cabello castaño.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo? No vivo muy le…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase. Lacus fue jalado con tal rapidez que Yoichi apenas fue consiente del movimiento. Saotome despegó la vista del cuerpo de Lacus tirado en el suelo para enfocarla en Kimizuki, su salvador. Estaba por agradecerle el que lo hubiera ayudado pero justo en ese instante Shihō volvió a acercarse a Welt.

—No te le vuelvas a acercar —espetó el chico de gafas entre dientes.

Y volvió a ocurrir, aunque esta vez fue Lacus quien le lanzó un puñetazo a Kimizuki el cual este regresó tan rápido como pudo. Más golpes no se hicieron esperar.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca pronto comenzaron a rodearlos, de nueva cuenta apoyando un acto tan estúpido como ese. Por el alboroto Yuu y Shinoa se acercaron y los amigos de Welt también. Al percatarse de que el pleito comenzaba a volverse más violento, Yoichi salió de su letargo e interfirió en el combate.

Como pudo tomó a Kimizuki de la espalda, alejándolo por completo del otro. Shihō soltó improperios y maldiciones, intentando liberarse del agarre de Saotome, aun así su todavía ebrio estado y la fuerza aplicada por Yoichi se lo impidieron.

—Suéltame, ¡voy a matarlo!

—¡No seas tonto, Kimizuki-kun!

—Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto si no te hubieras hecho el difícil, Yoichi-chan. —Lacus sonrió ante la escena.

Aquella frase desató la ira de Shihō todavía más.

—¡No lo llames así! ¡Es mío, ¿entiendes?! ¡Mío!

Yoichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por suerte Kimizuki no se percató de esa acción. Lo dicho por Shihō le tomó tan de sorpresa que aflojó el agarre. Aprovechando el descuido, Kimizuki logró liberarse y se lanzó de nueva cuenta hacia Lacus.

Yuu, como buen amigo que era, también fue a intervenir, aunque en lugar de alejar a su amigo de la pelea se hizo partícipe de esta; tomó a Welt de espalada y por los brazos, facilitando que Shihō lo golpeara. Ante aquel acto tan injusto, los amigos de Lacus también intervinieron. René y Mika, mucho más sensatos que Shihō y Yuu, detuvieron la pelea; Simm auxilió a Welt mientras Bathory sometía a Yūichirō. Yoichi volvió a reaccionar y detuvo a Kimizuki esta vez siendo ayudado también por Shinoa.

—Esto hará mi cumpleaños inolvidable —comentó Shinoa para aligerar el ambiente. Aun cuando no surtió, que Kimizuki y Yoichi seguían ensimismados en su propia atmósfera, continuó —: así es como el príncipe defendió a su amada del peligro. Oh, Shihō-kun, ¡eres todo un héroe para Yoichi-san!

Kimizuki y Saotome la escucharon mas decidieron ignorarla.

René se alejó junto a Lacus y poco a poco las personas comenzaron a dispersarse. Los tres se acercaron de nueva cuenta a la mesa; sentaron a Shihō y, a pesar de la negativa, Yoichi comenzó a examinar sus heridas.

—A pesar de todo, no luce tan mal… —intentó animarlo.

—Da igual. —Kimizuki resopló, intentando por todos los medios no desviar la mirada.

—Cuando se te pase el efecto del alcohol ya sabrás si te duele algo o no. Por ahora, también hay que examinar a Yuu-kun por si acaso. —Yoichi se alejó de Shihō y miró a su alrededor, al no dar con su amigo, exclamó preocupado —: ¿¡y Yuu-kun!?

Shinoa también lo buscó con la mirada. No obstante, recordó que Mikaela fue quien lo alejó de Lacus así que no le sorprendió no verlo. Aquello terminó por corroborar lo que Mitsuba le había confesado.

—Y así es como el príncipe se olvidó de todo y todos y huyó con su amante —susurró tan quedito que ni Yoichi ni Kimizuki lograron escucharla.

.

.

.

—¡Mika, suéltame! ¡Mis amigos siguen ahí dentro!

Al guarura de la entrada no pareció importarle el escándalo; ignoró la escena y continuó con su labor a pesar de los gritos de Yuu. Aun y con todo en contra, Mikaela no cedió; jaló el cuerpo de Yūichirō hacia la salida, soportando los manotazos que el moreno soltaba a diestra y siniestra.

—Yuu-chan, deja de moverte.

—¡Que me sueltes, te digo! —El aliento de Yuu le pegó de lleno al rostro; a pesar de que amaba tenerlo tan cerca, esta vez solo pudo esbozar una mueca de asco ante tan fatal aroma.

Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Mientras Ichinose seguía farfullando algo acerca de sus amigos, Bathory lo arrastró hacia su coche blanco —regalo de Ferid cuando apenas cumplió los dieciocho y que usaba muy de vez en vez—. Aun sosteniendo a Yūichirō del brazo, Mikaela comenzó a hurgar en su bolsillo buscando la llave del automóvil. Yuu aprovechó aquel momento para zafarse del agarre de Mika y emprender marcha hacia el bar, sin embargo debido al alcohol sus pasos eran torpes tanto que Bathory logró abalanzarse rápido sobre él evitando que se alejara.

—¡Deja de joder, Mikaela!

Cansado de su actitud, Mika lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros.

—¡Yuu-chan! —llamó. Como si una alarma se activara, Yuu volvió a ponerse a la defensiva —. Eres menor de edad, ¿te has puesto a pensar tan si quiera en las consecuencias? Usa un poco la cabeza, no puedes volver.

—¿Y tú quién te crees para prohibirme cosas? —contraatacó —. Es más, soy yo quien debería preguntarte qué haces tú aquí. No se supone que soy el único que te pone, eh, tu inspiración y no sé qué mierda más. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—No cambies el tema. Es muy diferente. Yo sí soy mayor de edad y yo sí puedo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones —se defendió, remarcando los «sí» en su oración.

—¡Deja de dártelas de muy maduro, imbécil! ¡Me enfermas!

—¡Entonces tú deja de actuar de forma tan infantil!

Antes de que Yūichirō se defendiera, una tonada rompió la tensa atmósfera. Mika reconoció la canción como el tono de celular de Yuu. Fastidiado, Yuu sacó el móvil de su bolsillo trasero, no obstante, al observar el aparato, su ceño fruncido pasó a ser una expresión de preocupación.

—Es Guren… —susurró, ansioso, más para sí que para Mika.

—Qué bien.

Pasando de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir, Mikaela le arrebató el móvil. En efecto, la llamada entrante era de Guren Ichinose.

—¿Qué mierda haces, Mika? —A pesar de que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, el leve respingo de Yuu delataba que se encontraba nervioso.

—A tu hermano tendrás que obedecerlo. Le diré que venga a por ti.

Irónicamente, ahora fue Yuu quien se arrojó sobre él.

—No lo hagas, ¡va a matarme!

—¿Y dices que yo soy el exagerado? —bromeó Mika de forma ácida para después dirigir su vista al celular el cual dejó de escucharse para segundos después volver a timbrar —. No pasa de que tu hermano te dé un escarmiento, un escarmiento que bien merecido te tienes.

—Tú no entiendes. —Yūichirō lucía más inquieto de lo que debería; Mikaela se sorprendió de aquello. ¿No se suponía que Yuu, con ese temple y personalidad que se cargaba, era demasiado idiota como para tener miedo?

—Voy a contestar —amenazó Mikaela.

También ignorando por completo esa acción, Yuu se lanzó a abrazarlo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar a nada cuando el moreno lo tomó por las mejillas para después plantarle un beso; un contacto de labios irregular y sin ritmo que aun así logró descolocar a Mikaela. Dejó que el aparato se le resbalara de entre los dedos para poder abrazar a Yūichirō y acercarlo más a él.

No entendía nada y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. El celular continuaba sonando, el aire frío propio del invierno le golpeaba en las mejillas, Yuu tironeaba de su ropa a la vez que jugaba con su lengua. Todo iba demasiado rápido. El beso se volvía más y más demandante, como si Yuu tratara de comérselo, y si es que ese era su objetivo no iba a poner objeción alguna.

Se apartó un poco de Yuu para poder tomar aire y calmarse un poco, no era el momento para un ataque de hormonas. No obstante los planes de Ichinose parecían ser totalmente diferentes. Primero le sonrió, una sonrisa que nunca le había brindado, una que bien podría pasar por una mueca torcida y hasta considerarla sensual de no ser por la chispa infantil que siempre iluminaba su mirada. Después, sin decir nada más, Yūichirō se arrodilló. Mika pensó que quizá recogería su móvil pero al sentir cómo Yuu delineaba el borde de su pantalón, esa idea quedó desechada.

—¿Qué estás…? —comenzó Mikaela mas fue interrumpido por las acciones del otro.

No permitió que Mika dijera más. Se relamió los labios y desabrochó el botón de los _jeans_ de marca de Bathory; el silencio que de pronto se formó fue roto por el sonido de la cremallera deslizándose.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono volvió a escucharse lejano. Tan solo podía concentrarse en Yuu y sus movimientos, en la forma en que lo miraba a los ojos a la vez que bajaba de forma un tanto brusca sus pantalones seguido su ropa interior. Creyó escuchar que Yūichirō le balbuceaba algo mas fue incapaz de escucharlo, en cuanto Yuu tomó su falo y lo envolvió entre sus dedos el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Él jadeaba, parecía que de alguna forma también disfrutaba de la situación. Mikaela se dedicó a observarlo mas no pudo continuar haciéndolo; Yuu le dio un apretón a su miembro y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, después se dedicó a sentir y deleitarse con los movimientos de la mano de Yūichirō.

—Espera… Yuu-chan… no…

Yuu le miró con expresión aburrida.

—¿Por qué no debería si se nota que te gusta? —Ahora sonrió para luego agregar con burla —: ¿O te gusta tanto que no crees aguantar?

—Es demasiado pronto…

Por supuesto que deseaba a Yūichirō, después de todo se había acercado a él por mero interés sexual; sin embargo eso no significaba que, a pesar de los apasionados besos que ya habían compartido, estuviera mentalmente preparado para tener contacto más íntimo, mucho menos ahora que su perspectiva había cambiado en forma radical.

Todavía no podían cruzar esa línea.

Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Yuu, dispuesto a darle un empujón. Ichinose pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones ya que aceleró el ritmo de su diestra, provocando que los espasmos en el cuerpo de Mikaela se volvieran todavía más fuertes e intensos. Sentía las mejillas arder, se moría de vergüenza por la escena que protagonizaba y la situación en la que se veía envuelto; sumada la adrenalina de estar frente a un lugar público y que alguien pudiera descubrirlos. Los gemidos se le escapaban sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Yuu murmuró algo acerca de que se veía bien pero lo sintió más como burla que otra cosa.

—Déjate de mariconadas, Mika. —Se hubiera reído de eso si la situación fuera distinta. A final de cuentas quien estaba a punto de hacer «mariconadas» era Yuu y no él —. Te enseñaré a tomarme en serio, _senpai_.

—¡Espera, Yuu…! ¡Ah!

Los dedos del chico fueron remplazados por su lengua. Sintió los lameteos a lo largo de toda la longitud del tronco, desde la base hasta el glande, yendo despacio; arriba, abajo, abajo y arriba sin detenerse. Siendo incapaz de contenerse, tomó con fuerza el cabello de Yuu, hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros.

—¿En serio nunca te la habían chupado? —bromeó Yuu en un momento que se vio obligado a alejarse —. En ese caso intenta no venirte sin avisar. —Habiendo declarado aquello, volvió a engullir por completo el órgano viril de Mikaela.

Le fue imposible no imaginarse a Yūichirō como protagonista de una película porno, siendo la estrella de esta. De no ser por sus jadeos hasta se hubiera reído de su pensamiento.

—Yuu-chan…

La cavidad bucal del moreno envolvía por completo a Mikaela. Era cálido, demasiado húmedo y muy caliente, no recordaba una sensación similar. Percibía la lengua de Yuu envolverle desde dentro; la succión que hacía a su miembro lograba descolocarlo, la sensación de la punta del falo chocar con la cara interna de sus mejillas rayaba en lo vulgar; y por si fuera poco, todavía haciéndolo perder todavía más la razón, las manos de Yuu no se quedaron tranquilas sino que se dedicaron a acariciar sus testículos. Joder, era demasiado.

Follarle la boca a Yuu era lo más erótico en lo que había sido partícipe en su vida. Aprovechando que tenía la cabeza del muchacho entre sus manos, lo acercó más, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. Ichinose no puso objeción. Le dio un leve mordisco como anticipación para lo que venía. Las manos del moreno se deslizaron hacia el trasero de Mikaela y le dio un leve apretón. Dejó de lado el miembro de Mika y se dedicó ahora a lamer alrededor de este; le acarició los bellos púbicos, besó el frenillo y los testículos para después engullirlos también uno por uno.

Mikaela sonrió por el éxtasis. Reía, jadeaba y soltaba un montón de incoherencias debido al placer. Al final ya no distinguía con qué se entretenía Yuu: si con su falo, con la punta o cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Se sentía de nueva cuenta como un chico virgen emocionándose con todo aquello como si fuera la primera vez que se veía relacionado con el sexo, tan inexperto que parecía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento.

—Yuu-chan…

El aludido le ignoró, continuando ensimismado con su labor de chupar y lamer todo lo que se encontrara frente suyo. Mikaela le dirigió la mirada; juraba no haber visto nada más sensual en toda su vida. Las mejillas de Yuu estaban hinchadas y rojas, su rostro brillaba a la luz del alumbrado público debido a la suave capa de sudor, los sonidos que salían de la felación eran la melodía perfecta para complementar tan erótica imagen. De tan solo verlo le ponía mucho más. Mika entrecerró los ojos, siendo incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

—Yuu…

Sin avisar, se corrió en la boca de Yūichirō.

Yuu abrió los ojos y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Intentó levantarse y correr mas las arcadas no le permitieron llegar muy lejos. A unos metros del auto de Mika, escupió el líquido blanco; con la manga de su playera limpió el semen que se le escapó por la comisura de los labios, pareciendo asquearse al simple contacto.

—Detesto ese sabor. —Declarado eso, comenzó a vomitar.

Mikaela se acomodó la ropa en tiempo record para poder acercarse y auxiliarlo, sin embargo no pudo más que poner una mano en su espalda, dándole más apoyo moral que otra cosa mientras Yuu devolvía el estómago.

¿Tan desagradable era su semen? No obstante, antes de poder contestarse esa pregunta, una nueva surgió: ¿acaso Yūichirō ya…?

A decir verdad, era obvio.

—¡Yuu-san!

El grito de Shinoa Hīragi se escuchó más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. Mikaela se giró hacia dónde provenía, encontrándose también con la silueta de los otros amigos de Ichinose; el tipo castaño sosteniendo al chico de gafas quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de seguro también pasado de copas

Shinoa, alarmándose al notar el estado de Yuu, se acercó también hasta donde ellos. Mikaela quería replicar pero lo consideró inconveniente, un reclamo estaría de más tomando en cuenta la situación.

Ambos, Hīragi y él, esperaron a que Yuu se calamara para después levantarlo entre ambos. Yuu se veía agotado, los párpados parecían pesarle y muy apenas podía articular frases. A Mika le sorprendía que aún pudiera mantenerse en pie. Estaba por dejarlo apoyarse en su cuerpo, no obstante Shinoa tomó a Yūichirō por la cintura, acercándolo a ella.

—Gracias, Mikaela-san. —Shinoa por fin se dirigió a él directamente.

—No te preocupes —respondió por cortesía —. Estuve en el momento y lugar exacto.

En parte era verdad. Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre había sido bueno con las mentiras, al mirar a Shinoa, le dio la sensación de que ella no creía del todo en sus palabras.

—Lamentamos las molestias que Yuu-san pudo haberte causado —mencionó tranquila, esbozando una sonrisa tenue, apenas perceptible. Mika supo interpretar esa expresión: efectivamente ella estaba fingiendo.

—Ya dije que no hay nada que agradecer. —No pudo controlar del todo su voz; el tono que usó salió más despectivo de lo que hubiese esperado. Para remediar aquello, agregó —: si lo desean, puedo llevarlos. —Dicho eso señaló su automóvil.

A pesar de que el rostro del castaño se iluminó por el ofrecimiento, Shinoa declinó la oferta. Miró a Yuu y después a sus amigos para luego sonreírle a Mika de la misma forma hipócrita que siempre lo hacía.

—No es necesario, Mikaela-san; podemos apañárnosla solos.

No le permitió decir más. Sin agregar nada, Shinoa comenzó a caminar junto a Yuu hacia sus amigos; una vez juntos los cuatro, comenzaron a alejarse a pasos lentos. A Mika le hubiera gustado alcanzarlos y volver a reiterar su propuesta, sin embargo la situación que lo envolvía y lo recién ocurrido le impedía cualquier acción. No podía levantar sospechas con los amigos de Yuu, dudaba de que este les hubiera comentado de su situación. Además, había algo más importante en qué pensar.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse de tan solo rememorar. La mamada había sido maravillosa, lástima que no debía ser la primera vez que Yuu hacia algo así. No era el primero.

.

.

.

La luz que se filtró a través de las cortinas le dio de golpe en el rostro. Incómodo, Kimizuki tomó uno de los cojines que se encontraban en la cama para taparse la cara y así poder descansar un poco más. Lamentablemente ese rápido movimiento logró marearlo, tanto que sintió como si la cama comenzara a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje y le invadieran unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Se revolvió un poco más entre las sábanas; la cabeza también le dolía horrores además de que sentía que su piel desprendía un agrio aroma. Como pudo se incorporó sobre el colchón. Todavía mareado y con la cabeza a punto de explotar, intentó entornar la mirada. Aunque no trajera puestas las gafas y todo a su alrededor se tornase borroso, fue incapaz de reconocer dónde se encontraba. ¿Dónde mierda se suponía que estaba?

Giró la cabeza de forma suave hacia su costado derecho; ahí había una cómoda. Tanteó con una mano sobre esta y para su buena suerte pudo sentir sus lentes sobre la superficie. Los tomó para después colocárselos. Ahora que su vista había recobrado la nitidez de siempre pudo darse cuenta que, en efecto, la habitación donde se encontraba no era la suya; esta estaba más desordenada, con el escritorio hecho un asco y también pintada de un color verde que no se le antojaba para nada familiar.

Se masajeó la sien para así poder menguar tan siquiera un poco el dolor que lo acongojaba. A pesar de las punzadas que sentía, intentó por todos los medios hacer memoria; necesitaba recordar lo sucedido y darse una idea de dónde estaba. Pronto las imágenes de sus amigos, las identificaciones falsas, el bar, el sake, la pista de baile y Yoichi junto a ese tipejo se asentaron en su mente, repitiéndose en esta como si de una película se tratara. Aun así faltaba recordar más.

¿Qué pasó luego de ver a Yoichi charlando con alguien? Poco a poco la siguiente escena fue abriéndose paso. Aquel chico se le acercó de más, Saotome claramente lucía incómodo; él, como buen amigo que era, fue a ayudarlo; aquel imbécil dijo cosas no muy gratas y terminaron en una discusión que llegó a los golpes; como no parecía darse por vencido, tuvo que gritarle que Yoichi era suyo para que por fin se rindiera…

De ahí en más no quiso recapitular nada, al parecer era de los que sí recordaba lo que hacía cuando estaba ebrio. Se odio por aquello.

Deteniendo de forma abrupta su lamento, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Yoichi entró a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja.

—Buenos días, Kimizuki-kun —saludó al percatarse de que Shihō ya estaba despierto. Después se acercó hacia la cama y sonrío a su amigo —. Tomoe te preparó curry. También te traje un antiácido y una aspirina, por si lo requieres.

Shihō agradeció y tomó la bandeja. Antes de tan siquiera oler el platillo, tomó los medicamentos y los consumió tan rápido que se sorprendió a sí mismo; nunca había sido bueno para tomar pastillas. Después de pasarse todas las píldoras, comenzó a comer. Hizo una mueca después del primer bocado.

—Pica —tomó del vaso de jugo de naranja que también se encontraba sobra la bandeja. Ante eso, Yoichi volvió a sonreír.

—Según Tomoe, la comida picante ayuda a aliviar la resaca. Ella ya se ha embriagado así que supongo debe saber de eso.

Yoichi se sentó al borde de la cama, observando a Kimizuki con sumo interés, como si no lo hubiese visto en muchísimo tiempo; también se sentía nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el estómago se le revolvió un poco. Pero a pesar de ello también sentía una extraña alegría, algo difícil de explicar. Quizá, ahora, el final de una larga espera había terminado y sus fantasías no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.

Kimizuki había lanzado una señal y no podía estar más feliz.

—Llamé a tus padres y les avisé que te quedarías a dormir aquí. —Yoichi comenzó a relatar para romper el silencio que se había formado —. Fui discreto, no te preocupes, aparte no pidieron detalles. Y bueno, cuando llegamos mis padres ya estaban dormidos así que tampoco tuve que dar explicaciones. —Como Shihō seguía en lo suyo, y para aligerar un poco la atmósfera, agregó —: por cierto, pesas demasiado.

Shihō se atragantó con un pedazo de zanahoria. Con un par de palmaditas, Yoichi le ayudó a estabilizarse. Todavía algo ofuscado, el chico de gafas se dirigió a Saotome.

—¿Tú me cargaste hasta aquí?

Yoichi asintió, divertido.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Tú solo?

—Ajá. —No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces —soltó en un susurro. Debido a que estaba cerca, Yoichi logró escucharlo —. Gracias, supongo.

—No agradezcas. Eso sí, lamento no haberte cambiado de ropa pero no tengo nada que pueda quedarte. —Kimizuki también agradeció ese hecho. Hubiera muerto de vergüenza al saber que Saotome también llegó a verlo en paños menores.

Aunque pensándolo bien, a pesar de todo lo malo, algo bueno había salido de todo el asunto: haber dormido en cama de Yoichi. Directa o indirectamente estaba impregnado con la esencia de Saotome, siendo lo único que podría obtener, lo más cerca que podría estar de él. A pesar de lo desalentador que sonaba, se daba bien servido. Shihō se preguntaba en qué momento se había convertido en un puto mártir con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Yoichi, en cambio, más animado e ilusionado que nunca, también decidido a ser quien diera el primer paso, volvió a tomar la palabra. Si quería sacar el tema de lo declarado por Kimizuki durante la pelea con Lacus, él debía dar el primer empujón. Todo dependía de su valentía.

—Kimizuki-kun. —Sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírsele en cualquier momento. Estaba por retroceder pero el recordar lo sucedido le brindaba nuevos ánimos —, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer en el bar?

El aludido detuvo el bocado a medio camino; dio un respingo pero supo disimularlo muy bien. Miró de reojo a Yoichi, quien sonreía ajeno a su desesperación de verse descubierto. Mentiría si dijera que una parte de él no se sentía aliviado, por fin tenía la oportunidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que su amigo le provocaba. No obstante, por el otro lado, la parte racional, le gritaba que se abstuviera de cometer tal locura, que arruinaría su amistad con Yoichi y ya no podría estar cerca de él, ni siquiera como amigos.

Y como siempre, su parte sensata ganó la batalla.

—No lo recuerdo. — Y como siempre, su parte sensata ganó la batalla —. Si dije algo estúpido, lo siento. Estaba pasado de copas.

No pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Saotome así que volvió a enfocarse en el plato de curry. Esperaba que el tema quedara al aire y que tarde o temprano ambos lo olvidaran.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada relevante.

Decepcionado, Yoichi no preguntó más.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió lenta entre jugo de naranja, cereales y fruta de temporada. A pesar de la dulzura de su desayuno, Mikaela no podía disfrutarlo. A él los minutos se le pasaron mirando cada tanto su celular, esperando alguna señal de Yuu, señal que por desgracia no llegaba.

¿Guren lo habría reprendido? ¿Todavía estaba dormido? ¿Cómo llevaba la resaca? ¿Estaría avergonzado por lo sucedido, o peor aún, arrepentido de lo que hizo? Se odiaba por permitir que Yuu, estando ebrio, le realizara una felación —pero, ¡oh, qué bien la chupaba!—; no quería que eso arruinara la relación de amistad que por fin había conseguido con él.

Mika no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento todo cambió. Se suponía que eso era lo que tanto había ansiado conseguir cuando inició con todo ese asunto; desde que comenzó a acosarlo ese había sido su objetivo: tirárselo, deleitarse con él hasta que el interés se le esfumara. Y ahora, como mocoso virgen y samaritano, se sentía culpable de haber llegado a segunda base con Yūichirō cuando este no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Podrías dejar de jugar con la comida? Impides que yo disfrute mi desayuno.

Por primera vez su tío Ferid le sirvió de algo, su voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Le lanzó una rápida mirada al hombre para después ignorarlo y comenzar a comer; los trozos de manzana le sabían a cartón, con mucho esfuerzo logró pasar bocado. Estaba por dejar el plato de lado y subir un rato a su habitación para escribir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

La vibración del aparato provocó que el móvil se acercara al lugar de Ferid. Este, extrañado, alzó una ceja al mirar la foto del contacto. Un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, justo como Mika describía a todos los protagonistas de sus cuentos; curiosamente ese chico encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de…

—¿Miyu? —soltó sin pensar.

Mika no le dio tiempo a que hiciera alguna de sus molestas preguntas, tomó el celular y a paso apresurado se encaminó hacia su habitación. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro y, una vez que se aseguró de tener la suficiente privacidad, atendió la llamada.

—Yuu-chan. —La voz le salió en apenas un susurro. Le gustaba hablar con Yuu más que nada en el mundo pero por el momento no se sentía cómodo, no después de lo sucedido entre ambos —, no sabes cuánto me alivia tu llamada, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

— _Lamento eso, de verdad, disculpa si te molesté con mis cosas. Tú no tenías por qué lidiar con eso._

—No, no, tampoco te estoy reclamando nada. —Casi podía imaginarse el rostro de Yuu acongojado, ni siquiera en su imaginación le agradaba verlo así —. En realidad, si tuviera que reclamarte algo sería que no te hayas comunicado antes.

— _Apenas me trajeron a casa me quedé dormido, tengo poco de haber despertado._

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes resaca?

— _Lo que tengo es mucha sed. También me duele un poco la cabeza pero Guren ya me dio algo para eso._

—¿Y cómo te fue con tu hermano?

— _Me dio un sermón pero ni siquiera recuerdo qué me dijo. Si me lo preguntas, me esperaba algo peor._

Mika se relajó al instante, se había preocupado por nada.

—Guren aún te ve como un bebé y por eso no te regañó, eres su hermanito pequeño —mencionó en broma, riendo un poco al final. Escuchó la risa de Yuu de forma un tanto distante, casi parecía que reía a la fuerza.

— _Sí, algo así_ —contestó sin más. Mika estaba por preguntar algo con respecto a ello cuando Yuu volvió a tomar rápidamente la palabra — _. Disculpa pero tengo que colgar, el ambiente en casa está algo tenso aún y ya debo bajar a comer algo._

—Entiendo. Solo, antes de que cuelgues, quiero preguntarte algo. —se animó a sí mismo para continuar. Debía sacarse ese peso de encima sí o sí, saber qué pasaría después de lo sucedido, si eso cambiaba algo; si los alejaría o, aunque no de la forma que esperaba, los acercaría más —. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

De tan solo rememorarlo sintió cómo sus mejillas se arrebolaban y el calor se acentuaba en cada una de las partes de su ser. Los besos, las caricias, los labios de Yuu envolviendo su falo, succionando, y su cavidad bucal aprisionándolo…

Yūichirō carraspeó.

— _Lo recuerdo._

—¿Eso… cambia algo? —Mika se aventuró a cuestionar.

— _No sé a qué te refieres exactamente._

—A nosotros, a eso me refiero. Somos amigos y a pesar de saber cómo me siento con respecto a ti, tú ya no habías dado más indicios. Suponía que…

— _Te di lo que querías, deberías estar contento con ello._ —Yuu fue tajante, demasiado seco para el gusto de Mikaela — _. Lo que pasó no es importante, digo, sí lo es pero no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Después de todo, se supone que es lo que querías, ¿no? Así es nuestra relación._

En ese momento sintió que lo odiaba. Era como si Yūichirō se estuviera riendo de él en su cara y jugara con sus sentimientos como si de una pelota se trataran.

Mikaela suspiró. No sabía cómo sentirse luego de haber escuchado aquellas palabras; tal y como Ichinose dijo, se suponía que debería estar feliz, la relación estaba avanzando de la forma en que se suponía que esperaba. Yuu, por fin, estaba _aflojando_. A su pesar, eso era lo que buscaba y lo que ahora tenía. Por más frustrado que se sintiera con los resultados, era mejor eso que nada. A pesar de anhelar más de Yuu, debía conformarse por el momento.

—Sí, Yuu-chan, así es.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **La heredera olvidada.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Oficialmente el cumpleaños de Shinoa es el 25 de diciembre.

 **[2]:** Al no ser Japón un país cristiano, la Navidad no tiene el mismo peso que en occidente. En lugar de pasar la fecha en familia, los japoneses suelen reunirse con su pareja y/o amigos. Se trata de una festividad meramente comercial.

 **[3]:** Arata Kokonoe (Zankyō no Terror), Kōshi Sugawara (Haikyuu), Miho Azuki (Bakuman) y Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) son personajes a los cuales Kaito Ishikawa (Kimizuki), Miyu Irino (Yuu), Saori Hayami (Shinoa) y Nobuhiko Okamoto (Yoichi) han prestado su voz, respectivamente.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Como recompensa por la larga espera, traje un capítulo laaaargo.

Muchas gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews; lamento no poder contestarlos esta vez pero todavía me falta tarea por terminar y tengo el tiempo encima. Me disculpo también por los posibles errores del capítulo.

Gracias por leer :3

 _Ellie…_


	9. VIII La heredera olvidada

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** ¿Adivinen quién salió de vacaciones? XD

* * *

…

 _Siempre alguien marcha valiente_

 _Aquí bajo mi piel_

 **C** onstant **C** raving **—** **K**. **D**. **L** ang

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Aún y cuando solían charlar por horas y horas, no recordaba una sola conversación en la que su querida hermana le mencionara cuáles eran sus flores favoritas, razón por la cual nunca llevaba nada al cementerio. De cualquier forma, ¿para qué llevar un obsequio? No era como si ahora pudiese ser disfrutado. Y fuera como fuera, su compañía era el mejor presente que podía ofrecer. Gustaba de pensar así._

 _A diferencia de lo que cualquier persona podría pensar, el lugar donde descansaban de manera eterna las personas le parecía todo menos lúgubre; al contrario, ese era el único punto donde podía sentirse apreciada de nuevo, como si su hermana estuviese ahí en carne y hueso y pudiera abrazarla con fuerza tal y como lo hacía en antaño. Era ahí donde dejaba de ser invisible, en el mundo que ellas dos crearon._

 _Le parecía increíble el hecho de que tantos años pasaron desde la muerte de la Diosa de la familia, la persona en la cual jamás podría ni quería convertirse. Un título que se le antojaba ajeno y al cual nunca aspiró, el que ni la primera heredera deseaba._

 _Después de todo ser una prodigio, una Diosa, una genio eran términos demasiado pretenciosos para quien en vida no fue más que una niña enamorada de su amigo de infancia. Una faceta que incluso los reyes desconocían y los otros herederos también._

 _Un secreto compartido entre hermanas, entre la luz del medio día y la sombra olvidada._

* * *

Capítulo VIII

 ** _La heredera olvidada_**

* * *

Irónicamente, llegó justo al medio día. Sola, como siempre. Desde su padre hasta el hombre que más amó, todos parecían haberse olvidado de Mahiru. Todos menos Shinoa.

Cada vez que visitaba a su hermana era inevitable que su mente no divagara. Recordaba su infancia: a su padre autoritario, a su sumisa madre, al gran negocio familiar, su horrible apellido, el peso que no caería sobre sus hombros, las grandes celebraciones y las fiestas que no llegaron a realizarse. A Kureto, el perseverante; a Mahiru, la prodigio; a Seishirō, el imbécil; y a ella, simplemente Shinoa.

Curiosamente, con Mahiru jamás hablaba de esos temas; más que nada se dedicaban a contarse anécdotas del día a día, a practicar sonrisas delante del espejo y del amor de su hermana. Como normalmente Shinoa jamás tenía nada interesante que contar era Mahiru quien se adueñaba dulcemente de la conversación. Ella siempre era la protagonista y jamás la odió por ello; lo que su hermana le inspiraba era admiración, admiración que pereció al mismo tiempo que Mahiru y que jamás volvió a sentir por nadie.

Tal y como una verdadera Diosa, cuando Mahiru murió todo se fue con ella. Una parte de Shinoa también se esfumó junto a su adorada hermana.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí.

Y por buena o mala suerte, tenía a su lado a personas que la ayudaron a no olvidarse a sí misma.

—Mi-chan, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Mitsuba, cabellos dorados como el sol, era una de ellas.

—Siempre haces lo mismo todos los años desde lo sucedido. A veces pareciera que esperas más la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de tu hermana que tu propio cumpleaños. —Mitsuba dio un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Shinoa. Como cualquier persona normal ella sí llevaba un ramo de diversas flores blancas las cuales dejó sobre la tumba —. No es tu culpa que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma.

—No soy masoquista. Sé que no tengo la culpa de lo que ocurrió ese veinticinco de diciembre ni de que Mahiru muriera al día siguiente. Aunque debo admitir que sí me parece deprimente festejar la fecha de mi nacimiento y después venir aquí a conmemorar la fecha en que mi hermana ya no está.

—La vida no es color de rosa, supongo.

—Y a ti tanto que te gusta ese color. —Shinoa rio por su broma. Su estado de ánimo mejoró al escuchar que a Sangū también le causó gracia.

Sin pedir autorización, Mitsuba rezó una oración que Shinoa no se molestó en seguir para después ambas emprender marcha hacia la salida. Hacía frío y el clima amenazaba con nevar en cualquier momento, aun así algo dentro de Shinoa se sintió cálido cuando su mejor amiga le tomó de la mano para que aumentara la velocidad de sus pasos. A diferencia de ella, para Mitsuba el cementerio no era un lugar agradable.

—¿No vas a ir hoy al servicio? —preguntó Sangū para sacar tema. Shinoa negó.

—El doctor Narumi me permitió faltar.

—Ese doctor es bastante condescendiente contigo, ¿no crees? —resaltó para después agregar en tono dulzón —: ¿no será que tiene interés en ti de alguna otra forma?

—¿Estás celosa? —Shinoa se permitió jugar con la situación. Al ver la expresión de su amiga y su tenue sonrojo, fuera por el frío o la vergüenza, no pudo evitar reír —. Sé que soy una chica bellísima pero el doctor Narumi es algo grande para mí. Creo tiene veinticuatro y yo apenas ayer cumplí los diecisiete, ¡ni siquiera soy legal, Mi-chan! ¡Me estás insinuando hacer cosas indecentes!

Las mejillas de Mitsuba se fueron coloreando más y más, para Shinoa no podía estar más preciosa.

—Bien, bien, ¡ya no diré nada! —Renegó Mitsuba; Shinoa continuó burlándose —. ¡Ya, Shinoa! Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? Cuéntame qué tal la pasaron ayer.

—A grandes rasgos: Yoichi ligó, Kimizuki se enceló y soltó su amor por él, no sabes todo el drama que se hizo, ah y Yuu se emborrachó al grado de ver tú a saber que estaba haciendo afuera con… —se detuvo al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

La lengua se le había soltado de más y olvidó por completo que ese dato era mejor ocultarlo. O quizá muy en el fondo también quería gritarlo, restregárselo en la cara a Mitsuba para ayudarla en su etapa de superación y de paso también ayudarse a sí misma. A final de cuentas Shinoa también se merecía poder ser egoísta.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir. Con Mikaela, ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera necesitó que Hīragi se lo confirmara —. Está bien, está bien, ya no importa. Me he propuesto olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con él y seguir adelante. Además es un idiota, ¿cómo voy a seguir enamorada de un idiota, eh? ¿Yo, Mitsuba Sangū, enamorada de Yūichirō Ichinose? ¡Por favor!

A pesar de toda esa palabrería, Hīragi sabía que Sangū estaba dolida. Dolida era poco. Y lo peor de todo es que los ojos de su amiga poco a poco comenzaban a cristalizarse y sus mejillas también se ponían rojas entre una combinación por el coraje y seguir pensando en el chico que le gustaba. Si tan solo Yuu pudiese valorar lo afortunado que era al tener a Mitsuba a sus pies. Lástima que fuese un imbécil.

Y aunque tuviese el corazón destrozado, para Shinoa, Mitsuba seguía siendo la chica más hermosa del mundo. Siempre tan atenta, tan linda y tan amable a su manera. Una vez que se descubría la verdadera personalidad de Mitsuba, esa que estaba escondida bajo capas y capas de agresividad, era imposible no quererla, al menos no lo fue para ella.

No importaba quién hubiera venido a consolar a quien. Shinoa abrazó a Mitsuba y aun y cuando Sangū estuvo reacia al principio, terminó aceptando y devolvió el gesto con fuerza. Adoraba que su mejor amiga ya no ocultara ni sus sentimientos ni emociones, al menos no a ella.

Shinoa la apretó y la atrajo más hacia sí, embriagándose con el aroma que Sangū emanaba. Cada día era más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos. Si todo continuaba de esa manera un día explotaría.

.

.

.

Mikaela pensó en un mundo fantástico, en uno donde criaturas mágicas hiciesen acto de presencia en su historia. ¿Cuáles serían mejor opción? ¿Hombres lobo, brujas, vampiros? A decir verdad, los últimos siempre le habían llamado más la atención por sobre las otras opciones, y en cierta forma era más sencillo meterlos en la trama que previamente había pensado. Un virus apocalíptico destruyendo, supuestamente, el planeta y la vida humana.

Había que pensar ahora en su protagonista. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a escribir, tuvo una idea clara de cómo sería su personaje principal. Sí, tendría la característica siempre presente en sus creaciones: el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y la piel morena, sin embargo, esta vez también incluiría el carácter testarudo, arrogante, temperamental y amable del muchacho que le robaba el sueño y el alma. Como nombre provisional para el protagonista eligió «Yūichirō»; quizás lo cambiaría más adelante, quizás no. Y como apellido, al no querer quebrarse mucho la cabeza en ello, eligió «Hyakuya», el nombre del hospital donde se encontraba su fanática número uno, según mismas palabras de Akane.

Más de tres mil palabras fueron escritas en tan solo una hora, Mika se sorprendió a sí mismo por ese hecho. Alejó las manos del teclado de su portátil para poder estirar sus dedos dándoles un leve masaje a la vez. Mientras seguía ensimismado pensando cómo continuar, dirigió la vista a su teléfono celular. Tanto se había metido en su historia que no se percató de la hora —apenas y le daría tiempo para llegar a ver a Akane— y de que tenía varios mensajes del mismo Yuu. Dio un respingo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho.

Tomó el aparato entre sus manos. Mientras abría la aplicación de _What´s App_ se colocó un abrigo y la bufanda haciéndolo con una sola mano y en increíble tiempo record. Ya listo, analizó con atención el mensaje de Ichinose.

 **Yuu-chan:**

 _Oye, Mika_

 _Recordé que tengo tarea para estas vacaciones_

 _Solo he hecho la de inglés_

 _Con las otras puedo pedirle ayuda al poste andante_

 _Pero de literatura nadie sabe nada_

 _Y tú eres bueno en ello_

 _Al grano_

 _Me puedes ayudar con mi tarea?_

 _Es un análisis a una novela de Yukio Mishima_ [1]

 _Aunque no recuerdo el nombre_

Le sorprendía como Yuu podía mantener contacto con él con tanta naturalidad, ignorando la conversación que tuvieron por la mañana, también como si lo ocurrido la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido. Dejó de quebrarse la cabeza con ese asunto, debía tomarlo como algo bueno. Prefería tener que hacerse el indiferente a haber perdido todo contacto con Yūichirō.

Habiendo asimilado al menos de manera temporal ese hecho, pensó en la petición que el moreno le hizo. Recordaba también haber hecho un par de análisis a obras del mismo escritor, Yuu podría basarse en alguna de ellas. Ese folder se encontraba en algún cajón de su escritorio. Abrió el primero, sintiéndose afortunado de dar con él al instante; había algunas hojas sueltas encima de la carpeta roja las cuales solo metió en esta, no tenía tiempo que perder si es que quería llegar a buena hora al hospital Hyakuya.

Mandó un mensaje a Yuu de que con gusto lo ayudaría y salió a paso apresurado de su residencia sin despedirse de Ferid como siempre. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al hospital, sorprendiéndose a s sí mismo de haber logrado llegar a la hora exacta. Conforme se acercaba, distinguió a Yuu en el marco de la entrada; al percatarse de su presencia, este le sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Te quedaste dormido o algo así? —bromeó Yūichirō —. Normalmente llegas antes que yo.

El volver a estar frente a frente fue más complicado de lo que imaginó. Ver su cabello, sus orbes, su boca… No pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido; el beso subido de tono, la felación, el cómo le miraba a los ojos mientras se la chupaba y la manera en que lo hacía. Su temperatura corporal fue capaz de aumentar tan solo usando la imaginación. Yuu era peligroso, un maldito veneno que para su desgracia ya había ingerido.

—¿Acaso me extrañaste, Yuu-chan? —contraatacó.

El aludido bufó por lo bajo, dijo un montón de cosas entre dientes las cuales Mikaela no logró entender pero que aun así le parecieron sumamente cómicas.

—Como sea, vamos a entrar.

—Antes de eso, ten, aquí te traigo lo que me pediste. —Le extendió el folder el cual Yuu tomó con cuidado —. Son varios análisis a novelas y otras obras; hay de Mishima y más autores. Leyéndolos puedes darte una idea.

El rostro de Yuu volvió a iluminarse. Mika adoraba cuando ponía esa expresión: abría más los ojos y el verde de estos brillaba más de lo normal, sumado a eso con su sonrisa se creaba un cuadro perfecto.

—Vaya, gracias, Mika.

Después de darle un vistazo rápido, Yuu colocó el folder bajo su brazo y volvió a emprender marcha hacia el interior, esta vez esperando que Mika siguiera su paso. Al entrar fueron inmediatamente a la recepción. Firmaron y después de ello se despidieron, no obstante, antes de que Yuu entrara a con su paciente, Mika le llamó:

—Sabes, Akane me pregunta mucho por ti, ¿podrías pasar a verla antes de irte?

Yuu parpadeó para volver a sonreír. Una media sonrisa que a Mikaela volvía loco. Volvió a recordar cosas obscenas, se imaginó otras escenas mucho más sucias; también fantaseó con la idea de besarlo y tomarlo de la mano sin negras intenciones de por medio. Una dualidad demasiado contradictoria pero que Yūichirō Ichinose era capaz de inspirarle. Eso refutaba el hecho de que en verdad sentía algo profundo por él.

Ya no importaba, ya lo había aceptado. Había perdido el juego ante Ichinose hacia bastante. Nimiedades como el hecho de que tal vez, solo tal vez podía estar enamorado y que él no era el primer hombre con el que Yuu experimentaba quedaban en último plano.

Ichinose no pareció pensar demasiado su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! Avísale que iré en un rato.

Declarado eso, ambos entraron a las habitaciones de sus respectivos pacientes.

.

.

.

El día anterior al regreso a clases, Mitsuba y Shinoa quedaron en verse en el centro comercial. No se trataba de que necesitaran comprar algo con urgencia —aunque Shinoa necesitaba un estuche de lápices nuevo—, más bien la salida solo era el pretexto perfecto para verse. Como buenas amigas que eran ya era justo y necesario una salida exclusivamente de chicas, aparte Mitsuba sentía que debía compensar el haber faltado al bar para cuando Hīragi cumplió años.

No hicieron nada del otro mundo; al llegar se saludaron, se encaminaron a la sección de papelería, se entretuvieron viendo a algunas personas pasar y ocuparon la mayoría de su tiempo visitando tiendas de ropa. Al final, Shinoa no solo llevaba el estuche sino también un blusa, dos suéteres y un par de vestidos que seguro se le verían monísimos en esa temporada.

—Tú siempre haces lo mismo, comprar sin remordimiento —se quejó Mitsuba —. Como si no tuvieras suficiente.

—Podrías hacer lo mismo, Mi-chan —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Cargadas de bolsas, ya que Hīragi pidió ayuda a Sangū, se dirigieron a alguna cafetería. Debido a que se encontraba llena, tuvieron que sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, en esas que quedan en el olvido en el mismo local. Sin embargo, la gerente al reconocer a Shinoa, ordenó a uno de sus meseros atenderla de inmediato.

Mitsuba pidió tan solo un cappuccino y Shinoa un sándwich de queso, mucho queso. Se formó un silencio que no fue nada incómodo para ninguna de las dos. Su amistad había llegado a esa etapa en que nimiedades como esa no importaban en lo absoluto.

—Por cierto. —Mitsuba terminó de dar un sorbo a su cappuccino y se enfocó en Shinoa, parecía haber recordado algo importante —, mi mamá ofrecerá una cena familiar este viernes y me pidió que te persuadiera de ir. Ya ves, como tú siempre declinas las invitaciones para este tipo de eventos…

—¿Tiene qué ver directamente conmigo? —preguntó algo fastidiada. No es que la señora Sangū le desagradara, más bien lo desagradable eran esos eventos «elegantes» en general.

—Tiene que ver con mi hermana y con tu hermano, así que sí, te incumbe.

Shinoa rodó los ojos, también quiso reír. Ahí se veía la importancia que le tomaba su hermano mayor hasta para los asuntos más minúsculos. Mejor se venía enterando de ellos por terceros que de su propia boca.

—Ya veré.

—No se trata de «ya veré» —dijo haciendo una burda imitación de la voz de Hīragi —, incluso mi hermana está poniendo empeño en esa cena; significa que es algo importante.

—Es viernes, tengo que ir al…

—A como te trata ese doctor no creo que le importe que no asistas —cortó Mitsuba. Al notar el ceño fruncido de su amiga, continuó en tono pícaro —. Ya veo… Tú tampoco quieres quedar mal con él.

—No tiene nada qué ver con eso.

—¿Te gusta?

—No. —En contra de su voluntad, las mejillas de Hīragi se tiñeron de carmín. No por hablar del doctor Narumi, más bien por tocar un tema tan personal como ese.

—¿Entonces sí? ¡Te gusta! —continuó Sangū divertida —. Es la primera vez que me entero de que te gusta alguien. Dios, ¡qué emoción, qué emoción! ¿Cuéntame cómo es? Es guapo, ¿verdad? —Antes de que Shinoa pudiera replicar, la otra con un gesto de mano detuvo cualquier palabra —. No digas nada acerca de la diferencia de edad o que tan solo tienes diecisiete. Eso no importa mucho.

Con un tic en el ojo, Shinoa dejó de lado el emparedado y se dedicó a mirar de forma seria a Sangū. Al notar el semblante tan sombrío que de la nada adquirió su amiga, Mitsuba tan solo cesó su risa y también clavó sus ojos en los contrarios.

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien, Shinoa. Es normal y natural —sonrió de forma tierna, de esa manera en que pocas veces lo hacía —. Fuera de todo lo que ha sucedido con Yuu, la sola sensación de estar enamorada de él es hermosa. Lo que jode el sentimiento son todos los factores que lo rodean.

Hīragi pensó que esa era una hermosa manera de pensar, aunque también le molestó la mención de Ichinose en la conversación. Ignoró la punzada de celos para continuar admirando a su amiga y esa aura tan celestial que de pronto comenzó a emanar.

—No me gustan estos temas, es todo. Además… yo no lo veo como algo precisamente bueno. No va a corresponderme.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Es condescendiente contigo, al menos es amable. Puede significar que algo le inspiras.

—O puede ser solo simple cortesía —concluyó Shinoa —. Mejor regresemos al tema de la cena y de Kureto…

—No, no y no. Haya funcionado o no, tú has ayudado mucho en ese aspecto. Quiero compensártelo, por así decirlo.

—No hace falta, eso hacen las amigas.

—Déjame demostrarte mi amistad entonces.

Como tampoco creía que pudiera detener a Mitsuba, la dejó parlotear un sinfín de cosas con respecto a estar enamorado, casi parecía experta en el tema. Shinoa la escuchó con atención mientras admiraba su rostro, perdida entre sus ojos grandes, su piel clara y las hebras de cabello rubio que enmarcaban su rostro. Estaba embobada, como una idiota, en ese momento hasta sentía reales sus palabras.

A pesar de que la palabra «amistad» se sintió como un puñal en su pecho.

.

.

.

Como nunca antes, Mikaela llegó sumamente animado su primer día de clases. No importaba que se tratara del último trimestre antes de entrar a la universidad ni que tuviera un sinfín de exámenes y trabajos encima, lo verdaderamente importante era, por fin, poder volver a ver a Yuu más seguido.

Al llegar al instituto se sorprendió de no verlo por los alrededores; justo había hecho tiempo para llegar justo a la hora en que Ichinose lo hacía —rayando la hora de entrada—. Decidió esperar cerca del patio de entrada un momento para percatarse del momento en que Yūichirō llegara. No obstante, las campanadas de entrada comenzaron a sonar haciendo que él y muchos otros que apenas hacían acto de presencia se apresuraran hacia sus respectivos salones de clase.

Por los pasillos tampoco lo vio, lo cual aumentó su ansiedad todavía más. ¿Acaso le habría pasado algo? Descartó esa idea; si algo hubiese ocurrido, Yuu le hubiera avisado, al menos le gustaba pensar de esa forma. Dejando esos pensamientos tan pesimistas de lado, entró a su salón de clases. No intercambió palabra alguna con nadie, tan solo se dirigió a su respectivo pupitre sin hacer o decir nada más.

Las clases comenzaron. Los profesores no perdían ni un minuto para recalcarles el hecho de que esos eran sus últimos momentos dentro de la preparatoria y que la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Uno de ellos incluso se tomó la molestia de preguntar de forma grupal qué estudiaría cada uno en un fututo. Cuando llegó el turno de Mikaela de responder tan molesta interrogante, el profesor se le adelantó:

—¿A qué país piensas mudarte, Bathory-san? En los cuestionarios siempre mencionabas qué te irías al extranjero.

Ante esa declaración, todos se giraron hacia él como si fuese la persona más interesante del mundo.

Ignorando toda esa atención, Mikaela contestó con simpleza:

—Descarté la idea. Me quedaré aquí.

—Vaya, aunque supongo que esa es una buena noticia. —El profesor parecía realmente sorprendido. Mikaela debía admitirse que hasta él mismo lo estaba de sí —. ¿Al final alguna universidad de por aquí logró convencerte?

No fue necesariamente por la universidad, después de todo su motivo para quedarse en el país tenía un nombre y apellido. Mas no iba a decir algo como eso delante de toda la clase.

—Sí. La oferta educativa de _Tōdai_ [2] es muy atractiva.

—Era de esperarse que posaras tus ojos en esa universidad.

Y sin aunar más, el profesor continuó entrevistando a los estudiantes faltantes.

A esa clase le siguieron otras más, después un receso en el que por más que lo buscó no logró dar con Yuu. Su situación actual evocaba recuerdos de antaño, aquellas semanas de otoño dónde con esmero se enfocó en dar con el paradero del chico problema que lo había cautivado. Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente. Estaban en invierno, el frío calaba a los huesos y ni los abrigos eran suficientes para aplacarlo, además ya no se trataba de la persona que le había cautivado; ahora Yūichirō era el chico que más le había gustado en toda su vida.

Volvió al salón de clases, resolvió algunas ecuaciones y problemas de quién sabe cuál materia, le encargaron un par de informes para final de semana e inicio de la próxima y le pidieron que redactara un ensayo acerca de sus sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la próxima graduación. Apenas terminó de anotar la última tarea, guardó sus cosas con rapidez y tomó su maletín para encaminarse a la salida, ignorando los llamados de sus compañeras y la voz de Lacus invitándolos a René y a él a tomar un café.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de los de segundo año. Si Yuu no iba a él, él iría a Yuu. Así de simple. Examinó a cada uno de los rostros que se encontró en el camino, verificando si alguno le resultaba conocido de la clase de Ichinose. No fue sino hasta que llegó al salón del fondo que observó a Yuu saliendo del aula junto a Shinoa Hīragi y el chico castaño que también tenía los ojos grandes y verdes.

Sin importarle lo que los otros chicos o el mismo Yuu pudiesen decir, se dirigió a donde ellos, plantándose frente al moreno.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —escupió Yuu de forma ácida en cuanto tuvo a Mika en frente.

—Necesitaba ver… —Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Yuu lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó.

Pasaron por la marea de estudiantes de segundo año. Mikaela apenas y podía seguirle el paso a Yuu, más que nada por el desconcierto de que volviese a tratarlo de forma tan fría, como si todo lo ocurrido entre ambos no importara nada.

Yūichirō lo guio hacia los baños de hombres de ese piso. Una vez dentro Mikaela se deshizo del agarre del moreno; necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Yuu-chan…?

—Eres una mierda, Mika. —Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué se supone que pasa, Yuu-chan?

De igual forma, como rememorando viejos tiempos, los ojos verdes de Yuu se clavaron en su figura como si de agujas que quisieran atravesarle la piel se tratasen.

—Más bien él que debería explicarme eso eres tú.

Ahora entendía mucho menos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Escucha, si acepté tener esto contigo es porque de alguna forma te vi necesitado. Te creía solo y que lo tomabas como una forma de pasar el rato. Incluso te entendía.

—Sigo sin entenderte. —Y realmente no tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Acaso Yuu habría notado que su interés por él era genuino y no simple calentura? Podría ser una opción, después de todo. Aunque con lo despistado que podía llegar a ser, lo dudaba.

¡Entonces qué mierda ocurría!

Yuu pareció molestarse todavía más. Se descolgó el portafolio del hombro y lo abrió para comenzar a rebuscar algo entre sus cosas. Al dar con el objetivo, lo sacó y se lo extendió a Mikaela.

—Esto refrescará tu memoria.

Mikaela tomó el sobre rosado, todavía sin entender nada. Sin embargo, al examinarlo y leer el destino y el remitente, cualquier duda quedó disipada. La caligrafía de Chess volvía a serle inconfundible.

—Si tienes a alguien, ¿entonces por qué me buscas? —continuó Yūichirō —. ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?

La voz de Yūichirō comenzaba a escucharse lejana. Se había olvidado por completo de la carta de Chess. Lo último que recordaba era que Ferid se la había entregado y como no tenía tiempo para leerla, la metió en su cajón. El cajón donde también guardaba documentos relacionados a su escuela, en su mayoría los de literatura los cuales prestó a Yuu hace unos días para que pudiera apoyarse en ellos y realizar su tarea. ¡Menudo idiota que era por no revisar lo que prestaba!

Mika se dedicó a observar la carta; pasados unos segundos abrió el sobre —el cual ya estaba ultrajado, obviamente por el mismo Yuu— y sacó la hoja de papel para comenzar a leer. Era una carta bastante larga y, para su mala suerte, también bastante comprometedora.

 _«Te he extrañado tanto, Mikaela.»_

 _«Espero el día en que regreses y podamos volver a estar juntos. »_

 _«Extraño tus abrazos y tus besos, las noches son tan frías desde que te fuiste. »_

 _«Aún siento tus labios recorrer mi piel, amor mío.»_

 _«Nunca podré olvidar las noches en que fuimos uno, que fui tuya. »_

 _«Me gusta pensar que piensas en mí de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. »_

 _«Te sigo amando y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.»_

¡Maldita Chess!

Dejó de leer frases sueltas y arrugó la carta entre sus manos. La guardó en los bolsillos del pantalón y dirigió la mirada a Yūichirō.

—No es lo que piensas.

—No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, yo no soy a quien debes de dárselas. Solo… —Se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas que al ser él nunca encontraría —. ¡Si tienes una novia dedícate a ella y déjame en paz! Deja de descargar tensiones conmigo solo porque no la ves. Ya experimentaste, ya nos divertimos, ahora toma esto con la supuesta madurez que supuestamente tienes.

—Yuu-chan, es que ella no…

—Da igual. Solo deja de joderme, ¿quieres?

Cerró su portafolio y se lo colocó por sobre el hombro para salir del baño. Mika salió de su trance en ese momento y lo detuvo por el brazo. No podía dejarlo ir tal cual, así como así.

—Déjame explicarte…

Yuu se zafó de forma brusca.

—Vete al diablo, Mikaela.

Y sin decir nada más, Yūichirō salió lo más rápido que pudo con Bathory todavía detrás de él.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Espejos rotos.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Mishima Yukio fue un novelista, ensayista y dramaturgo japonés considerado uno de los más grandes escritores de la historia del Japón.

 **[2]:** La universidad de Tokyo (Tōdai) es la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Como mencioné arriba ya salí de vacaciones y gracias a la fuerza divina que rige el universo salí sin ningún pendiente.

Volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3

Gracias a **Neko Gina** , **the killer of the full moon** , **Raynalle** y a **MittyGuillin** por sus reviews. No saben cómo me animan.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Ellie…_


	10. IX Espejos rotos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Lamento la tardanza pero más vale tarde que nunca ;3

* * *

…

 _Honestamente_

 _Es alarmante lo encantador que puede ser_

 **C** armen **—** **L** ana **D** el **R** ey

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ella se fue sin decir nada más._

 _La siguió entre la multitud mas su silueta se perdió entre los cientos de personas. Fue imposible seguirle el paso, la pista se le esfumó en menos de un santiamén. El corazón se le partió._

 _Se quedó estático en su lugar todavía sin terminar de asimilar lo sucedido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo fue que todo se arruinó de un momento a otro? Todo iba bien, marchaba de maravilla; su lazo apenas se había afianzado un poco más y por una acción tan insignificante como esa fue cortado de forma tajante._

 _¿Ese era el fin? ¿Una historia que apenas comenzaba a ser escrita iba a terminar de forma tan repentina? No era justo, ni para ella ni para él, mucho menos cuando no era culpa de ninguno de los dos sino de una tercera en discordia que ni siquiera se encontraba físicamente entre ellos._

 _La otra era un recuerdo fácil de olvidar. La princesa era el presente que se le había tatuado en el alma._

 _No. No podía quedarse así como así. Ya no concebía la vida sin encontrarse con su amada todos los días; reflejarse en sus ojos y oler su pelo ya eran acciones necesarias para su existencia. Además había llegado demasiado lejos, no iba a lanzar todo por la borda a estas alturas, no cuando ya logró tanto._

 _Se juró a sí mismo que recuperaría a la princesa a como diera lugar._

* * *

Capítulo IX

 _ **Espejos Rotos**_

* * *

Enero era todavía más frío que diciembre y eso era algo que le gustaba. A mediados del mes era cuando se sentía aún más. Mikaela siempre había preferido el frío sobre el calor, le parecía mucho más soportable una nevada que una canícula; las caminatas eran más placenteras bajo el cielo nublado que teniendo en lo alto al sol abrasador.

Mientras paseaba por las calles de camino a la universidad, pensó que el escenario seria todavía más agradable si llevara a Yūichirō de la mano, al menos caminando a su lado. Lástima que aquello no podría ser. Primero porque Yuu sí tenía clases y segundo porque el moreno tampoco quería saber nada más de él. La maldita carta de Chess dejó más estragos de los que ella misma había logrado en la vida de Mika.

Por más que quisiera seguir meditando acerca de lo sucedido, no era el momento. Ahora debía mantener la cabeza fría, su prioridad debía ser el examen de acceso; había estudiado durante varios días y no iba a lanzar todo por la borda. Pensar en Yuu-chan y en sus bonitos ojos verdes tendría que esperar. La universidad era su prioridad.

Tōdai era gigantesca. Debía admitirse que se encontraba perdido entre toda la multitud de edificios y estudiantes. A cada paso que daba sentía como si se internara más en una jungla. Mika se maldijo por no haber memorizado el mapa que venía en uno de los tantos folletos que adquirió. Meditó la idea de preguntarle a alguien dónde se encontraba con exactitud la facultad de Literatura pero todos parecían tan inmersos en su mundo que tampoco quiso interrumpirlos; todos esos estudiantes también debían estar pasando por mucho estrés. Prefirió continuar por instinto, algún día llegaría, o en su defecto se toparía con algún directivo o docente y a alguno de ellos sí podría preguntarles sin culpa.

Más no sucedió. A su lado pasó un chico con una pila de libros, una chica que cargaba a modo de mochila un tubo parecido al que llevaban los arquitectos y otra con un termo de café en mano que bebía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mika resopló. Miró la hora en su celular, el examen comenzaría en media hora y él ni siquiera sabía dónde iba a presentarlo; sumado a lo de Yuu peor suerte no podía tener.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Mikaela se giró mas no vio a nadie, continuó así hasta que escuchó un carraspeó y tuvo que bajar la mirada. Era la misma chica de antes, la del tubo de planos; era demasiado bajita para ser universitaria y se veía demasiado mona como para estar sumida en el estrés de los exámenes. Su cabello era largo y sus ojos grandes lo miraban con un deje parecido al aburrimiento.

Dejó de analizarla y se enfocó en la pregunta que previamente le había formulado.

—Sí, te lo agradecería mucho —sonrió, amable, más por mera costumbre que por cortesía; él rostro de ella permaneció estoico —. Busco la facultad de Literatura, ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra?

La joven tan solo se limitó a asentir.

—Sígueme.

Ella caminó en silencio, algo que Mikaela agradeció; no se encontraba con ánimos de iniciar conversaciones ni de fingir que le agradaba conocer gente nueva.

—Las facultades de Literatura y Artes quedan cerca, no vuelvas a confundirte. —El silencio duró menos de lo que Mikaela hubiese querido, por suerte la chica estaba dando información valiosa —. Para sobrevivir aquí es esencial que sepas al menos a cuál lugar llegar.

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Ella tenía razón, debía dejar de ser tan descuidado. Se justificaba con el hecho de que Yuu le había absorbido parte de su materia gris.

—Gracias. Tendré más cuidado.

—Eso espero, porque aunque logres entrar no siempre seré tu guía.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Mika se sorprendió de que una joven que de seguro no rebasaba el metro cincuenta tuviera tanta presencia.

El trayecto se prolongó un rato más. Se dedicó a repasar en su mente algunas de las lecciones que estudió mientras ella continuaba guiándolo. Luego de un par de minutos, la chica se detuvo cerca de la entrada de un edificio.

—Llegamos.

Mikaela hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por su tiempo… —Fue consciente de que no sabía a quién agradecer —. Disculpa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

—Krul Tepes —respondió a secas.

—Un placer. Mi nombre es Mikaela Bathory.

Por primera vez desde que se toparon, la vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. De esa forma se veía todavía más bonita.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, Mikaela. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy un poco tarde.

También dio una pequeña reverencia para después alejarse a paso apresurado del lugar. Mikaela tan solo le dedicó una rápida mirada para después ingresar al edificio, todavía tenía que repasar un par de cosas para el examen.

.

.

.

Kimizuki lo sabía, no le hacía falta ser el genio que era para notarlo: algo se había roto.

Las acciones de todos lo delataban. El que Mitsuba evitara a Yuu, que Shinoa de pronto comenzara a tomar cierta distancia de con su mejor amiga y la peor y la que más le afectaba era que Yoichi también se había alejado de él para de la nada comenzar a ser más cercano con Hīragi.

Eso era justo lo que había querido evitar, que Yoichi se fuera. Por eso calló tanto tiempo, por eso prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos antes de perder su amistad. Pero ahora, por la borrachera de una noche, todo había quedado arruinado para todos y eso nadie podría evitarlo. Se sorprendía de que todavía se llamaran a sí mismos «amigos».

Ahora que Saotome era íntimo de Hīragi, Sangū se había acercado a él pero esta se alejaba cuando Yuu andaba rondando un par de metros por la redonda. Después Yuu se iba a con Shinoa y Yoichi conversaba con Mitsuba. Y así se iba el rato, siempre evitándolo a él.

Shihō optó por hacerse el desentendido, era mejor no darle tanta importancia al hecho. Si Yoichi veía que en verdad esa declaración había sido falsa, de seguro volvería; no obstante, ahora parecía que esa actitud en lugar de acercarlo, lo alejaba.

—Es que te digo que a él también le gustas, por eso está así. —Como siempre, Yuu diciendo estupideces.

—Por extraño que parezca, Yuu-san tiene razón. Debes hacerle entender que sí ibas en serio cuando dijiste eso en el bar. —Y al parecer había contagiado a Shinoa.

—¿Quieren callarse los dos? —Kimizuki se encontraba al borde de la histeria.

—Pero Kimizuki-san…

—¡Silencio, enana!

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Era uno de esos ya habituales días en que Yoichi se había ido apenas tocada la campana para evitarlo, por su parte Mitsuba también se había retirado temprano debido al apenas anunciado embarazo de su hermana; al parecer para ella era más importante que para Shinoa el hecho de tener un sobrino.

—Déjenlo. Solo están diciendo estupideces.

—No lo son, poste. Decimos la verdad.

—¿Acaso Yoichi les dijo algo alguna vez?

—No pero…

—Pero nada, idiota. Yoichi se alejó porque no tolera que su amigo sienta algo por él. Acéptenlo y déjenme hacerme a mí a la idea.

De nuevo silencio. Ni Yuu ni Shinoa tenían derecho a querer arreglar algo cuando ellos también tenían sus propios problemas. Cuando Shinoa superará lo que hubiera ocurrido con Mitsuba y cuando Yuu aclarara qué mierda se traía con Bathory y dejara de dañar a su exnovia, podrían echarle en cara lo que quisieran.

Además quería que lo dejaran en paz. Por más que Yoichi le gustara lo que menos quería era hablar de él. Mencionarlo significaría continuar pensando en él; visualizar su cabello, su piel, sus grandes ojos; rememorar la fragancia de sus sábanas y su gran sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura. Era obvio que no quería seguir pensando en la persona que tanto quería y con la que había perdido cualquier oportunidad, incluso la de ser amigos.

Por suerte, Yuu y Shinoa permanecieron en silencio. Dijeron algo acerca de tener que ir al hospital Hyakuya más temprano y tomaron su propia ruta, acción que Kimizuki agradeció. Necesitaba estar a solas con su pesimismo.

.

.

.

El examen fluyó mejor de lo que previa, al menos eso quería seguir pensando. Una vez terminada su prueba, se despidió del docente que la impartió y salió volando hacia el hospital Hyakuya; confiaba en poder estar al menos un rato con Akane.

Por suerte fue así. Pagarse un taxi salió bastante caro pero valió la pena; no llegó a tan buena hora pero por suerte tampoco era tan tarde. Alcanzó a registrarse y pasó a visitar a la pequeña. Se alegró de poder verla, se veía un poco mejor, al menos no tan pálida como siempre; ella le presumió de su inesperado mejor estado de salud y Mikaela no perdió el tiempo y contó todo acerca de su día en la universidad de Tōdai; desde que había llegado y se perdió, pasando por el momento en que la chica, Krul, lo ayudó y sin perder el menor detalle de lo complicado y desgastante que había sido el examen.

—¡Sé que tú puedes, Mika! ¡Eres muy inteligente!

Cuando los halagos venían de la boca de Akane, se los creía.

Por suerte Akane no preguntó ni pidió ver a Yuu, la tuvo bastante entretenida con el rollo de la universidad. Cerca de la hora de salida, la niña se quedó dormida. La arropó como siempre lo hacía y salió de la habitación evitando hacer ruido.

Caminó a la recepción. Por fortuna —porque eso jamás lo vería como una desgracia—, Yuu se encontraba todavía ahí junto a Hīragi. No perdió oportunidad y dio un par de pasos a donde él. Al percatarse de su presencia, Ichinose firmó más rápido y casi le avienta la pluma a la pobre recepcionista. Le susurró algo a Shinoa para después tomarla del brazo y ambos emprender marcha.

También firmó como rayo y salió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarlos. Poco le importó el helado clima que hacía, su único objetivo era alcanzar a Yuu y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—¡Yuu-chan!

Distinguió una especie de respingo en Yuu mas este no se detuvo. Continuó andando a paso veloz el cual parecía que muy apenas y podía seguirle Shinoa. Volvió a gritar y no ocurrió nada más; y otra y otra y nada. Era tiempo de sacar la última arma.

—¡Si sigues así gritaré lo que sucedió entre nosotros!

El chantaje era algo muy bajo pero parecía ser la única alternativa.

Yuu se detuvo, al parecer había surtido el efecto que esperaba. Le dijo algo a Shinoa que Mikaela no alcanzó a escuchar, sin embargo debió ser algo poco grato debido a que esta pareció molestarse y se esfumó de la escena a paso apresurado.

Por fin se dignó tan siquiera a mirarlo. No movió ni un solo músculo, tuvo ser Mika quien se acercara a donde él. La expresión tan fría que adornaba el rostro de Yuu solo recordaba habérsela visto el día en que lo vio enfrentarse a esos tipos la vez en que lo conoció.

—No sé qué más quieres decirme si todo ya todo quedó claro.

—No, no quedó claro. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarme, solo te has dedicado a evitarme desde ese día.

—Es que no hay nada que explicar, al menos no debes darme las explicaciones a mí. —Yūichirō era necio, necio hasta las entrañas. Ese aspecto en su personalidad era el que más llegaba a desesperarlo —. Mejor ve a tu casa, escríbele también una carta a tu hermosa novia y déjame en paz.

Estaba por irse pero Mikaela lo tomó por el brazo y volvió a hacer que lo mirara. Antes lo hubiera besado para dejarlo descolocado pero hoy en día esa era una acción que ya no le acarreaba el menor sentido. Ya no quería no solo ignorar el problema, en verdad necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

—Que no es mi novia.

—¿Entonces cómo se le llama a una chica que te escribe ese tipo de cartas?

—Es mi ex, ¿sí? Fuimos novios hace un tiempo.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—¡Porque no tendría sentido hacerlo! —explotó, todo lo que se había guardado desde ese momento comenzaba a emerger —. Chess fue mi novia durante un periodo vacacional que pasé en Francia pero no prosperó. Por si también te interesa saber, y para que no te sorprenda en un futuro, también tuve otra novia llamada Aiko pero, ¿qué crees? Tampoco funcionó. He salido con más chicas pero igual no se ha dado nada y por si también quieres saberlo, mi último ligue fue con una chica rusa cuando pasé las últimas vacaciones de verano allá.

—¿Y tú qué hacías en Rusia? —Yuu sí que era impredecible.

Mikaela logró relajarse, al menos todo ese numerito había logrado que se desahogara. Ya más tranquilo, enfocó la mirada en Yuu.

—Mi familia materna es de allá[1].

—Eso explica muchas cosas. Sabes, siempre supe que eras extranjero.

—Bueno, Yuu-chan, pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

Yuu soltó un suspiró. Él también se veía más relajado, por lo menos ya no tenía la mirada tan endurecida. Hizo un par de gestos torciendo los labios, como meditando algo, para luego volver a mirar a Mikaela.

—Soy muy impulsivo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Pero sigo sin creerte del todo.

—Pues no deberías. Te he dicho la verdad.

—¿Pero qué esperas que piense? Sigues siendo un desconocido para mí. No sé ni siquiera identificar tus gestos o tu estado de ánimo, menos voy a saber si eres sincero o no.

—Pues eso puede cambiar. —Mikaela soltó un suspiro, el vaho saliendo de entre sus labios; dio un paso más hacia Yūichirō esperando todavía respetar su espacio —. Me llamó Mikaela Bathory y tengo dieciocho años, curso mi último año de preparatoria. Mi comida favorita es el curry. Vivo con mi tío debido a que mi padre se suicidó y mi madre me abandonó cuando era un niño. Mi pasatiempo desde siempre ha sido escribir y por supuesto que también tengo gusto hacia la lectura. Estudiaré Literatura en la universidad de Tōdai si es que logré pasar el examen. Actualmente escribo una novela que transcurre en un mundo post apocalíptico donde intervienen demonios, ángeles y vampiros, no vela que me gustaría que algún día pudieras leer.

Yuu se quedó callado, estático en su posición. Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto con los labios aunque esta vez tardó mucho más en mirarle a los ojos. Mika hubiera pensado que estaba molesto si no lo hubiera escuchado soltar una suave risa.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Un imbécil al cual ya conoces un poco mejor. —También le fue imposible no reir —. ¿Ya me crees?

—Un poco más que antes, sí.

—Entonces yo también necesito conocerte para saber si creo que me crees.

Yuu vuelve a reír. Todavía no le mira, pareciera que la gracia le impide hacerlo. Pasados unos segundos logra sostenerle la vista.

—Me llamó Yūichirō Ichinose y tengo diecisiete años. También me gusta el curry. Tengo un hermano mayor y vivo con él debido a que mis padres están muertos. Me gustan los autos de carreras, soy seguidor de la _Formula 1_ [2]; también disfruto de los deportes como el vóley y el fútbol. No soy un hábido lector pero también tengo una preciada colección de libros que me han fascinado. Soy un asco en cuestiones académicas pero los idiomas se me dan muy bien, de seguro estudiaré algo relacionado con eso. Y tengo entendido que no tengo raíces extranjeras.

Cuando Yuu terminó, Mikaela no pudo evitar acercarse más a él. Yuu no se movió, tan solo se dedicó a mirarle fijo. Cuando Mika inclinó levemente el rostro para romper la pequeña distancia que los separaba tampoco puso objeción alguna, únicamente cerró los ojos. Lo que Mikaela Bathory agradeció es que la única acción de Yuu haya sido responder a su beso.

Ese beso no se parecía a ningún otro que hubieran compartido. No había fuego ni pasión de por medio, más bien transmitía una calma infinita. El roce de sus labios fue tan suave que parecía más una caricia, una caricia que bien podría calificar como dulce. Fue prolongada, aunque Mika no se percató de qué tanto; él hubiera preferido continuar así toda la vida.

—Es difícil no rebasar los límites —mencionó Yuu apenas se hubieron separado.

—¿Eso significa que sí estabas celoso?

Su intención no había sido la de arruinar el momento pero lo logró. El manotazo de Yuu lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Joder, Mika, creo que prefería estar molesto contigo.

—¿Entonces ya no estás molesto?

—Solo cállate. —Mikaela no pudo evitar reír.

Yūichirō comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida, a Mika no le importó seguirlo sin saber el rumbo al cual se dirigían. Únicamente le interesaba el hecho de haber recuperado esos momentos con Yuu-chan.

.

.

.

—¿En serio me vas a seguir hasta mi casa?

Mikaela sonrió en respuesta.

—No voy a seguirte hasta tu casa. Te estoy _acompañando_ a tu casa que es muy distinto.

—Podría denunciarte por acoso, ¿sabes?

—Creo que es muy tarde para eso, digo, si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho desde hacía bastante tiempo —explicó para después agregar en tono dulzón —: pero al parecer ya te importo y no harías nada para alejarme.

Yūichirō no contestó nada a ello ni siquiera su usual «cállate», para Mikaela eso significó un gran avance. Significaba que ya se había ganado un lugar en la vida de Yuu; más que un amigo, menos que una pareja y algo más emocional que amigos con derechos.

Caminaron un par de minutos más hasta que Yuu tomó una desviación hacia la izquierda. Mika continuó a su lado, atento a los movimientos del moreno. Las casas de esa calle no eran ostentosas pero sí lo bastante grandes como para saber que no eran para nada económicas. Yūichirō se dirigió a una en particular; dos pisos, color amarillo pálido, puerta de madera y amplios ventanales.

De su maletín, Yuu sacó un juego de llaves. Miró a Mikaela.

—Aquí es —anunció a pesar de ser algo evidente —. Supongo que gracias por _acompañarme_ y pues nos vemos mañana.

—Espera, Yuu-chan —llamó a pesar de no haber alguna razón en particular para detenerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mikaela estaba por inventar algo cuando el sonido de un claxon llamó tanto su atención como la de Yuu. Mikaela se giró hacia dónde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con un auto negro bastante llamativo. El coche aparcó en el estacionamiento de la casa. Después de activar la alarma, del coche bajó un hombre que Mika reconoció inmediatamente como Guren Ichinose, el hermano mayor de Yūichirō.

Se acercó a los muchachos a paso lento, hasta galante, como un felino merodeando su presa. Yuu rodó los ojos y su rostro adquirió una expresión aburrida; en cambio, Mikaela esbozó su mejor sonrisa, intentando brindar su mejor semblante.

—Hey, mocosos. —A pesar de su postura, el vocabulario de Guren parecía rayar en lo vulgar.

Antes de que Yuu contestara de igual forma, Mika se le adelantó.

—Buenas tardes, Ichinose-san. —Dio una pequeña reverencia.

—Te digo, Yuu, cada vez mejoras en la calidad de tus amistades. —Guren le sonrió; su sonrisa era parecida a la de Yuu, eso y el color de cabello era lo que les delataba como hermanos.

Mikaela se alegró por el cumplido, al menos quiso tomarlo como tal. Entre líneas significaba que le simpatizaba a Guren y eso también era un avance para con Yūichirō.

—Idiota —masculló Yuu.

Guren decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en el amigo de su hermano.

—Sabes una cosa… ¿cómo me dijiste qué te llamas? —cuestionó.

—Mikaela. Mikaela Bathory.

—Sabes, Mikaela, deberías pegarle tus buenos modales a mi querido hermano —mencionó en tono de burla, mirando de reojo a Yūichirō —. Después de todo lo que he hecho por él lo menos que merezco es que me llame «onii-sama».

—De la única forma que mereces que te llame es…

—Por supuesto, Ichinose-san —interrumpió Mikaela cualquier grosería por parte del de ojos verdes —, estaré cerca de Yuu-chan para mejorar su vocabulario —bromeó.

—Yuu-chan, eh… —repitió Guren —. Eso espero, Mikaela.

Yuu, quien permaneció ajeno a la conversación, soltó un suspiro para volver a hacerse notar. Mika se giró a verlo y al notarlo tan incómodo, volvió a dar una pequeña reverencia.

—Debo irme ya. Comienza a oscurecer —sonrió de nuevo, hasta Mika se sorprendía de haber repetido tanto esa acción en tan poco tiempo —. Un placer saludarlo, Ichinose-san —. Después se enfocó en el otro Ichinose, en el que verdaderamente le interesaba —. Nos vemos mañana, Yuu-chan. —Sin agregar nada más, acabó por retirarse.

Sin esperar si quiera a que la silueta de Bathory desapareciera, Yuu ingresó a casa. Guren le siguió de cerca.

Apenas entrar Guren vio como Yuu lanzó su maletín y se aventó directo al sofá. A pesar de la descortesía de su hermano menor, lo pasó por alto y se sentó a su lado.

—No voy a hacer preguntas acerca del «Yuu-chan» por lo pronto. Ahora hay un asunto más importante que tratar. —Con un movimiento de cabeza, Yuu le hizo saber que tenía su atención —. Hoy hablé con Kureto de algo sumamente importante…

Comenzó a relatar. Palabra por palabra, citando varias veces las órdenes que Kureto le había dado. Conforme el relato avanzaba, Guren fue obteniendo la atención de Yuu al grado en el que no le despegó la vista más que para parpadear. Cuando finalizó, Yūichirō tenía los ojos abiertos lo más que sus cuencas oculares se lo permitieron.

—Es joda, ¿verdad? —Fue lo único que Yuu consiguió articular.

—Me temo que no.

Yuu no pudo decir nada más. El peso de la noticia pareció poder con él.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Luna de miel.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** En _Kyuuketsuki Mikaela no Monogatari_ (La historia del vampiro Mikaela) Volumen 1, queda aclarado en el prólogo que el padre de Mikaela era ruso. Sin embargo esa información me era desconocida cuando comencé a escribir este fanfic (la novela se publicó luego de ello); tan solo tenía conocimiento de que uno de sus padres era ruso. Para efectos de esta historia elegí que fuera su madre y no su padre.

 **[2]:** F1: Se trata de la competición internacional de automovilismo más popular y prestigiosa de su índole.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Tardé un poquito más de lo esperado pero aquí está :3

Muchas gracias a **Neko Gina** , **Pandirafa** , **Raynalle** , **the killer of the full moon** , **MittyGuillin** , **Bet-hana** y a **Xamitra** por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Ellie…_


	11. X Luna de miel

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Seguro el cambio de Nick los tomó desprevenidos pero sigo siendo yo XD. La verdad es que cambiar _mi nombre_ era uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo… sé que estamos en agosto pero, oye, más vale tarde que nunca :3

* * *

…

 _Como si no hubiera un mañana_

 _Como si no hubiera una próxima vez_

 **H** ouse **O** f **C** ards **—** **B** TS

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Los días transcurrieron hasta convertirse en semanas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el frío poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer; repentinamente el reino fue envuelto por una brisa fresca, menos gélida. La primavera comenzaba a asomarse a través de las rendijas de los ventanales del castillo._

 _Mas la vida no había comenzado a sonreírle por ese hecho. Su sonrisa se debía al hecho de que la princesa poco a poco lo dejó adentrarse más en su vida; regalándole sonrisas cada vez que la veía, mirándolo a los ojos cada vez que lo necesitaba, brindándole suaves caricias cuando consideraba su existencia miserable… ella vino a iluminar cada rincón._

 _Siempre terca y testaruda pero cada vez más accesible. Su felicidad era tanta que muy apenas notaba cuando la mirada color esmeralda de su princesa se veía opacada por un fugaz recuerdo que jamás le compartió; a veces se daba cuenta de ese hecho, otras prefería ignorarlo y en algunas ocasiones pasaba desapercibido. No quería que nada empañara su reciente felicidad, ni siquiera la causante de ella._

 _Las horas se le iban pensando en ella, en algunas ocasiones besando sus labios o acariciando su piel. Aunque tuviera otro sin fin de responsabilidades como el caballero que era, estas pasaron a segundo plano por la princesa. Su vida ahora era ella y solo ella, la dueña de sus fantasías, su princesa, ¿qué diablos haría si la perdiera?_

 _Sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro, su piel tostada, su nariz fina, sus dientes no tan perfectos, su amplia sonrisa, el lunar bajo su mentón, la cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, su sencillo estilo de vestir, las zapatillas gastadas, su estatura, sus palabras… no había ser más perfecto que ella y, gracias al Dios del que dudaba su existencia, ella era casi suya. Casi. Solo un poco más y podría poseerla en plenitud._

 _De nueva cuenta no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿qué haría si la perdiera?_

 _La respuesta era sencilla: morir en vida._

* * *

Capítulo X

 _ **Luna de miel**_

* * *

—Entonces… ¿es un adiós?

A las palabras de Akane, Mikaela negó con la cabeza. Acarició el cabello de la pequeña, los suaves mechones castaños enmarañándose entre sus dedos; al retirar su mano pudo ver un sinfín de cabellos de la pequeña en ella. Obvio ese detalle y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

—No es un adiós, es un hasta luego. —Se paró de la silla en la que había estado todo el rato para sentarse en la cama, a su lado —. Prometo venir a verte siempre que me sea posible.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Lo prometes?

¿Cómo negarse ante el pueril rostro de Akane y su expresión tan desmejorada?

—Te lo juro —aseveró con seguridad. La pequeña a su lado se lanzó a abrazarlo —. Además no estarás sola; tus papás están aquí contigo, el doctor Narumi seguirá al pendiente de ti y Yuu-chan seguirá viniendo a verte.

Akane alzó la vista sonriéndole en el acto, aun así algunas lágrimas lograron escaparse de entre las comisuras de sus ojos. Mika sabía que ella se había encariñado demasiado con él, casi tanto como él mismo con ella. Para él también era demasiado duro dejar de verla; todavía no se encontraba preparado para separarse de la niña, mucho menos en un momento tan difícil como en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo las semanas finales de preparatoria y su próxima vida universitaria en puerta absorbían todo su tiempo.

—Voy a estarte esperando, Mika.

—Y vendré, te doy mi palabra —volvió a declarar. Ella rio.

—Solo espero que cuando vuelvas a venir mi mamá ya me haya comprado unos bonitos pañuelos. —Ella misma acarició su cabello; tal y como sucedió cuando Mikaela hizo lo mismo, en los dedos de Akane quedaron enredados muchos de sus cabellos —. Pronto se me caerá todo y me veré fea.

—Tú eres una niña hermosa, Akane-chan —susurró de manera dulce —, con o sin cabello lo seguirás siendo. Además, saldrás de esta y te convertirás en una señorita preciosa.

—¿En una princesa? —Sus ojos, hasta ahora opacos, comenzaron a iluminarse.

—En la princesa más hermosa de todo el reino.

Aquello logró hacer reír a Akane. La atmosfera ligeramente depresiva logró aminorarse, haciendo que ambos se tranquilizaran. Mikaela continuó abrazándola, no quería separarse de ella todavía.

—Te prometo que voy a curarme, Mika —comenzó a hablar en tono suave —, pondré todo mi empeño en el tratamiento y cada vez que vengas me verás un poco mejor. ¡Oh, ya sé! Te mandaré cartitas con Yuu para que así sepas siempre como estoy.

—Me parece una gran idea.

—Sí, es más fácil que veas a Yuu, es tu princesa después de todo. —A pesar de que eso no fuera verdad, no se atrevió a desmentirla —. Me alegra tanto que hayas encontrado una princesa y te hayas enamorado, se nota que lo quieres tanto. ¡Me gusta mucho Yuu para ti!

—Él vino a cambiarme la vida de muchas maneras la vida.

—¿Y todavía vas a seguir negándome que estás enamorado?

Mikaela no se atrevió a responder algo, sin embargo la calidez que sintió en sus mejillas y la posterior sonrisa de Akane ante ese hecho delataron lo que su interior gritaba.

—Por Yuu-chan siento muchas cosas —balbuceó.

—No hace falta que me respondas algo, ya sé la respuesta. —Claramente, Akane se estaba burlando de él; no la corrigió —. Te deseo mucha suerte con tu princesa.

—En verdad que la necesitaré.

—Si le dijeras a Yuu lo que sientes por él, yo creo todo podría cambiar.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Mikaela no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Cómo era posible que Akane notara que su relación con Yuu no era tal y como se la había pintado?

—Seré una niña pero no soy tonta —respondió Akane —. Además recuerda que soy una experta en el amor. Puedo asegurarte que no le eres indiferente a Yuu, confía en mi intuición femenina. —Al terminar le guiñó un ojo.

—A tus nueve años pareces saber más de esto que yo.

—Casi diez —corrigió ella —. Pronto cumpliré años así que espero un bonito regalo, aunque con que me digas que lograste confesarte a Yuu será suficiente… ya que si se hacen novios pues será mucho mejor.

Mika no pudo evitar reír, le fascinaba la facilidad con la que Akane podía hablar de ese tema. Envidiaba esa inocencia que ella aún poseía, esa que le permitía soñar, volar alto sin temor a caerse. Hacía tanto había perdido esa capacidad, capacidad que ahora añoraba. No obstante, ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de Akane, parecía como si ella le hubiese contagiado esa ilusión y las ganas de luchar y no darse por vencido.

Tenía tanto que aprender de ella.

—Así como tú me prometes que te esforzarás en tu tratamiento, yo te hago la misma promesa con respecto a eso.

—¿Entonces trato hecho?

Mika asintió.

—Trato hecho.

El pacto lo sellaron con otro abrazo.

.

.

.

En el momento en el que Mika terminó de firmar, Yuu salió de la habitación de Taichi. Le sonrió suavemente como ya siempre lo hacía para luego acercarse y también firmar su hora de salida. Mikaela miró a su alrededor, esperando esta vez sí ver a Hīragi alrededor, no obstante no hubo ni un rastro de ella.

Cuando Yuu terminó se acercó a donde Mika para que juntos salieran del hospital. Afuera ya no hacía demasiado frío; los estragos del invierno estaban desapareciendo poco a poco conforme se adentraban en marzo. Aunque ya no hubiera nevadas, Mika había cumplido su sueño de caminar con Yuu de la mano, al menos cuando este se encontraba de humor y se lo permitía. Ese día fue uno de esos aunque no necesariamente se debía al hecho de que Yuu se encontrara contento, al contrario, su expresión denotaba una melancolía infinita.

—¿Cómo está Taichi? —cuestionó Mika, excusa para iniciar conversación.

—Bien, bien. El tratamiento va muy bien por lo que dice. Se ve desmejorado pero el doctor Narumi me comentó que las probabilidades de éxito con él son muy altas —comentó con alegría, incluso una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro, sin embargo a los pocos segundo su rostro volvió a ser opacado por una mueca.

La duda carcomía a Mikaela.

—¿Pasa algo, Yuu-chan?

Curiosamente, Yuu no zanjó el tema ni le dijo algo acerca de que no debía importarle lo que sucediera con él, en cambio tan solo soltó un largo suspiro. Mika supuso que el tema tenía el suficiente peso para detener el andar así que caminaron hacia el parque y se adentraron en él, ya ahí buscaron un punto en el que pudieran tener privacidad.

Cerca de un gran árbol del cual desconocía su clase había justo una banca debajo. Eligieron ese lugar para sentarse.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme qué te sucede? —Bathory insistió —. ¿Tiene qué ver con Shinoa Hīragi?

Mika suponía que ella debía ser el problema. Desde el día en que se reconciliaron él y Yuu después del incidente de la carta de Chess, no había vuelto a ver a Shinoa cerca de Yūichirō. Al ser tan amigos era obvio que su distanciamiento iba a poder con el estado anímico del moreno.

Como respuesta, Yuu volvió a suspirar.

—Son demasiadas cosas. Con mis amigos, con sus problemas, con Mitsuba… con Guren. —Lo último parecía ser lo que más pesaba.

—¿Y qué sucede con todo eso?

—No sé si seguimos siendo amigos —confesó con pesar —. Shinoa me evita; está molesta conmigo por lo de la otra vez, se siente ofendida de que no me sincere con ella, ¡pero tampoco es como si fuera fácil! Además, a pesar de todo, siempre estará del lado de Mitsuba de la cual por cierto también se ha distanciado —tomó aire para poder continuar —. Y por otro lado están los imbéciles de Kimizuki y Yoichi que se mueren el uno por el otro pero son idiotas y no se dan cuenta. ¿Lo entiendes, Mika? ¡Por idioteces se termina nuestra amistad!

Mika guardó silencio, esperando que prosiguiera con su relato. Irritado, Yuu volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¡Y Guren! —Ahí estaba lo que más le irritaba —. Nunca me considera para sus decisiones, nunca toma en cuenta mi opinión. El muy imbécil me salió con la estupidez de que nos iremos a vivir a Estados Unidos en poco tiempo…

Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!? —Mika no pudo contenerse.

—Lo que oíste. Al parecer van a expandir la farmacéutica, no recuerdo el término que Guren utilizó. Y él por ser el consentido del imbécil de Kureto Hīragi va a hacerse cargo del negocio allá.

—¿Pero cuándo, cómo…? —Era imposible salir del shock.

Lo que Yuu relataba era algo que no tenía previsto en sus planes y algo que se le salía de las manos. Todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahora habían sido en vano. ¿De qué le servía quedarse en Japón si Yuu terminaría por irse más temprano que tarde?

—No sé cuándo con exactitud pero supongo que será apenas terminen de afinar detalles. De hecho Guren está en Massachusetts arreglando eso.

—¿Y te irás sin más?

—Ese es el problema, Mika, que no quiero —habló entre lamentos —. No me importa como sea la situación entre mis amigos y yo ahora, no pudo dejarlos. Está la escuela, estás tú, está todo. He vivido en esta ciudad desde hace varios años y no puedo pensar en irme así como así.

El corazón de Mikaela dio un vuelco al verse incluido en las razones de Yuu para permanecer en Japón. Aquello fue lo que le motivó a decir lo que justamente se encontraba pensando.

—Entonces no te vayas. —Sonó más a una súplica que a cualquier otra cosa —. Este año cumples los dieciocho, ya tu hermano no tendrá por qué ser tu tutor. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, puedes elegir quedarte.

—No es tan fácil…

—Vamos, el Yuu-chan que conozco daría pelea.

Sin algún reparo, tomó una mano de Yuu entre las suyas. La apretó fuertemente sin importarle mucho si esa presión provocaba dolor en el otro. El moreno le miró a los ojos por un instante para después bajar la mirada hacia sus manos. Daba la impresión de que meditaba esas palabras.

—No puedo, Mika… —respondió n un susurro —. Es mi única familia, lo único que me queda.

—¿Y dónde quedamos tus amigos y yo, eh? —bramó —. Vas a dejarnos sin más para largarte a _Masachūsettsushū_ [1].

—Es Massachusetts.

—Lo ves, Yuu-chan, te necesito para que corrijas mi horrible pronunciación del inglés; te necesito porque haces más entretenidos mi días… ya no veo mi vida sin ti.

A pesar del peso de las palabras de Mikaela, Yuu terminó por retirar su mano para ocultarla en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera. Mika no supo de qué forma interpretar ese gesto.

—No lo entenderías —Yuu volvió a murmurar.

—Entonces explícame.

—¡Ya, Mika! Te lo conté para desahogarme no para que me estreses más.

Ante eso no pudo replicar nada. Por más que hubiera querido, sabía que quedarse callado era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, más si quería evitarse otro pleito mayor con Yūichirō. Eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto con el moreno por no querer indagar en su situación.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, escuchó a Yuu llamarlo. Quiso ignorarlo al principio pero Ichinose podía a llegar a ser el mayor cabezota de todos y no parar hasta conseguir su objetivo; en este caso, su atención.

—Guren no está en casa —recordó Yuu; Mika rodó los ojos.

—Ya me lo habías dicho —escupió.

—¿No que eres tan listo, Mika? —Esta vez Yūichirō se cruzó de brazos —. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: Guren no está en casa.

Aún y cuando su mente continuaba nublada por el enfado, poco a poco esa nube comenzó a disiparse conforme analizó esas palabras. Al entender el mensaje oculto en su frase, miró a Yuu a los ojos; las esmeraldas de Yūichirō lucían decididas.

—¿Acaso…?

—Sí, Mika, te estoy invitando a pasar la noche conmigo.

Bathory presentía lo que esa invitación significaba. Tragón en seco; aun así no necesitó pensárselo dos veces.

.

.

.

Apenas entraron a la casa de Yūichirō, este le mencionó algo acerca de que se pusiera cómodo y que iría a traer algunas bebidas, jugando a ser buen anfitrión. En cuanto Yuu desapareció, Mikaela tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala, no obstante la curiosidad pudo más con él y le fue inevitable no querer recorrer un poco el lugar.

Por dentro, la casa de los Ichinose no era demasiado ostentosa como para tratarse de la residencia de una familia con buen apellido. No había cuadros estrafalarios ni adornos costosos, la decoración tampoco era elegante como la de la casa Bathory, inclusive todo se encontraba un poco desordenado. Mika adjudicaba eso al hecho de que faltaba el toque femenino, algo que ni Yuu ni Guren podrían aportar; al menos en su casa contaban con Horn, ama de llaves contratada por el mismo Ferid, de gustos exquisitos y amante ocasional de su tío.

Aunque sí hubo algo que logró llamar su atención. Uno de los adornos que se encontraban en el lugar era un tocadiscos, de esos sacados de mediados del siglo pasado. Mikaela solo había visto uno en su vida en una tienda de antigüedades que visitó hace un par de años. Se acercó al objeto y tocó los bordes de la caja de madera con sumo cuidado, temiendo de romperlo; también delineo la aguja y rozó con los dedos el disco de vinilo que se encontraba puesto.

—Oye, disculpa el desorden pero la mucama viene hasta mañana al medio día. Ah, y solo tengo refresco. —En cuanto volvió a escuchar la voz de Yuu, se giró hacia donde él; lo vio sosteniendo un par de latas de refresco de cola —. ¿Te gusta la onda de las cosas _vintage_?

Por inercia, retiró los dedos del objeto. Miró a Yuu con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Solo me llamó la atención, me pareció curioso que tú tuvieras algo así.

—No es mío, es de Guren. No sé si te llegué a mencionar que él es fanático de la música de ancianos, el jazz y todas esas cosas.

—Creo que lo hiciste, no recuerdo bien. —Yuu le lanzó una de las latas la cual abrió al instante. Dio un ligero sorbo —. ¿Seguro que no hay problema con que me quede aquí?

Yuu negó.

—Ninguno. Aparte de Guren no debo darle explicaciones a nadie, y él no está. Más bien, ¿tú no tienes ningún inconveniente? Dijiste que vives con tu tío, ¿no?

—Sí pero con él no hay problema alguno. Y mientras menos tiempo pase con él, mejor.

—¿No se llevan bien?

—Yuu-chan, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo hablando de mi tío cuando puedo estar contigo. —Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se iba acercando de a poco al moreno —. Me has invitado aquí por una razón, ¿no es así?

Yuu guardó silencio y Mika imploró a Buda, a Alá y a Dios —maldito hereje— que no fuera a arrepentirse. La invitación que Yūichirō le había hecho contenía un mensaje implícito que, por más temor que pudiera llegar a causarle, también era algo que le atraía en sobremanera. La felación que Yuu le hizo en Navidad fue la gloria, tener sexo con él debía ser parecido a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. O de su miembro.

—Lo hice —contestó luego de un rato, de nuevo adquiriendo ese porte rebelde y altanero que le caracterizaba —, pero no creí que fueras a ser tan impaciente.

En cuanto lo escuchó reír le fue imposible no sonrojarse. Bien, había quedado con un urgido —de paso pervertido— ante los ojos del moreno. Aun así, a pesar de la vergüenza, no se retiró ni un centímetro de Yuu, al contrario, se atrevió a tomar su mano.

—Bueno, yo vine por algo y me gustaría que fueras un hombre de palabra y cumplieras —habló juguetón, ocultando de forma magistral su bochorno.

—Eres un maldito caliente —vociferó Yūichirō.

Yuu entrelazó sus dedos y tiró del cuerpo de Mikaela escaleras arriba. Bathory iba tan encantado con la idea que esta vez no se fijó en las fotografías enmarcadas ni en la decoración de esa parte de la casa en ese punto. En la planta alta había un pasillo con puertas en ambos lados y una al fondo, y tan pronto llegaron arriba, Ichinose volvió a jalar el brazo de su acompañante hacia la habitación del fondo a la izquierda; Mika se preguntó si en la de la derecha se encontraba el baño, soltó una suave risa ante su propia broma.

La habitación de Yuu fue un lugar que se vio en la necesidad de analizar. Paredes azul cielo; posters de bandas que en su vida había escuchado hablar y uno que otro de los autos fórmula uno de los cuales se había declarado fanático; había un pequeño estante con libros, de seguro su colección privada de obras que admitió amar; un closet de madera, sobre la cómoda un despertador y una lámpara, la cama estaba hecha, había un par de prendas regadas y su escritorio en el que de seguro hacía sus deberes era un desastre.

Yūichirō soltó la mano de Bathory y tomó la portátil que tenía sobre su cama para ponerla sobre la pila de papeles que había en el escritorio. Mika rio.

—Tu habitación es justo como la imaginé: un desastre.

Contrario a lo que esperó, Yuu no hizo ningún ademán de ofenderse.

—Hay veces en que está peor.

—Aunque… —Mika dio un leve recorrido alrededor de la habitación para solo para cerciorarse de que ningún detalle se le hubiese escapado —. No creí que fuera azul; no sé, me imaginaba te iban otro tipo de colores.

—Es mi color favorito —reveló el moreno —. Cuando llegamos a esta casa, Guren dijo que podíamos pintarla del color que quisiera. Es uno de los pocos caprichos que me ha cumplido.

—Ya veo.

Le hubiese gustado escuchar algo como «es azul porque es el color de tus ojos, Mika» pero el tan solo imaginar una declaración como esa era inmensamente insólito y cursi.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que Yuu se había acercado a donde él. El moreno tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depósito un beso que Mika pudo calificar de todo menos suave; era desesperado, sofocante, iba demasiado rápido. Apenas y pudo asimilar que Yuu lo estaba besando cuando este ya pretendía meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Mikaela se alejó de golpe de él, la necesidad de aire y de raciocinio se hicieron presentes. Mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, miró a donde Yūichirō; el pecho del moreno subía y bajaba rápidamente además de que le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Antes de que Mika pudiera soltar un comentario o alguna broma con respecto a su aspecto, Yuu volvió a atacarlo, volvió a besarlo con fuerza, impidiendo de esa forma que Mika se alejara.

Aprovechando que Yuu era quien llevaba el ritmo de aquel intercambio de saliva, Bathory prosiguió a desabotonarse el suéter y quitárselo lo más rápido que podía. Yuu se percató de aquella acción y, sin todavía soltar los labios de Mikaela, aventó su chaqueta a un punto incierto de la habitación. Los manoseos por debajo de las playeras de ambas partes no se hicieron esperar.

Mikaela fue el primero en sacársela a Yuu. Teniendo el pecho del otro a su merced, sus labios recorrieron desde su mentón pasando por la mandíbula hasta llegar a los pezones de Ichinose. Por mero instinto succionó, provocando que el otro soltara un alarido que solo podía describirlo como sensual.

—Creía que… no tenías… ni la… menor… idea… de esto. —El moreno apenas y podía hablar; su voz entrecortada le calentó todavía más.

Mikaela continuó chupando un par de segundos más. Le dio un leve mordisco al pezón y lo soltó. Su cara se acercó peligrosamente al otro, comenzando a delinear la aureola con la punta de la lengua antes de volver a succionar. Para incrementar todavía más la sensación, separó con una pierna las de Ichinose y de esta forma comenzar a rozar su intimidad con la rodilla.

—No me subestimes. —Chupó un poco tan solo para lograr que Yuu soltara más y más gemidos. Realmente lo ponía. Una de sus manos tomó el miembro de Yuu por sobre sus pantalones; dio un leve apretón, otro jadeo no se hizo esperar —. Vaya, realmente reaccionas rápido. Ya estás duro.

No era necesariamente que supiera algo relacionado al sexo entre dos hombres, se trataba más bien del instinto, de hacerle a Yuu lo que a él le gustaba —o le gustaría— que le hicieran.

Continuó chupando sus pezones y masturbándolo unos minutos más; se sentía tan duro como el mismo Yūichirō, además los sonidos que este soltaba no ayudaban en nada para controlar su erección. Quizá ya era momento de recostarlo y continuar con el juego previo en la cama, pero antes de tan siquiera poder dar un paso, Yuu se alejó.

—Me toca —espetó el moreno con voz ronca.

Le sonrió de forma socarrona para ahora él tomar las riendas. Continuando con ese porte altanero, fue él quien lo guio hacia la cama. De un empujón, Mikaela cayó sobre el colchón, rebotando levemente. Antes de poder incorporarse, con una mano Yuu volvió a tumbarlo. Tomó los bordes del pantalón de Mikaela para sacárselos de un tirón. No pudo evitar reír ante la vista.

—Todavía no vamos ni a la mitad y ya estás así. —Yuu mencionó como si de un chiste se tratara.

—Sabes, deberías sentirte halagado. Después de todo, tú me has puesto.

—No creo que dures mucho —dijo y a Mika le hubiera gustado poder objetar algo contra eso.

Yuu volvió a besarlo para después ahora él bajar hacia sus pezones. Al contrario de Mika, Yuu no fue nada suave; tironeó de ellos y succionó fuertemente hasta que la tonalidad cambio de una rozada a una rojiza. No se entretuvo demasiado con ellos ya que comenzó a bajar más y más. Con su lengua simuló penetraciones en el ombligo mientras su barbilla le hacía cosquillas en el nacimiento del vello púbico. Mika rogaba no patearlo, eso sin duda arruinaría el momento.

Pronto la ropa interior también comenzó a estorbarle a Yūichirō. Se la quitó con tortuosa lentitud, ganándose varias maldiciones por parte de Mika. Una vez que Bathory se encontraba completamente desnudo, sonrió de lado, señalando la entrepierna de Yuu.

—No es justo que solo tú puedas verme. —Se sentó en la cama, acercándose peligrosamente a donde Yūichirō. De un solo movimiento tumbó el cuerpo de Yuu quedando ahora él encima —. Yo nunca lo he visto.

Tampoco se tomó la molestia de avisar. Desabotonó y bajó el cierre de los vaqueros del moreno y sin tiempo que perder también se deshizo de la ropa interior.

—Te digo que eres un impaciente.

—He esperado tanto este momento, Yuu-chan, tengo derecho a serlo.

Besó alrededor del falo, lamió la longitud y lo tomó entre sus dedos para comenzar a masturbarlo. Pronto no pudo resistirlo más y, debido a la intensidad del momento, también lo chupó.

Yuu tan solo se dedicó a observar su pene entrar y salir de la boca de Mikaela en todo momento. Tomó entre sus dedos las hebras doradas para así él también ayudar a que la penetración fuera más profunda. Mikaela abrió los ojos ante ese hecho, de esa forma era difícil continuar con la felación. Cuando realmente no pudo más, se sacó el falo de la boca, tosiendo un par de veces. Yuu alzó una ceja.

—Ni siquiera lograste que me corriera —reclamó Yuu; Mika le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Es que eres un salvaje. —Mikaela continuó tosiendo, intentando también tranquilizar su respiración —. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¡y me dejas sin respirar!

—Ya, ya, lo lamento. Ya iremos a tu ritmo.

Mikaela agradeció esas palabras aunque al instante volvió a quedar desconcertado. Yuu volvió a tirar de su cuerpo, volviendo a quedar encima, sentándose justamente donde su erección se encontraba. Miró al moreno, buscando sus ojos verdes, esos que tanto le gustaban y que durante todo ese rato no se había detenido a mirar. Yuu lucía demasiado guapo; su bonito rostro adornado con un sonrojo producto de la situación, el cabello negro rebelde odavía más enmarañado y su suave piel tostada adornada con una capa de sudor. Nunca ninguna persona en esas condiciones le había parecido tan atractiva como Yūichirō.

Yuu dejó de mirarlo para dirigir la atención a la cómoda justo a un lado de su cama. Se acercó a donde ella, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando algo de su interior. Volvió a sentarse encima del pene de Bathory logrando que este soltara un suspiro y, a continuación, comenzó a maniobrar con lo que tenía en sus manos. En ese momento Mika distinguió que se trataba de una botella bastante pequeña.

—Oye…

Fue completamente ignorado. Mika estaba por preguntar otra cosa más cuando Yuu se alejó un poco. Vació un poco del contenido de la botella en su mano y prosiguió a untarlo en el pene de Mikaela, simulado una masturbación. Ahora ya sabía qué era exactamente eso, y se sentía un tanto tonto por no haberlo supuesto.

—Me alegra saber que yo seré quien la meta.

—Tú eres tan marica que de seguro lloras si es al revés —objetó Yuu como si fuera el mejor argumento del mundo —. Sea como sea, también voy a querer probar de la otra forma.

—Como sea da igual, muero por hacerlo.

Al contrario de lo que imaginaba, Yuu no usó el lubricante en él. Tampoco empezó metiendo uno a uno sus dedos para dilatarse. Él desde un comienzo empezó a lo grande. Volvió a acercarse a Mika, quedando su trasero justo debajo del pene erecto de Mikaela, y sin ningún aviso, comenzó a bajar lentamente, introduciendo de a poco el falo en su ano.

Mika cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía increíble. Mucho más apretado que el interior de una chica y más cálido por el simple hecho de tratarse de Yuu. El morbo pudo con él y con todas sus fuerzas levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la obscena escena de estar siendo devorado por Ichinose.

No extrañaba en nada ver pechos saltando o una larga cabellera. Yuu y su falo rebotando eran más que suficientes para para hacerlo acabar con tan solo verlo.

—Debe… deberías… ver tu… cara —soltó Yuu, entre risas y gemidos —. Das pena.

—¿Y crees que… eso… me… importa? Solo… muévete —espetó.

—Necesito acostum… brarme.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esa frase, comenzó a moverse —demasiado rápido como para tratarse de sexo por detrás—, subiendo y volviendo a bajar de forma lenta, también moviéndose de enfrente hacia atrás, para aumentar la sensación.

Cuando comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, usó el pecho de Mikaela como apoyo, a quien poco le importó ser aplastado. Únicamente podía concentrarse en lo apretado que Yuu estaba y en el simple hecho de que estar follándolo era la gloria. Un sueño realidad. El hecho de que aún no había dado una verdadera etiqueta a sus sentimientos por el muchacho, que en la vida de este él no significaba lo mismo y que obviamente Yuu había estado con alguien —o algunos— antes que con él, se esfumaron con cada estocada que lograba asestar en el interior de Ichinose.

Los minutos pasaron de esa forma, Yuu subiendo y bajando y Mika clavándole las uñas en las nalgas, intentando por todos los medios durar aunque fuera un poco más. No quería perder ante Yuu, no cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a ser quien siempre tenía la razón. Aprovechando que tenía el pene del otro justo a su vista, comenzó a juguetear con él.

—Eso… es… jugar… su… sucio —comentó el moreno. Joder, hasta su sola voz era un afrodisiaco —. No… vas a… poder, Mika… ¡Ah!

Punto a favor para Mikaela.

Creyó que una sonrisa surcó en el rostro de Yuu, al menos eso fue lo que su nublada vista le permitió captar. Ichinose continuó subiendo y bajando, yendo de atrás hacia adelante al mismo tiempo pero esta vez haciendo una leve presión con sus nalgas que logró que dentro de sí sus paredes se contrajeran más.

Eso fue irresistible para Mikaela, un martirio y una placentera tortura que no logró sino hacer que soltara un sonoro gemido que rebotó en toda la habitación. Su cuerpo se sintió desfallecer y al mirar hacia donde Yuu y él se volvieron uno, la salida de un líquido blanco tan solo confirmó que, en efecto, había llegado al orgasmo.

—¡Te… gané! —se jactó Yūichirō.

El moreno continuó auto penetrándose, también se masturbó buscando su propio orgasmo. Mika no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, ya bastante exhausto, y sonreír. A pesar de haber perdido —según palabras de Yuu—, él se sentía increíblemente satisfecho.

Sin dudas, la mejor follada de su vida.

.

.

.

La recamara de Yūichirō Ichinose olía a sudor y a semen.

Mikaela sentía el cuerpo entumecido, nunca antes una sesión de sexo lo había dejado tan agotado. Miró a Yuu por el rabillo del ojo para verificar que el muchacho se encontrara en las mismas condiciones; también lucía exhausto aunque no tanto como lo hubiese esperado.

Giró un poco su cuerpo hacia donde él, movimiento del que Yuu no pareció percatarse. Viéndolo de forma más atenta, su vista lucía perdida, miraba el techo como si de la cosa más interesante se tratase; Mikaela no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado.

—¿Yuu-chan? —llamó, el aludido le ignoró —. ¿Yuu-chan?

—Perdón, ¿qué decías? —respondió mas no despegó la vista del techo.

—Nada realmente —soltó un largo suspiro para volver a dejarse caer, después frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás molesto porque hice que te vinieras demasiado rápido? —comentó Yūichirō con una sonrisa; Mika no cambió su expresión.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cambió el tema drásticamente. Yuu asintió, aun así Mika tardó un par de minutos en poder formular de forma adecuada la pregunta que le carcomía la mente —. Yuu-chan, esta no es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente no, con Mitsuba varias veces…

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió de forma tajante —. Esta no es tu primera vez _así_ , ¿verdad?

Yuu lo miró, parecía estar bastante sorprendido por su pregunta. Mikaela intentó por todos los medios intentar no perder la cordura y enfrentarlo.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no ser el primer chico en la vida de Yuu no lo hacía sentirse decepcionado. La presencia de Mitsuba y saber que fue novia de Yuu le molestaba pero saber que además hubo antes otro hombre le provocaba unos celos infinitos. Él no significaría en la vida de Yuu lo que él si representaba en la suya.

—No. —Yuu reveló de forma tajante y sin anestesia.

Mikaela sintió algo que tan solo podría describir como su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Intentó disimularlo con una risa que salió seca y sin emoción.

—Eso quiere decir que tú no estabas experimentando.

—Bueno, pero te ayudo a ti a hacerlo. Eso debería contarme como servicio social, sabes —bromeó aunque a Mika no le causó ni un pelo de gracia.

—Eres un demonio, Yuu-chan.

Él lo decía muy en serio, Yuu no pareció captar el peso de esas palabras.

—Vamos, Mika, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Lo importante aquí es pasarla bien, ¿no crees?

Mika no tenía ganas de responderle absolutamente nada, de hecho se veía tentado a levantarse de la cama, tomar sus cosas e irse a casa para meterse en su cama y olvidar que existía, no obstante los planes de Yuu eran otros y sus siguientes acciones lo tomaron desprevenido.

Yuu se sentó a su lado y rebuscó entre las sábanas hasta volver a dar con la botella de lubricante. La abrió con cuidado y comenzó a untar el viscoso líquido en sus dedos.

—¿Acaso quieres otra ronda? —cuestionó Mika al verlo tan absorto. Yuu le sonrió.

—Me dejaste con ganas.

Yuu se colocó a sus pies, algo que obviamente extrañó a Mikaela. Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera replicar, con la mano libre Yūichirō alzó uno de sus muslos y su otra mano comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su zona baja. Fue imposible no adivinar sus intenciones.

—¿¡Qué mierda se supone qué haces!?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió con simpleza —Tú mismo dijiste hace rato que te daba igual. Anda, cúmpleme el capricho. A final de cuentas acaba sintiéndose muy bien, confía en mí.

Mika intentó zafarse, sin embargo, apenas y con mirar a Yuu a los ojos, aquel brillo sensual volviendo a reflejarse en ellos, no pudo sino más que quedarse en la misma posición. A pesar de cómo se sentía, ¿era capaz de hacer eso por Yūichirō?

—¿Qué tan doloroso es? —preguntó dubitativo.

Al parecer, sí.

—No lo sé, no sabría compararlo con algo. —En verdad parecía buscar una buena analogía mas su mente no parecía ayudarle. Eso no tranquilizó a Mika en nada. Al ver su semblante tan ansioso, Yuu agregó de forma suave para tranquilizarlo —: Mika, lo haré poco a poco. Si te incomoda, dilo; si quieres que pare, lo hago. Pero al final verás que se siente increíblemente bien.

Mikaela no dijo nada más, intentó relajarse a pesar de la situación. Se recostó en la cama y dejó que Yuu hiciera lo suyo.

—Quiero confiar en ti.

—Pues entonces hazlo. No seas miedoso —contestó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Extrañamente, Mika se sintió un poco más aliviado.

No dijo nada más, para no arruinar el momento y porque le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dedo de Yuu presionando su esfínter. Se sorprendió de que el índice se deslizara con tanta facilidad, supuso que se debía a la cantidad descomunal de lubricante que el moreno había usado.

Era extraño. No era doloroso pero tampoco podría calificarlo como algo que le agradara. Suspiró profundo, intentando continuar relajado; sabía que todavía faltaba demasiado y que eso no era nada comparado con lo que iba a sentir.

El segundo dedo sí logró que su ceño se frunciera, aun así pudo retener cualquier quejido que amenazara con salir de su garganta. Para poder amortiguar el dolor, apretó con ambas manos las sábanas amarillas; sus nudillos se volvieron blancos pero todavía sentía que era capaz de soportar más. Para su sorpresa, Yuu comenzó a palpar en su interior un punto que, siendo honesto consigo mismo, lograba transmitirle una sensación agradable. No supo si lo que soltó a continuación fue un quejido o un gemido ahogado, mas no negaba que esa caricia sí había logrado serle placentera.

El tercer dedo hizo que soltara un alarido. Esta vez apretar la sábana no fue suficiente y tuvo que recurrir a clavar las uñas en el mismo colchón. Se abstuvo de llorar, no quería verse débil en un momento como ese, no cuando Yuu parecía encantado con su cuerpo y con su ano. Debía hacerlo por él, para complacerlo tal y como el moreno lo había hecho.

—¿Cómo vas? —habló Yuu por primera vez en bastante rato. Mikaela se vio tentado a golpearlo mas el dolor se lo impedía.

—Pues… voy, eso es lo importante.

Yuu sonrió, la curva de sus labios apenas elevada y denotando algo de culpa. Mika estaba por decirle algo para tranquilizarle pero en ese justo momento Yuu sacó los dedos de su interior y le sostuvo por los muslos; después le abrió las piernas de manera suave. Dentro de todo, Bathory lo consideraba excitante.

—Y dijiste que el maldito caliente era yo —bromeó Mika.

—Cállate. Y recuerda…

—Sí me aprendí tu palabrería. Ahora hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Yuu soltó un bufido y tan solo se acercó más a Mikaela. Este, curioso por las acciones del otro, no pudo despegar la mirada del falo de Yūichirō que rozaba peligrosamente su entrada. No tuvo tiempo ni de cuestionarse de qué tanto dolería cuando el ardor se hizo presente en esa parte de su cuerpo. Yuu presionaba con su miembro, exigiendo la entrada de manera brusca. Mika contuvo el aliento, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el maldito miembro de Yuu desgarrándole.

Una vez logró meterlo, el moreno sostuvo a Mika por la cadera para lograr deslizar su falo hasta el interior. Para Mika era demasiado extraño, extraño y lacerante; le hubiera gustado encontrar una buena comparación pero el acto en sí le impedía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Yuu, su pene y la explosión de emociones que ocurrían dentro de su cabeza.

Creyó escuchar que Ichinose susurraba algo acerca de que había entrado, sin embargo no prestó demasiada atención. Se le figuraba que las palabras de Yuu podían romper con su concentración y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Cuando el cuerpo del moreno se acercó al suyo, lo abrazó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Necesitaba de un beso y era algo que el otro no podía negársele en esas circunstancias; por suerte Yuu cedió sin objeción alguna.

Pasaron dos minutos, tres, cinco o tal vez casi diez. Mika continuaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Yuu comenzaba a impacientarse. Ichinose abrazó el cuerpo pálido de Mikaela y salió un poco de su cuerpo para volver a entrar de una sola estocada. Bathory tembló, soltó un par de maldiciones y le clavó las uñas en la espalda de una forma que de seguro dejarían marca, aun así no le pidió que parara. Tomando su mudez como una buena señal, Yūichirō repitió su acción. El resultado fue el mismo.

—Relájate, Mika —susurró contra su oído de forma suave. El aludido cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por la melodía de su voz —. Estarás bien.

De nueva cuenta quiso creerle. Y así lo hizo.

Volvió a salir y volvió a entrar un par de veces, Mika continuaba tenso pero conforme pasaban los segundos parecía más resignado. Cuando menos lo esperó, las embestidas eran más y más rápidas, y comenzaba a sentirse _un poco_ bien.

En efecto, ya no dolía tanto, pero continuaba siendo incómodo. Era capaz de sentir a Yuu abrirse camino entre sus piernas para después salir y dejarle una sensación de vacío que por suerte llenaba en escaso tiempo. El placer era algo que percibía por debajo de todas las demás sensaciones que lo embargaban; también gemía, también jadeaba, pero lo adjudicaba más al hecho de que Yuu le masturbara inconscientemente con su abdomen que por estar siendo penetrado. No obstante no podía negar que cuando Yuu le embestía en cierto punto, se sentía desfallecer. Era una lástima que se sintiera tan abrumado como para poder tan siquiera indicarle exactamente donde era.

Fuera como fuera, dentro de todo Yuu había tenido razón: terminaba sintiéndose delicioso. Lo repetiría, sin dudas. Porque a pesar de lo doloroso que fue al principio, admitía que el simple hecho de que Yuu le hubiera abierto las nalgas le había calentado. Todo era obsceno, todo era inmoral y un deleite.

Entre besos, caricias y embestidas llegó al orgasmo. Yuu también lo consiguió después de varios minutos; sentir a Yūichirō correrse dentro de él le hubiera provocado otro de no haber quedado tan exhausto.

Todavía percibía todo a su alrededor borroso y el olor a sexo se intensificó aún más en la habitación, pero eso y todo lo demás ya no tenían cabida en su mente. El placer y el dolor le hicieron olvidarse de todo.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Jazz & Blues.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Supuesta pronunciación en japonés de Massachusetts, estado perteneciente a E.U.A..

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

¡Última actualización antes de mi regreso a clases! La rutina regresa el lunes ;)

Este capítulo lo tenía casi listo desde hacía bastante pero no había podido subirlo por la cuestión del _lemon_. ¡No me gustaba como quedaba! Por suerte, después de miles de millones de intentos, creo que logré hacerlo bien, _creo_ … y he aquí el resultado. Espero les agrade :3

Y sí, sé que ahora se preguntarán "¿qué esto no era un MikaYuu?". Y pues lo sigue siendo. La verdad es que la onda seme/uke o arriba/abajo me tiene sin cuidado. Pero bueno, a grandes rasgos esta historia también cuenta como _YuuMika_ aunque prefiero nombrar a la pareja en general _MikaYuu_ debido a que me gusta más como se escucha fonéticamente de esa forma.

Dejando de lado eso, es mi deber avisarles(?) que ya vamos por la mitad de la historia, ¡la mitad! Según mis cálculos (que tampoco son buenos; yo creía que esto no pasaría de los 12 capítulos) este fanfic contará con 18 capítulos. Espero ahora sí atinarle :D

Muchas gracias a **the killer of the full moon** , **NightMist0210** , **Bet-hana** , **Raynalle** , **MittyGuillin** , y a **Shimysol** por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Ellie…_ ❤


	12. XI Jazz & Blues

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Debería estar haciendo mi tarea de economía pero ¡qué diablos!

¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo! :3

* * *

…

 _Así que ni siquiera conocerás_

 _El anhelo de mi corazón_

 **L** ie **—** **C** N **B** lue

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Y lee para ella; porque le gusta, porque quiere que lo conozca, porque quiere compartir sus más profundos pensamientos con su princesa. Y ella le escucha atenta, realmente interesada; él continúa relatando aquellos versos de amor inspirados en su relación._

Su piel morena por el sol teñida

En mis sueños arraigado aún su amor

Atrapándome en la lejanía

Sin tiempo lugar o limitación

 _Caminan de la mano, comparten sus últimos momentos juntos antes de que él sea nombrado caballero oficial. Falta poco para que sea primavera, un nuevo ciclo pronto iniciará. Necesitan crear todavía más recuerdos para atesorarlos por toda la eternidad._

 _Suspira contra su piel, besa sus párpados y se vuelven uno para juntos tocar el cielo. Después de haber tocado las estrellas con la punta de los dedos, hablan y hablan, hablan por horas hasta que el sueño los vence. Y él la abraza y ella le permite hacerlo, se quedan juntos en la misma posición hasta el amanecer. Cuando la alborada se hace presente, vuelve a perderse en el verde que rodea sus pupilas y comienza a amarla nuevamente._

Con su abrazo fuerte y a su vez profundo

Mis fuerzas flaquean ante su sonrisa pícara

Y sus ojos verde, cual jade

Hermosos

 _La princesa ríe más seguido, a pesar de las sombras del pasado de las cuales aún no ha querido comentarle. El caballero ya no siente peligro por nada, al contrario, la vida le sonríe como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se siente dichoso, querido, el amor está en el aire; siente que ella poco a poco comienza a sentir lo mismo que él siente y eso logra que ría como nunca antes lo hizo._

 _El cuento está siendo escrito, el final se ve lejano. No hay villanos ni dragones a los cuales vencer. Tan solo son ellos dos y los sentimientos que como las flores comienzan a emerger._

Oh, adonis querido

Oh, amante prohibido

La distancia entre nosotros no acalla mi anhelo

Y su recuerdo tan lejano tan solo me produce dolor[1].

* * *

Capítulo XI

 **Jazz & Blues**

* * *

—Que me leas poesía es muy gay, Mika.

Ante ello Mikaela no pudo evitar reír. Dejó su cuaderno de lado para volver a arroparse de nuevo entre las sábanas de la cama de Yūichirō. Este se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, aun así Mika insistía en pegar su cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

—¿Y que me dejaras meter mi pene en tu ano y tú lo metieras en el mío qué es? —susurró contra su oído, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del moreno.

—Cállate.

Yuu se giró, dándole la espalda, a pesar de ello la suave risa de su acompañante todavía le llegaba a los oídos. Con aquella vista, Mika se dedicó a observar los omóplatos de Yuu, a delinear las curvaturas y trazar líneas imaginarias con los cuatro lunares que estaban repartidos en aquella parte de su anatomía. Yūichirō se removió un poco por lo que detuvo su acción.

—Da cosquillas —objeto Ichinose entre lo que parecía ser una risa. A pesar de la advertencia, Mika volvió a hacerlo —. Es en serio, Mika, para —continuó riendo; Bathory lo que menos quería era parar.

—Es mejor oírte reír a que estés a la defensiva —mencionó —. Además deberías ser más amable conmigo. Mañana es mi graduación y ya no nos veremos tanto como hasta ahora. Trátame bien.

Yuu volvió a enderezarse, colocándose boca arriba pero dirigiendo el rostro hacia Mikaela, y para este fue imposible no perderse en los ojos del otro; deseó permanecer así toda la vida, no asistir a la ceremonia de mañana y mirar las pupilas de Ichinose hasta el amanecer.

—¿Y no estás emocionado? —preguntó Yuu con genuina curiosidad —. No sé, si fuera a ser mi graduación estaría bastante ansioso.

—Sé controlarme mucho mejor que tú. —Aquello le costó un golpe en la nuca, dolor que prefirió ignorar.

A pesar de que fuera tan violento, lo seguía prefiriendo por sobre todo. Río ante sus fantasías; sonaba tan estúpido, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que él, Mikaela Bathory, terminaría con pensamientos de ese tipo?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, Yuu-chan, solo me puse a pensar en eso.

—¿En la graduación?

—En la universidad, más bien.

—Ah. —La expresión de Yuu cambió ligeramente. Del ceño fruncido pasó a una mueca de duda —. ¿Seguirás viniendo?

—Obviamente. Solo será cuestión de ajustar horarios y esas cosas. Y siempre que tu hermano no esté, vendré a hacerte compañía. —Después de ello, le dirigió una sonrisa pícara. Esperaba que el semblante de Yuu se relajara sin embargo no fue así.

—Primero deja que pasen todas esas cosas, no hables antes de tiempo. —Yuu retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo para levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño. Gritó desde ahí —: Nuca sabes que pueda llegar a pasar.

También se incorporó y lo siguió hasta donde el baño, ignorando el leve ardor que todavía sentía en su parte trasera. La puerta estaba cerrada, a pesar de ello continuó hablando.

—Respecto a ti sé lo que quiero. —Aquello fue un arranque absurdo de valentía.

Por supuesto que Mikaela sabía lo que quería no obstante todavía no se encontraba preparado para hablar en voz alta, o tal vez sí lo estaba, sin embargo Yuu no ponía nada de su parte, ni el tiempo ni la forma. A pesar de ello ya se moría por gritarlo; porque a pesar de ya haber obtenido el cuerpo de Yūichirō —lo que buscó en un principio— ahora se sentía vacío.

—¿Acaso sabes qué es lo que quiero yo?

Yuu salió poco después, su rostro luciendo bastante serio. Caminó hacia la cama para volver a recostarse y Mikaela le siguió de cerca. Apenas y Yūichirō volvió a detener su mirada en Bathory, la seriedad se perdió casi tan rápido como vino.

—Todavía caminas tan raro —bramó entre risas que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en carcajadas —. Vaya, Mika, después de tanto creía que tu trasero ya se había acostumbrado.

—¡Yuu-chan! —vociferó avergonzado.

Las mejillas de Mika se tiñeron de carmín. Al final, el verdadero tema a tratar se perdió entre las bromas de mal gusto de Yūichirō.

El reloj marcó las nueve en punto, ya era hora de que Bathory se retirara. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más pero debido al acontecimiento del día siguiente debía ser objetivo y dormir en su hogar, además Yuu ya había advertido que Guren podía volver de Estados Unidos en cualquier momento y que por el —supuesto— respeto que le tenía no quería sorprenderlo con semejante escena.

Se limpió y vistió tan rápido como pudo. Luego de ello, Yuu lo acompañó hasta la entrada. Se despidieron en el marco de la puerta principal tan solo con un intercambio de palabras y un gesto de cabeza. Mikaela se moría por decirle tantas cosas y al final no dijo nada más, ni siquiera hubo palabras melosas ni besos de «hasta luego». Fuera como fuera, la promesa de volver a ver a Yūichirō bastaba para él.

.

.

.

El último día de clases pasó como cualquier otro, sin pena ni gloria y sin nada interesante que rescatar. Los de cursos menores tuvieron que retirarse temprano debido a la graduación, y como Yoichi no tenía a nadie en especial a quién festejar se retiró del instituto acompañado de Shinoa.

Yuu se había ido antes a causa de la posible llegada de su hermano en cualquier momento, Mitsuba seguía encantada con su hermana y su barriga en crecimiento y Kimizuki tan solo se había desvanecido de repente sin dar aviso alguno. Yoichi hizo una mueca al recordarlo; en la mañana únicamente se dirigieron un escueto saludo en la entrada para luego cada uno dirigirse a su respectivo salón de clases. Patético tomando en cuenta lo estrecha que era su relación y que podían hablar por horas y horas.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con la esperanza de que Kimizuki, o Mitsuba, se encontraran rondando por los alrededores. Sin embargo no había rastro de ellos por ningún lado. Yoichi soltó un suspiro, decepcionado.

—Oh, qué tragedia. Y el príncipe espero y espero sin embargo su princesa no se encontraba alrededor —recitó Shinoa a su lado, burlona como siempre; miró de reojo a Yoichi, sonriendo todavía.

—No entiendo —mintió, rascándose con el índice la mejilla.

—Es fácil —dijo Shinoa aunque después alzó una ceja —. ¿O acaso tú eres la princesa y Kimizuki-san es el príncipe?

Yoichi detuvo sus pasos en seco, sus mejillas comenzando a colorearse. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era perder el tiempo con una charla que no quería tener.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué de pronto todos comenzaron a decir esas cosas de Kimizuki y de mí.

—Bueno, desde mi cumpleaños es evidente, ¿no? Se gustan, o al menos a él sí le gustas tú.

—El mismo Kimizuki lo ha desmentido, es más, ni siquiera recuerda lo que pasó.

—Lo hace, solo que es… tímido en ese aspecto.

—Quizá —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaba por volver a retomar el paso cuando Shinoa le detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. Yoichi sonrió sin saber qué decir o qué más hacer, la expresión de Hīragi era incierta.

—¿A ti te gusta Kimizuki, Yoichi-san? —Aquella pregunta realmente le tomó desprevenido, no entendía el porqué de cuestionarle eso tan de repente.

—¿Ah?

—Todos sabemos que a Kimizuki no lo eres indiferente, él mismo lo dijo a pesar de que intente negarlo ahora —comenzó a explicar —. Sin embargo, no sabemos qué sientes tú.

Yoichi pasó saliva, todo se estaba tornando demasiado vergonzoso, hablar de sus sentimientos siempre lo era en cierto grado.

Pues si se lo preguntaba y él respondía con total honestidad, no, no le gustaba Kimizuki, al menos no al grado de preguntarse qué hacía a ciertas horas del día o si se encontraba pensando en él. No obstante, tampoco era como si no le tuviera aprecio; de sus amigos era el más cercano y, dentro de todo, lo consideraba atractivo. Además debía reconocer que desde aquella «declaración» no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza.

Mentira. Lo que había pensado al inicio era mentira entonces. Kimizuki sí le gustaba o al menos se encontraba en el proceso de comenzar a gustarle. No se reconocería enamorado ya que eso sí sería una mentira total. Aun así de que había algo, lo había, y eso hacía que se sintiera bastante impotente respecto a que Shihō se hubiera alejado de él tan de repente.

Shinoa no interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dejó que las cavilaciones de Yoichi duraran lo que tenían que durar. Después de algunos minutos en silencio, los que ya consideró suficientes, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—No me respondas ahora, no a mí, Yoichi-san. Solo te pido que hables tú con él, que sea lo que sea que sientas, le pidas que continuemos siendo amigos. Que al menos ustedes sí salven su amistad —pronunció con melancolía, repentinamente no parecía la Shinoa de siempre.

—Y si lo hago, ¿tú hablas con Mitsuba? —le retó Saotome.

Shinoa dio un respingo que para su mala suerte no pudo ocultar. Yoichi le sonrió con ternura. En verdad que cuando Shinoa dejaba de lado esa faceta bromista, lucía como una chica preciosa, esa de la que siempre se jactaba de ser; Yoichi lo reconocía a pesar de no ser gran fanático de la belleza femenina.

—No hay que hacer nada a media, hay que arreglar todo de raíz —continuó el de ojos verdes —; yo hablaré con Kimizuki-kun respecto a sus… nuestros… —tardó en encontrar las palabras adecuadas —… sentimientos. Pero tú igual habla con Mitsuba de lo que sea que pase entre ambas. Es tu amiga de toda la vida, ¿no? No pierdas esa amistad por tonterías.

Shinoa le miró atenta un largo rato para después soltarse a reír. Más que de burla, parecía una risa nerviosa, risa que fue imposible que a Saotome no se le contagiara.

—Nunca te había visto así, Yoichi. —Hīragi se limpió una falsa lágrima tan solo para no perder el porte de siempre —. Aunque supongo que tienes razón. No debería perder a Mi-chan por… nada.

Nada. Porque realmente no había pasado absolutamente nada entre ellas dos.

También Mitsuba debía estar desconcertada. Habían tenido una charla de amigas donde supuestamente le había revelado algo tan íntimo como su supuesto enamoramiento hacia el doctor Narumi y de repente, de un día para otro, Shinoa la había dejado de lado. A buena hora se había dado cuenta de lo pésima amiga que había sido.

Hīragi tanteó su celular en el bolsillo. Al desbloquear el aparato no tenía ningún mensaje, Mitsuba había dejado de mandarlos. Abrió _What's App_ y al encontrar su contacto escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

«Mi-chan, aún estás pendiente de bebe-chan? :3

Sea como sea yo seré la tía preferida XD»

Mitsuba los leyó casi al instante y de inmediato el «escribiendo» por parte de ella apareció en la pantalla. Shinoa sonrió suavemente, Yoichi permaneció en silencio.

 **Mi-chan:**

«Qué dices? :O

Yo seré la preferida! Yo sí estoy con él o ella desde ahora»

 **Shinoa:**

«Entonces iré para allá inmediatamente ;)»

 **Mi-chan:**

«Eso quiero verlo jajaja»

Shinoa despegó la mirada del móvil y miró a donde Yoichi, su semblante ya recuperado, parecía incluso la misma de siempre, la de tan solo hacía unas semanas atrás.

—Voy a ver a Mi-chan —avisó en su habitual tono de voz —. Así que aquí nos despedimos.

—No hay problema. —Yoichi le restó importancia —. Mucha suerte.

—Gracias —pronunció sinceramente para después dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la residencia Sangū.

Yoichi la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. Pensó en sacar su celular y hacer lo mismo que Shinoa hizo, parecía tan sencillo, era sencillo, ¿entonces por qué su mano temblaba sin siquiera haber abierto alguna aplicación de mensajería instantánea?

Guardó el aparato y retomó el camino hacia su casa. Tal vez él debería recurrir a alguna otra alternativa si quería hablar con Shihō lo antes posible; no se creía capaz de soportar hasta el término de las vacaciones para volver a verlo y poder dirigirle la palabra.

Visitarlo tal vez sería una buena idea. Mas cuando quiso desviar su camino a la casa de Shihō, sus pies perdieron la movilidad de repente.

—¿En verdad soy tan cobarde? —preguntó para sí. Aunque no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, sabía la respuesta.

Y como el cobarde que era que aún no podía tomar el valor suficiente, continuó su camino como previamente estaba planeado. Esa sería la última vez que huiría, se lo juró a sí mismo.

.

.

.

El gran momento llegó. La ceremonia dio inicio apenas las agujas del reloj marcaron la hora indicada. Todos los alumnos de último año se encontraban reunidos en el gran auditorio de la institución; estoicos, firmes, atentos a toda la palabrería de los profesores y el director. Mika fingía escuchar no obstante su mente se encontraba en otro lugar muy lejos de la escuela; curiosamente no solo pensaba en Yūichirō, el tema de la universidad y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante eran igual de relevantes en esos momentos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su nombre hizo eco en todo el lugar. Se paró de donde se encontraba para ir hacia el estrado a recibir sus documentos. Una vez que terminó con reverencias y demás, le pidieron que se quedara un par de minutos. Pronto sería hora de dar su discurso.

Como el alumno más destacado en cuanto a notas, era obvio que a él se le asignaría tal tarea. Leyó el escrito con fingidas ganas, como si realmente sintiera todas las emociones que quería evocar con tales frases. Afortunadamente logró su cometido, todos se conmovieron. Entre lágrimas y aplausos y un par de palabras más de personas irrelevantes, su etapa como estudiante de instituto llegó a su fin.

Mika intercambió algunas palabras con sus compañeros de clases, Lacus bromeó con él y René tan solo le dedicó una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza. Una chica le pidió el segundo botón de su bléiser[2] y de igual forma se vio obligado a consolar a las otras que igual lo querían. Una pérdida de tiempo.

Apenas y tuvo un respiro, se alejó de toda la marea de estudiantes para buscar a su tío entre todos los demás asistentes a la ceremonia. Fue una suerte no tardar tanto en dar con él, Ferid se encontraba sentado no muy lejos. Al verlo dirigirse hacia él, su tío le sonrió, casi parecía hasta contento de que su único sobrino se hubiese graduado. Después de una felicitación que sonó más escueta de lo que hubiese esperado, Ferid habló:

—Vamos, Mika, cambia esa cara. —Quizá lo decía en broma pero con su tío nunca se sabía —. Hoy es tu día así que vamos a festejar por nuestra cuenta.

Agradeció ese ofrecimiento, realmente no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de ir a festejar a donde todos sus demás compañeros de generación.

Como pudieron salieron del auditorio. El aire fresco del exterior fue como gloria para Mikaela, ya comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado entre tantas personas.

Se dirigieron hacia el auto de su tío, apenas y entró se colocó el cinturón de seguridad; Ferid de igual forma encendió el motor.

—Por ser mi día. —Mikaela comenzó a hablar, citando las palabras exactas de Ferid —, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera?

—Mientras no infrinja ninguna ley del país, sí.

—Entonces quiero que Horn organice una cena, quiero invitar a alguien.

—¿A _Miyu_? —Ferid dio en el clavo. El rostro de Mika continuó apacible, sin embargo el débil sonrojo en sus pómulos lo delataba.

—Sí, a él —contestó de forma seca.

—No le veo ningún problema, Mika. —Como siempre, el nombre lo pronunció en un leve canturreo —. En cuanto lleguemos le pediré a Horn que se encargue de todo para que tú y Miyu disfruten de una velada encantadoramente romántica.

El sonrojo fue aumentando más y más conforme las palabras de su tío eran pronunciadas, mas no lo detuvo. Todo el asunto de la ceremonia ya lo había agotado además si planeaba invitar a Yuu, tenía que acostumbrarse a toda clase de burlas por parte de su tutor.

—Gracias —pronunció en un susurro.

—Realmente ese chico saca tu lado dulce —soltó una suave risa, esa no era tan fanfarrona como las habituales —. También debes presentármelo, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la persona que te hace suspirar.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, digo, estarás ahí, es tu casa y no puedo correrte.

—Creo que me siento agradecido con eso, respecto a ti no puedo pedir más —sonrió para después mirar a Mika directo a los ojos —. ¿Y todo esto, aparte de tu graduación, es para hacer todo más formal? Respecto a lo que tengas con Miyu, me refiero.

Soltó un largo suspiro sin saber qué contestar y para ganar un poco de tiempo e idear algo.

—Algo así. No tenemos _algo_ como tal pero puede llegar a pasar. Quiero que pase. Busco que pase —reveló, se sorprendió de ser tan honesto tanto para con su tío como con él mismo.

—¿Te le vas a declarar? ¿Le pedirás que sea tu _princesa_?

Ya sabía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, con Ferid jamás se podía mantener una conversación seria en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Rodó los ojos para expresar su descontento y dirigió de nueva cuenta su vista al frente.

—Solo vámonos, ¿quieres? Se hace tarde y hay mucho qué arreglar.

Ferid respetó esa postura. Sin decir nada más emprendió marcha hacia casa, después de todo ya podría molestar a Mika en otra ocasión. Oportunidades sobrarían a montones.

.

.

.

Era viernes, día hábil, siete y treinta de la tarde en punto. Yūichirō debía encontrarse en el hospital Hyakuya a punto de terminar su jornada de servicio social.

Debido a que su vehículo presentó de la nada una anomalía, tuvo que moverse a pie algo que no resultó un inconveniente para Mikaela. Salió a buena hora de su casa para poder llegar justo a la hora de salida para toparse con Yuu; pensó también en darle una pequeña visita a Akane pero apenas y tenía el tiempo justo, además de que lo más seguro era que otra persona, o sus mismos padres, ya les estuviesen haciendo compañía. Decidió concretar una cita con ella tal vez al día siguiente o la semana próxima, por lo pronto debía concentrarse en Ichinose. Y si todo salía tal y como tenía planeado, la próxima vez que viera a la niña tendría una gran noticia que darle.

Espero tan solo unos minutos cerca de la puerta principal. Poco después, la figura de Yuu emergió del hospital; su expresión era distraída y algo irritable, como siempre, y por suerte también se encontraba solo. Bathory no perdió más tiempo y se acercó hasta donde él.

—¡Yuu-chan! —llamó en un grito a pesar de estar relativamente cerca de él.

El aludido se giró a verlo. Sus cejas pasaron de estar fruncidas a levantarse.

—¿Mika? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó apenas estuvieron a escasos centímetros —. Pero sí hoy fue tu graduación.

—Justo por eso estoy aquí. Daré una cena en casa por eso y pues… —De pronto se sintió nervioso, algo tímido, tonto para variar; el estómago se le revolvió y las arcadas comenzaron a amenazar. Aun así tomó valor y prosiguió —. Estás invitado. —Su petición fue un asco.

Yuu en todo momento lo miró atento. Cuando finalizó, le sonrió débilmente. A pesar de ese gesto, Mika presentía que lo que estaba por decirle no era nada bueno.

—En verdad que muchas gracias, Mika, pero…

—¿Pero…? —interrumpió, ansioso. Vaya mierda, todo era una mierda, como su fallida «declaración».

—Guren llegó hoy y ya quedé con él en otra cosa —contestó con un ligero atisbo de culpa, sus labios curvándose en una mueca.

—¿En verdad estás seguro de no poder ir? Sería solo un momento nada más —insistió.

—En verdad no puedo.

Mika abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final terminó cerrándola. No tenía otro argumento qué dar; tratándose de Guren, Yuu solía anteponerlo ante todo, al menos daba la impresión —había descubierto que era un chico apegado a su familia, Guren en este caso—. Decidió hacer lo que mejor podía hacer en esos casos: resignarse.

—Bueno… me hubiera gustado que fueras.

La culpa pareció ensombrecer el rostro de Yuu. Se relamió los labios y pronunció con un tono de voz un tanto más animado:

—Mañana podemos hacer algo, sin falta —propuso Yūichirō —. Ir a comer, al cine, lo que quieras. Yo invito. —Mika sonrió ante eso.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Obtuvo algo al menos. Sus planes podían esperar.

Yuu dejó de sonreírle cuando el timbre de su celular comenzó a escucharse. Tanteó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y contestó la llamada. Fue fácil adivinar que hablaba con su hermano, los «idiota» y rabietas entre dientes eran pistas contundentes. Luego de intercambiar palabras con Guren un par de minutos, Yuu colgó y miró a Mikaela de nueva cuenta.

—Guren vendrá a recogerme.

—No te preocupes, entiendo —suavizó, restándole importancia —. ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

—Por supuesto. Arreglamos por mensaje.

Mika se dio por bien servido. Se despidió de Yūichirō con un asentimiento de cabeza y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa, con un montón de frustración y palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Bien, no había salido como planeaba. Lo que iba a decirle a Yuu tendría que esperar al menos otras veinticuatro horas, y eso si es que volvía a tomar el valor que ahora mismo tenía. Bufó por lo bajo, algo irritado; maldijo a Guren, a Yuu por su apego a la familia. Todo se había arruinado.

 _«Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu-chan»_

Cruzó un par de calles, los transeúntes eran ya su única compañía. Pensó en sacar sus audífonos y su reproductor de música para olvidarse del mundo y su miserable existencia. Cuando llegara a casa, tan solo fingiría una rabieta y pronunciaría que todo se había cancelado. Una lástima. La comida que Horn había preparado se veía realmente apetitosa.

 _«Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu-chan»_

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, el frío aún calaba un poco. Pronto sería primavera, los cerezos florecerían y el hermoso paisaje característico del país del sol naciente se haría presente. No le gustaba la temporada de calor pero aquel cuadro a Mika le parecía precioso, le inspiraba. Durante las vacaciones invitaría a Yuu a pasar, a «pasar el rato» para que no sonara tan cursi.

 _«Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu-chan»_

Al diablo todo.

Ya no iba a esperar más, no podía.

—Estoy enamorado de ti…

¡Debía gritarlo!

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a la inversa. Volvió a pasar por los mismos locales y cruzó las mismas calles. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había comenzado a correr. Con un poco de suerte Yuu aún se encontraría en el mismo lugar donde se habían despedido.

 _«Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu-chan»_

Tal vez Guren ya había llegado pero ya no lo consideró un inconveniente. Yūichirō parecía querer ir a su cena de graduación, podía interceder en su nombre e intentar persuadir a Guren para que lo dejara acompañarlo; o invitar a ambos Ichinose también era una opción. Todo podía salir bien. Saldría bien.

 _«Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu-chan»_

Llegó hasta el hospital Hyakuya nuevamente, todavía lograba distinguir la figura de Yūichirō a lo lejos. Frente al moreno se encontraba un auto negro, de seguro el de Guren; Yuu abrió la puerta del copiloto e ingresó al vehículo. Mikaela aceleró su andar todavía más.

—¡Yuu-chan!

No respondió. Comenzaba a acercarse al vehículo. Las palabras atoradas amenazaban con emerger a manera de gritos.

Escuchaba el motor encendido mas el auto seguía sin moverse. Aprovechó ese hecho para acercarse hacia el cristal del copiloto, donde su objetivo se encontraba.

 _«Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu-chan»_

—Yuu-chan…

Alzó una mano para tocar el vidrio y así llamar su atención, no obstante lo que alcanzó a distinguir al interior del vehículo lo dejó paralizado.

En efecto, era Yuu, era Guren; los hermanos Ichinose. Los hermanos Ichinose besándose como si no hubiese un mañana.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Dragón azul.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Poema perteneciente a Esdras Calvo Hens.

 **[2]:** En Japón existe una tradición entre los chicos el día de la graduación. Dicho acto consiste en regalar el segundo botón de su chaqueta del uniforme a la chica que le gusta o a la que se lo pide.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Las clases comenzaron y por suerte aún no se ponen tan pesadas, por ello me di prisa en la continuación. Quizá el próximo capítulo tarde un poquito más, sea como sea intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias a **Raynalle** ❤, **Chao Ling-Yin** ❤, **the killer of the full moon** ❤y a **Bet-hana** ❤por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	13. XII Dragón azul

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Mi hermana se apiadó de mí y me prestó su portátil, apartehe tenido un par de días libres así que aquí me tienen :D

* * *

…

 _Es claro ver que está tratando de decir_

 _Preciados sueños por siempre dormidos_

 **E** ndlessly **—** **M** use

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Era ella, no había duda. Ella, su princesa, su amado y anhelado tesoro, besaba con hambre a otro hombre que no era él. Un hombre que conocía, a quien más confianza le tenía y del que nunca se hubiera atrevido a dudar. Un sujeto que resultó ser el villano del cuento. Otro príncipe... El dragón._

 _Se suponía que ellos compartían un lazo filial, amor puro sin pretensiones ni pecados. Hijos de los mismos padres, criados a la vez. Hermanos. ¿Entonces por qué se besaban de esa manera? ¿Por qué se tocaban de esa forma tan obscena? Sintió algo parecido al asco de tan solo mirarlos._

 _El que cayera al suelo provocó un ruido sonoro, alertando a la princesa y a su amante. La chica tardó en espabilar, quizá el beso había sido demasiado intenso; pero una vez que estuvo en sus cinco sentidos y logró enfocarlo, su expresión se deformó en una que jamás le había visto. Su rostro destilaba terror puro._

 _El dragón también cayó en alerta mas logró mantener la calma. Ambos, el dragón y la princesa, se acercaron a donde él. De aturdido que estaba no lograba escuchar con claridad las palabras que le dirigían. La princesa balbuceaba disculpas y le pedía que la dejase explicarse; el dragón, siempre serio y reservado, le exigía calma y que los escuchara._

 _Sin embargo, no podía. Estaba sorprendido, desconcertado, molesto, decepcionado y molesto de nuevo. Nunca se esperó observar tal escena entre ambos hermanos. Además se sentía traicionado; la princesa le había apuñalado por la espalda, besó a otro que no era él y quién sabe cuántas cosas más habría hecho a sus espaldas. Jugó con sus sentimientos, con el amor que le profesaba, con su persona, con su orgullo y su dignidad._

 _No quería explicaciones ni disculpas, lo único que necesitaba era huir de ahí antes de que el aire del lugar lo envenenara. Retiró a la princesa con un jalón brusco y empujó fuertemente al dragón. Y corrió y corrió lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho._

 _Así terminaba el cuento, ya ni siquiera hacía falta el punto y final._

* * *

Capítulo XII

 **Dragón azul**

* * *

A pesar de ser catalogado como un irresponsable por la mayoría de sus compañeros, Guren siempre asistía todos los días a su trabajo; sin importar el clima, su estado anímico o de salud, a veces ni siquiera importaba si se trataba de alguna fecha festiva.

Curiosamente, nunca había podido quitarse el mal hábito de pasearse por toda la farmacéutica, de estar en todos lados menos en su oficina. Una mala maña que pocos parecían tolerar, como su adicción al tabaco. El único que parecía tolerar ambas a la vez era Kureto.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse con la figura robusta de su pseudo jefe el cual mantenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su bata, apoyaba su peso en una sola pierna y le sonreía de forma ladina, esa sonrisa que solo esbozaba cuando tramaba algo o tenía algo importante por decir. Guren apagó el cigarrillo en el barandal y dejó que el viento se llevara cualquier rastro de humo. Le gustaba fumar mas detestaba que lo vieran hacerlo; el único indicio que delataba su gusto por el tabaco era el olor que a veces quedaba impregnado en sus ropas.

—¿Ahora eres adivino?

—No precisamente. Solo estoy al tanto de que te gusta venir a este balcón ya sea para fumar o relajarte. Eres una persona algo predecible —explicó Kureto de manera tranquila.

Ichinose también se consideraba una persona predecible y algo simple también. Tenía sus hábitos y costumbres tan marcadas que parecían cumplir con algún estándar impuesto por él mismo.

—Como sea. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —De igual forma se consideraba un tanto tosco; no por aparentarlo o estar molesto sino que ya le salía de manera bastante natural.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado. ¿Te parece mi oficina?

—La mía queda más cerca.

No espero respuesta a eso. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había indicado; sacó la llave y en menos de un pestañeo ambos ya se encontraban en territorio Ichinose.

Eran pocas las veces que entraba en dicho lugar pero Kureto se sabía de memoria todo lo que había y dónde se encontraba ubicado. Un librero con una amplia colección de libros de farmacéutica, química y biología; pinturas que parecían ser sacadas de algún bazar adornaban las paredes; una mini sala, sillas, un escritorio color caoba y para finalizar la infaltable foto de Yūichirō sobre este.

—Al grano. —Guren volvió a alzar la voz, grave y exigente —, ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?

—No es necesariamente importante pero no es un tema que podamos tratar sin más en los pasillos.

—¿De qué se trata? —insistió.

—De Mahiru.

Guren se quedó callado. Kureto sabía que el tema de su difunta hermana —o la sola mención de su nombre— era todavía tabú para Ichinose, ya fuera porque aún guardara sentimientos por ella o porque siempre se trataría de un episodio difícil en su vida.

—¿Qué sucede exactamente con ella?

—Hemos decidido dejar de lado su investigación. Llevamos años con el trabajo que ella dejó incompleto y no hemos tenido ningún avance.

—La idea de Mahiru era… —intentó rebatir Guren.

—Arriesgada —finalizó Hīragi —, arriesgada y costosa. No vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una de sus «ideas brillantes» que no dan frutos.

—Mahiru hubiera sabido llevar todo a cabo.

—Pero ella está muerta —declaró —. Creía que ya lo habías superado.

—Lo he hecho pero es imposible no ponerme melancólico al recordarla. No soy como tú, sabes. Hablas con demasiada frialdad de tu propia hermana.

Hīragi volvió a sonreír. Guren juraría que a él le alegró la muerte de su hermana.

—En fin. No es algo en lo que te esté pidiendo tu opinión, es un hecho. He cumplido con avisarte —continuó Kureto, al parecer el tema de Mahiru no era el único que iba a tocar —. Los fondos que financiaban esa investigación ahora serán destinados al proyecto de expansión en Estados Unidos. Quero que para el primer trimestre del próximo año la cede en Boston ya se encuentre funcionando adecuadamente.

—¿Cuándo vas a querer que me vaya a Estados Unidos?

—¿Tanta prisa tienes? —bromeó de forma escueta. Como el rostro de Guren no se inmutó ni un poco, prosiguió —. Si todo va como hasta ahora, quizá durante el otoño. Con algo de suerte celebran el cumpleaños de Yūichirō allá [1]. —En ese punto, hizo una pausa —. ¿Él va contigo?

—Obviamente.

La pregunta sí le hizo algo de gracia. Era el momento que su hermano y él habían estado ansiando desde hacía años. Alejarse de todos, vivir lo más lejos posible de todas aquellas personas que sabían de la existencia del lazo filial que los unía. En Estados Unidos podían iniciar de cero, siendo una pareja como cualquiera; el único inconveniente que podrían tener ante la sociedad era los años que se llevaban, no obstante era más sencillo lidiar con ese hecho que con una relación incestuosa.

Además estaba el hecho de que el amigo de Yuu los había descubierto. Así como podría quedarse callado también podría hablar. Su relación con Yuu peligraba, siendo su hermano todavía menor de edad se complicaban las cosas. ¿Aparte quién le garantizaba que nadie más los descubriría? La opción más viable era huir a Estados Unidos. Cuando antes, mejor.

—Bueno, siendo casi un hecho, creo que comenzaré a buscar quien pueda sustituirte. —La voz de Kureto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus palabras esta vez le parecieron algo interesantes, también sentía algo de curiosidad por saber quién lo reemplazaría.

—¿Será Aoi? Ella era tu asistente antes de convertirse en tu esposa.

—La maternidad la mantiene ocupada, además no es tan eficiente como tú.

—También hablas con demasiada frialdad de tu esposa —mencionó de manera distraída; Kureto no dijo nada —. ¿Y Seishirō? Según recuerdo no debe quedarle mucho para terminar su carrera. Así todo sigue quedando en familia.

—Seishirō es un imbécil que no sé por qué sigue yendo a la universidad. Nunca le permitiría involucrarse en la farmacéutica.

Guren asintió. Pensó un poco más, a su mente vino otro nombre; esperaba adivinar esta vez.

—¿Y Shinoa?

La mención de la menor de todos sus hermanos sorprendió a Kureto. Alzó ambas cejas, pareció meditarlo. Al final solo contestó:

—Honestamente no pienso demasiado en Shinoa.

Guren estuvo por llamarle frívolo una vez más pero lo consideró una pérdida de tiempo. Recordó que así eran los Hīragi, apáticos y distantes incluso entre ellos mismos. Eso era algo que Ichinose jamás podría comprender; Yuu siempre ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos después de todo.

.

.

.

Ferid siempre consideró a su sobrino Mikaela como una persona solitaria. Nunca fue de tener muchos amigos, de salir a reuniones o de hablar demasiado; más bien era serio, callado y algo apático. Sin embargo, aún y con todas esas características, a veces se esforzaba por ser un poco más social e intentar encajar entre los demás. Hipócrita también era una palabra que usaría para definirlo.

Como cualquier otro muchacho asistía a una que otra fiesta, se reunía con algunos compañeros de clase y tenía citas; nunca le había conocido alguna novia pero sabía que las había tenido. Así que sí, a grandes rasgos Mika era un joven normal, con actividades normales y una aparente vida normal. Aunque de un tiempo a la fecha, algo parecía haber acabado con esa monotonía.

Desconocía su nombre pero había terminado llamándolo «Miyu»; de piel morena, ojos verdes y de sexo masculino. La misma persona que logró que Mika sonriera de manera boba durante varias horas al día apuntaba a ser la misma que parecía haberlo recluido en su habitación.

—¿Mika? —Ferdi tocó por quién sabe cuánta vez la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino —. Vamos, basta de berrinches. Te traje algo para que comas.

Desde el día de su graduación Mikaela no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Tuvo una involución altamente negativa. Ya no salía, no comía —lo hacía poco y después de varios días—, dudaba que incluso se bañara o saliera de la cama. La depresión que le ocasionó lo que sea que haya ocurrido lo derrumbó.

Esperaba como respuesta un «cállate, no me molestes» o un tajante «vete», mas estos nunca llegaron. Curioso, tomó el picaporte, intentó darle vuelta mas no abrió.

Ese hecho lo alertó. Mika ya no daba señales de vida y seguía encerrado con seguro. Llamó a Horn para que le trajera el juego de llaves de la casa y así poder abrir la habitación.

La puerta esta vez sí cedió. Entró lo más rápido que pudo, bastante alarmado de lo que pudiese encontrar. No obstante lo que vio, si bien logró que se calmara un poco, no evitó que no siguiera preocupado por Mikaela.

El cuarto estaba completamente a obscuras, lo único que brindaba algo de luz era el resplandor de la pantalla de la portátil del muchacho. Mika se encontraba frente al aparato, tecleando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ferid se acercó hasta donde él, logrando vislumbrar la silueta del joven con un poco de mayor claridad. Se encontraba frente a su escritorio, con la misma pijama con la que lo había visto desde hace días, con el cabello recogido en una curiosa coleta baja; masticaba con ímpetu lo que parecían ser papas fritas, Ferid no recordaba habérselas llevado, quizá preguntarle de dónde las había sacado sería una buena manera de iniciarle conversación, sin embargo Mika no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

Los minutos pasaron, Ferid no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba parado ahí. El tecleo fue disminuyendo poco a poco, un último movimiento alertó a Ferid de que Mika, por fin, había terminado.

—¿Trabajas en una nuevo cuento? —preguntó casual para que por fin lo notara, por algo de curiosidad también.

Mikaela salió de su burbuja de ensoñación y cerró su laptop de manera brusca. Se giró a ver a Ferid, molesto.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación?

—Sabes, deberías abrir al menos las cortinas. —Ignorando cualquier reclamo de Mika, Ferid se acercó al ventanal para correr los doseles.

La luz le lastimó los ojos a Mikaela por lo cual tuvo que entrecerrarlos; Ferid se giró a donde él en ese momento. El aspecto de su sobrino era realmente deplorable, las profundas ojeras no lucían nada bien en su apuesto rostro.

—¿Puedes largarte? —Le pareció demasiado cortés que se lo pidiera de esa forma, tomando en cuenta que parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada —. Necesito privacidad.

—¿Para continuar autocompadeciéndote? ¿O quieres masturbarte? Créeme, si fuera por lo segundo no me tendrías aquí.

—¿A ti qué te importa lo que me pase?

—Soy tu tío, Mika, aunque a veces parece que ambos nos olvidamos de eso —mencionó tranquilo, intentando que su tono de voz saliera lo más neutro posible; una lástima, el deje juguetón ya parecía ser parte de él —. No sé lo que pasó, no te pido que me lo digas, solo te digo que debes dejar esto. A ver, en menos de dos semanas ingresas a la universidad, ¿acaso vas a continuar con esta actitud tan infantil?

Mikaela permaneció callado. Ferid, por extraño que fuera, tenía algo de razón. Su actitud era demasiado patética, tan impropia de él que apenas y se reconocía. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No tenía ganas de nada, no quería hacer nada; ni tratar con nadie o ver a alguien. Descubrir la verdad acerca de Yuu había sido un golpe demasiado duro. Sabía que era una pésima persona aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que tuviera tanta mierda a su alrededor.

Yūichirō Ichinose había jugado con él y con sus sentimientos. Le había apuñalado por la espalda, le había engañado… y con su hermano, precisamente con su propio hermano.

—Solo déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

—No lo haré —declaró Ferid —. Sé que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con _Miyu_ y lo que tenías con él, y déjame decirte que no eres ni el primero ni el último que ha sufrido por esas cuestiones. Millones de personas pierden un amor y no se dejan caer como tú.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —rebatió, furioso —. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que sucedió, ¡no sabes cómo me siento y dudo que puedas llegar a imaginártelo!

—Si me dijeras…

—¿Y crees que voy a decírtelo? —le interrumpió —. Por favor, eres la persona en la que menos confío. Confórmate con saber que nunca voy a volver a relacionarme con esa persona.

—¿Miyu te rompió el corazón acaso? —Al ver el rostro de Mika palidecer todavía más, supo que había dado en el blanco —. Vaya, así que es eso —canturreó —: Te rompieron el corazón. Wow, nunca me imaginé que fueras tú a pasar por algo así. Pero dime, ¿jugó contigo, te engañó o resultó ser hetero?

Mikaela no lo soportó más. Se levantó de su silla, aventándola con violencia. Dio un par de pasos a donde su tío. Por mero respeto al hecho de que él lo crio, no lo había golpeado aún.

—Cállate.

—Mika, si los príncipes azules no existen, las dulces princesas tampoco.

—¡Qué te calles!

Ferid sonrió; sus labios se alzaron logrando una curva tan fina que apenas y parecía denotar burla.

—Todavía eres un niño malcriado que hace berrinche cuando las cosas no salen a su favor —pronunció Ferid. Aunque aquellas palabras le irritaron, Mika intentó no demostrarlo —. Si quieres mi consejo, supéralo. La vida, las personas son así. Nunca debes ilusionarte tanto. Y ahora ve, date una ducha y vístete. Sal y haz algo, disfruta de los pocos días que te quedan de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad.

—¿Sabes qué? Eso voy a hacer —replicó —. Voy a buscar un lugar al cual largarme lo antes posible, después de todo ahora puedo. Digo, soy mayor de edad, ya puedo disponer del dinero que mi padre me dejó. Me refundiré en una nueva habitación y haré de mi vida una mierda si quiero.

—No voy a impedírtelo, hazlo si quieres. Al final quién recibirá las consecuencias serás tú. Eso sí, te advierto que llegaré en el momento en el que menos te lo esperes para decirte «te lo dije».

El ceño de Mikaela se frunció. Esa conversación con su tío era un absurdo que no le estaba dejando nada bueno, solo más coraje del que era capaz de soportar.

—Da igual —intentó restarle importancia al asunto —. Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿puedes retirarte de mi habitación? Ya tengo cosas qué hacer —mencionó con irónica amabilidad.

—Al menos ya has entrado un poco en razón —exclamó Ferid de forma exagerada —. Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo. Y mandaré a que te suban algo de comer; no puedes seguir llenándote de comida chatarra.

A Mika no le importó lo demás que su tío tuviera por decirle. Apenas Ferid cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerró nuevamente su habitación con seguro.

Había llegado a su límite.

.

.

.

La cobardía perduró en Yoichi gran parte de las vacaciones. No obstante, al saber la fecha de ingreso a clases tan cerca, supo que no podía seguir postergándolo más. Esa mañana se levantó decidido, hoy mismo iba a hablar con Kimizuki.

Ya no debía esperar más tiempo; no quería pasarse su último año escolar evitando a su amigo, además estaba el tema del servicio social el cual realizaba en compañía de Shihō en la empresa donde laboraba el padre de este —por suerte el señor Kimizuki les había autorizado a faltar durante el tiempo que tenían de vacaciones—. Así que era ahora o nunca, no creía que otro destello de valentía fuese a llegarle.

En cuanto llegó a la residencia de Kimizuki, tocó el tiembre. Aun y cuando quería echarse a correr, esperó a que le abrieran.

—¡Yoichi! —exclamó Mirai, la hermana menor de Shihō, cuando le abrió la puerta —. Hace mucho no te veíamos. Pasa, pasa.

—Gracias.

Saotome acató la orden y se adentró al hogar de su amigos. Antes de tan siquiera exponer el motivo por el cual se encontraba en dicho lugar, Mirai exclamó:

—¡Hermano, te buscan! ¡Es Yoichi! —Las palabras quedaron al aire, no hubo respuesta. Infló las mejillas a manera de berrinche. Continuó gritando —: ¡Yoichi te busca!

Yoichi bajó la mirada, pensativo. También cabía la posibilidad de que Shihō no quisiera recibirlo.

—Al parecer está ocupado. Puedo volver…

—Oh, no, Yoichi. De seguro solo está con los audífonos puestos o jugando videojuegos a todo volumen —explicó. Tenía un buen punto —. Ven, subamos a su habitación.

—Espera, no…

Yoichi no alcanzó a objetar nada. Mirai lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del mencionado. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de Kimizuki, la niña tocó un par de veces, no hubo respuesta; tan solo rio por ello y abrió el cuarto sin permiso alguno.

—Entra, no creo que se moleste.

De nueva cuenta no alcanzó a rebatirle nada. Lo empujó levemente, adentrándolo a la habitación; cerró la puerta segundos después. Lo último que Yoichi escuchó fueron sus pasos alejándose.

Tal y como había predicho la pequeña Shihō se encontraba jugando videojuegos usando sus audífonos. Se veía demasiado concentrado, por un momento le dio pena incomodarlo, mas l recordar la razón por la que había ido a visitarlo se acercó a donde él. Tocó su hombro con suavidad, pronunciando su nombre suavemente.

Como era de esperarse, su presencia sorprendió al muchacho de lentes. Dio un respingo y de la impresión soltó el mando de la consola. Yoichi se hubiera reído de eso si las cosas entre ellos no se encontraran tan tensas.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —le cuestionó Shihō de una manera demasiado brusca para su gusto.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Vine a visitarte. Mirai es muy amable y me dejó entrar hasta acá.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué? No se supone que esta…

—Sé que no estamos en los mejores términos pero supuse que ya era el momento de solucionar el «problema» que sea que tengamos. Digo, las clases comienzan pronto y tu padre nos quiere de vuelta en su oficina a los dos. Además estoy seguro que en este nuevo semestre seguiré siendo malo con los números por lo todavía necesitaré que me ayudes a estudiar, ¿no crees?

Bien, había comenzado de la mejor manera, tartamudeó un par de veces pero eso era algo irrelevante ahora. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Kimizuki para poder charlar de mejor manera; al mismo nivel, de alguna manera frente a frente… Juntos.

—Tienes razón, creo… —comenzó Shihō algo inseguro —. Aunque no sé de qué esperas que hablemos exactamente. Tú fuiste el que se alejó primero.

—Pero tú fuiste el que dijo _eso_ cuando fuimos al bar a festejar a Shinoa —informó Yoichi. De recordarlo sentía como comenzaba a sonrojarse; vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kimizuki, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones — y después solo te desentendiste de todo.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Lo recuerdas. Por eso reaccionas así. Además Shinoa y Yuu me lo dijeron.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —Shihō tardó en volver a tomar la palabra.

—Que sientes algo por mí.

Escuchó como el muchacho dejaba caer su cara entre ambas manos. Soltaba lo que parecían ser quejidos y maldiciones. Cuando por fin dejó de lamentarse, volvió a enderezarse; estaba rojo, tal vez e vergüenza o de furia.

—Voy a matar a esos imbéciles —se retiró las gafas para limpiarlas con el borde de su camisa; se las volvió a colocar —. Como sea, si eso era todo, puedes irte. Sé lo que viene ahora y realmente no me siento preparado para escuchar un rechazo. Soy un cobarde, lo sé, pero así son las cosas.

Yoichi frunció el ceño.

—El problema es que estás dando por hecho que voy a darte cierta respuesta y ni siquiera me estás dando oportunidad de decir algo.

—Sé lo que vas a decirme, vas a rechazarme.

—No lo haré.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí acaso? —le retó.

—No, pero podría estarlo.

—No jodas.

Yoichi lo encaró en ese momento. Se colocó entre Kimizuki y la pantalla para poder acercarse lo más posible a él.

—No jodo. —A pesar de los nervios, intentó sostenerle la mirada —. Esto no me causa repulsión ni asco, al contrario. Tampoco me eres indiferente, podría decirse que me gustas un poco. Si _saliéramos_ de esa forma, podríamos ver qué sucede. Pero no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si seguimos evitándonos.

Kimizuki continuó callado. No se esperaba esa clase de propuesta, suponía que el rechazo sería tajante y contundente. Nunca se imaginó que Yoichi fuese a darle ese tipo de oportunidad. Era mejor a nada, sin duda.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, quería cerciorarse.

—Muy seguro.

—¿Entonces seremos algo así como amigos que verán si tienen oportunidad como pareja?

—Si quieres verlo de ese modo, está bien.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Seguiremos siendo amigos —le reconfortó —. Nada de dejarnos de hablar o de alejarnos de nuevo. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro último año de preparatoria.

Kimizuki guardó silencio algunos minutos.

—Suena bien —terminó por decir —. Pero por el momento seguimos siendo solo amigos, ¿no?

—Supongo, ¿por qué?

—Entonces retírate un poco. Pareciera que vas a besarme.

Yoichi rio de manera nerviosa, alejándose un poco para volver a sentarse a su lado. Comenzó a rascarse la mejilla como si esperara que con esa acción disminuyera su sonrojo.

—En fin —mencionó Kimizuki mientras esperaba que la pena se le pasara a Yoichi —. Entonces como estamos bien, somos amigos que se dan oportunidades y esas cosas, ¿quieres jugar un poco? Este juego también tiene _player_ dos.

Yoichi asintió. El plan de pasar el día jugando videojuegos con Kimizuki era una idea genial para comenzar con ese tipo de convivencia, además de reforzar su amistad algo rota.

.

.

.

Guren llegó temprano del trabajo esa tarde. Entró a su residencia, le sorprendió en sobremanera el silencio que la envolvía. La ausencia de ruido era también indicio de que Yuu no se encontraba. Miró la hora en su celular, si al no recordaba el moreno apenas y debía estar saliendo del hospital Hyakuya. Suspiró y guardó el aparato. Aprovecharía el rato de calma para relajarse mientras tanto.

Ingresó a su estudio a dejar algunos papeles y después subió a la planta, necesitaba un baño y un cambio de ropa de manera urgente. Puso algo de música para hacer su ducha más relajante, lo cual también provocó que tardara más de lo esperado en el cuarto de baño. Al final, cuando acabó escuchando todas las pistas del disco, supo que era momento de salir.

Luego de ello se colocó la pijama, bajó a por alguna fruta a la cocina para matar el hambre y hasta vio un poco de televisión. Y Yuu todavía no llegaba. Miró de nueva cuenta el reloj, ya era hora de que el muchacho hubiera llegado. Estaba por marcar su número para preguntarle donde diablo estaba cuando justo en ese instante escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Poco después la imagen de Yuu apareció delante de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde se supone que estabas? —No tardó en encararlo. Yuu tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahí. —Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, el muchacho aclaró —: Lo que pasa es que visito a otra niña en el hospital, se me fue el tiempo con ella.

—¿Y eso también forma parte de tu servicio social o lo haces por tu cuenta?

—Es cosa mía. Ella era la paciente que Mika visitaba, me la encargó cuando él se ocupó en sus cosas.

Al escuchar la mención de ese nombre, Guren no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Has sabido de él?

Yuu guardó silencio. En ese instante, se dirigió a la cocina. Le fue imposible mirar la expresión en su rostro.

—No desde ese día. No contesta ni mis mensajes ni mis llamadas.

—¿Crees que diga algo?

El moreno volvió a la sala. Jugaba a hacer malabares con una manzana, al final optó por darle un mordisco al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a Guren el sofá.

—No lo sé. Quiero suponer que no. Digo, si hubiera querido decir algo, ya lo habría hecho. Y pues todo ha seguido igual.

—Por raro que sea en eso tienes razón —comentó Guren —. Al parecer ya comienzas a usar la cabeza.

Extrañamente, Yuu no le siguió el juego. En lugar de iniciar alguna pelea absurda, continuó abstraído en sus pensamientos. Aquello no era para nada una buena señal.

Guren se acercó todavía más a donde él. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia sí. Si Yuu no estuviera tan absorto de seguro hubiera hecho una broma acerca de que estaba jugando a ser un buen hermano mayor, Guren le habría contestado con una ofensa y el muchacho lo hubiera mandado a callar. Se conocían tan bien que ambos eran capaces de predecir algunos momentos.

—Lo de Estados Unidos se concretará muy pronto —comenzó a decir, supuso que aquello podría relajarlo —. Kureto me dijo que tal vez para octubre ya estemos allá. Lejos todo será más fácil. —Como Yuu seguía sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, continuó —. Cuando estemos allá tú comenzarás a usar tu otro apellido para que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Ya me sé el plan, idiota —contestó de mala gana pero al menos se había dignado a hablar —. Es solo que… bueno…

—¿Qué sucede? —le instó a hablar.

—No le he dicho nada a mis amigos, no sé cómo puedan tomarlo.

—¿No me habías dicho que estaban peleados?

—Peleados o no, no dejan de ser mis amigos. Además no quiero dejarlos, los voy a extrañar.

Guren rompió el abrazo. Colocó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, algo irritado; no quería parecer molesto pero estaba seguro que todo su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Miró a donde Yuu el cual también ya parecía haberse enojado.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —cuestionó Guren de forma tosca. El chico a su lado rodó los ojos.

—Solo te estoy diciendo que voy a extrañarlos. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—Pareciera que me estás insinuando que quieres echarte para atrás.

Yūichirō se hundió en el respaldo del sofá. Con ambas manos se tapó el rostro, tal vez también intentaba ahogar un gruñido. A Guren le daba igual. Las rabietas del muchacho le eran hasta cierto punto soportables.

—¿Es muy difícil de entender que son importantes para mí? Son parte de mi familia. —Yuu intentó explicarse —. Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shinoa, incluso Mitsuba. También están Taichi y Akane, los niños del servicio. Y Mika… —suspiró cansinamente —. Necesito arreglar las cosas con él.

—Puedes resolver ese asunto antes de irte, con todos puedes seguir manteniendo contacto a través de internet. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

—Eres un idiota.

—Tú lo eres más. Te gusta ponerte trabas tú solo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno enfadado con el otro. A veces, muy de vez en cuando, cada vez que tenían ese tipo de peleas, Guren se preguntaba cómo es que seguían funcionando, si seguirían haciendo a pesar de los años; los dos con un carácter bastante similar y explotando a la mínima causa, ¿podrían sobrellevarlo? Quería creer que sí. Siempre uno terminaba cediendo.

—Dejemos este tema por la paz. —Esta vez le tocó a Yuu dar su brazo a torcer —. Estoy cansado y quiero bañarme.

—Como quieras.

Yuu se levantó de donde se encontraba. Caminó escaleras arriba y lo último que Guren escuchó de él fue el portazo que le dio a su puerta al cerrarla. Era un mocoso malcriado en toda la extensión de la palabra.

.

.

.

Algunos días después, Ferid confirmó que Mikaela no le mentía.

—Así que hablabas en serio —enunció, más para sí que para su sobrino —. Realmente no creía que fueras a hacerlo, menos tan pronto.

Mika no contestó nada a eso, no tanto por no tener ganas de hablar con su tío —como la mayoría de las veces—, era más bien que no sabía con exactitud qué decir. Hasta el mismo se sorprendía de lo que estaba haciendo; cuando se dedicó a buscar por internet información acerca de departamentos en renta, y cuando lo encontró, mientras concretaba el contrato de compraventa, no meditó lo que hacía, ya fuera por la emoción de adquirir independencia o por el coraje que todavía sentía hacia Yuu, su tío Ferid y la vida.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, con maleta en mano y con todas las intenciones de seguir adelante con sus planes. Tampoco era como si pudiera echarse para atrás en ese momento; ya había firmado, tenía pagado un mes por adelantado y por sobre todo estaba su palabra de por medio. Además, podía marcar ese hecho como el comienzo de una nueva etapa, sí, podía verlo también de esa forma, como una especie de terapia extraña para salir de la depresión que tenía.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es? ¿Queda lejos?

—Queda cerca de la universidad. Es un lugar espacioso y agradable —contestó Mikaela con suavidad, brindando la información necesaria sin aunar en tantos detalles.

—¿Me dirás tu dirección?

—Prefiero que no lo sepas.

—Vamos, Mika, no es como si fuera a ir a visitarte todos los días.

—Aun así es un dato que prefiero reservarme. Si necesitas algo, puedes comunicarte conmigo por celular; para eso te pasé mi nuevo número.

—Eres tan malo conmigo…

Después de aquella frase, ninguno dijo algo más. Mikaela tomó su maleta y salió de la residencia hacia su automóvil. Guardó sus pertenencias en la cajuela de este para luego adentrarse en el vehículo. Encendió el motor a los pocos segundos; esperó un momento mientras este se calentaba un poco más.

—¿No vas a despedirte al menos?

Mika giró en dirección al llamado. Ferid estaba a unos cuantos metros el coche, con las manos apoyadas en su cintura y sonriéndole ladinamente. Con la gracia que le provocó la situación fue inevitable que no soltara una risa. Era verdad, ¿cómo había podido pasar de ello? Fuera como fuera, una despedida era necesaria. Muy, muy pero muy en el fondo —tal vez no tanto— extrañaría vivir con su tío.

—Nos vemos —alzó un poco la voz. Esas palabras le parecieron más adecuadas que decir «adiós». No quería que su despedida sonara escueta y tajante.

—Llámame cuando puedas. —Al parecer Ferid pensaba algo similar. También le sacudió la mano en gesto de despedida.

Ya sin tener nada pendiente por hacer, emprendió marcha hacia su nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su nuevo departamento, Mika se sintió más solo de lo que hubiese esperado; durante la oscuridad de la noche, el lugar le pareció lúgubre y demasiado grande, aun así le fue fácil conciliar el sueño. No obstante terminó levantándose más temprano de lo que hubiera querido; antes de que amaneciera por completo ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos y algo de ganas de comenzar el día.

Decidió no perder el tiempo y levantarse de la cama. Se vistió con ropa deportiva y comenzó a ordenar su nueva residencia; desempacó su ropa y comenzó a guardarla en el closet que se encontraba en su habitación, tendió su cama y corrió las cortinas sin importarle que el sol todavía no apareciera.

Salió del cuarto para ver qué más podía hacer. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a siempre tener servicio de limpieza, sabía hacer lo básico; su padre, antes de todo lo ocurrido, le enseñó a hacer las cosas más fáciles al menos, por lo que hacer camas, limpiar muebles y mantener ordenado un cuarto eran pan comido para él. Además, por suerte, el departamento estaba en increíbles condiciones.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina pudo percatarse de que también se encontraba en impecables condiciones; en los cajones y gavetas también habían cubiertos, platos, vasos y demás utensilios. Todo era perfecto a excepción de un no tan minúsculo detalle: no había absolutamente nada en el refrigerador. El frigorífico y la alacena estaban vacíos.

Si no quería morir de hambre tenía que ir a comprar algo. No perdió tiempo en volver a cambiarse, tan solo regresó a su cuarto a por la billetera. Esperó a que el cielo esclareciera para poder salir a comprar víveres.

Ya listo, salió del departamento. Buscó sus llaves para cerrar entre sus bolsillos mas cuando dio con ellas estas cayeron al suelo. Soltó un chasquido y se hincó para recogerlas. En ese momento escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse y en su campo de visión pronto aparecieron unos zapatos muy monos color rosa.

Subió la vista. De los zapatos recorrió un par de piernas envueltas en mayas, un conjunto de ropa igual de bonito que los zapatos para después observar de frente un rostro precioso que le resultó inquietantemente conocido. El cabello rosa sujetado por broches la dio la pista contundente para recordar.

—¿Mikaela? —al parecer ella también le recordaba.

Mika rebuscó entre su memoria. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Tepes… —Solo pudo recordar su apellido. Una vergüenza.

Ella le sonrió.

—Debo agradecer de que al menos no me olvidaras. —Mika estaba por disculparse pero ella se le adelanto —. Soy Krul, la chica que te guio a tu facultad el día de tu examen de admisión. Por cierto, ¿pasaste, no?

—Sí, sí. Por lo pronto asisto a los cursos de inducción.

—Y ahora también eres mi vecino, de verdad que el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Demasiado.

—Y también eres madrugador como yo. Sabes, tenemos bastante en común.

Krul volvió a sonreírle. Terminó de abotonarse su saco y comenzó a caminar. Mika, quien todo el rato había seguido de rodillas, se levantó rápidamente, cerró su departamento y fue tras ella. Le parecía descortés que luego de haberse saludado, dejarla sola. Al estar a su par caminaron en silencio. Tomaron el elevador para llegar a la planta baja; ya ahí, juntos se dirigieron a la puerta principal. En ese momento Krul se giró el rostro a donde él.

—Supongo que vamos a diferentes lugares pero por suerte nos veremos más seguido, ya sea aquí o en la universidad.

—Eso sí. Aún me pierdo en la universidad, seguiré necesitándote de guía.

—No aprendiste la lección —mencionó ella a la vez que sonreía.

La chica asintió. Con un gesto de mano se despidió para luego salir del edificio. Mika también cruzó el umbral poco después.

La vida no era tan mierda después de todo.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **La reina roja.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** El cumpleaños de Yūichirō es el 16 de octubre, ya entrado el otoño.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Como siempre, lamento la demora. El fandom ha estado algo inactivo desde hace algunos meses pero por si alguien continuaba esperando esta historia, aquí está la actualización :)

Por cuestiones del aniversario de la institución a la que asisto, tuve varios días libres. Esta historia tenía que actualizarla sí o sí.

Muchas gracias a **the killer of the full moon** ❤, **Bet-hana** ❤y a **Raynalle** ❤ por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	14. XIII La reina roja

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Quería subir esto para el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Yuu-chan mas no se pudo. Mi PC murió hace algunos días, pero por suerte ha resucitado. ¡Aleluya!

* * *

…

 _Y cuando el amanecer llega_

 _Tú estás mintiendo conmigo_

 **T** wilight **—** **B** ôa

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _El tiempo no se detuvo, continuó su cauce. La primavera se fue tan rápido como llegó, con el verano pasó lo mismo; las flores se convirtieron en frutos y, cuando menos reparó, las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a teñirse en tonalidades amarillentas y rojizas. Bienvenido fuera el otoño, ¡oh, cuánto detestaba esa estación! Le recordaba tanto a ella. En otoño fue cuando la conoció._

 _A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en su princesa, fantaseando con el futuro que no podrían tener. Cuando suspiraba a causa de su recuerdo se reprendía mentalmente y se esmeraba en recordar todas las lágrimas que derramó por ella. Y así pasaba de la melancolía al enojo, intentando que las llamas del rencor consumieran la imagen de la que una vez fue su amada._

 _Tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar. En el mañana y en el día después de este, en el camino que le faltaba por recorrer, en las emociones que todavía no sentía; también en las nuevas personas que le rodeaban, en esos nuevos aspirantes a amigos, y en la mujer que tanto le había ayudado a poder seguir adelante._

 _El título de reina aplastaba con creces al de princesa, así que supuso que eso era lo que necesitaba: que la reina de corazones aplastara todos los recuerdos que la princesa del otoño le dejó. Y el día que menos se lo esperó se sorprendió ahora imaginándose abrazando a otra mujer que no era morena ni su cabello color ébano; esta era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos se asemejaban a la caoba, nada que ver con las orbes esmeralda que en antaño le habían cautivado._

 _Era mejor así. Ahora volvía a compartir sus sueños y pensamientos con alguien más. Y fuera verdadero o no ese nuevo sentimiento, le estaba ayudando a seguir con su vida, a pegar los pedazos de su roto corazón, a volver a probar la felicidad. Era preferible existir de esa manera que continuar muerto en vida._

 _Jugar a haber encontrado una nueva motivación, una nueva razón para vivir… un nuevo amor._

* * *

Capítulo XIII

 **La reina roja**

* * *

—¿Mika hoy no va a venir?

Akane ya se sabía la respuesta, el silencio de Yūichirō tan solo se lo confirmó. Al ver al joven de cabello negro suspirar, optó por sonreírle; sentía que Yuu tampoco se encontraba del todo bien, que de alguna manera a él también le afectaba la ausencia de Mika y que tampoco diera señales de vida.

—De seguro la universidad debe haberlo absorbido. ¡Ya no debe tener vida! —bromeó Yuu en un intento de aligerar el ambiente —. Ese idiota ya verá. Lo llamaré apenas llegue a casa, merece un buen regaño.

Había comenzado a dudar de las palabras del moreno desde hacía mucho. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas supuestas llamadas debió haberle hecho ya a Mika. Las dulces mentiras que se había dedicado a contarle ya n surtían efecto, al contrario, estas se estaban acumulando cual bola de nieve la cual aplastaría a Yuu en cualquier momento.

A pesar de ello, Akane no se atrevía a encararlo todavía. Yuu-chan —como Mika solía llamarlo— se veía cansado, deprimido… melancólico; también parecía afectarle el tema de Mikaela, más de lo que parecía. Y quizá, solo quizá, ya era momento de enfrentar al joven de ojos verdes y preguntarle qué diablos sucedía, si Mika volvería o ambos tenían que olvidarse de él para siempre.

La pequeña no quería eso, ¡no, no y no! Necesitaba ver a Mika una vez más, tan solo una antes de que lo peor sucediera.

—Yuu-nii…

No alcanzó a pronunciar su llamado. De la nada sintió una opresión en el pecho, punzante y dolorosa, que le impidió respirar. Yuu se alteró al instante.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! —La aludida no lo escuchaba con claridad, no pudiendo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor —. ¡Akane!

Pasado el shock, y aún sin saber qué hacer, Yūichirō salió de la habitación cual rayo. A los escasos segundos, regresó en compañía de alguna enfermera.

La enfermera parecía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. Manteniendo la calma, se acercó a Akane. La pequeña continuaba de igual manera, con el aire escapándosele del cuerpo. Al observar aquello, la enfermera gritó a Yuu que buscara al doctor.

Así lo hizo el moreno. Llegó con el doctor Narumi pisándole los talones. Makoto, al igual que la enfermera, no pareció inmutarse. En cuanto se acercó a la pequeña parecía saber qué hacer: acomodó la postura de Akane, reclinando suavemente su cabeza en la almohada para después examinarla con suavidad.

La respiración de la pequeña volvió a normalizarse. Makoto creyó escuchar un suspiro aliviado por parte de Yūichirō mas no prestó demasiada atención. Continuó concentrado en la niña.

Akane se veía sumamente desmejorada: se encontraba pálida, ojerosa, sus labios estaban resecos, sus extremidades frías y sus pies hinchados. Como persona temió lo peor, no obstante como doctor debía hacerse a la idea que la opción que contemplaba era algo que podía llegar a suceder, las posibilidades eran demasiado altas.

—Ya pasó, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —anunció Narumi para relajar tanto a la enfermera como a Ichinose —. Solo hay que dejarla descansar —recomendó.

Yuu entendió la indirecta. Se acercó hasta Akane la cual dormitaba; le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró una frase que Makoto no alcanzó a escuchar. Después de ello, los tres salieron de la habitación.

Makoto cerró la puerta y se sobó el puente de la nariz para luego encaminarse hacia su oficina. Sin embargo, la voz de Yūichirō le detuvo.

—¿Cómo está Akane, doctor?

—Ya dije que solo necesita descansar —contestó de manera mecánica. Vio el ceño de Yuu fruncirse.

—Me refiero a cómo está no a lo que necesita —aclaró —. Lo que acaba de suceder no es normal. ¡Dígame qué sucede!

Con un gesto de mano le pidió que bajara la voz. A regañadientes, Ichinose obedeció; cuando pareció calmarse, Makoto volvió a hablar.

—Akane está débil. El tratamiento no funcionó como esperábamos así que su situación es delicada.

—¿Va a morir? —cuestionó sin tacto.

—Eso no lo sabemos —intentó calmarlo, lástima que sus palabras no surtieron el efecto esperado; Yuu lucía aún más nervioso —. Hay qué hacer más estudios, ver qué más podemos hacer. Lamentablemente esta información es clasificada y no puedo decirte más debido a que no eres familiar directo de Akane. Pero no te alteres, cualquier cosa te mantendré informado.

—Gracias… —masculló el moreno en forma débil. Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer. Ahora, si me permites, tengo más pacientes qué atender.

Al marcharse el doctor Narumi, Yuu permaneció en silencio y en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

A lo lejos se encontraba Shinoa la cual había estado escuchando su conversación todo ese tiempo. Pensó en acercarse a Yuu pero al instante desistió de esa idea; seguía molesta con él, todavía no se le pasaba todo el coraje. No, aún no era el momento de acercarse a él.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir del hospital, aun así su curiosidad pudo más. Volvió a mirar a Yuu por el rabillo del ojo, en verdad se veía como una mierda. Y al observarlo en tan mal estado se dio cuenta que ya no podían seguir de la misma manera, que no podía dejarlo tal cual mientras ella volvía a casa, que Yuu tenía problemas y la necesitaba. Yūichirō era más que el chico que le rompió el corazón a Mitsuba, era también su mejor amigo.

Se acercó con cautela al muchacho. Al estar detrás de él, tocó suavemente su hombro. Ante aquel gesto, Yuu se giró hacia ella.

—¿Shinoa? —pronunció su nombre con sorpresa.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que dices? —Hīragi intentó hablar con naturalidad, le salió mejor de lo que hubiese esperado —. Esperaba algo mejor, sabes.

—Pero… tú… yo… ¿no estás molesta conmigo?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Entonces?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía con exactitud. Lo único que tenía claro era el hecho de que Yuu era su amigo y parecía necesitarla; y ella, a pesar de no considerarse una persona empática, sintió que su deber era acudir ante el mudo grito de ayuda de Yūichirō.

—Quizá ya es momento de enfrentar la situación, digo, Yoichi y Kimizuki ya lo hicieron. Así que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo y no quedarnos atrás, ¿no crees? —En ese momento lo miró a los ojos —… Y tú pareces necesitar de alguien.

Yuu se cruzó de brazos; bufó por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Escuché lo que el doctor Narumi te dijo, además tienes los ojos vidriosos como si estuvieras a punto de llorar —mencionó de forma suave. Yuu desvió la mirada —. No te avergüences, Yuu-san, todos necesitamos llorar de vez en cuando.

—Yo no…

—Oh, tú sí. Vamos, todos sabemos que eres blandito por dentro. —Ante la rabieta de Yuu, soltó una suave risa. Casi ni parecía que no se habían hablado durante todos esos meses —. Anda, vamos a por un café, yo invito.

—¿Tú invitas? Esto es nuevo para mí.

—En lugar de hacer comentarios irónicos deberías sentirte honrado de que yo sea la que te esté invitando, pero no vayas a creer que intento ligar contigo, eh.

Ichinose sonrió ante ello aunque también pareció haber soltado una especie de gruñido, una rara combinación. Shinoa, en cambio, solo sonrió; ya le hacía falta molestar a su queridísimo amigo Yuu-san.

.

.

.

A Mika ya no le gustaba septiembre, el motivo no quería ni pensarlo; el proceso de superación iba demasiado bien como para arruinarlo con un simple recuerdo.

Al final el mundo no se había acabado. Seguía vivo, tenía salud, la universidad iba bastante bien y nuevas personas iban llegando a su vida. Los días continuaron transcurriendo tal y como lo habían hecho todos los años de su existencia. Eso le hizo darse cuenta que en efecto nadie era indispensable ni mucho menos alguien podía morirse por amor.

El mejor ejemplo: ahí estaba él continuando como si nada, como si lo ocurrido jamás hubiera pasado; sobrellevando lo mejor posible lo que venía. Y todo iba bien, por supuesto que sí; la fortuna le sonreía tal cual siempre había sido. Para todos él seguía siendo Mikaela Bathory, el chico popular y estudiante modelo que siempre fue. A pesar de esa mancha negra en su historial —de la que por suerte casi nadie tenía conocimiento— lo demás continuaba impecable.

Tampoco pensaba en cosas absurdas e innecesarias, por el momento tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarse; en su carrera principalmente y en su novela que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

Aún y cuando su protagonista estuviera inspirado en esa persona de la que no quería volver a pensar en su nombre, menos pronunciarlo, la historia en general le fascinaba. No iba a tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en esa novela por el fantasma de un amor que no pudo ser. Además, bien podía servirle a manera de desahogo. Escribir siempre le había ayudado a canalizar sus emociones, negativas o positivas, en papel; era una especie de terapia tan buena como ir al psicólogo y mucho más económica.

—La trama es buena, Bathory-san —le había comentado el profesor Geales, el cual se había convertido en su profesor favorito, cuando le mostró la historia —, aunque tengo un par de observaciones qué hacerte.

Era la primera historia que se tomaba tan en serio por lo sintió la necesidad de pedir la opinión de un experto en el tema. Urd Geales era un escritor con algo de fama, conocido por haber publicado una saga de novelas de corte gótico las cuales contaban con un gran número de fanáticos; Mika se incluía entre ellos. ¿Quién mejor para pedirle una opinión?

Antes de que el profesor comenzara con la reseña, Mika tragó en seco. Se sentía algo nervioso, bastante en realidad. Era la primera crítica verdadera que le hacían.

—La historia tiene un comienzo muy interesante, sin embargo para el segundo capítulo hay un cambio radical; pasar de una matanza al ambiente escolar es un giro demasiado brusco. Aun así logras mantener a la expectativa aunque también he de admitir que en algunos puntos es predecible. —Urd dio un vistazo rápido al engargolado, lo tomó entre sus manos y pasó rápidamente las hojas —. Falta desarrollo de los personajes secundarios pero quiero suponer que eso lo harás más adelante. Y por último —hizo una pausa para suspirar, sonrió levemente — el manejo de la relación entre los protagonistas es creíble, sientes su desesperación y el cariño entre ambos, sus sentimientos son palpables, no obstante debes tener cuidado con ello. Existe un leve guiño, un indicio de que el amor entre ambos no es filial sino más bien una especie de amor platónico, debes tomar en cuenta que las relaciones _boy´s love_ son un arma de doble filo, así como pueden atraer público, pueden repelerlo.

Mikaela agradeció por sus palabras, tomó el engargolado y dio una reverencia para luego salir del salón de clases. A decir verdad esperaba una crítica más dura pero supuso que Geales estaba siendo condescendiente con él, después de todo aún era un escritor primerizo.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la facultad. Ya no tenía más clases y ciertamente la idea de llegar a su departamento y echarse en el sofá era demasiado tentadora, más cuando había tenido una semana tan pesada. Así que optó por esa opción. En menos de dos minutos ya tenía planes para su noche.

El rumbo habitual que tenía lo llevaba a pasar cerca de la facultad de artes, y tal y como lo esperó, rondando por esta se encontraba Krul. Inconscientemente siempre echaba un vistazo para percatarse de su presencia, casi siempre la encontraba andando por ahí. Tepes parecía tener bastante tiempo libre.

—¡Mika! —La mención de su nombre hizo que detuviera sus pasos. Se giró en dirección al llamado, encontrándose con la silueta de Krul frente a sus ojos —. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, por hoy ya he terminado todo. Necesito un respiro.

—Ya veo. —Ella asintió; su rostro siempre sereno en cualquier momento —. Sabes, quería pedirte un favor.

—Dime qué necesitas. Mientras esté dentro de mis posibilidades sabes que sí.

—Hoy recibí un paquete, son pinceles y acuarelas importadas. Me avisaron que llegó pero como no me encontraba en el departamento solo lo dejaron enfrente de mi puerta. Por eso quiero pedirte que cuando llegues verifiques que en verdad se encuentra ahí y, si no es mucho pedir, que cuides la caja hasta que yo vuelva.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Mika accedió al instante —. Apenas llegue te mando un mensaje para confirmarte todo.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió un poco. Cuando sonreía, a Mika se le figuraba una muñeca.

No obstante, antes de terminar con la despedida, los ojos castaños[1] de Krul se clavaron en lo que Mikaela portaba bajo el brazo. Fue mucha su curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó.

—Ah, esto. —Mika tomó el encuadernado —. Es el borrador de una historia, algo sin mucha importancia.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

Bathory se mostró reacio. Ocultó un poco el documento y miró a Krul con una leve mueca. Confiaba en ella, ya la consideraba su amiga, no obstante pensar en mostrarle alguno de sus escritos a otra persona que no fuera Akane le ponía nervioso. Sería como permitirle a Tepes adentrarse a una parte de él, que lo conociera a fondo. No sabía si ya era momento de eso.

Ante el silencio de Mika, Krul permaneció seria. Al no ver alguna reacción positiva optó por negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien, entiendo —reconfortó —. No te sientas obligado.

Antes de que diera media vuelta, Mika la detuvo.

—Espera, yo… Es que nunca le he mostrado esto a alguien —se excusó —. Pero realmente me gustaría que lo leyeras.

Dicho eso, extendió el engargolado a la chica la cual lo tomó entre sus manos. Se lo había entregado por mero impulso, fue como una acción reflejo, aun así algo dentro de sí mismo le incitaba a confiar en ella. Sentía que su historia —y sus pensamientos— se encontraban en buenas manos. Además, la opinión de otra persona nunca estaba de más.

—Gracias, prometo cuidarlo muy bien —abrazó el cuadernillo, volvió a sonreírle. Sí, era como una muñeca —. Te lo regresaré en cuanto lo termine.

—No te preocupes, no hay demasiada prisa. Léelo cuando puedas.

—Gracias de nuevo —volvió a pronunciar —. Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Nos vemos después.

Ambos se despidieron con un gesto de mano. Mientras continuaba caminando hacia su destino, Mika se convenció de que había tomado una decisión correcta en cuanto a mostrarle su historia a Krul.

.

.

.

El reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca marcó las diez en punto. Mika dejó de lado la novela que leía para levantarse del sofá e ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió a su lugar, echó un vistazo al paquete de Krul que reposaba sobre la mesita de café. Le parecía raro que la chica no hubiese dado más señales de vida desde que le envió ese mensaje hacia un par de horas, después de confirmarle que ya había realizado su pedido.

Soltó un suspiro para luego terminarse el agua de golpe. Volvió a ponerse en pie no obstante esta vez su destino era la habitación. No era que hubiese tenido un día especialmente agotador, pero sí que se encontraba bastante cansado. Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta principal siendo golpeada de forma suave detuvo sus planes.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada. Observó a través de la mirilla para saber de quién se trataba; al ver que era Krul abrió la puerta.

—Mika, en verdad lamento venir tan tarde —comenzó disculpándose —. En verdad me absorbió.

Bathory no entendió a qué se refería, no obstante, cuando Krul le mostró el encuadernado todo se aclaró en su mente.

—Ah —balbuceó, incapaz de idear alguna otra respuesta.

—Eres un grandioso escritor —continuó la joven. Ojeaba de nueva cuenta el engargolado, leyendo fragmentos al azar —. Quedé fascinada, lo dejaste en la mejor parte. Necesito saber cómo terminará la batalla en Shinjuku, si Miyu aceptará huir con Kenshō𖚗8. En verdad necesito saber tantas cosas.

—Vaya, no creía que fuera a gustarte tanto. —En verdad no lo había hecho, suponía que ni siquiera le gustaría.

—Estoy inspirada respecto a esto —prosiguió ella, interrumpiendo las palabras de Mika —. Me gustaría hacer alguna pintura acerca de la historia. ¿Me lo permitirías? —Mika asintió por mero reflejo —. Gracias. Te prometo que va a gustarte.

Sin pedir autorización, Krul se encaminó hacia el sofá, sentándose en este de lo más cómoda. Mikaela tan solo imitó su acción, aún se sentía bastante abrumado.

—Oye, Mika. —Tepes sí que estaba especialmente conversadora —, me ha dado curiosidad: ¿cómo se llamará tu novela?

Mikaela se lo pensó unos segundos para luego responder.

— _Owari no Seraph._

—Suena realmente bien.

—En realidad no me decido si _Owari no Seraph_ o _Seraph of the End_. —El inglés le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, atraía malos recuerdos; prefirió ignorar la sensación y continuar —: ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—A decir verdad los dos son grandiosos, aunque en inglés la mayoría de las veces resulta más atractivo. Por cierto, tienes una buena pronunciación.

Mika prefirió pasar de eso, dejar de lado los malos recuerdos.

Krul dejó el borrador junto al paquete. De pronto ambos se habían quedado en silencio, tan solo observando los objetos que se encontraban frente a ellos y mirándose de reojo una que otra vez. A pesar de ello, no era incómodo. Bathory se sentía reconfortado con ella, esperaba que Krul se sintiera de la misma forma.

—Eres una persona realmente interesante —mencionó Tepes de pronto, rompiendo la atmósfera silenciosa y sorprendiendo a Mika en el proceso. Al menos era recíproco —. Es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar reír, más de los nervios que por otra cosa; hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía un acercamiento tan íntimo con una fémina. Ante su reacción Krul alzó una ceja.

—No me lo tomes a mal, solo que no parecías ser la clase de persona que se abriera ante otra así de la nada, tan de repente —se justificó Mikaela.

—No lo hago muy seguido, siéntete afortunado.

—Y me siento así.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos, esta vez no tan tranquilo como antes. Bathory comenzó a jugar con sus manos, algo dubitativo sobre lo que debía decir, sobre si era correcto o no intentar dar _un paso_. Necesitaba alivio y eso era algo que solo conviviendo con Krul había logrado, y ella decía que también se sentía bien junto a él. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se dieran solas sin tener mayores expectativas, justo como era antes, cuando únicamente se dejaba llevar por la corriente sin entregar nada mientras la otra parte no lo hiciera. No volvería a cometer el error de darlo todo de forma incondicional.

Así que eso haría, dejaría que todo fluyera de forma más natural. Tenía ganas de pasar un buen momento, de conocer a alguien y de descubrir si algo podía darse entre ambos —y de que eso sucediera con Krul las probabilidades eran altas—, ¿qué más daba cómo viniera después?

En su mente lo tenía planeado pero llevarlo a cabo era difícil.

—Mika —volvió a llamarlo Krul, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —. ¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste ido.

—Nada en realidad —intentó excusarse —. Pensaba cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—En nosotros —reveló sin más, tal vez si era directo podría obtener algún resultado —. También eres una persona muy interesante, también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y también te considero muy atractiva.

—Yo no he dicho que te considere atractivo.

—Bueno, eso queda como algo solo de mi parte. Pero quería que lo supieras.

—Mikaela, ¿estás intentando flirtear conmigo?

De su garganta salió una risa seca.

—Tal vez. ¿Tan malo soy?

—Eres más bien un nivel intermedio. He tenido peores.

—Supongo que eso me alegra.

Tepes sonrió de manera suave. Mika se quedó observándola un momento, hasta de perfil era preciosa. Si lo analizaba con detenimiento, la chica a su lado tenía todo lo que anteriormente buscaba en alguien de sexo femenino: mona, delicada, inteligente, refinada…

De pronto, por un momento fugaz, a su mente llegó la imagen de Yūichirō; guapo, tosco, varonil, de pocas luces. A su subconsciente le encantaba traicionarlo.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Todavía no te he dicho que no.

La suave voz de Krul lo trajo, de nueva cuenta, de vuelta a la realidad. Le agradeció en silencio. Se giró a verla de nueva cuenta encontrándose con el semblante apacible de la muchacha. Decidió concentrarse en ella; ya no habría nada más allá de sus bonitos ojos avellana.

—Pero tampoco has dicho que sí o algo parecido.

—Analizo la situación. Me creas o no, no es algo en lo que había pensado demasiado.

—¿Entonces admites haber contemplado la idea?

Tepes no respondió absolutamente nada. Al contrario de muchas otras chicas que había conocido en su vida, ni siquiera se sonrojó. Casi parecía ser inmune a su encanto, o tal vez los dos años que ella le llevaba le daban la suficiente madurez como para no ruborizarse cual colegiala.

—Como te dije antes, me pareces un chico interesante, agradable y guapo también. —De nuevo fue muy directa. Parecía estar enumerando las cosas que compraría en el supermercado en lugar de estarle dando una respuesta a su pseudo declaración. Prosiguió luego de una pausa —; ha pasado un buen tiempo desde mi última relación; además estoy falta de sexo.

Lo último lo admitió sin descaro, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Aquella frase logró que las mejillas de Mika sí se sonrosaran suavemente; volvió a sentirse como un púber sin experiencia.

—Entonces… ¿eso qué significa? —preguntó, intrigado.

Krul acercó su cuerpo hacia él. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Mikaela para luego descansar su mano en el muslo de este.

—Podríamos darnos la oportunidad, ver qué sucede. Algo no muy formal por ahora.

—Estoy bien con eso.

La chica alzó el rostro en dirección al de Bathory el cual se acercó con delicadeza al de ella. Sus labios no tardaron en chocar. Al principio fue un beso lento que con el paso de los segundos se fue tornando más y más apasionado. Mika tomó el rostro de su ahora novia entre sus manos mientras la mano de Krul seguía acariciando su muslo de forma lenta.

Después de unos minutos, Tepes se separó de su boca para bajar hacia su mentón y estacionarse en su cuello. Besó con delicadeza para luego, sin previo aviso, plantarle una mordida; succionó un poco de esa parte, de seguro dejaría una marca.

—¿Lo del sexo era verdad entonces? —comentó Mika.

—¿Acaso es demasiado atrevido para ti? —cuestionó sin remordimiento.

—Para ser honesto, se siente bien. También estoy falto de sexo. Pero yo sí me vería demasiado atrevido si te pido que te quedes esta noche.

—¿Me veo como una mojigata?

—Más bien no quiero arruinar nuestro noviazgo de cinco minutos.

—Sabes, te eché el ojo desde el primer momento. Llevo tiempo esperando esto.

—¿En verdad?

—Ajá, pero no quería asustarte y por eso te dejé dar el primer paso. Ahora cállate y disfruta del momento.

Y la obedeció. Volvió a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, acatando todas las órdenes que ella le exigía.

Le arrancó la blusa, se deshizo de su sostén, le subió la falda. Mientras chupaba sus senos, acarició cada parte de su diminuta anatomía. Posó las manos en la curvatura de su cintura para bajar y bajar más, cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba besando sus otros labios con lujuria. Tal vez sí había extrañado un poco el cuerpo de una mujer.

Después de que se deshiciera de sus propias prendas y de colocarse un preservativo —porque las mujeres sí pueden quedar preñadas—, entró en ella de una estocada. Dentro era húmeda y cálida, no tan apretada lo que demostraba que no era virgen. Mas como aquello no era ningún impedimento continuó con el vaivén, metiendo y sacando su pene hasta que terminó dentro de ella.

Inhalaron y exhalaron. Descansaron. Luego de haberse recuperado, Krul tomó su mano y le pidió que le indicara dónde se encontraba su habitación. Volvió a obedecerla y ambos ingresaron al cuarto. Y la erótica danza volvió a dar comienzo, ahora de pie con la chica de cara a la pared. Al parecer le gustaba experimentar y tenía tiempo fantaseando con ser dominada. Bathory se dedicó a disfrutar de ella hasta que quedó completamente seco.

Justo lo que le hacía falta.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, Yuu llegó acompañado de Shinoa al servicio social. Si bien aún no habían limado todas las asperezas, al menos podían convivir normalmente, casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Hīragi supuso que a eso se debía el buen humor de Yūichirō.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el hospital, de inmediato el ambiente se sintió tenso. Shinoa no tenía idea a qué podía deberse así que ignorando esa sensación se despidió de Yuu y se encaminó a la habitación de Chihiro; Yuu imitó su acción, dispuesto a ver a Taichi, no obstante se detuvo a mitad de camino, quedando pasmado a mitad de uno de los pasillos.

Aquello llamó la atención de Shinoa. Se encaminó hasta donde él para percatarse de qué era lo que tenía tan ensimismado al moreno. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía no pudo hacer más que tomar disimuladamente la mano de Yuu y darle un leve apretón.

La habitación de Akane estaba abierta. Dentro de ella había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, llorando desconsoladamente; frente a ellos el doctor Narumi permanecía apacible sin embargo era posible distinguir el deje melancólico que adornaba su expresión; y en medio de aquel cuarto color blanco nuclear se encontraba la cama en la que Akane siempre reposaba, ahora con la diferencia de que la pequeña no se encontraba en ella; en su lugar había un bulto cubierto hasta el tope con una sábana blanca.

Después de otro pequeño intercambio de palabras, el doctor Narumi les dio privacidad a los que debían ser los padres de Akane, los señores Lida[2]. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fue en ese momento que se percató de la presencia de Yūichirō y Shinoa.

Al parecer volver a dar esa noticia debía ser difícil para él, al menos fue lo que Shinoa supuso. Makoto se relamió los labios y se enfocó en Ichinose; sus palabras tardaron en emerger de su garganta algunos segundos.

—Se encontraba muy débil, no pudimos hacer nada más por ella —parecía como si intentase justificarse. Él también debía encontrarse afectado —. Yūichirō, en verdad lo lamento. Sé que querías mucho a Akane.

Con algo de temor, Shinoa alzó la mirada en dirección al rostro de Yuu; el chico se encontraba sin aliento, pálido, sus ojos vidriosos ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Cuando el doctor Narumi pronunció aquella temida frase, Shinoa soltó la mano de Yuu para abrazarlo con fuerza; también sintió ganas de llorar. Yūichirō debía encontrarse destrozado.

El treinta de septiembre en punto de las seis de la tarde, Akane Lida pereció.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Flores en trio.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Según fuentes no oficiales, el color de ojos de Krul antes de convertirse en vampiresa era café.

 **[2]:** En las novelas _Ichinose Guren 16-sai no Catastrophe_ (en este momento no recuerdo en cuál con exactitud) se menciona un listado con los nombres de los niños que eran sometidos a los experimentos de la lista Hyakuya. En este se esclarece que el apellido de Akane es Lida. Aunque, por supuesto, esto también pudo depender de la traducción.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Bueno, aquí está la actualización. Ahora sí que me di prisa a pesar de los inconvenientes jaja. Para que vean que lo de terminar el fic pronto va muy en serio. ¡Y dos actualizaciones en el mismo mes!

Sé que sonará muy repetitivo pero en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo. Son todos un amorsh con patas ❤

Ah, y respecto a lo de las advertencias y pairings no las puse antes porque, bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa jajaja. Igual algunos ya se lo imaginaban xD

Muchas gracias a **Cleoru Misumi** ❤, **the killer of the full moon** ❤, **GiisselCasari** ❤, **Raynalle** ❤, **Bet-hana** ❤ **, ZorraSenpai** ❤y a **NightMist0210** ❤ por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	15. XIV Flores en trio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MikaKrul (Mikaela x Krul). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Estoy a finales de semestre pero por suerte tuve un respiro (¡bendito puente del 20 de noviembre!). Y, como siempre, aproveché para escribir :3

* * *

…

 _Mi codicia quiere llenarme_

 _con la forma en la que te recuerdo_

 **C** haconne **—** **L** adies **C** ode

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _Los días eran mucho más gélidos de lo que verdaderamente debían ser. Ironías de la vida, ¿no se suponía que el amor y el romanticismo hacían que se viviera una especie de primavera a flor de piel?_

 _A veces llovía, a veces hacía viento, otras muchas otras veces ambas tempestades se combinaban haciendo la esencia del día todavía más deprimente. Solía cuestionarse qué era lo que le tenía de ese modo._

 _Su objetivo como caballero estaba realizado. Ya había recorrido un camino repleto de espinas, se había ilusionado, había sufrido, había llorado. Al final la recompensa terminó por llegar envuelta en finas telas rosadas y zapatos de diseñador; la mujer entre mujeres, una reina entre princesas._

 _Amor, dinero, salud. Los motivos para ser feliz los tenía de sobra, ¿entonces por qué le era tan difícil sonreír?_

 _Sentía que olvidaba cosas y otras tantas más se esforzaba por enterrarlas en su subconsciente. Había impuesto barreras en su mente, todos los pensamientos que le llevaran a su desgracia de ojos esmeraldas eran desechados con alevosía. Eso no lo hacía una mala persona, al contrario, dejar atrás a todos aquellos que le causaron daño era lo adecuado._

 _Justos y pecadores, inocentes y culpables, princesas y dragones._

 _Ojalá pudiese convencer a esa ínfima parte de él de que hacía lo correcto. Porque algo dentro de sí continuaba gritándole que algo hacía todo mal, que olvidaba lo importante y que no podría vivir por siempre en un cuento hecho de espejismos._

* * *

Capítulo XIV

 **Flores en trio**

* * *

Yuu no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra luego de que Narumi les diera la noticia del fallecimiento de Akane. Shinoa respetó su silencio, darle su espacio era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras tanto. La muerte de la pequeña pareció afectarle fuertemente.

Se encontraban en el parque cercano al hospital, pasando el rato e intentando asimilar todos los sucesos ocurridos; Ichinose con la mirada perdida y Hiragi enfocada en él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Yuu-san? —se armó de valor para llamarlo. El silencio ya se había vuelto pesado y ya necesitaba que el muchacho diera alguna señal de seguir vivo.

Yūichirō no contestó. Se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos, controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Shinoa pensó en decirle que no se contuviera, que podía llorar frente a ella, que no pasaría nada, no se burlaría, pero no sabía cómo debía dirigirse a su amigo en ese estado. Conocía al Yuu eufórico, al Yuu enojado, incluso al Yuu asustado, sin embargo, jamás había tenido que lidiar con Yūichirō Ichinose así de deprimido.

—Yuu-san —volvió a pronunciar suavemente —. Créeme que entiendo cómo te sientes, también sé que querías mucho a Akane, pero al menos te queda el consuelo de que estuviste con ella casi hasta el último momento. Estoy segura de que la hiciste muy feliz.

—Eso no es verdad. —Su voz era apenas un hilo.

—Es verdad —replicó —. Tú llegaste en el momento en que Akane pudo sentirse más sola. La visitaste, la hiciste sonreír, le hiciste compañía desde que Mika-san dejó de verla.

—Es mi culpa que Mika no volviera.

—Que no. Si Mika-san no pudo acomodar sus horarios ni ordenar prioridades…

—¡Es mi culpa! —sentenció, tajante —. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Qué Mika dejara de visitar a Akane es mi culpa! ¡Todo lo causo yo!

Shinoa pensó que se trataba de un ataque de ansiedad ocasionado por tan dolorosa noticia. Intentó abrazarle, esperando que esa simple acción lograra tranquilizar a Yūichirō como otras tantas veces.

A su pesar, no funcionó. Yuu continuaba en estado de shock, alterado e irreconocible. De un tiempo a la fecha, el Yuu que conocía comenzaba a desaparecer. ¿Dónde estaba el chico valiente y temerario que podía lidiar con cualquier adversidad, eh?

—Fue mi culpa que se alejara de Akane. Mika no quería volver a verme así que por eso dejó de ir. A pesar de que intenté comunicarme con él, a pesar de que lo busqué… no volvió. Soy un asco.

—¿De qué se supone qué hablas? —La intriga la ahogaba.

—Dañé a Mika. Lo destrocé. Arruiné todo.

Como Shinoa no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería exactamente, se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Dañaste a Mika-san de la misma manera en que lo hiciste con Mitsuba?

Los gimoteos y autoreclamos cesaron. Recibió de nuevo silencio como respuesta.

Parecía haber dado en el clavo, al menos con un punto débil dentro de Ichinose. El cuerpo del moreno comenzó a temblar de forma débil, Shinoa pudo percatarse de ello debido a que se encontraba a su lado; con la manga de la sudadera Yuu se limpió las lágrimas que ni siquiera habían logrado salir, todo en un vago intento de aparentar ser fuerte, fallando en el intento.

Shinoa tenía una idea de cómo podría ser la situación: Yuu jugó con Mikaela de la misma manera que lo hizo con su mejor amiga. Debió haber sido bueno al principio, de seguro lo ilusionó, lo enamoré, le hizo creer que podrían escribir una historia juntos para después, de la nada, abandonarlo como si jamás hubiese significado algo en su vida. Sintió algo de coraje ante ese pensamiento. Si en algún momento Mikaela Bathory no le había caído en gracia al creerlo el causante indirecto del sufrimiento de su amiga ahora hasta sentía algo de empatía por él, después de todo estaba sufriendo la misma manera en que Sangū lo hizo, en que lo hacía.

Los segundos pasaron con mayor lentitud. La esperada respuesta se veía cada vez más lejana, las dudas e inquietudes de Shinoa parecían que jamás tendrían una contestación. Eso era lo malo con Yuu, de lo verdaderamente importante jamás hablaba.

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, el celular de Ichinose comenzó a vibrar. Cuando el chico sacó el aparato de su sudadera, Shinoa alcanzó a distinguir que tenía una llamada entrante de su hermano; aquello no la extrañó demasiado, en ocasiones Guren solía sacar su lado aprensivo para con su hermano menor.

—¿Qué pasa? —le contestó Yuu, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse —. No, hoy no fui… Te explico luego, ¿sí? —hizo una pausa —. No, eso no tiene nada qué ver. Por favor, dame un maldito respiro.

La chica observaba los gestos del muchacho con suma curiosidad. Admitía que como tantas veces le causaba intriga el tema del que estuviera hablando con Guren.

Conocía a Guren desde hace muchos años, desde que este se relacionaba con su hermana mayor; y a Yūichirō lo había tratado durante menos tiempo pero lo estimaba de la misma manera. Así era como tenía que ser. Los hijos de la mano derecha de su padre, era obvio que terminarían cruzándose en su camino.

Aún y cuando lucieran como un par de hermanos normales, Shinoa siempre había tenido un par de preguntas con respecto a ellos, preguntas que Tenri, su padre, se negó a contestar al igual que sus hermanos mayores —Seishirō no contaba, él tampoco debía saberlo—. Si bien eran muchas sus dudas siempre hubo tres que lograba opacar a todas las otras: ¿por qué Yuu no estuvo con sus padres desde el principio? ¿Por qué Guren parecía tenerle tan poca estima cuando apareció? ¿Por qué ambos se negaban a hablar de ello?

Negó con la cabeza. Estaba enredando más su mente de lo que debería.

Cuando su mente aterrizó en la realidad, Yuu ya había terminado la llamada. El muchacho se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraban, miró a Shinoa e hizo un vago intento de sonreírle.

—Debo irme ya. Tengo qué hacer unas cosas.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —Fue imposible no preguntar.

—Sí, sí, todo está mejor.

—No lo parece.

—En verdad tengo que irme —zanjó el tema —. Te veo en clases.

Shinoa no alcanzó a preguntar nada más, Yuu se alejó en menos de un santiamén, dejando más preguntas y enigmas sin respuesta.

.

.

.

Mika se quedó observando con detenimiento el dibujo que Krul le había regalado. Estaba plasmado en una hoja de cuaderno de dibujo, la técnica que su novia había usado no la sabía pero casi podía asegurar que la chica utilizó sus nuevas acuarelas para elaborar tal obra de arte.

Alzó la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo suavemente ante tal detalle. No obstante, la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, y cómo iba a hacerlo si el personaje que se encontraba retratado era idéntico... A él. Sí, Krul consiguió dibujar al protagonista de la novela a imagen y semejanza del que había sido su primer amor. Era una cruz con la que tendría que cargar al menos hasta el momento en que terminara su historia.

Un hermoso trazo que no le traía mas que emociones negativas. A su pesar, el ver de nueva cuenta a... esa persona, aunque fuera en un dibujo, todavía removía sentimientos que no quería que volvieran a salir a flote. Había tardado demasiado en enterrarlos como para de pronto perder la batalla contra su propio subconsciente.

—Me ha gustado mucho —mencionó lo más animado que pudo, intentando convencerla a ella, y a sí mismo, de que todo estaba de maravilla.

Creyó observar que su novia soltaba un suspiro de puro alivio. Imaginaciones suyas de seguro, Krul tenía demasiada confianza en sus trabajos como para tan siquiera contemplar la remota idea de que sus obras no gustarían.

—Lo sabía. —Ella lo tenía claro, él también —. Lo dibujé tal cual lo describes en la historia: rasgos inocentes, porte orgulloso, cabello negro, ojos verdes... Vamos, tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

—Pero tú lo has logrado interpretar muy bien. Has captado su imagen y su esencia.

Eso pareció actuar como una especie de halago ya que la joven sonrió.

—Y bueno, también me enfoqué en resaltar el uniforme, en hacerlo lo más apegado posible —continuó describiendo su trabajo.

—No te hagas dramas, me encanta el dibujo. Mejor regalo no pudiste darme — El rostro de Mika volvió a dibujar una sonrisa. Dejó el dibujo sobre la mesita de la sala y subió el cierre de su chaqueta —. Ahora andando que ya vamos algo tarde.

—Nadie nos espera, Mikaela.

—Nos espera la noche, la velada… el romanticismo.

—Mira que eres cursi a veces.

La chica tomó su mano y los dos salieron del departamento del muchacho, no sin antes haber cerrado bien el lugar. Bajaron por el ascensor hacia la recepción, saludaron a los presentes para luego dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento e ingresar al automóvil de Bathory.

El plan era sencillo: una salida al bar, algunas copas, volver al departamento y pasar una apasionada noche. Por eso Mika solía insistirle tanto en esas supuestas cursilerías y en que partieran temprano; mientras más rápido salieran, más pronto volverían, por ende habría más tiempo para que estuvieran juntos.

A Mika le gustaba el sexo pero no fue sino hasta que comenzó a salir con Tepes que se le volvió lo más parecido a una necesidad. Era el único momento en el cual podía olvidarse por completo de todo, en el que solo importaban Krul, él y el placer que compartían. Solo esperaba que ir basando en sexo su relación no le trajera consecuencias.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto, como siempre lo había sido, al menos desde que Mika se acostumbró a todo ese ajetreo universitario y de salidas para desestrés. Al llegar al lugar —un bar que conoció gracias a la misma Krul—, Mika estacionó su vehículo en el lugar más cercano a la entrada que encontró; una vez que aseguró su automóvil los dos salieron de este. Volvió a tomar a su novia de la mano, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos, para ambos ingresar al local.

Dentro, el ambiente del local era bohemio y tranquilo, algo que para beneficio de su relación ambos adoraban. Era una de esas cosas que Mikaela agradecía internamente: que resultara que tenía muchas más cosas en común con Tepes de las que creyó en un principio.

Se acercaron hacia una de las mesas del fondo, alejada de la muchedumbre y en la que podrían conversar tranquilos. Procedieron a sentarse uno al lado de otro para así poder escuchar mejor la conversación y mimarse un poco si la oportunidad se daba. Sin tiempo que perder, Krul comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Mika con la punta de su zapatilla; la noche estaba comenzando de forma adecuada.

Luego de que un mesero se acercara a pedir su orden, se sumieron en una plática que no iba más allá de banalidades y cómo había sido el día de cada uno; también uno que otro beso por aquí y una caricia por allá. Lo ya usual entre ellos dos.

—Disculpen, ¿puedo llevarme esta silla?

Krul separó sus labios de los de Mika y se enfocó en el sujeto a espaldas de su novio. Soltó un «por supuesto» y volvió a centrarse en Bathory. Por su parte, a Mikaela esa voz le había resultado familiar. Se giró para, efectivamente, encontrarse cara a cara con un rostro conocido.

—Doctor Narumi, cuánto tiempo sin verlo. ¿Qué hace por aquí? —saludó, animado. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo miró.

—Vine a tomar una copa con unos amigos —señaló la mesa tras él en la que se encontraban cuatro personas: dos chicas y dos chicos —. También es una grata sorpresa verte de nuevo, Mikaela. Desde que te graduaste no se supo nada más de ti, dime, ¿cómo va la universidad?

—Bastante bien, aunque así es siempre al principio. Ya veré que tan pesado se pone con el tiempo.

—Sé que te irá bien.

La conversación pudo alargarse mas en ese instante Mikaela fue capaz de sentir la insistente mirada de Krul sobre ellos. Sabía lo que su novia esperaba así procedió a presentarles.

—Doctor, quiero presentarle a Krul Tepes, mi novia. —Narumi se sorprendió un poco, después de ello hizo una leve reverencia a manera de saludo. Ahora Mika volteó hacia la chica —. Y él es el Doctor Makoto Narumi, trabaja en el hospital en el que presté mi servicio social de preparatoria. De hecho el inició ese programa de visitas en el que participé.

—Oh, sí. Recuerdo que me has contado —resaltó Tepes —. Un programa de visitas a los pacientes más vulnerables. Mika también me ha contado mucho acerca de la pequeña Akane.

—¡Cierto, Akane! —En el rostro de Mika se dibujó una sonrisa sincera, esa que sólo su pequeña amiga provocaba —. ¿Cómo está ella, Doctor? Todo el asunto de la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupado por eso no había podido ir a visitarla pero justo hoy terminé mis exámenes así que tengo un respiro. —En parte decía la verdad, en parte mentía; lo importante eran sus nuevas intenciones —. Pasaré cualquier día de estos a verla.

El ambiente de pronto se tensó, la atmósfera cambió tanto ni siquiera prestaron atención al mesero que llegó a entregar el par de copas que habían pedido. Mika no supo a qué se debió con exactitud, sin embargo el que el doctor bajara la mirada notablemente triste no le dio ninguna buena señal.

—¿Pasa algo, Doctor Narumi?

—Akane falleció hace un mes —reveló sin anestesia, quizá consideró que más adecuado no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto —. Su estado se complicó demasiado, estaba bastante delicada… No se pudo hacer mucho.

Mikaela permaneció quieto sin mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera parecía que respirara. Luego de unos segundos abrió la boca pero la cerró casi al mismo instante; las palabras no salían, parecían estar atoradas en su garganta. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper en lágrimas, no obstante el escozor en sus ojos era insoportable.

—¿Akane... murió? —repitió para intentar convencerse a sí mismo.

Narumi asintió como respuesta.

—Intenté avisarte pero no respondiste ninguna llamada, y como solo habías dejado tu número de celular como referencia no hubo ninguna otra forma de localizarte. —En ese momento Mika se maldijo por haber cambiado de móvil. Era un completo estúpido —. Le pregunté a Yuu si conocía tu dirección o al menos podía contactarte por medio de alguna red social. Me dijo que tú no tenías nada de eso y que jamás se enteró dónde vivías. Ambos nos vimos sin opciones.

—¿Yuu... Yūichirō me buscó? —Todo continuaba siendo demasiado irreal.

—Creo que incluso llegó a ir a la universidad donde estudias. Al parecer sí tenía conocimiento de ese dato y probó suerte. Lástima que no dio contigo.

En cualquier momento entraría en shock, era demasiado por asimilar así como así. Akane ya no estaba, Yuu le buscó... ¡No! ¡No, no y no! ¡No era posible! Akane no podía estar muerta, Yuu era un hijo de puta.

Cerró los ojos, quizá de esa manera todo a su alrededor se esfumaría y podría estar en paz consigo mismo.

—Ella preguntaba siempre por ti —continuó Narumi. Parecía querer consolarlo pero no hacía mas que echarle sal a la herida —, incluso un día antes de que muriera lo hizo.

Los ojos de Mika volvieron a abrirse. Nada desapareció, continuaba en un bar del que desconocía su nombre, sentado a un lado de su novia y con Narumi al lado suyo. Todo era real, brutalmente real.

—¿Sabe dónde enterraron a Akane? —cuestionó.

Por su indecisión y cobardía no pudo darle el último adiós a la pequeña que siempre estuvo para él y que tanto le apoyó. Lo menos que podía hacer era despedirse de ella... Aunque fuera de esa forma.

Makoto le reveló la ubicación del cementerio, incluso le dio leves indicaciones de cómo llegar al punto exacto en dónde se encontraba Akane descansando, sí, _descansando_ , tal cual lo hacía en su cama en el hospital. No podía imaginarla de otra forma que no fuera esa.

Después de algunas palabras más y una rápida despedida, Narumi volvió a su mesa con sus amigos. Por su parte, Mika acomodó su cuerpo correctamente; dio un largo trago a su copa terminándose el contenido de golpe. Después, sin siquiera preguntar, tomó la de Krul, vaciándola de la misma forma.

—¿Mika? —escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado en un murmullo. No respondió —. Mikaela, ¿estás bien?

¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba!

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —pidió con voz atropellada —. Necesito un respiro.

Al observarlo de esa manera, Krul no pudo hacer más que asentir. Llamó a un mesero pidiendo la cuenta y una vez que liquidaron el pedido salieron rápidamente del bar con rumbo a su edificio.

Esa noche cada uno durmió en su departamento. Mikaela no necesitaba la compañía de nadie; ahora requería pensar, autocompadecerse y llorar un poco antes de poder quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Un mes ya había pasado desde la muerte de Akane y aún era algo difícil de recordar. Ya fuera por la tristeza o por la culpa, de ese tiempo a la fecha Yuu tenía demasiados problemas para conciliar el sueño, y si por algún milagro divino lograba dormir terminaba despertándose a altas horas de la madrugada. No descansaba, no se encontraba bien consigo mismo, y esos detalles fueron imposibles de ocultar para Guren.

Guren en verdad que no entendía a Yūichirō. Comprendía que el fallecimiento de la pequeña niña le hubiera calado hondo pero eso no justificaba que a causa de ese luto se hubiera alejado. Yuu estaba distinto; más aletargado, más esquivo, todavía más distraído, y ni hablar de su actitud para con él; desde entonces no dormían en la misma habitación, mucho menos mantenían intimidad, incluso las charlas acerca del futuro juntos en Estados Unidos cesaron.

Maldito viaje por haberse retrasado. El asunto en Massachusetts tuvo un par de complicaciones las cuales impidieron que viajaran en la fecha programada. Ya Yuu había cumplido los dieciocho años y aún continuaban viviendo en Shinjuku, ocultando su romance del mundo y actuando ante los ojos de todos como un par de hermanos que se la vivían peleando entre ellos.

Ya no había tiempo que perder, más bien no quería perderlo. Si dejaba pasar más de seguro Yuu acabaría esfumándose de entre sus manos tal y como había pasado con Mahiru, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. No lo perdería a él también. Ya era hora de ser feliz también.

Justo con ese pensamiento en mente, con la intención de no dejarlo ir de su lado, se dirigió hacia la habitación del muchacho. La última vez que vio el reloj eran las dos y cuarto de la madrugada, no obstante ese detalle era irrelevante al momento. Tomando en cuenta el insomnio del muchacho durante los últimos días, lo más seguro es que se encontrase despierto.

—¿Qué quieres? —En efecto, estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Aún y cuando Guren intentó abrir la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible, Yuu había sido capaz de escucharlo.

—Vengo a verte.

—¿A estas horas?

—Estoy preocupado. En lugar de cuestionar, deberías alegrarte por esto.

—Da igual.

—No cabe duda que eres un malagradecido. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

—¿Y vienes a echármelo en cara ahora? ¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

Guren optó por no contestar esa provocación, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era provocar una absurda pelea. Se acercó a donde Yūichirō y se sentó justo a su lado, ocupando el espacio vacío en la cama.

—Vengo a dormir contigo.

—Yo no te he invitado.

—Aun así voy a quedarme —dijo —. Como tú no vas, vengo yo. Hemos estado alejados los últimos días.

Tal vez Yuu quería contestar a eso mas de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra. Tal y como dijo, Guren se recostó a su lado, arropándose con las sábanas del muchacho. Sintió como el cuerpo del moreno daba un respingo, seguido de eso le dio la espalda.

—Actúas como si fuera a forzarte a algo. ¿Me tienes miedo o algo así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó.

—¿Entonces a qué se debe tu actitud? Si no me dices que te pasa, ¿cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? No soy adivino.

De nueva cuenta el chico permaneció mudo. Y aunque Guren no fuera adivino, tuvo que jugar a ser uno.

—¿Es por lo de tu amiga? ¿Por ese chico Mikaela? ¿El viaje? —Seguía sin haber respuesta alguna —. No soy el mejor en estas situaciones pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que la muerte es algo imposible de evitar, piensa que la niña está en un lugar mejor.

—No es solo eso.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Yuu le encaró. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos casi sin pestañear. Guren de pronto recordó la última vez que vio en su hermano una mirada similar. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas llegó por sí sola.

—Tienes miedo —declaró.

La última vez que lo vio asustado fue cuando Yuu tenía ocho años. Sakae Ichinose acababa de morir y el futuro del pequeño era incierto.

—No lo llamaría miedo como tal. Solo… me preocupa lo que viene de ahora en adelante.

—Entonces sí es por el viaje. —Como Yuu no rebatió su contestación, Guren lo dio por hecho —. También estoy preocupado como tú, de que algo salga mal y no nos vaya como lo planeamos. Pero hemos esperado demasiado por esto, ¿no es así? Hay que dejar atrás las inseguridades.

—Supongo tienes razón. —Yuu parecía un poco más convencido —. Deberías hablarme así siempre, es mejor que cuando usas tus frases sarcásticas.

—Eres un idiota, me gusta hacerte pensar más.

Un insulto siempre había logrado aligerar el ambiente, esta vez no pareció ser la excepción, aunque contrario a otras tantas ocasiones, Yuu no se dejó abrazar ni se lanzó sobre él. Continuó en su misma posición, quieto y todavía algo pensativo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Guren con falsa molestia.

—Cuando tenemos conversaciones así realmente pareces mi hermano mayor.

—Este es el momento perfecto para que me llames «oni-sama».

—No jodas.

Así como los insultos ablandaban la atmósfera, las bromas solían desviar la atención de los temas. Al menos así era como ellos funcionaban. Curiosamente, ni Yuu ni él eran necesariamente bromistas; Yuu solía serlo solo cuando narraba anécdotas graciosas para bajarle el enojo, Guren solo cuando el de ojos verdes se refería a él como _su hermano_.

Era un hecho que siempre tenía presente pero detestaba resaltarlo en todo momento, suficiente tenía con recordarlo cada vez que miraba alguna fotografía de su padre y veía a Yuu en él. Cuando eso sucedía la punzada de culpa lo embargaba. ¿Su padre, quien siempre le pidió que cuidara de Yūichirō, qué pensaría de saber la relación que ahora mantenía con él? Solo alcanzaba a imaginar que se sentiría decepcionado.

Por eso prefería concentrarse en el hecho de que de alguna forma u otra cumplía con la promesa que le hizo a su progenitor. Vigilaba a Yuu, siempre estaría ahí para él y lo quería como a nadie en todo el mundo. De una forma extraña estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuidar de lo que su padre le dejó, de quien desde ese instante fue suyo.

—Deberías hacer lo que te digo. —Guren prosiguió con sus palabras —, después de todo lo que hemos pasado deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto, tratarme con mejores modos.

—¿Solo por el hecho de ser mi _oni-sama_? —Yuu pronunció con burla.

—Porque me perteneces —sentenció.

Yuu no pudo evitar reír ante eso, una risa demasiado escueta. Quizá se lo tomaba de la forma en que Guren lo disfrazaba: una broma con connotación romántica. En parte lo era, a Guren no le salía ser cursi; pero por otro lado se trataba de una verdadera declaración con la intención de que lo tuviera presente.

No obstante, al parecer Yuu sí lo tomó como una nimiedad. No hizo demasiado alboroto y minutos después acabó por quedarse dormido. Aunque a Guren le hubiera gustado rectificarle que en verdad _le pertenecía_ , prefirió dejarlo descansar. Se conformó con verlo apacible y acariciar su piel expuesta hasta que él también terminó por rendirse ante el cansancio.

.

.

.

Justo al día siguiente Mikaela decidió visitar el cementerio. Las tareas y los trabajos disminuyeron y tuvo un respiro para poder cumplir con una promesa la cual quizá ya carecía de su significado. No obstante eso no le importó. Era algo que además de debérselo a Akane, lo hacía por sí mismo.

Con una caja de dulces en mano y un ramo de flores variadas en la otra [1], se acercó hacia donde yacía su amiga. Agradeció las indicaciones de Narumi las cuales le facilitaron el trabajo en llegar. Lo primero que vio fue el epitafio en el que leyó el nombre completo de la pequeña; sin más tiempo que perder, dejó los regalos sobre la lápida y rezó unas cuantas oraciones; al finalizar se dedicó a acomodar los presentes que le habían llevado, como una manera de hacer tiempo. Buscando su propio pretexto para poder quedarse un poco más.

Cuando las personas que había a su alrededor comenzaron a disiparse, fue cuando supo que había llegado el momento que había estado evitando. Por alguna extraña razón sentía como si realmente fuese a hablarle a Akane y no solo a sus restos, quería hacerse a la idea de que era así. Y como en antaño, retrasó lo más que pudo el momento de hablarle con la verdad.

—Aunque tú ya debes saberlo, ¿no es así, Akane? —preguntó al aire, casi podía jurar que escuchó el suave murmullo de la voz de la niña contestarle.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cerciorándose de efectivamente encontrarse solo. Una vez que estuvo seguro, prosiguió.

—En verdad lo lamento. —No se le ocurrió una mejor forma de empezar. Akane sentiría pena por él, pena de sus fallidos intentos. Él, siendo tan bueno con las palabras como era, solo atinaba a decir un escueto «lo siento» —. Yo te prometí que estaría contigo a pesar de todo, aún y con los estudios, con los asuntos de la universidad. Y lo peor de todo es que mi ausencia ni siquiera tuvo que ver con ello —hizo una pausa, como si esperara contestación —. Sé que no eres nada tonta, al contrario, eres la niña más inteligente que conozco. ¿No solías decirme acaso de que eres una experta en el amor? Pues apuesto a que lo eres, incluso más que yo.

Para ese punto fue difícil proseguir. No entendía por qué; en sí Akane no estaba, nadie le respondería, pero más bien se trataba de enfrentarse de nueva cuenta ante eso que había decidido esconderse durante tantos meses. También debía admitir que sí había un tanto de temor ante la niña y su memoria. En resumen su mente era un jodido caos.

—Tú te diste cuenta primero que yo de mis sentimientos, o al menos lo dijiste en voz alta. Y es que si lo analizo, era evidente. Yuu-chan. —¿Hacía cuanto no pronunciaba ese nombre? —. Yuu-chan se convirtió en alguien muy importante para mí. Joder, es que en verdad estoy muy enamorado de él, o lo estaba, realmente no quiero meditar mucho en eso —sonrió un poco, eso aminoraba el dolor de las siguientes palabras que pronunciaría —. Pero él a mí no me quería ni un poco, todo este tiempo fui una especie de juego, supongo… Debió burlarse tanto de mí.

Una ráfaga de tiempo se soltó. Quiso tomarlo como un indicio de que Akane lo escuchaba; en parte también debía ser por la temporada otoñal. Intentó concentrarse en que se trataba de la primera opción.

—Lo encontré con otra persona. Salía con otra persona mientras estaba conmigo, más bien salió conmigo mientras estaba con otra persona. —No se atrevió a decir el nombre del involucrado ni el parentesco que compartía con Yuu, era demasiado fuerte como para pronunciarlo —. Sé que nosotros no éramos nada, nunca le pedí nada formal, sin embargo me ilusioné con la idea de que podía sentirse como yo. Y es que era evidente, ¿verdad? Yuu-chan debió notarlo, debió haberme detenido cuando se dio cuenta.

¡Debió hacerlo! Estaba convencido de ello. Pero Yuu fue tan hijo de puta que permitió que siguiera ilusionándose con la idea de un cuento de hadas. Y al final, cuando más emocionado estaba, le destruyó todos sus sueños de una vida juntos y el espejismo de un cariño correspondido.

—Todo acabó mal entre nosotros. Yo lo último que quería era volverlo a ver. Y como había tantas probabilidades de encontrarlo en el hospital, dejé de ir. Fue más sencillo evitar el problema que enfrentarlo. Lástima que con esa decisión saliste perjudicada. Por eso lo lamento tanto. Y sé que una disculpa no va a arreglar nada, que el pasado no va a cambiarse, solo necesito hacerte saber que estoy arrepentido; lástima que jamás podré saber si me perdonas o no.

—Akane te quería mucho, estoy seguro que lo entiende.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz. Pasó saliva, cerró los ojos, se pellizcó con disimulo el dorso de la mano. Tenía miedo, no quería voltear y toparse con ese duro golpe de realidad, sin embargo dentro de sí mismo sabía que debía dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentar lo que venía.

Con suma lentitud, como si fuera cámara lenta, comenzó a voltear. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados que se le hacía demasiado complicado de llevar a cabo. Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron. Qué curiosa era la relatividad del tiempo.

Y lo inevitable llegó.

Ahí, frente a él. Ojos como esmeraldas, piel ligeramente tostada y cabello oscuro como la noche.

Yūichirō Ichinose se encontraba delante de él.

Mikaela se quedó sin habla. Quiso gritar tantas cosas, preguntar tantas interrogantes, mas nada salió de su persona. Permaneció tal cual: quieto, mudo, estoico. Por un lado emocionado y por el otro molesto, un poco angustiado también. Nunca creyó que ese momento se le presentaría.

—¿Escuchaste? —Por fin pudo hablar, y eso se debía a que realmente le interesaba conocer ese hecho.

—Sí —admitió un tanto avergonzado; comenzó a rascarse la mejilla izquierda —. Mika, yo… En verdad no lo sabía.

En el rostro de Mika se dibujó una mueca.

—Por favor, no me mientas, no ahora, no con esto. ¡Era evidente!

—¡Yo no lo sabía!

Apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases y Mika ya no quería seguir con la conversación. Intentó pasar de la mirada de Yuu y pasó justo a su lado dispuesto a irse. No esperaba alguna reacción por parte del otro, por ello cuando Ichinose lo tomó del brazo realmente se sorprendió.

—Mika, déjame explicarte.

—No me interesa —intentó ser lo más hostil que podía —, lo que puedas decirme está de más, para mí todo está claro.

—Déjame al menos hablar. Si no es por mí, por Akane. A ella…

—No la metas en esto. —Que hubiera usado ese argumento de verdad que le molestó.

—No lo hago, entonces, pero por favor.

—¿Y qué se supone que me vas a explicar?

—Todo.

Lo dijo tan decidido. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Yuu —que no era mucho y no lo conocía tan bien— nunca lo había visto así de serio; Yūichirō era el tipo de persona que podías verla enfadada, neutral y divertida, la seriedad no iba mucho con él. Aunque tomando en cuenta que de él no sabía demasiado, tal vez solamente nunca le había tocado contemplar esa faceta en el moreno.

—No quiero escucharte, no creo que haga falta en realidad.

—Y no puedo culparte pero, por favor, si no lo haces…

—¿Qué?

—Lloraré.

Si la situación fuera otra hasta se hubiera reído.

—¿Y eso qué? Ese argumento suena estúpido.

—Entonces si ya no quieres escuchar estupideces mías, escúchame. —Yuu se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño; ahora sí parecía ser él mismo.

—Sí que eres todo un caso.

No tenía ganas de escucharlo, no quería y, como también dijo, no lo creía necesario. Sin embargo, de nuevo esa pequeña parte de él le pedía que se quedara. De cualquier forma, ¿qué podría perder? Además escuchar su versión de la historia y ahora sí poder contemplar todos los puntos de vista le ayudarían a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Luego de ello podría volver de nuevo a su rutina, invitar a Krul a tomar un café y continuar con su vida tal y como dictaban sus nuevos planes.

Se quedó de pie, mirando a Yuu aunque intentando no perderse en su mirada como antes. El chico tardó en procesar que Mika sí había aceptado su proposición.

—Estoy esperando —exigió Bathory.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuu de lucir nervioso; pasó saliva, cerró los ojos y hasta lo vio pellizcarse sus manos, o quizá solo jugar co sus dedos, quién sabe. Soltó un suspiro, intentando canalizar sus emociones y para enseguida poder comenzar.

Su voz fue suave, un murmullo acogedor. Por más que lo evitara, Mika se endulzó los oídos.

Así dio comienzo la historia:

—Yo…

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **La melancolía de la princesa.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** En Japón, además de regalar las acostumbradas flores de occidente, también se llevan regalos tales como comida, alcohol, entre otras muchas otras cosas.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Gracias a **Cleoru Misumi** ❤, **NightMist0210** ❤. **the killer of the full moon** ❤, **ZorraSenpai** ❤, **GiisselCasari** ❤, **Raynalle** ❤ y a **Bet-hana** ❤ por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	16. XV La melancolía de la princesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MikaKrul (Mikaela x Krul). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Este capítulo va dedicado a **Gissel** porque la amo ❤

Y también cuenta como un pequeño regalo de Navidad :3

* * *

…

 _Siento no estar hecho de azúcar_

 _No soy lo suficientemente dulce para ti_

 **I** 'm **J** ust **Y** our **P** roblem **—** **A** she

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _La princesa también tenía una historia que contar._

 _Y es que hasta el momento ella continuaba siendo un completo misterio ante sus ojos. Conocía coas básicas de su persona pero jamás se preguntó cuál era la historia tras su sonrisa, tras sus penas, tras sus lágrimas. Por un instante se sintió injusto por juzgarla sin saber sus razones, por no haberla escuchado antes._

 _¿Qué tan larga era su historia? ¿Sería igual de trágica que la de él? ¿Incluso todavía más triste? También se preguntó si después de ese relato podría conocerla verdaderamente, no a la princesa que siempre idolatró sino más bien a la chica que debía ser. A la persona sin máscaras ni mentiras de por medio. A Ella._

 _Con esa esperanza comenzó a escuchar el relato._

 _La princesa sonrió al saber que tenía toda su atención._

 _Y comenzó._

* * *

Capítulo XV

 **La melancolía de la princesa**

* * *

Yuu recuerda haber llevado el apellido Amane los primeros años de su vida.

Recuerda vagamente haber vivido en un pueblo bastante modesto pero muy acogedor; los paisajes rurales y el cielo azul y despejado eran los que a diario se encargaban de darle los buenos días. También recuerda que su casa era pequeña, con solo dos cuartos, una cocina, un comedor y un baño, no obstante, considerando que solo eran su madre y él, el espacio era justo; además estaba bien ubicada, el colegio le quedaba cerca —ventaja tanto para él como para su madre, después de todo ella era maestra de idiomas del plantel— y tenía por vecinos a sus mejores amigos de ese entonces.

Todo transcurría con normalidad. Entre la escuela, amistades y los juegos, Yuu jamás se dio tiempo de pensar en su situación familiar o en la soledad de su madre siendo que las mamás de sus amigos tenían un compañero. ¿Qué si tenía un papá? Quién sabe. En ese momento su madre era todo su universo.

Las preguntas llegaron hasta el día de su quinto cumpleaños.

Fue un día relativamente normal. Había asistido a clases, le felicitaron, llegó a casa, su madre le preparó curry y ya entrada la tarde salió a jugar con sus amigos. Lo extraño sucedió al momento en que regresó a dentro.

Su madre tenía visitas, un hombre que nunca recordaba haber visto. En cuanto Yuu puso un pie en adentro, aquel hombre se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a donde él para arrodillarse frente suyo. Le miraba atentamente, tanto que se sintió incómodo. Justo después de que el hombre soltara un par de lágrimas, comenzó a tocarle la cara.

—Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Yūichirō! Pero todos me dicen Yuu —respondió alegre, tal vez si sonreía el hombre dejaría de llorar.

Continuaron viéndose a los ojos bastantes minutos más. Los del hombre también eran verdes, justo como los suyos. En el momento que Yuu quiso retirarse, su madre intervino; puso una mano en el hombro de aquel señor y apretó un poco. Al parecer ese gesto animó al hombre a proseguir.

—Yo soy tu papá, Yuu.

Así descubrió que él también tenía un padre.

Enterarse en ese momento fue genial para él. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a lanzarse a abrazar a su padre mientras este lloraba como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho.

…

Sí, ahora también tenía un papá. Y todo era perfecto a excepción de la nueva insistencia de su madre porque escribiera otro apellido antes de su nombre.

—¡Es que no sé cómo! —exclamó a la vez que tiraba el lápiz.

Por fin había logrado memorizar los kanjis de «Amane» y ahora tener que cambiar al «Ichinose» era algo bastante radical[1].

—Vamos, mi amor, no es tan complicado. —Su madre tomó el lápiz y se lo acercó de nuevo —. A ver, yo te ayudo.

Estuvieron un rato más en eso. Yuu estaba por arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación en el momento en que tocaron la puerta. Como ya sabía de quien se trataba, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la entrada.

—¡Papá!

Como siempre, no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él. Su padre lo abrazó con la misma intensidad y le acarició el cabello. Después de un par de besos en las mejillas, Sakae le entregó una caja.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Yuu tomó el obsequió, emocionado, y sin tener más tiempo que perder arrancó el papel. Exclamó emocionado al ver un coche rojo muy parecido a los de las carreras de la televisión.

—¿Cómo se dice, Yuu? —preguntó su madre en forma suave.

—¡Muchas gracias, papá! —exclamó —. ¡Es el mejor regalo!

Su padre volvió a abrazarlo y lo sentó en sus piernas. Cuando su madre se sentó también junto a ellos, Yuu no pudo evitar decir:

—¿Sabes también que me gustaría mucho, papá? Que te quedaras con nosotros y no te fueras nunca. Ese sería mi mejor regalo.

Sus padres compartieron miradas, la expresión que pusieron no le gustó para nada a Yuu. Sakae soltó un suspiro antes de contarle la situación. Yuu tenía seis años recién cumplidos así que le explicaron de una manera fácil de comprender.

Al parecer su padre tuvo una novia antes de su madre. Aunque él ya no amaba a esa otra mujer, ella se encontraba muy enferma por lo que no podía dejarla en ese momento. También le mencionó que primero tenía que arreglar otros asuntos para poder vivir con ellos, aparte de tener que explicarle la situación a Guren, su hijo mayor.

Yuu abrió los ojos, de nuevo emocionado. Si su padre tenía otro hijo, ¡entonces significaba que tenía un hermano! Yūichirō se preguntó si se trataría de un hermano irritante como el de Takahiro o de uno amable como el de Akiteru. Cuando su padre le mostró una foto que tenía guardada en la cartera, lo primero que vino a su mente es que Guren parecía un verdadero cabrón.

Su madre lo regañó por soltar esa palabrota.

…

Cuando Yuu tenía siete años recibió una noticia que, aunque trágica, para él se traducía como su felicidad.

La primera novia de su padre había fallecido, víctima de leucemia.

Sí, era un desalmado por alegrarse por una situación así, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Que esa señora ya no estuviera significaba que ahora su padre estaría con su madre y con él, cuando los visitara ya no se iría y por fin podrían estar siempre juntos.

Por suerte ese también parecía ser el plan de Sakae Ichinose.

Pasado un mes de aquel desafortunado incidente, su madre y él se mudaron a Shinjuku. Su padre les compró un departamento que rápidamente acogieron como su nuevo hogar, ahora sí de los tres; porque a pesar de que Sakae pasaba tiempo en la que fue la casa de su esposa —vigilando a Guren más que nada—, se quedaba la mayor parte del día con su nueva familia, la que integraba con su madre y él.

Todo fue de esa manera casi un año entero. Sin embargo, después de que cumpliera ocho años, tal vez como castigo por haberse alegrado de la muerte de la madre de su hermano, ahora a Yuu le tocó perder a la suya. Y no solo a su mamá, a su padre también.

Fue un accidente en carretera. Su madre había regresado a su anterior puesto como asistente de su padre y ambos asistieron a una reunión con una persona importante. Cuando iban de regreso al parecer un conductor ebrio que iba en sentido contrario los chocó de frente, arrebatándoles la vida a ambos en menos de un suspiro. Yuu no supo mucho de aquello, tampoco preguntó.

Cuando un amigo de su padre, un señor robusto con un parche, le dio la noticia a Yuu, lloró como nunca antes en su vida. Ese hombre se encargó de vigilarlo las horas posteriores al suceso, también fue quien lo llevó a la verdadera casa de su padre para que pudiera darle el último adiós.

Había muchas personas mas no conocía a ninguna de ellas y al parecer ellas tampoco lo ubicaban ya que se le quedaban viendo como si se tratara de un fenómeno. Eso no le importó. Lo único que quería era acercarse hasta donde se suponía estaba su padre, acción que fue demasiado fácil ya que fue sencillo ubicar el ataúd. Con lo que no contaba era con que se encontraría frente a frente con Guren Ichinose, su hermano.

Durante todo ese tiempo solo lo conocía por medio de fotos. Verlo en vivo y a todo color había sido fascinante, aunque cuando este pasó de su presencia no pudo hacer mas que fruncir el ceño e intentar encararlo.

—¡Guren, Guren! —gritaba mientras lo seguía —. ¡Hermano!

Cuando los presentes voltearon ninguno se inmutó.

Todo lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido. De pronto, se vio rodeado de gente murmurando si realmente también era hijo de Sakae Ichinose, también se cuestionaban dónde había estado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el amigo de su padre intervino diciendo que Sakae lo había mantenido en el extranjero, alejado de todo el ajetreo ocurrido en los últimos años. Hasta años después Yuu pudo comprender el porqué de esa mentira.

Luego de ese pequeño escándalo, Guren se acercó a él de vuelta aparentemente obligado por el amigo de su padre. Aunque su hermano lo abrazó de forma fuerte era palpable que lo hacía más por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa. Yuu nunca se hubiera imaginado que su primer encuentro con su hermano sería así.

—Mantente alejado de mí —susurró Guren, todavía rodeándolo con sus brazos.

El ceño de Yuu se frunció.

—Pero somos hermanos, ¿verdad?

—A mí pesar —soltó —. Estás advertido, entonces.

Yuu también estaba comenzando a enojarse.

—¿Estás enojado por qué mi papá amaba más a mí mamá que a la tuya?

Eso le hubiera valido un golpe de no haber estado el hombre del parche para controlar a Guren. De cualquier forma un manotazo o una patada no eran nada en comparación con el dolor de haber perdido a su familia.

Y de su madre nadie habló, ni siquiera hubo funeral. Años después se enteró de que hicieron llegar sus restos hasta su anterior domicilio encargándose de todo su tío Saito, hermano de ella.

…

Yuu vivió con su tío Saito los cuatro años posteriores al fallecimiento de sus padres. Ahora, con doce años, la vida no parecía sonreírle ni un poco como en antaño lo había hecho.

Su tío Saito no era una mala persona, era hermano de su madre después de todo; pero no se necesitaba ser demasiado observador como para darse cuenta que representaba una carga en su vida más que nada; aunque Saito tuviera la intención, no podía hacerse cargo de él. En ese lapso de tiempo Yuu tuvo que aprender a ser independiente ya que podía durar hasta una semana entera sin saber de su tío.

Saito lo comprendió bien, así que a sabiendas del conflicto que podría ocasionar tanto social, familiar y hasta económico, contactó con Guren Ichinose, quien ya con veinte años, casi graduado y una fortuna que lo respaldaba —al lado de ese dinero la pensión de Yuu no era nada—, podía hacerse cargo de su hermano menor.

Yuu jamás supo cómo fue que Guren acabó aceptando, supuso que por lástima. Fuera cual fuera la razón acabó despidiéndose de su tío Saito y se fue a vivir con su hermano mayor.

…

Los primeros meses fueron una pesadilla.

La tensión en el ambiente de la casa era cosa de todos los días. Yuu se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta, hubiera preferido quedarse con Saito en lugar de soportar los desplantes y malas caras de Guren. Vale, tenía una idea del por qué su hermano lo detestaba tanto, debió sentirse ofendido con todo lo que pasó, ¿pero qué culpa tenía Yuu de todo eso?

Ya a esa edad pudo comprender mejor el panorama y por fin entendió muchas cosas: su madre y él fueron la segunda familia de Sakae Ichinose. Ella, su amante; él, su hijo bastardo. Pero, a pesar del papel que ocupaba, no era su culpa. No era como si él hubiese decidido nacer bajo esas circunstancias.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a enfrentar a Guren, hasta él mismo le dio esa respuesta:

—No, no es tu culpa, Yuu.

—¿Entonces por qué tiene que ser así? —preguntó a Guren, a sí mismo, a la vida —. Cuando todo pasó yo ni siquiera entendía nada, quizás aún no lo entiendo. Y me haces sentir como si fuera mi culpa, como si esperaras que te pidiera perdón. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No voy a hacerlo!

A pesar de que Guren alzó las cejas, tal vez sorprendido, no dijo nada más. Se acercó a Yuu lentamente y, cuando este cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, lo único que recibió fue una caricia en su cabeza.

—Es difícil aceptar que tengo un hermano, es todo.

Yuu le retiró la mano de un golpe.

—Entonces haz de cuenta que soy un desconocido, otra persona. Si con eso te sientes mejor por mí no habrá problema.

Guren no respondió. Yuu jamás imaginó que ambos terminarían tomándoselo tan en serio.

…

Fue más sencillo pretender que se trataban de dos desconocidos y no de un par de medios hermanos resentidos con su vida, al menos para Yuu lo era. De esa forma, tratando a Guren como un tipo cualquiera, era más sencilla la convivencia entre ambos. Para el otro parecía ser igual ya que se volvió un tanto más amable desde ese trato.

Yuu cumplió trece años y su entrada a la adolescencia quedó marcada ese mismo día. Despertó agitado después de haber tenido un sueño peculiar, sin embargo, lo extraño no terminó ahí. El sueño húmedo, que ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido, le dejó como regalo de cumpleaños una erección. Por suerte no era ignorante en ese aspecto, las clases y sus amigos ya le habían advertido qué era y cómo desaparecerla; así que sin hacer tanto alboroto corrió al baño y se descargó.

No recuerda cuánto tiempo pasó haciendo eso, lo único que en su mente continúa con claridad era la imagen de Guren entrando al baño justo en el momento en que logró liberarse. Él se excusó con el argumento de que se estaba tardando y ya era tarde para ir a visitar a Saito. Yuu se sonrojó por esa invasión a su privacidad y le gritó que saliera de su cuarto.

Guren sonrió, hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios y salió como si nada. Yuu tuvo que lidiar con el bochorno antes de alistarse para ir a ver a su tío.

Ese momento marcó el antes y el después.

…

Yuu quiso vengarse de Guren tan solo dos semanas después. Aprovechando que su hermano se encontraba en el trabajo, se escabulló hacia la habitación de este y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cajones. Su objetivo era encontrar algo con qué avergonzarlo tal cual él lo había hecho.

No obstante no encontró nada, ni películas para adultos ni revistas porno. Guren en verdad que era un tipo aburrido. Yuu estaba por darse por vencido cuando su vista se detuvo en el closet y, al recordar que ahí no había buscado, se acercó a abrirlo. A simple vista estaba lo básico: pantalones, camisas, playeras, trajes; también había algunas cobijas, zapatos y unas cuantas cajas. Revisó una por una esperando encontrar el ansiado tesoro de su hermano pero el contenido de estas lo hizo volver a decepcionarse. Papeles y más papeles.

—¿Qué se supone que buscas, idiota?

La voz de Guren logró ponerle la piel de gallina. Se levantó de un salto e intentó acomodar todo rápidamente sin demasiado existo.

—Nada, nada. Escuché ruidos y vine a inspeccionar —improvisó con nerviosismo.

—No me gusta que revisen mis cosas personales. —Aunque no parecía molesto, destilaba un aura intimidante.

Guren se acercó al closet y él mismo comenzó a acomodar todo, dejando la caja de color azul, la única que Yuu no había alcanzado a inspeccionar, en uno de los sectores de arriba y hasta el fondo.

Yuu no dijo nada, no por estar asustado sino más bien para no hacer el asunto más grande. Si dejaba las cosas como estaban, luego Guren lo olvidaría y podría volver a revisar la caja que guardó con tanto recelo.

Estaba por retirarse sin haber pronunciado una disculpa, cuando Guren le tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a que lo mirara. Yuu se esperaba un golpe o un regaño por lo que la caricia en su brazo lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó con intriga, alzando una ceja. Guren se retiró de su lado.

—Nada. Solo vete y cierra al salir.

Ese pequeño gesto fue el primero de muchos de ese tipo.

…

Yuu estudiaba en casa; se había negado a asistir a la escuela por mero capricho. Guren cedió con la advertencia de que la preparatoria sí la cursaría en una institución. Para no iniciar una discusión sin sentido, Yuu aceptó sin chistar.

Después de clases, su profesor particular partió. El pobre hombre iba exasperado, como siempre. Yuu estaba consciente del pésimo alumno que era y que a cualquiera podría sacar de sus casillas.

Eso nunca había sido tema de conversación pero por primera vez en meses, a causa de ello, Guren volvió a alzarle la voz. Yuu escuchaba sin muchas ganas el regaño, haciéndose el tonto en lugar de tomarlo en serio.

—... Y si ese profesor se rehúsa a volver a darte clases, voy a contratar a otro. No creas que voy a ceder a tus caprichos, vas a estudiar quieras o no.

—Lo que digas —asintió con aburrimiento.

—Eres tan irritante, Yuu. Como me gustaría poder bajarte esos humos.

Yuu le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pues inténtalo —le retó.

Esperaba un insulto, un golpe, una bofetada, una patada o algo parecido a lo que solía hacerle cuando apenas llegó a vivir con él. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, habría imaginado que Guren terminaría besándole.

La primera reacción de Yuu fue empujarlo, al no funcionar intentó forcejear con él hasta poder alejarse por completo.

No esperó disculpas ni explicaciones de Guren, salió corriendo lo más lejos posible en cuanto pudo.

De eso no volvieron a hablar, tampoco se repitió en un largo tiempo. Yuu terminó olvidándolo.

…

A pesar de la tranquilidad de dos meses, episodios similares volvieron a repetirse, no obstante, al no pasar de besos, Yuu dejó de temerles. Se hicieron tan habituales que logró acostumbrarse a ellos. Podría decirse que así era la relación con su hermano, así se volvió.

Mas todo se volvió más intenso pocos días luego de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños.

Estaba solo, era el día libre de su nuevo profesor y el ama de llaves ya había terminado su turno. Yuu estaba terminando su merienda y viendo televisión. Transmitían una carrera de autos y estaba de lo más entretenido con ello, tanto que no notó el momento en que Guren volvió del trabajo.

Después de hacer un par de cosas, Guren se acercó a donde él. Yuu notó su presencia pero no saludó ni nada, la carrera era más emocionante que cualquier otra cosa.

—Yuu. Yuu.

Escuchaba que le llamaban, respondió un monosílabo a modo de respuesta pero sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

—Yuu.

Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Guren le tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia donde él. Yuu abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, de nuevo poniéndose extrañamente nervioso ante la presencia de Guren y el tenerlo tan cerca.

Y otro beso llegó, otro igual de brusco que el de hacia tanto tiempo. Yuu intentó alejar a Guren de nueva cuenta. Empujó, pataleó, forcejeó pero esta vez no obtuvo ningún resultado. Al no encontrar más posibilidades, mordió el labio de Guren para poder separarse. Antes de poder ponerse a gritar, su hermano le cubrió la boca.

Ahora que no le besaba, los labios de su hermano recorrían otros lugares de su cuerpo. La frente, las mejillas, el cuello, también le bajó la playera para poder enfocarse en sus hombros. Yuu se sintió atacado, sin embargo no pudo deshacerse del agarre. Además, aunque muy extraño, no era tan desagradable; Guren sabía cómo hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

—No sé porque te resistes si se nota que lo disfrutas —susurró Guren en su oído.

Cuando su hermano retiró la mano de su boca, Yuu soltó un gemido en lugar de gritar para después buscar los labios de Guren desesperadamente.

…

Ese jugueteó se hizo más habitual, más común y más necesario; siendo cada vez más intenso y obsceno.

Ese día Guren no había trabajado debido a que era año nuevo. Habían salido juntos a un santuario y después de pasear gran parte del día, volvieron a casa.

Como durante todo el camino habían estado conteniéndose, apenas cruzaron la puerta se lanzaron uno contra el otro, devorándose y tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Las chamarras y los suéteres comenzaron a estorbar, inclusive los pantalones, las playeras, hasta los calcetines. Yuu estaba sorprendido debido a lo lejos que estaban llegando.

Cuando sintió la mano de su hermano bajar por su espalda, supo que él quería rebasar los límites hasta ahora impuestos.

—Guren... —Su voz era apenas un hilo —. Vamos... a...

—¿Por fin dejarás de ser un calienta pollas?

Yuu le lanzó un golpe, Guren rió y lo esquivó. El momento no llegó a arruinarse.

—Vamos arriba.

Guren lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a su habitación.

No hicieron falta muchos juegos previos. Besos por aquí, caricias por allá; no pasaron ni veinte minutos en ello cuando Guren le puso boca abajo y comenzó a introducirle uno a uno los dedos en el ano.

La penetración casi le desgarró el alma, después esta volvió a su cuerpo en forma de abrumador placer.

…

Después de perder la virginidad, en lugar de permanecer abrazado a Guren, decidió tomar un baño de tina. Ahí permaneció por horas intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido y tratando de convencerse que no era una mala persona por ello.

…

Mimos descarados, besos apasionados, noches de desenfreno.

Eran lo más parecido a una pareja, una pareja que debía mantener sus sentimientos ocultos del mundo porque nadie lo entendería. Un par de hermanos, uno siendo menor de edad; aunque Guren jamás se lo dijo, Yuu sabía que se sintió mejor consigo cuando cumplió los quince.

Después de llevar su relación más en serio, aprovechando el ingreso de Yuu a la preparatoria, decidieron mudarse a una casa que quedara más cerca. Era una residencia pequeña en comparación a la anterior pero perfecta para una pareja como ellos, aparte de todo no llamaba mucho la atención. Era lo ideal tomando en cuenta la situación que enfrentaban.

Las peleas nunca desaparecieron del todo, de hecho si no fuera por el hecho de los mimos y el sexo hasta pasarían por amigos. A Yuu le gustaba que fuera así, prefería no usar el término «amantes» para ambos.

—Oh, Yuu.

Sea como sea, había _algo_ entre ambos, la misma complicidad que tenían al mantener relaciones sobre el escritorio del estudio de Guren.

Ambos tenían los pantalones por los tobillos, el cabello revuelto y una capa de sudor envolviéndolos; cuando Yuu terminó también se les agregó el olor a semen.

Luego de alcanzar su orgasmo, Yuu observó a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras este alcanzaba el climax.

—¿De qué te ríes? —cuestinó Guren luego de correrse dentro de él.

—De la cara que pones cuando acabas.

Guren rodó los ojos.

—A veces me pregunto por qué te soporto.

—Porque soy genial y me amas.

—Eres un engreído.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Lo de que eres genial lo pongo en duda.

Ahora el ceño de Yuu se frunció.

—Cállate.

Después de esa amistosa pelea, Guren volvió a tomarlo.

…

Su tío Saito solía visitarlos ocasionalmente. Ese día fue una de esas maravillosas sorpresas.

Llegó a la nueva residencia de lo más animado. Entregó algunos regalos a Yuu y otros más sobrios a Guren. Mientras charlaban entre los tres, Yuu no resistió la emoción y comenzó a abrir algunos obsequios; videojuegos, coches de juguete de colección, algunos mangas y una chaqueta.

La última pareció encantar tanto a Yuu que quiso probársela en ese instante. Se quitó su sudadera y comenzó a colocarse el regalo.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello, Yuu?

El aludido palideció. Hasta ese momento recordó la marca que Guren le había dejado, un chupón que hasta se había tornado púrpura.

—Me pegué de una forma estúpida. Nada relevante —inventó. Mentir ya le salía más natural.

Saito no quedó demasiado convencido con la explicación. Aprovechó el momento en que Guren se retiró a atender una llamada para acercarse a Yuu y susurrarle:

—Si algo pasa, confía en mí —seguido le dio un apretón fraternal en el hombro.

Al parecer Guren sí logró escucharlo, ya que después de que Saito se retirara, entre ambos tuvieron que acordar una coartada.

…

Su nombre, Mitsuba; su edad, la misma que él; su estado, perdidamente enamorada de Yūichirō.

La mejor coartada era una novia quien fuera la encargada de dejar esas marcas. Por suerte conseguirla como pareja no fue difícil; Sangū gustaba de él y Shinoa adoraba jugar a ser cupido.

Todo le salió bien a Yuu. Demasiado bien.

¿Quién iba a decir que él también acabaría enamorándose de Mitsuba?

…

Era muy diferente a lo que Guren le despertaba. Tan diferente. A Mitsuba quería protegerla, quería siempre estar a su lado, ayudarla y resguardarla siempre que pudiera.

Pensar en ella le hacia suspirar, saber que la vería lograba que se pusiera ansioso, se esmeraba en su arreglo personal en sus citas y, por amor a todo, como disfrutaba el entrar entre sus piernas y volverse uno con ella.

Estaba enamorado, lo sabía y eso se sentía de maravilla.

Era momento de ponerle fin a eso que tuviera con Guren y que no tenía futuro.

Sin embargo, los planes de su hermano eran distintos.

—¿Qué pensaría Mitsuba si se enterara de lo que hemos estado haciendo? Se decepcionaría de ti y sentiría asco, ¿no crees?

—Si se lo dijeras, se haría público. Mi tío Saito también acabaría sabiéndolo.

—Saito te alejaría de mí y al alejarte también te alejará de tus amigos y de ella. Además, ¿podrías estar tranquilo a sabiendas de lo que él podría hacerme cuando se entere de todo?

No, Yuu no lo estaría. Después de todo Guren era su hermano… su familia.

Mil veces maldito

…

—No puedes terminar esto así como así. Comprende, esto te marcará de por vida.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es y lo sabes. Por eso seguiste mi consejo y la terminaste, por eso y porque eres mío y me perteneces.

¡Se las iba a pagar!

…

Y continuó resentido con la vida algunas semanas más, sin una idea de cómo desquitarse de Guren y, para empeorar su situación, al idiota de Mikaela Bathory le había dado por acercarse a él.

Era molesto, exasperante, irritante y llegó al punto en el que el imbécil incluso se atrevió a invadir su privacidad. ¿Quién se creía? Ni Yoichi ni Kimizuki ni Shinoa habían llegado a tanto.

Esa tarde en la que se hizo una buena paja pensando en la chica que había perdido, en su amor que no pudo ser, y al saberse observado por Mika, quien se encontraba excitado, lo comprendió.

La manera de desquitarse llegó a él más pronto de lo esperado.

Nombre: Mikaela Bathory. Ocupación: estudiante modelo y principal fantasía de las chicas del colegio. Estado: interesado en él lo suficiente como para espiarlo.

…

Conseguir que Mika le deseara fue demasiado sencillo. Sin embargo, mientras más intentara alejarlo, más se acercaba; mientras más se le negara, más lo seguía. Así era la lógica en esas cuestiones, concluyó.

Mas no todo era tan sencillo. Al principio Mika parecía interesado en él verdaderamente y no era como si Yuu fuese a jugar con ello.

Pronto el mismo Mikaela refutó ese hecho.

Así, a sabiendas de que Mika no buscaba nada serio, decidió _experimentar_ con él.

Lástima que durante todo ese tiempo tuvo que darse la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Lo que al principio creyó una ventaja —que Bathory fuera un niño mimado al que no le dolería lastimar— nunca existió. Mikaela era un ser más profundo y encantador de lo que aparentaba. No solo físicamente, en su interior también.

Lo único que tranquilizaba a Yuu era la idea de que Mika tan solo buscaba saciar su curiosidad sin la necesidad de forjar lazos profundos. Al menos Bathory insistía en ello. Eso fue una suerte, al final nadie saldría lastimado y quizá hasta podrían ser amigos.

Mikaela Bathory, el chico que logró cerrar su herida por Mitsuba y hacerle olvidar sus problemas.

Yuu comprendió que quizá le atraían las personas rubias de sentimientos sinceros.

Una lástima que, si permitía que lo de Mika llegara más lejos, Guren volvería a amenazarlo con contar la verdad para ahora alejarlo de él. Era mejor mantener esa línea, sin que su hermano lo supiera y manteniendo a raya las ilusiones de Mikaela así como las suyas para poder seguir disfrutando de él de la forma en que fuera posible.

Una buena relación con Mikaela, una buena relación con su hermano. No quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. No se perdonaría arruinar más las cosas de lo que de por sí ya estaban.

Lástima que a Yuu volvió a salirle todo mal.

…

«Te quiero más de lo que creo, supongo».

…

—Kureto me ofreció la oportunidad de hacerme cargo de la nueva farmacéutica que abrirán en Estados Unidos. Podremos irnos los dos a vivir allá, donde nadie nos conozca ni sepa nuestro parentesco. Tú serás de vuelta Yūichirō Amane así que nadie lo sabrá. No seremos hermanos, seremos una pareja normal.

Yuu no quería dejar a sus amigos ni a Mika. La vida lo detesta en verdad.

…

La vida parecía odiarlo en serio.

Guren no lo terminó alejando de Mika. El mismo Mika se alejó de él.

Mikaela descubrió la verdad y, como Guren predijo tantas veces, sintió repulsión hacia Yuu por lo que hacía.

Aunque Yuu quiso explicarle, Mika no lo permitió. Solo se fue de donde estaban sin decir nada más, dejándole destrozado.

Guren puso una mano en su hombro. Yuu tembló ante el contacto.

—Soy lo único que te quedará al final.

Yuu se resignó a que así sería.

Guren era su familia a final de cuentas, lo único que tenía seguro. En todos los sentidos de la palabra era su _destino_.

…

Y por ello de dedicó a esperar ese desenlace. Irse con su hermano lejos, dejar a sus amigos, a su antiguo amor y al chico que lo hizo volver a sentirse vivo.

Mika no quiso volver a verlo y el destino parecía impedírselo. Y por si fuera poco, incluso Akane terminó por ser arrebatada de su vida.

Una reverenda mierda.

…

«Yo no veo más allá de mis ojos. Hago las cosas por impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias, por eso me involucré en el juego de Guren.

Cuando supe que había cosas qué perder ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había metido la pata muchas veces en la vida y todavía logré equivocarme más. Quise usar a Mitsuba y terminé queriéndola, quise usarte y terminé igual. Así que supongo que perderlos fue una especie de castigo por mis malos actos. Concluí que luego de esos errores lo único que me quedaba por hacer era estar con Guren tal y como eran sus planes, de cualquier forma nunca he tenido lo que quiero, ¿qué más da una vez más?

Mi padre nos dio a mi madre y a mí una vida en las sombras, cuando quiso reivindicarse falleció junto con ella; me hicieron pasar por hijo de una mujer que detesté mientras estaba viva; mi tío Saito no tenía tiempo para mí y también me dejó; Guren no sé qué rayos vio en mí pero terminó tomándome como pareja en lugar de ser el hermano mayor que yo necesitaba; no pude ser para Mitsuba lo que tanto ella como yo queríamos y por eso tuve que alejarme, dejando atrás mis ilusiones...

Y tú, Mika, tú al parecer buscabas una princesa cuando yo no soy más que un estúpido adolescente con un pasado demasiado horrible como para que tú también lo cargues.

¿Ahora lo entiendes?»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y aun así permitiste que me enamorara?

Yuu negó con la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué contestar. Veía a Mika, destrozado, apenas pudiendo contener la tristeza de su alma. Aquello no ayudó en nada a que se sintiera mejor, al contrario, lo hacía sentirse como una mierda. Él era el único culpable de que Mikaela se encontrara de esa forma y, peor aún, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Intentó acercarse un par de pasos, mismos que Bathory retrocedió. Tal vez se hubiera alejado más de donde él de no haber topado con la tumba de Akane. Aprovechando esa involuntaria ayuda, Yuu lo acorraló. Tenía que explicarse, debía hacerlo. Todavía quedaban un par de cosas por aclarar.

—Yo no lo sabía —alegó —. Tú me dijiste…

—¡Ya sé lo que te dije! ¡Pero era evidente, Yuu-chan! —Dentro de sí hubo un respingo, hacía tanto que nadie lo llamaba así —. Era evidente que yo te quería, que sentía algo por ti y aun así hiciste lo que hiciste, ¡me usaste! Dime, ¿qué ibas a hacer cuando comenzara a estorbar? ¿Abandonarme sin más como a Mitsuba?

—Es que se suponía que no sería así. Tú querías experimentar, yo te ayudé a eso. Creí que cuando ya satisficieras tu curiosidad… no habría problema alguno.

En lugar de arreglar la situación, la estaba empeorando mucho más. Mika cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, el coraje o ambos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo mucho más de lo que de por sí estaba. Estaba desesperado, Yuu lo sabía, eso era imposible de no notar.

—Eres una persona horrible… —soltó Bathory en un susurro. Yuu no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Lo lamento.

—No, no lo lamentas. Tú no sientes nada —recriminó, después su semblante comenzó a suavizarse —. Y aun así no tienes la culpa de todo. —Yuu no entendió a qué se refería con exactitud mas tenía una idea cercana a ello —. Tú eres un asco de persona y a pesar de ello terminé enamorado de ti. No creo que te hayas esforzado para conseguir eso.

—Mika…

Mikaela estaba enamorado de él. A pesar de la situación, del ambiente, aún y cuando la atmósfera fuera tan trágica, la declaración había sido maravillosa.

—Yo también te quiero, Mika —soltó sin pensar.

Bathory lo miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa más tonta en todo el mundo. Sabía que no le había creído, eso lo daba por sentado. Era una lástima. En todo ese tiempo sí había logrado llegar a estimar a Mikaela Bathory. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Recordó cuando recién entró a la preparatoria y llegó a verlo por los pasillos, Mika ni debía recordarlo. Aunque al principio pensó que se trataba de un sujeto pedante y alzado, ahora podía afirmar que se trataba de una persona maravillosa e inteligente.

Había llegado a enamorarse de Mitsuba, no obstante lo que sintió por ella y lo que sentía por Mika eran cosas muy diferentes. ¿Acaso podría afirmar de nueva cuenta que se había vuelto a enamorar? Yuu deseaba que esos asuntos fuesen más sencillos.

—Si dices quererme... —La voz de Mika lo sacó de su mente. Al menos había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, comenzaba a preocuparse —. Entonces deja todo atrás y huye conmigo.

Yuu sonrió por los nervios. Miró el rostro de Mika esperando cualquier indicio de duda o que, en dado caso, le soltara un «es una broma», situaciones poco probables tomando en cuenta la seriedad de la conversación.

Mika no se retractó. Continuó tan firme como hasta el momento.

Al notar que iba en serio, Yuu meditó la propuesta. ¡Claro que era una idea atractiva! Huir con Mika lejos de todo y todos significaría un respiro para s existencia. No más yugo de Guren, no más supuesta familia feliz, no más «Ichinose». Pero por otro lado, huir era de cobardes y eso también significaría despedirse de sus amigos y su hermano quien a pesar de todo era su familia, lo único que le quedaba.

A pesar de que se moría por aceptar, la razón ganó en esa ocasión. No era tan impulsivo como todos creían, no en cuestiones de esa índole: en las que tenían que ver sus personas especiales.

—No… no puedo —respondió. Sabía que con esas simples palabras dejaría todo claro.

Iba a perder para siempre a Mikaela.

—¿A pesar de lo que te ha hecho? ¡Por favor! Técnicamente abusó de ti… lo sigue haciendo en todos los sentidos.

—Es mi familia.

Mika permaneció un momento en silencio, a Yuu se le figuró una eternidad.

—Lo sabía. —Bathory rio sin ganas, debía esperarse esa respuesta —. Lo volviste a hacer, volviste a ilusionarme.

Quiso detenerlo, decirle que no se fuera. Pero cuando vio que comenzaba a caminar, aleándose de él, no pudo hacer nada por evitar que se fuera. Tal vez era mejor así.

—No voy a dejar que me humilles más, Yuu.

Yūichirō permaneció mirando la tumba de Akane. Las palabras de Bathory fueron tan acertadas.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Príncipe encantador.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Amane (天音) significa «sonido celestial». Ichinose(一 瀬) significa «rápido».

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Este capítulo quería escribirlo desde hacía tanto. ¡Por fin se me hizo!

Cuando terminé de escribir, después de por fin haber cumplido este deseo, también me di cuenta de algo: estamos a nada del final. Sin contar este, quedan solo tres capítulos por publicar. ¡Cosa de nada!

En verdad gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto conmigo :3

También gracias a **NightMist0210** ❤, **Cleoru Misumi** ❤, **NekoAle** ❤, **GiisselCasari** ❤, **Bet-hana** ❤, **Raynalle** ❤, **the killer of the full moon** ❤ y a **ZorraSenpai** ❤ por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	17. XVI Príncipe encantador

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MikaKrul (Mikaela x Krul). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Qué mejor manera de comenzar el año que con una actualización :3

* * *

…

 _Porque tengo demasiada vida_

 _Corriendo por mis venas_

 _Desperdiciándose_

 **F** eel **—** **R** obbie **W** illiams

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _La vida de la princesa ya no era la misma, a partir de la partida de su caballero jamás volvería a serlo._

 _¿Por qué las cosas debieron terminar de esa manera? ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de aceptar su propuesta? ¿Por qué era tan masoquista?_

 _La última oportunidad de ser feliz acababa de dar la media vuelta hacia un rumbo desconocido._

 _De nueva cuenta era momento de buscar resignación, de hacerse a la idea de que su vida sería miserable, más de lo que ya lo era, a partir de ese instante. Que sus pecados cometidos hasta ahora debía expiarlos entre las garras del dragón que la apresaba; bajo su yugo, bajo su manto, como al parecer debía ser._

 _¿Cómo era que se sentía tan derrotada? Ella, siempre valiente y tenaz, ya no era más que una muñeca de trapo a disposición del mejor postor. Qué patético, su existencia era tan vacía y detestable._

 _Su vida, al lado del caballero que acababa de partir, de seguro hubiera sido buena, mejor que la que actualmente tenía. Sin embargo, a él ya lo había dañado demasiado; y debido a que lo quería tanto, su deber era dejarlo libre para que conociera la verdadera dicha muy lejos de ella._

 _La princesa solo traía desgracias, no podía condenar a nadie a una vida a su lado._

 _Así continuaría durante todo el tiempo, con su verdugo, juntos hasta el momento en que partieran a ese otro reino en el que comenzarían de cero. Tan malditamente desalentador. No obstante, así tenía que ser, el mismo monstruo se lo dijo._

 _Y así pasaron algunos días en los que se la pasó autocompadeciéndose de su desgracia, después lo asimiló hasta que llegó el día en que pudo volver a sonreír de manera falsa, como si nada le estuviera sucediendo._

 _Antes de partir, tenía muchas cosas por hacer._

Capítulo XVI

 **Príncipe encantador**

Se quedó mirando a través de la ventana durante todo el transcurso de las clases. No era que se encontrara aburrido, al contrario, su mente tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar, tantas que le impedían concentrarse en las palabras de sus profesores.

De nueva cuenta el tiempo hizo de las suyas, sin que se diera cuenta diciembre y sus heladas ventiscas habían vuelto a hacerse presentes. Su tiempo en tierras niponas estaba por terminar. Guren le había informado apenas hacía unos días que partirían a Estados Unidos a finales del mes. Así era como todo estaba a punto de terminar. Adiós a sus amigos, adiós a Mika, adiós a todos. Lo más prudente que podía hacer era comenzar a despedirse y disfrutar intensamente los días que le quedaban en Shinjuku.

El timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida retumbó en todo el colegio. Sus compañeros comenzaron a guardar sus útiles a la par que él lo hacía. Antes de alzar el maletín, su vista se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Kimizuki se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirando insistentemente el interior del salón de clases.

De manera instintiva, se giró a donde Yoichi el cual también ya había guardado sus cosas y se dirigía animado hacia el chico de lentes. Antes de que se retiraran, miraron a donde Yuu y se despidieron con un gesto de mano para después dirigirse a quien sabe dónde. A Yuu le alegraba que a sus amigos les fuera tan bien, al menos así podría irse más tranquilo; Yoichi y Kimizuki habían avanzado muchísimo en su relación aunque desconocía si ya eran pareja o no y en el caso de Shinoa con Mitsuba, ellas también se veían animadas, más ahora con el nacimiento del pequeño Tenri, el sobrino de ambas.

Cuando él se fuera, sus amigos podrían sobrellevar la situación, se tenían los unos a los otros después de todo. Y siempre, en esos casos, las redes sociales eran aliadas para seguir manteniendo contacto. Tenía al menos parte de ese punto solucionado. El otro que quedaba a la deriva eran los pendientes que tenía para con todo el clan; quizá en esos días podría llevar a Shinoa a algún restaurante e invitarle esa pizza de doble queso que siempre le pidió, le daría a Kimizuki unas cuantas clases de inglés que le servirían de mucho en la vida, a Yoichi le regalaría todos los libros que su tío le dio alguna vez de los cuales su amigo parecía ser fanático y a Mitsuba... a ella le ofrecería la explicación que siempre le pidió y el perdón que siempre se mereció. Eso era lo más importante, la prioridad en su lista imaginaria.

Tal vez debería hacerlo justo en ese momento así que sin más tiempo que perder también salió del salón a paso apresurado, con un poco de suerte podría encontrarse con Sangū por los pasillos. Y así fue. La vio junto a Shinoa cerca de la entrada del colegio. Vaya, ¿Shinoa había salido antes del salón? No se dio cuenta de en qué momento. Debía dejar de ser tan despistado, perderse en sus pensamientos de forma tan profunda no siempre era bueno, más bien, nunca era bueno.

—¡Chicas! —las llamó, ambas se giraron a verlo.

Shinoa sonrió; Mitsuba se mostró indiferente.

—¿Necesitas que te pase los apuntes otra vez, Yuu-san? Pues déjame decirte que tampoco escribí nada —bromeó Hīragi.

Yuu ignoró aquello y enfocó sus ojos en los de Mitsuba. La chica le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos mas terminó desviándola. Ya no se sonrojaba, ni de nervios ni de coraje. Fue ahí cuando Ichinose fue consciente de que había pasado demasiado tiempo, quizá el suficiente para que las heridas de su exnovia sanaran.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Fue conciso, no tenía razones para darle vueltas que darle al asunto.

Mitsuba alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué? —Al menos no fue tan esquiva; lucía confundida pero no enojada.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y de seguro ya no tiene sentido pero en serio necesito que hablemos… como nunca lo hicimos.

Shinoa también parecía extrañada de aquello. Le dijo a Mitsuba algo acerca de que se adelantaría para poder darles privacidad.

Una vez a solas, Sangū volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para esto? Está bien, lo he superado, Yuu —aseveró, sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no estoy molesta; incluso creo que podríamos comenzar a tratarnos de nuevo.

—Necesito decirte esto para estar tranquilo conmigo mismo. Yo en verdad...

Con un gesto de mano, Mitsuba detuvo su explicación.

—No quiero oírlo, estoy demasiado bien como para abrir la herida de nuevo. Me quedo con lo bonito de nuestra relación, tampoco es que hayas sido un pésimo novio solo... —se detuvo en esa instancia, parecía pensar la manera exacta de cómo continuar, de poner sus pensamientos en palabras —. Creo que solo lo que necesito saber es si en algún momento me quisiste. Es lo único que de verdad me carcome la cabeza.

Yuu se quedó sorprendido. Esperaba que Mitsuba estuviera más afectada; la chica no era una persona rencorosa pero suponía que aún no superaba lo ocurrido. Luego recordó que ya un año había pasado y que ella quedó completamente decepcionada de él. Le debió ser fácil olvidarlo.

—Fuiste mi primer amor, Yuu —confesó Mitsuba debido a que el moreno continuaba callado —, y a pesar de lo sucedido siempre me quedará algo positivo de la experiencia. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿realmente me quisiste?

—Como no tienes una idea. —Pocas veces había sido tan sincero —. También fuiste mi primer amor y también lamento haber terminado todo de esa forma. No lo merecías.

—Como te dije, siempre recordaré lo bonito de todo. Ahora solo me queda pedirte que intentemos volver a ser amigos.

—Si realmente no tienes inconveniente, sí, sí me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos. Extraño todo.

—Sabes, Yuu, también te deseo que te vaya muy bien con Bathory, que todo te haya valido la pena.

Antes de que Yūichirō pudiera aclararle que entre ellos dos no existía nada, Mitsuba se marchó balbuceando algo acerca de que debía alcanzar a Shinoa.

No pudo explicarle la verdad a Mitsuba pero en parte así era mejor. No era lo que tenía pensado sin embargo tampoco había terminado mal.

«… Que te vaya muy bien con Bathory». A una parte de él le gustaría que las cosas fueran como Mitsuba de seguro las imaginaba. Lástima que no eran así.

Prefirió negar con la cabeza, como si de esa forma fuera a esfumarse el pensamiento, y continuó su camino. Debía llegar temprano a casa y seguir lamentándose un rato más antes de que Guren llegara.

.

.

.

Mitsuba corrió lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Se sentía casi volar, como si sus pies fuesen a despegarse del asfalto. Todo era como un sueño, no terminaba de creerse lo que recién había sucedido.

Yuu quiso explicarse. Estuvo a nada de escuchar la respuesta que añoró durante tantos meses mas en el último minuto consideró que ya no le era necesaria, que ya no hacía falta. Eso le demostraba a sí misma que pudo lograr su objetivo de superarlo. No obstante, también debía reconocerse que todavía dolía un poco.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que la amó de la misma manera en que ella lo amó a él. Ciertamente lo demás ya no le interesaba. No iba a mancillar más el recuerdo de su primera experiencia amorosa.

Cuando logró alcanzar a Hīragi, la abrazó. Necesitaba el consuelo de su mejor amiga. Ya no le dolía pero las palabras de Yuu habían removido todo.

—Mi-chan —susurró Shinoa contra su oído, acariciando su espalda —. ¿Yuu-san volvió a ser idiota?

Mitsuba negó. Se separó un poco del agarre para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Me dijo algo hermoso, estoy feliz —sonrío, la sonrisa llegó también al rostro de Shinoa —, aunque también me siento algo decaída, tal vez hasta un poco enojada. Sea como sea, creo que he cerrado el ciclo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

Ambas se separaron y continuaron con su camino. Detuvieron su andar cerca de la cafetería que solían visitar entre todos y, como el olor a café era demasiado tentador, las dos decidieron entrar.

Pidieron una mesa, dos cappuccinos y una rebanada de pastel de crema para cada una. Mientras esperaban su encargo, la conversación volvió a fluir.

—... Yuu siempre será importante, fue mi primero en todo —reveló Sangū con un suave sonrojo adornando sus mejillas —, pero también me siento feliz de que todo lo que tenga que ver con él ya no me afecta. Es una sensación hermosa, me siento liberada.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo amargada con eso —mencionó Shinoa entre risas.

—No estaba tan amargada.

—Lo estabas, por eso me da mucho gusto haber recuperado a mi amiga. Te extrañaba.

—Si te soy sincera, también echaba de menos todo esto —admitió Mitsuba —. Y espero que ahora que Yuu y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias podamos volver a reunirnos todos. Además, por lo que veo, Kimizuki y Yoichi han progresado.

—Y mucho. —Shinoa soltó un suspiro esperanzado —. El caballero Kimizuki por fin logró conquistar a Yoichi, su eterno amor —recitó cual poema u obra teatral —. El amor se respira en el aire.

—Y ahora también podemos aunar más en tu amor por el doctor Narumi —puntualizó Mitsuba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Ahí fue cuando Shinoa recordó esa mentira que había mencionado para zafarse de una situación incómoda: su falso enamoramiento por Makoto Narumi. ¡Cómo se le fue a olvidar!

Por suerte, en ese instante llegó una mesera a entregarles su pedido, así tuvo un poco más de tiempo para pensar acerca de qué le inventaría a Mitsuba esta vez.

Comenzaba a cansarse de mentir.

—¿Ha pasado algo nuevo entre ustedes? —cuestionó Mitsuba luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Nada —soltó, tajante, más brusca de lo que hubiera querido.

—Shinoa, ya no me mientas. Quiero que me hables de tus sentimientos, de quién te gusta y si has tenido acercamientos. Quiero ser la persona que tú has sido para mí.

Ese «ya no me mientas» le caló hondo. Llevaba mintiéndole tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba cuánto con exactitud. ¿Era momento de ser honesta?

Primero la detenía el desconocimiento de lo que sentía por su amiga con exactitud, luego su enamoramiento por Yuu y su posterior noviazgo. Ahora, con el tema de Ichinose superado, quizá era el momento adecuado para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Shinoa suspiró hondo. Era mejor ahora que nunca, sacarse la duda y no vivir siempre pensando en el «si hubiera». Fuera lo que fuera quería saberlo ya, ¡lo necesitaba! Aprovecharía ese momento de valentía.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera? —preguntó hasta un poco tímida, ella misma se desconoció.

—Es lo que he querido todo este tiempo. Somos amigas, tú sabes todo de mí, yo confío en ti; pero de ti yo no sé nada y pareciera que no me tienes confianza.

—No es tan fácil —admitió Shinoa. Antes de poder continuar, Mitsuba la interrumpió.

—¿Acaso no somos amigas?

Cuando Sangū dejaba atrás su capa ácido y comenzaba a ponerse sentimental, nada bueno se avecinaba.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—¿Entonces puedes decirme de qué se trata? Me preocupa que le des tantas vueltas al asunto.

En la mente de Hīragi se maquilaron mil y un frases con las que podría confesar sus sentimientos. Aun así, de sus labios no salió nada. Era tan patético poder alardear acerca de la vida amorosa de loa demás y que ella fuera un desastre en la propia. De cualquier manera no permitiría que nadie descubriera esa faceta suya.

Como sus intentos terminaban en balbuceos sin sentido, decidió pasar de las palabras a las acciones, de esa manera sería más fácil entregar el mensaje y no quedaría duda alguna de lo que quería expresar.

Se acercó al rostro de Mitsuba de a poco, deteniéndose unas décimas de segundo para volver a darse valor y continuar. De seguro Mitsuba ni se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir ya que no hizo ningún ademán de retirarse. Shinoa quiso imaginar que su mejor amiga lo deseaba también.

Faltaban algunos centímetros para por fin poder unir sus labios con los de Mitsuba. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo más.

Tan cerca, demasiado cerca. Un poco más y rozaría el cielo.

Por eso, cuando las manos de Mitsuba acunaron su rostro deteniendo la acción, abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida y hasta un tanto perturbada.

El rostro de Sangū continuaba estando cerca, no obstante, esta vez la miraba de una forma diferente. Había una chispa en los ojos de Mitsuba, la estaba mirando con ternura y compasión a la vez. Shinoa supo al instante de que se trataba. Esa «chispa» era simple y llana lástima. Se sintió una tonta por haber imaginado que podría ser distinto.

Retiró las manos de Mitsuba de manera tosca. Quiso decirle algo, disculparse o pedirle que hicieran como si nada, sin embargo, su maldita garganta continuaba estando cerrada.

Era una combinación de tantas cosas. Miedo, tristeza, furia, vergüenza. Así que de esa manera se sentía el rechazo...

—Shinoa.

Mitsuba la sostuvo del brazo antes de que pudiese levantarse de su asiento. En contra de su voluntad, Hīragi continuó sentada a su lado.

Joder, quería irse ya, ¡ya! ¿Era difícil de comprender? Necesitaba ir a esconderse bajo sus sábanas y con algo de suerte al día siguiente el bochorno le habría pasado.

—Tengo que irme. —Su voz era un hilo, sentía vergüenza —. Entendí, no te preocupes.

—Debemos hablar, no puede quedarse así como así.

Hīragi apenas y podía escuchar. Cómo agradecía que hubiera poca gente en el local, de otra forma no lograría descifrar las palabras de su amiga y el bochorno hubiese sido mayor.

—Fue un impulso —reveló la chica de baja estatura —, no volverá a repetirse. Yo solo fui honesta, como quisiste. A mí no me gusta el doctor Narumi, me gustas tú, Mi-chan.

Cuando se lo dijo, un gran peso se evaporó de sus hombros. Se sabía rechazada pero al menos más tranquila. No podía ser peor, aquí no podía aplicar la maldita ley de Murphy[1].

Mitsuba sonrío un poco, sin embargo la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos. Shinoa recordó cuando su amiga le llegó con la noticia de que Yuu le había pedido que fuera su novia, pocas veces la vio tan feliz; y ahora la expresión en su rostro estaba a años luz de esa que Hīragi guardaba en su memoria.

—Shinoa, yo te adoro, te quiero muchísimo. Eres mi mejor amiga, eres como una hermana... Yo nunca te vi de otra manera. Lamento si hice algo que pudiera confundirte.

También lucía afectada, no tan triste como ella misma pero sí realmente decaída. Shinoa pudo percatarse en ese momento de que, a pesar de todo, tenía el amor de Mitsuba. No el amor romántico que ella hubiera querido pero sí un lazo fraternal lo bastante fuerte como para afrontar dicha confesión.

—Está bien, eres honesta y lo aprecio. —Shinoa intentó reconfortarla; Mitsuba lucía tan fuera de sí.

—Perdona...

—Ya, no te hagas la mártir que me robas protagonismo. Está bien. Al menos me he sacado el peso de encima, ya no viviré con la duda de nada.

Lo primero logró sacarle una risa a Mitsuba, lo segundo al parecer pudo hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

—Quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga y eso nada va a cambiarlo —declaró Sangū —. Respeto tus sentimientos, te daré tu espacio, solo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigas, por favor.

Shinoa se alegró por ello. Uno de sus mayores temores era, si Mitsuba no sentía lo mismo, arruinar su relación con ella. Por suerte ella la estimaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Era un premio de consuelo que, aunque doloroso, lo prefería a tener que alejarse definitivamente. De eso a nada, prefería continuar con su amistad. Al menos ya no habría más incertidumbres de por medio.

—Solo te pido que me des tiempo —pidió Shinoa. Mitsuba asintió —. Necesito asimilar todo...

—Entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que no voy a alejarme así como espero que no te alejes.

—Eres demasiado amable, Mi-chan —quiso terminar con un «por eso me gustas» pero no quiso agregar más tensión al momento. Ya se llegaría el día en que pudieran volver a bromear.

—Te quiero mucho como para perder tu amistad.

Sus palabras la reconfortaron tanto como la hicieron sentirse miserable. Shinoa cerró los ojos, dándose fuerza para continuar.

—Tampoco quiero eso, te quiero... También eres mi mejor amiga.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Mitsuba la abrazó como una manera de sellar aquella tácita promesa de no alejarse y ser siempre amigas. Shinoa Hīragi fue al cielo y al infierno en ese momento.

Entre el todo y la nada, un punto medio no era tan malo como parecía.

.

.

.

Salieron juntos de la escuela, caminaron un rato con rumbo hacia el parque más cercano y finalizaron su cita sentados en una banca comiendo imagawayaki[2] del puesto ambulante de la esquina.

Cuando Yoichi se terminó el suyo miró hacia su compañero, Kimizuki parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos. Saotome se preguntó qué asunto lo tendría tan meditabundo. Por un instante la idea de que fuera a proponerle algo más formal cruzó su mente, sin embargo, pronto también la desechó. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Shihō no había hecho nada, de seguro ya no sentía nada de lo que le confesó en un principio.

Durante ese tiempo en el que se trataron como algo más, Yoichi no pudo ser más feliz. Y es que Kimizuki era excepcional. Ahora fue el de ojos verdes el que terminó cayendo enamorado. No obstante, ahora parecía que el que se había desanimado era el muchacho de lentes. Yoichi temió por ello.

—Yoichi, Yoichi... —Ahora el aludido fue el que se distrajo. Volvió a la realidad ante el llamado de su amigo —. Tengo rato hablándote.

—Disculpa, Kimizuki-kun. Solo pensaba.

—¿En?

—En muchas cosas. —Lo tomó desprevenido, Saotome debía improvisar —. En la universidad, en eso principalmente. ¿Si te había dicho que me decidí por Leyes?

—No, no lo hiciste. —Shihō mencionó —. Me alegra que ya hayas escogido. Ahora solo faltan que Shinoa y Yuu nos digan qué harán de su vida.

Kimizuki estudiaría Gastronomía, Mitsuba optó por Economía y ahora Yoichi eligió Leyes. Cada uno comenzaba a forjar el rumbo de su futuro.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, no uno incómodo sino más bien de meditación. Shihō se llevó la mano hacia el rostro, se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz para luego comenzar a hablar de manera suave.

—Me voy a mudar cuando terminemos la preparatoria. —Yoichi soltó una exclamación. Apenas pasó la sorpresa, Shihō pudo continuar —. Hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo, de hecho me apoyarán con algo de dinero para comenzar a pagar el departamento. No es muy grande pero es lo necesario para un estudiante universitario.

Saotome se quedó sorprendido ante tal revelación. Él aún no se detenía a pensar en ello pero suponía que, tal y como su hermana Tomoe, viviría más tiempo al lado de sus padres; no se le había cruzado ni la más remota idea acerca de cambiar de residencia. Kimizuki sí que era una persona independiente.

—Y bueno, no es muy caro, pero sé que si me... Asocio con otra persona, entre los dos podremos pagarlo mucho más rápido.

Un switch se activó dentro de la cabeza del de cabello castaño. Entendió al instante la indirecta.

—¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

—Sí.

Shihō desvió la mirada, notablemente avergonzado. Yoichi también sintió cómo su cara comenzaba a arder. Esa propuesta nunca se la hubiera esperado.

Ninguno dijo nada, demasiado abochornados como para confrontarse. Después de algunos minutos, a pesar de que todavía no salía del shock, Saotome fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Es una gran idea —admitió —. Y sería bueno comenzar a valerme por mí mismo.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —El de gafas se atrevió a encararlo.

—Lo hablaré con mis padres, aunque lo más seguro es que sí me apoyen. Se van a alegrar de que quiera dar un paso así, además confían mucho en ti y tu palabra.

A manera de agradecimiento, Kimizuki tomó la mano de Yoichi; entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un leve apretón. Saotome se sintió ruborizar de nuevo pero esta vez por una razón diferente.

—Y ahora que vamos a dar un paso tan importante, creo que lo más conveniente es que comencemos a aclarar todo entre nosotros. —Yoichi fue firme, tal y como debía ser —. Llevamos tanto tiempo tratándonos de esta forma... Y todavía no damos ningún paso, ni para atrás ni para enfrente. —Ahora fue él quien apretó la mano de Kimizuki —. Necesito que lo planteemos de nuevo.

Honestamente, Shihō no se lo esperaba.

—¿Quieres dar el paso hacia adelante, atrás o a dónde?

—¿Tú a dónde quieres?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que...

—No le des más vueltas, Yoichi, ¿quieres que seamos pareja o no?

Demasiado drástico. Tratándose de él, Kimizuki siempre tenía tacto pero esta vez debió haberlo sacado de sus casillas. Era mejor así, después de todo ahora sus respuestas solo se reducían a «sí» y a «no», y eso era más fácil de sobrellevar.

—Sí quiero —reconoció, fue tan sencillo y logró sentirse tan bien —. Me he enamorado de ti durante estos meses y realmente quiero que vayamos en serio.

Los ojos de Kimizuki se abrieron lo más que podían. Joder, ¡joder! Lo había soñado tanto tiempo que apenas y podía creerse que en verdad estaba pasando. ¿Yoichi correspondiéndole? Mierda, ¡se volvió realidad! Sus más locas fantasías se estaban volviendo reales.

Las orejas se le calentaron, todo el rostro también por igual; debía estar del mismo color de su cabello, apenas sobresaliendo sus anteojos. Y es que... ¡por todo lo sagrado! ¡Yoichi estaba enamorado también!

—Kimizuki-kun, si vas a rechazarme tú ahora... —comenzó Yoichi debido a que estaba tardando en contestar.

—No, no, no, no. Es solo que... es la emoción. Yoichi, he esperado esto por mucho.

Aquello pareció enternecer al de ojos verdes. Acunó el rostro de Shihō entre una de sus manos para después sonreírle de forma radiante. La sonrisa más hermosa que Kimizuki había visto.

—Voy a compensarte todos los malos ratos que pasaste por mí culpa. —Yoichi se lo prometió, era imposible no creerle.

—Desde ahora ya lo haces.

Y ya sin que ninguno de los dos quisieran perder más tiempo, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, cerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro, para culminar con el esperado choque de labios que tanto estuvieron ansiando. Un beso suave, un beso tierno, el primero de muchos que iban a compartir.

Rieron al separarse y juntaron sus frentes después. Otro beso y otro y otro no se hicieron esperar. Debían reponer el tiempo perdido.

.

.

.

—¿Qué te sucede, Mikaela?

Ante la pregunta, el aludido despegó la vista de su portátil y la enfocó en Krul la cual yacía sobre el sofá.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevo más de una hora en tu departamento y no me has prestado la más mínima atención.

—Disculpa, Krul —dijo en tono conciliador, sonriendo levemente —. Tengo un par de trabajos atrasados...

—¿De tanto tiempo? —replicó ella —. Tienes semanas de esa manera, has estado ignorándome.

Bathory se quedó helado. El reclamo lo tomó por sorpresa, no tanto porque no se lo esperara sino más bien era el hecho de que Krul había tardado en hacerlo.

Desde su encuentro con Yuu a finales de octubre nada había sido igual. Verlo removió todos los sentimientos que trató de ocultarse a sí mismo durante tiempo. El enojo, la tristeza, la decepción... el amor que todavía sentía por él y que tenía clavado en el alma.

Seguía igual a como lo recordaba. La misma estatura, el mismo estilo de vestir, incluso el corte de cabello permanecía igual. Yuu n sonrió pero estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho de nueva cuenta aparecerían mariposas en su estómago, esas que solo el moreno había logrado provocarle.

Se dio cuenta que estuvo demasiado tiempo en silencio; Tepes lucía impaciente. Mika soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo iba a decirle todo eso a su novia?

—Sea lo que sea, dímelo, Mika —pidió ella en tono severo.

Él tragó grueso. No deseaba herirla pero debía ser honesto, decir todo lo que pensaba: que había visto a su antiguo amor y que desde ese instante no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Además, que luego de ese encuentro, consideró que su relación con ella fue sido demasiado apresurada.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, un tanto frustrado. ¿Cómo debía comenzar para no herirla... tanto?

—¿Conociste a alguien más, cierto?

Mika abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Balbuceó reiteradas veces un «no» por respuesta.

—No, no he conocido a nadie más.

—¿Entonces?

Krul no era como todas las otras chicas con las que se había relacionado, su perfil mucho menos encajaba con el perfil de sus anteriores novias; Aiko lo hubiera dejado apenas sospechara que le era infiel y Chess de seguro le habría armado un berrinche para después ponerse a llorar. Krul no, Krul continuaba firme y exigía una explicación; no parecía irritada pero el aura que destilaba era aterradora.

Durante ese ínfimo instante conoció un poco más de su novia a comparación de todos los meses en los que habían estado juntos compartiendo la misma cama.

—Krul, es que yo...

—¿Te gusta otra persona, viste a alguna ex, hice algo que te molestara? ¿Qué?

—Podría decirse que es lo segundo.

—¿Una ex importante?

— _Uno_ importante —corrigió. El ceño de Krul se alzó unos milímetros debido a la sorpresa.

—Nunca me lo comentaste.

—Es parte de mi intimidad, no es algo que esté pregonando a los cuatro vientos.

—Como sea. Eso no es lo que importa. —Krul hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de zanjar ese tema. Mika se sorprendió, supuso que esa noticia tendría mucho más peso —. Bien, viste a ese chico, ¿qué más pasó?

—Lo quise muchísimo. Fue muy importante.

El rostro de Tepes continuó estoico. No sabía si la estaba lastimando o no.

—¿Removió todo? —adivinó. Bathory asintió —. ¿Aún lo quieres?

—Le pedí que huyera conmigo.

Reveló sin anestesia, de manera seca y hasta desconsiderada. Las cejas de Krul volvieron a alzarse, incrédula; parpadeó reiteradas veces. Ahora fue ella la que permaneció en silencio. Mika le dirigió la mirada, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, mas no hubo nada. Por largos minutos no salió ni una sola palabra de los labios de Krul.

—Te dijo que no por lo que veo. —La voz de Tepes volvió a hacer eco en el lugar. Mika la miró, contrariado —. Si te hubiera dicho que sí no estarías aquí ahora con el rabo entre las piernas.

—No es de esa manera.

—¿Entonces de cuál? —En la voz de Tepes se distinguía cierto deje de resentimiento —, no importa lo que pase, siempre volverás a él, ¿verdad?

Mikaela no contestó, el silencio fue la respuesta. Krul negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar, encaminándose a la salida

—¡Krul, espera! —Mika se levantó dispuesto a detenerla. Apenas rozó su brazo, ella se zafó del agarre.

—Mika, yo no soy como tú, no soy ese tipo de persona. Yo no voy a quedarme esperando una oportunidad, tampoco voy a amargarme pensando en el hubiera o en el porqué. No voy a perder el tiempo con una persona que no me quiere ni respeta lo que hay entre nosotros. Dime, si ese chico te hubiera dicho que sí, ¿qué habría pasado conmigo?

La mente de Bathory quedó en blanco.

—Yo de verdad te estimo. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

—Tú lo has dicho, me estimas, pero no me quieres y mucho menos me amas. Y yo detesto los puntos medios.

Sabía que Tepes estaba en todo su derecho de mandarlo al diablo. No podía culparla de ello. Fuera como fuera, a pesar de no quererla de esa manera, la ruptura dolía.

Decidió no decir nada más. Se retiró un par de pasos para poderla dejar marcharse en paz. Krul no perdió el tiempo y salió dando un portazo. Mika se preguntó si en verdad llegó a quererlo tanto o si todo era cuestión de orgullo. De seguro siempre viviría con esa duda.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se encaminó de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo. Cerró todas las ventanas que tenían que ver con su vida universitaria y abrió el documento de word en el que tenía escrita su novela. Después de lo sucedido se sintió particularmente inspirado, además escribir siempre le había servido para canalizar emociones.

En ese momento tenía mucho por drenar: una confesión, una ruptura y su delirio de ojos verdes que seguía sin salir de su cabeza.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Yuu hubiera aceptado fugarse con él? Tal y como Krul dijo, no habría pasado tiempo con ella; quizá ahora sería Yūichirō quien estuviera recostado en el sofá mientras él terminaba sus deberes. Casi pudo imaginárselo reposando en dicho mueble cuando se giró en su dirección.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer con todos esos sentimientos? Seguía sintiéndose traicionado, no obstante el enamoramiento por el moreno continuaba bastante fuerte. No sabía cuales pesaban más, si las emociones negativas o las positivas.

Mientras lo deliberaba, sus dedos comenzaron a teclear.

.

.

.

Yuu apagó la televisión. Estiró sus extremidades y se levantó del sofá. No había nada interesante para entretenerse así que la mejor opción era subir a su cuarto y perder el tiempo navegando en internet.

Subió las escaleras y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. No obstante, apenas iba a entrar, se percató de que la puerta de la habitación de Guren se encontraba entreabierta. Aquello lo extrañó. Su hermano siempre cerraba muy bien antes de irse. El culpable de esas extremas precauciones era el mismo Yuu; Guren jamás le perdonó que hurgara entre sus cosas.

Se debatió entre si respetar la privacidad de su hermano o volver a saciar su curiosidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese incidente que tal vez Guren ya debía haberlo olvidado. Con eso en mente, cambió el rumbo de su cuarto al de Guren que estaba justo frente al suyo.

No era como si nunca hubiese vuelto a entrar a esa alcoba, de hecho ahí pasaba la mayoría de las noches debido que era el lugar predilecto de su hermano para hacerle el amor. Pero entrar solo, sin Guren que lo vigilara de por medio, lograba que la adrenalina se incrementara a niveles inimaginables.

La cama, las cómodas, los muebles en general estaban tal y como siempre, sin nada interesante que ofrecer. Yuu soltó un suspiro. Examinó todo el lugar de nuevo con la mirada y posó sus ojos en el clóset. Sin tiempo que perder abrió las puertas de este. Justo en ese momento lo recordó.

Esa vez que había hurgado entre las cosas de Guren en busca de pornografía, también inspeccionó el closet; abrió todas las cajas y le quedó una sin inspeccionar, una de color azul que su hermano le arrebató y la colocó en la repisa de arriba.

Yuu alzó la mirada, buscándola, por suerte no fue difícil dar con ella. Esa caja azul continuaba ahí. El moreno intentó alcanzarla y con solo pararse un poco de puntas lo logró. Cuando tuvo el objeto en sus manos, fue a sentarse a la cama para poder abrir la caja con comodidad.

Con lo primero que se topó fue con la fotografía de una hermosa chica. A primera instancia pensó en Shinoa, la mujer en la foto tenía rasgos similares a los de ella; no obstante debía reconocer que por muy bonita que fuera su amiga, la chica de la imagen era una preciosidad.

Dejó eso de lado y continuó observando. Más y más fotografías de la chica fueron apareciendo, algunas estando sola y otras al lado de Guren. En una en la que ella parecía estar en la playa, el chico giró la foto; leyó escrito al reverso y con una caligrafía hermosa: «para ti con amor, mi cielo. Mahiru».

Así que Mahiru era su nombre y obviamente debía estar relacionada con los Hīragi. Yuu hizo memoria y recordó una conversación en la que Shinoa le confesó que tuvo una hermana mayor la cual ya había fallecido. ¿Acaso esa chica y la de la foto serían la misma persona?

No pudo con la duda. Continuó rebuscando en la caja algún indicio que le dijera de quién se trataba esa mujer. No encontró nada. Solo fotos y más fotos de ella y de Guren en diferentes momentos de su vida, lo que también le confirmaba que aquella chica había sido una especie de novia de su hermano.

Cuando estaba por cerrar la caja, vio hasta el fondo un sobre. Lo sacó de entre las fotografías y presuroso comenzó a abrirlo. Dentro, envuelta en un fino sobre más pequeño, había lo que parecía ser una invitación la cual tenía escritas en una bonita letra cursiva las iniciales «M» y «G».

Yuu abrió ese sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido. En efecto, era una invitación, una invitación a la boda entre Mahiru Hīragi y Guren Ichinose con fecha a efectuarse en abril del mismo año en que él llegó a vivir con su hermano.

¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso?

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, Yuu?

El aludido se giró al umbral de la puerta. Ahí, de pie en la entrada y cruzado de brazos, se encontraba el mismo Guren. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

A pesar de la visible molestia de su hermano, Yuu no contestó. No pudo dejar de observar la caja y su contenido.

Ahora él era el molesto y Guren tenía varias explicaciones que darle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Próximo capítulo: **Batalla a muerte.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** La ley de Murphy se basa en la siguiente frase: si algo puede salir mal, probablemente saldrá mal.

 **[2]:** El imagawayaki se hace a partir de rebozado en una sartén especial y se rellena con pasta dulce de judía azuki.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Aquí con el antepenúltimo capítulo :3

Gracias a **NightMist0210** ❤, **Belle Coquelicot** ❤, **Cleoru Misumi** ❤, **the killer of the full moon** ❤, **ZorraSenpai** ❤, **Jane** ❤, **Lizzirice** ❤, **Raynalle** ❤ y a **Bet-hana** ❤ por sus reviews.

Espero poder actualizar antes de entrar a clases, así que la demora no será demasiada.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	18. XVII Batalla a muerte

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MikaKrul (Mikaela x Krul). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Tal y como lo prometí, actualización antes de mi regreso a clases. De hecho bastante antes de mi regreso a clases jajaja.

Espero y disfruten el capítulo :3

* * *

…

 _Dejando ir el ciclo sin fin_

 _De acciones repetitivas_

 **K** arma **—** **K** okia

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _A la princesa se le cortó la respiración._

 _El dragón se encaminó hasta ella y la tomó por ambos brazos, zarandeándola, levantándola del lugar en el que se encontraba sentada en el proceso._

 _Cuando por fin ella pudo asimilar lo que sucedía, usó toda su fuerza para poder deshacerse de ese agarre. Logró salir victoriosa con esa pequeña jugada. Aun así, el dragón no se dio por vencido._

 _Antes de que él volviera a usar la violencia, la princesa le exigió una explicación. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? ¿Quién era esa otra mujer?_

 _El dragón se quedó callado, incapaz de darle una respuesta._

 _En ese instante, la princesa lo comprendió._

 _Esa era la verdadera naturaleza del que alguna vez consideró su caballero; un ser violento y despiadado al que no le interesaba hacerle daño con tal de mantenerla bajo su yugo._

 _El dragón no la veía como un igual. Para él, ella era un ser inferior cuyo único fin era satisfacer sus necesidades afectivas y carnales._

 _Un verdadero monstruo._

 _Por primera vez en años se olvidó del respeto y de la devoción que se había acostumbrado a profesarle. Todavía aturdida, con el corazón en la garganta y con cientos de preguntas sin respuesta dentro de su mente, se atrevió a cuestionarle una en especial:_

 _«_ _¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?_ _»_

* * *

Capítulo XVII

 **Batalla a muerte**

* * *

—Contesta, Guren.

A pesar de insistirle, su hermano no le dio ninguna respuesta. Permaneció callado, apacible, demasiado sereno en comparación del torbellino de emociones que era Yuu en ese momento. Y así pasaron largos minutos en los cuales el silencio fue la única contestación. Yūichirō comenzó a desesperarse, odiaba sentirse ignorado.

Gritó su nombre y de nuevo recibió la nada. Su hermano, en lugar de enfrentar la situación, se acercó a la cama para comenzar a guardar todas las fotografías de esa chica; una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, tomó la caja y volvió a ocultarla dentro del clóset.

—Es algo que no te interesa. Y, por favor, no vuelvas a hurgar entre mis cosas. Es un hábito detestable, mocoso.

Tomó a Yuu por el brazo, un agarre demasiado fuerte al usual. Antes de que Guren lo sacara de la habitación, el de ojos verdes logró zafarse y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, molesto.

—¡Ya no voy a soportarlo más!

Guren habría pensado que se trataba de una rabieta usual que se la pasaría con las horas, sin embargo, apenas Yuu entró a su recamara, sacó una maleta de su propio armario y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en ella.

El jodido de su hermano menor era un impulsivo en todos los sentidos. Tenía que calmarlo antes de que la situación adquiriera mayor peso.

—Espera, espera —detuvo sus acciones cerrando la maleta y poniendo una mano sobre esta —. ¿Qué mierda se supone qué haces?

—¿Quién era esa mujer? —contraatacó —. ¿Y por qué no quieres decirme nada de ella?

—¿Estás celoso?

—¡Contesta!

Yuu era insoportable cuando se ponía así de terco. Cuando se le alzaban los humos, debía bajárselos a como diera lugar. Su hermanito era un cordero con piel de lobo y con un buen regaño sería suficiente. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cómo aplacarlo y volver a la rutina de siempre.

Le tiró la maleta, esparciéndose toda su ropa en el suelo. Lo tomó por los hombros, de nuevo apretando; como el porte altanero de Yuu no cambiaba ni un poco, estampó su cuerpo contra la pared, haciendo que la cabeza del menor retumbara un poco. No obstante, aún y con esa leve contusión, aquellos ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarlo con furia.

—Eso es algo que no te interesa, Yuu —volvió a aseverar Guren —. Cálmate y déjate de idioteces. Ya vamos a cenar.

Eso logró enfurecer todavía más al aludido. Empujó a Guren fuertemente y para después acercarse a donde su maleta, agachándose para recoger todo. No iba a permanecer ni un minuto más en esa casa ni mucho menos a su lado.

—Todo eso es mío. —Guren volvió a acercarse y a arrebatarle sus cosas. Yuu frunció el ceño —. Esta casa, esta maleta, lo que llevas puesto, tú mismo eres mío. Y no voy a permitir que un capricho tuyo arruine todos mis planes.

—Tú lo has dicho, tus planes. Y debes dejar de verme como parte de ellos. ¡Yo quiero algo diferente!

—Ya es tarde para que digas eso. Te quedarás aquí o asumirás las consecuencias.

—¡Prefiero asumirlas a quedarme contigo!

—¡Deja de gritar o vas a alarmar a todos!

—¡Oblígame!

De nueva cuenta la violencia. Esta vez Guren lo lanzó a la cama y se colocó encima de él, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas para evitar que escapara. Lo besó de nuevo, como hace tantos años lo hizo, mordiendo su labio su labio para introducir su lengua y explorando toda la cavidad de Yuu, reclamándolo como lo que era: suyo.

Los ojos del más joven continuaban abiertos, su cuerpo paralizado y su mente evocando aquel mal recuerdo que se había esforzado por enterrar en su memoria. Guren continuaba moviendo los labios sobre él, pasando de su boca a sus mejillas y después a su cuello. Pronto su hermano mayor deshizo el agarre con el que lo apresaba para comenzar a acariciar por debajo de su ropa, recorriendo su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba sus pantalones y comenzaba a bajarlos.

—No sé por qué te resistes si se nota que lo disfrutas —susurró Guren contra su oído mientras comenzaba a tironear de su playera.

En ese momento Yūichirō lo comprendió.

Volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo. Cuando Guren se acercó de nuevo para besarlo, volvió a alejarlo de un empujón. Antes de que pudiera apresarlo de nuevo, Yuu hizo de su mano un puño y se lo estampó de lleno en el rostro. Una acción que debió haber hecho hacía tantos años atrás.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de su hermano, tomó una sudadera de la pila de ropa tirada y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras a una velocidad increíble y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta y salió disparado hacia ningún rumbo realmente. El único pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza era el de alejarse lo más que se pudiera de Guren Ichinose.

Guren salió de la casa poco después, sin embargo, mirara a donde mirara, ya no había rastro de Yuu por ningún lado. Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a sobarse la mejilla y parte de la quijada. Estúpido mocoso, sí que pegaba fuerte.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era buscarlo por los alrededores. No podía haber ido muy lejos, no tenía tantas opciones. Y cuando lo encontrara tendría que volver a hacerle entender quién llevaba las riendas y quién obedecía.

.

.

.

No había sabido nada de Yuu desde hace veinticuatro horas; el muchacho no respondía llamadas ni mensajes. Debido a que no había vuelto a comunicarse, las esperanzas de que volviera a casa por voluntad propia se reducían considerablemente.

Guren sabía que era su culpa, perdió el control de una manera en la que incluso él mismo se desconoció; sin embargo, ver a Yuu fisgoneando la caja en la que mantenía los recuerdos de Mahiru fue demasiado para él. Lo había hecho enfadar. Eran objetos preciados que su hermano menor se atrevió a ultrajar y eso no iba a perdonárselo tan fácilmente, mucho menos a darle explicaciones de aquellos hechos.

Mahiru fue el amor de su vida la cual le fue arrebatada poco tiempo antes de que pudiera unir su existencia a la de ella. Perderla le ocasionó un dolor tan grande y profundo que creyó nunca iba a poder superar. No obstante, la vida le sonrió más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado. Llegó Yuu a iluminar su vida y a rescatarlo del oscuro pozo en el que comenzaba a caer.

Yuu era su hermanito, el hijo bastardo de su padre y, por ende, inferior a él en todos los sentidos. Él mismo comprendía su posición. Ya fuera por respeto, culpa o calentura, Yūichirō le permitió hacer con él todo lo que quisiera sin siquiera replicar. ¿Quién se imaginaría que la imagen de chico rebelde que Yūichirō brindaba se esfumaba cuando estaba a solas con Guren?

Yūichirō Amane se lo merecía, por llegar justo en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba y como castigo por ser la personificación de los problemas que ocasionaron que su familia se desmoronara.

Cualquiera podría concluir que lo usó para superar su tristeza y como una especie de desquite, aun así tampoco podía decir que no lo quería, al contrario, lo amaba a su manera y lo amaba muchísimo. Yuu era suyo, su regalo, la persona que lo acompañaría por el resto de los días de ambos. Él jamás lo abandonaría y, debido al lazo consanguíneo que compartían, estaba obligado a amarlo por siempre. Todo eso era algo de lo que al parecer su hermano menor quería destruir. Y eso jamás se lo permitiría.

¿Dónde se encontraría el muy idiota? ¿Con sus amigos? No, ya había llamado a las residencias Hīragi, Saotome y Kimizuki respectivamente. Pensó en comunicarse también con los Sangū pero lo descartó al instante; las cosas entre Mitsuba y Yuu habían quedado tan mal que su hermano jamás volvería a recurrir a ella.

¿A quién más pudo acudir Yūichirō? No le conocía más amistades, Saito no se encontraba en el país así que tampoco pudo recurrir a él. Ya no quedaban más opciones, lo más seguro es que se encontrara solo deambulando por las calles…

Aunque justo en ese momento lo recordó: Mikaela, Mikaela Bathory, el chico que los había descubierto. Primero consideró que la opción era poco probable, después de todo ese tipo debía encontrarse desconcertado con todo lo ocurrido; debía detestarlos a su hermano y a él. Sin embargo, también era muy evidente que a Mikaela le atraía Yuu y la atracción era un arma muy poderosa; con tal de poder poseer a Yūichirō, el tal Bathory pudo tragarse su orgullo y perdonarlo, de paso darle asilo donde sea que viviera. Podía ser una teoría bastante fantasiosa pero era lo único que tenía por el momento. Ahora el punto era descubrir dónde diablos podía encontrar a ese tipo.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la persona que podía ayudarlo. Escuchó tres pitidos y antes de que sonara el cuarto, escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué pasa, Guren? —escuchó una voz femenina. No era quien esperaba pero al menos podría aprovechar para saludar.

—Mito, ¿cómo te va? ¿Puedes pasarme a Goshi?

—Siempre eres tan oportuno.

—¿Los interrumpí en un momento íntimo?

—Cállate. —Se la pudo imaginar roja hasta las orejas, como su cabello —. Te lo paso.

Escuchó un leve ajetreo y a los pocos segundos tuvo a Norito al habla.

—¿Qué pasa, Guren? No llamas en el mejor momento.

—Después puedes follarte a Mito en paz. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo haré sin dudas así que dime rápido qué necesitas.

—Necesito que investigues todo lo posible acerca de Mikaela Bathory. Debe ser extranjero así que supongo que no te será muy difícil.

—Me haces usar mi profesión para cosas que parecen ilegales.

—Hago tu vida interesante con eso de sentirte hacker. Además no es nada fuera de la ley.

—Eso espero. Ahora, si me disculpas, dejé algo a medias.

—No lo vayas a olvidar por la calentura...

Antes de poder terminar, Goshi colgó. Ahora lo único que Guren podía hacer era esperar.

.

.

.

Shinoa se levantó ya bastante entrada la madrugada. Con pasos sigilosos bajó escaleras, cruzó pasillos y abrió puertas con tal de llegar a la cocina. Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó algunos trozos de queso; cerró el frigorífico y ahora sus ojos se posaron en el cesto de frutas del cual tomó varias manzanas; también se hizo de un poco de pan de la alacena. Apenas y podía sostener entre sus brazos lo que cargaba. Cuando estuvo lista con su merienda de media noche, subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación.

Empujó su puerta suavemente y con el pie volvió a cerrar. Dejó todo sobre su mesita de café y se regresó a poner el pestillo. Yuu, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los puff que rodeaban la mesa, alzó una ceja al ver los alimentos.

—¿No había más?

—Mira que eres todo un niño mimado —exclamó en un susurro, alzando las manos —. Todavía que te ofrezco refugio en mi humilde habitación, te pones exigente.

Yuu había llegado el día anterior poco antes de que oscureciera por completo. Estaba demasiado agitado y parecía en estado de shock. Shinoa quiso preguntarle qué sucedía pero antes de poder plantear su pregunta el moreno le pidió asilo en su casa. Después, entre balbuceos, solo dijo que no podía volver con Guren; Hīragi se hizo a la idea de que indagaría mucho más después.

—Tengo mucha hambre y traes solo esto. No sé, esperaba algo más... Apetitoso.

—A mí me gusta esto —rebatió con una sonrisa —. Además si uso la estufa o el microondas alertaría a alguien de que algo anda mal. Tendrás que conformarte. Tómalo como una medida de prevención.

—Ya qué.

Yuu tomó una rebanada de pan con un trozo de queso. Para estar comiendo sin muchas ganas, acabó por terminarse todo en tiempo récord.

Una vez estuvo satisfecho, se levantó de donde estaba para ir de nuevo al sofá en el que había armado una improvisada cama. Shinoa estaba por ir a la suya, no obstante, creyó que ya era el momento de hacer que Yuu le soltara toda la verdad. Si fuera por él jamás lo haría.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué sucedió entre Guren y tú?

El cuerpo de Yuu dio un respingo. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato para solo soltar:

—Es... complicado.

—¿Qué tan complicado pudo ser para que terminaras saliéndote de casa? —El moreno no se dignó siquiera a mirarla, eso la irritó un poco —. Conociendo a ambos, puedo apostar que es un capricho tuyo.

—¡No es eso! —Al percatarse que había alzado su tono de voz, se mordió la lengua para contener otro grito.

—Para mí eres ese tipo de persona, Yuu-san. Eres un chico el cual con su _encanto_ consigue lo que quiere y cuando ya no lo necesita lo deshecha sin importar qué.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Yuu lucía incrédulo.

—De Mitsuba, y de Guren también.

Yuu abrió los ojos, abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, después de algunos segundos la cerró. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga tuviera ese pésimo concepto de él.

—Yo no me considero de esa manera...

—Lo eres, al menos un poco. Eres impulsivo, algo egoísta, inmaduro, no sabes tomar decisiones, no sabes pedir ayuda, no sabes comunicarte y por eso nadie te entiende. Nunca dices nada y eso logra desesperarnos a todos.

Yuu replicó entre balbuceos, pero no pudo quebrantar la firmeza de Shinoa. Además de todo, dentro de sí sabía que ella tenía razón en eso. Se había equivocado muchas veces, lo seguía haciendo, y cuando fue consciente de sus errores, en lugar de enfrentarlos, huyó.

Se retiró la manta con la que se arropaba y se levantó para ir de nuevo al puff y dejarse caer en él. Shinoa interpretó ese gesto como el indicio de que por fin hablaría. Imitando su acción, se sentó en otro justo al lado suyo.

—Yo siempre lamenté lo de Mitsuba, me arrepiento mucho de todo —comenzó Yuu.

Debía comenzar con el principio y para Shinoa eso debía ser lo primero.

—Y yo me arrepiento de haber intervenido. Si lo hubiera sabido... —Al darse cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban por relucir, guardó silencio.

—¿Tanto la quieres? —Yuu se atrevió a preguntar —. Digo...

—Si estás insinuando que la quiero de esa forma, sí, la quiero de esa forma.

Los gestos de Yuu pasaron de abatidos a sorprendidos. No era justamente lo que iba a dar a entender. Sabía que Shinoa adoraba a Mitsuba pero jamás creyó que lo hiciera de esa manera. La noticia le cayó con demasiado peso.

—¿Entonces por qué la ayudaste para que nos hiciéramos novios?

—Porque la quiero y me gusta verla feliz. Creí que contigo iba a serlo. Al final las cosas no salieron como debían. —Ichinose estaba por preguntar otra cosa mas Shinoa le interrumpió, adivinando —. Ella ya lo sabe, me rechazó. Está bien, al menos ya no tengo esa intriga, y Mi-chan es tan amable que me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigas.

Yuu permaneció en silencio después de esa confesión. Comprendió un poco respecto de la forma de pensar de Shinoa; deseaba poder entenderla plenamente.

—Lo siento. —No se le ocurrió otra cosa qué decir.

Shinoa rio, tal vez un poco por los nervios o quizá por lo irónico de la situación. Cuando Yuu estaba por hablar de nuevo, lo interrumpió.

—Pero estábamos hablando de ti, Yuu-san, y todavía no me dices nada.

—Es que en verdad es complicado.

—Sí, sé que eres medio tonto como para darte a entender pero yo soy muy lista y te aseguro que me quedará todo claro. Y tampoco voy a juzgarte, ya no te guardo ningún rencor —estiró su mano para tomar la de Yuu y entrelazar sus dedos.

Y así Yuu se animó a comenzar.

Empezó a relatar toda su historia, lo mismo que le había contado a Mikaela; acerca de su vida humilde con su madre, de la llegada de Sakae Ichinose, de cómo ejerció su rol paternal y cuándo se los llevó a su mamá y a él a vivir en Shinjuku a un departamento cuando falleció su esposa. Fue difícil relatar la pérdida de sus padres, el abandono de Saito y su llegada a vivir con Guren, y fue todavía mucho más complicado tener que revelar el tipo de relación que mantenía con él.

Shinoa le escuchó, atenta, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo a pesar de que él hacía pausas como si esperara su opinión. De algunas partes ya tenía una idea, como de que Yuu no era hijo de la señora Ichinose y que el cuento de mantenerlo en el extranjero era falso. Cuando Sakae Ichinose falleció ella era una niña pero no era tonta; no entendía como su padre y Kureto pudieron creer que se tragaría esa mentira.

Cuando Yuu le explicó el motivo por el cual Guren se había molestado tanto, sus ojos brillaron ante la mención del nombre de su Diosa.

—En efecto, Mahiru era mi hermana mayor y la prometida de Guren —confirmó durante una de las tantas pausas de Yuu.

—¿Y qué sucedió para que ellos no se casaran?

Shinoa suspiró con pesar.

—Como ya te había contado, mi hermana falleció hace ya varios años. Mi padre tuvo sus roces con los yakuza[1] y en venganza asesinaron a mi hermana.

Shinoa no tenía más detalles acerca de ese suceso, tampoco quería meditarlos. Lo que sabía era por puras suposiciones. De seguro a Tenri Hīragi se le hizo fácil hacer alguna clase de negocios con ellos, tal vez quiso romper la relación y estos, como una especie de pago y desquite, asesinaron a su hija favorita y a la futura heredera de todo su imperio.

Mahiru falleció un veintiséis de diciembre durante la flor de su juventud, siendo hermosa e inteligente y a unos cuantos meses de casarse con el amor de toda su vida. A pesar de que la mayoría parecía ya haberla olvidado, en su momento todos lloraron a los pies de su tumba. Su padre lamentó sus malas decisiones, Kureto se juró tomar su lugar y Guren… durante todo el funeral y el entierro él parecía un muerto en vida, como si se le hubiera evaporado el alma.

—Mahiru murió varios días antes de que mi padre dijera que habías llegado a vivir con Guren. —Al momento de recordar todo aquello, Shinoa meditó esa información.

—Guren me tomó como premio de consuelo a lo que veo. —Yuu concluyó.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle.

—No pienso volver con él.

—¡Yuu-san, justo hablamos de eso! —se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que gritó —.No vas a poder permanecer toda la vida escondido en mi cuarto, ¿ya no piensas comer? ¿Y la escuela?

—Bueno, no, pero…

Shinoa lo interrumpió.

—Mira, suficiente la has cagado, no arruines más todo. Ya diste el primer paso, ya pudiste ser consciente de todo. Ahora tienes que enfrentarlo. Y el que sea tu familia ya no es excusa alguna. Tienes que liberarte, tomar las riendas de tu vida y madurar.

Yuu volvió a quedarse callado, de nuevo los argumentos de Shinoa siendo demasiado convincentes y buenos como para rebatirlos. ¡Y es que tenía tanta razón!

El momento había llegado, era justo y necesario, debía reparar los daños, aprender de sus errores y por fin hacer lo correcto. Lo que debió comenzar a hacer hace tantos años.

—Gracias, Shinoa.

.

.

.

Goshi dijo que no fue tan sencillo como parecía. El tal Mikaela podía ser extranjero pero mantenía un perfil demasiado bajo así que lo que pudo averiguar de él fue muy poco: era mestizo, combinación entre un japonés y una rusa; de familia acomodada y adinerada; mantuvo un noviazgo fugaz con una aspirante a modelo francesa y actualmente estudiaba Literatura en Tōdai.

El último dato era el que más le servía a Guren. Ahora, a sabiendas del lugar en el que seguro podría encontrarlo, decidió acudir a la facultad de Literatura de dicha universidad.

Iba a buena hora; tuvo que ausentarse del trabajo para poder asegurarse de que encontraría a Mikaela. Aparcó en el primer lugar libre que encontró en el estacionamiento y, una vez que puso la alarma al auto, ingresó al recinto.

Había jóvenes por doquier. Por suerte tenía la ventaja de que la cabellera de Mikaela sobresaldría por su inusual color. Sería fácil encontrar a una persona rubia y sería todavía mucho más sencillo dar con un chico con las características que Bathory poseía; lo recordaba de buena estatura, con ojos azules y muy guapo. Mientras lo buscaba, se preguntó si Yuu se habría llegado a sentir atraído por Mikaela; no lo culparía pero sí que se molestaría con él de ser así.

Tal y como predijo, alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Mikaela Bathory de entre la multitud; parecía ir atareado, su aspecto se encontraba desaliñado y llevaba un montón de libros entre manos. La universidad debió haberlo absorbido a niveles inimaginables. No obstante, sin importarle si le quitaba tiempo o no, Guren se encaminó a su encuentro.

—¡Mikaela! —gritó cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente de él.

El aludido salió de su burbuja de estrés. Miró hacia los lados, buscando a la persona que lo había llamado; al no dar con ella se giró hacia atrás con la idea de encontrarse con quien fuera.

Sin embargo, al ver a _esa_ persona a unos metros delante suyo, se arrepintió de haber volteado. El estómago se le revolvió y no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta, un nudo de coraje puro.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino mas la mano de Guren en su hombro lo detuvo. Se la quitó de un manotazo y clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. Viéndolo de cerca, a excepción del cabello oscuro, Yuu no se parecía mucho a Guren; según las fotos que vio, Yuu era la viva imagen de Sakae, los rasgos de Guren debían ser los mismos de la señora Ichinose.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mika no se esmeró en ser amable, Guren no hizo escándalo por ello.

—Seré breve ya que es evidente que mi presencia te molesta.

—Entonces no le des más vueltas al asunto, ¿quieres?

—¿Dónde está Yuu? —soltó de pronto en un tono más hostil que con el que comenzó la conversación.

Mikaela pasó del enojo al desconcierto. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con eso de que si sabía dónde se encontraba Yuu? Vamos, Guren debía saberlo mejor que él, se suponía que ellos vivían juntos, que ellos eran una especie de pareja. A no ser que...

Cuando esa idea cruzó por su mente, una nueva sensación se apoderó de él, una que interpretó como esperanza. Por más que detestara ilusionarse de nuevo, era inevitable no emocionarse con esa posibilidad.

—Yuu-chan huyó de ti —soltó de manera suave, ya no con el seno fruncido. Lo daba como un hecho —. Te dejó.

—¿Dónde está _Yuu-chan_? —Guren preguntó de nuevo, ignorándolo.

Mika ignoró la alerta y continuó.

—Algo dentro de mí siempre supo que Yuu-chan iba a entrar en razón, que tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de que lo que estabas haciendo con él era una porquería.

Guren tomó a Mikaela por el brazo y lo alejó a un punto en el que no hubiera demasiados estudiantes alrededor. Los dos se encaminaron hacia una fuente que no estaba en funcionamiento, lugar que debido a su ubicación y al gélido clima se veía poco transitado. Ichinose soltó con coraje al muchacho el cual ni se inmutó por el dolor que pudo haberle causado esa acción. Al contrario, continuó firme y con un porte altanero que provocaba que a Guren le dieran ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en su bonito rostro.

—Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí relación con Yuu.

—Sé más de lo que te imaginas —alegó Bathory —. Conozco la versión de Yuu-chan por lo que sé la clase de persona qué eres. —Guren no parecía sorprendido. Mika supuso que solo debía saber ocultar muy bien sus emociones —. Él me lo contó todo. Sé que son medio hermanos por parte de su padre, que lo maltrataste y que apenas entró a la pubertad abusaste de él.

—¿Y crees en la versión de Yuu? —rebatió con seguridad —. Todo lo que te dijo es mentira. Yuu solo fue un mocoso precoz que vivía caliente todo el tiempo. Como su madre con mi papá; él inició todo, él fue quien me sedujo.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Tanto te afecta descubrir la clase de persona qué es? Debes quererlo mucho, entonces. Una lástima. Tú no tienes cabida en esta historia.

Mika intentó que el enojo no lo cegara. Tenía una idea de la táctica que Guren estaba empleando y no iba a permitirse caer en su juego. A pesar de lo que Yuu le había hecho, su historia era más coherente que la simple justificación de Guren.

—¿Y quién dice que no la tengo? —Iba usar la misma jugada —. Yuu-chan no te quiere tanto. Digo, aun estando contigo me veía a mí. Estábamos en algo.

—No voy a creerme eso. Yuu solo está para mí.

—Es verdad —aseguró —. Al poco tiempo de conocernos comenzamos con ese tipo jugueteo. Nos veíamos, nos besábamos, ¡incluso cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos follamos en tu casa sin parar!

Guren tomó a Mika por el cuello de la camiseta, haciendo que en el proceso soltara todos los libros que cargaba. Bathory no se inmutó. No iba a permitirse caer como al parecer Ichinose lo estaba haciendo. La actual cabeza de la familia Ichinose estaba llegando a su límite.

Al darse cuenta de que estabaperdiendo el control nuevamente, Guren soltó a Mikaela de forma brusca. Mientras Bathory acomodaba sus ropas, Ichinose miraba hacia los lados, confirmando que nadie los hubiera visto. Mika sonrió.

—¿Te asusta de que alguien pueda darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?

El de cabello oscuro le ignoró. Mika comenzó a alzar sus libros y antes de que pudiera recoger el último, Guren lo pateó lejos. Bathory intentó pasar de esa grosería.

—No tengo miedo a nada realmente. Solo te considero una molestia.

—¿Por qué me puedo meter en tu pseudo relación?

—No creo que tengas el suficiente poder para eso. Yuu permaneció a mi lado a pesar de ti.

—¿No acabas de decirme que huyó?

Guren volvió a acercarse a donde Mikaela. Esta vez no recurrió a la violencia, solo permaneció mirándole fijo como si de esa manera pudiera perpetrar hasta su alma. Mika se sintió hasta cierto punto vulnerable.

Sin embargo, no permitió que esa sensación le ganara. Él no tenía por qué sentirse menos que Ichinose. Ambos eran iguales, ambos estaban al mismo nivel. Y entre los dos, Mika se sabía una mejor persona y quien pudo ofrecerle un futuro mejor a Yūichirō.

Tal vez Yuu no era una princesa, tal vez ni siquiera eran el uno para el otro, pero de algo estaba seguro: no iba a permitir que Guren siguiera haciéndole daño. Iba a salvarlo a como diera lugar

—Ya no tiene sentido esta conversación. Solo estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo —aseveró Guren a la vez que le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Como digas, solo déjame continuar en mis cosas.

—Lamento quitarte el tiempo.

—Lamento que lo hicieras.

Dieron por terminada la conversación. Mika con sus libros en brazos y Guren con información que no le interesaba al principio, cada uno se enfocó en su propio trayecto. Antes de alejarse demasiado, Guren solo giró el rostro. Soltó:

—Espero no verte rondando de nuevo.

Mika sonrió mas prefirió no mirar a Ichinose de frente, no quería dar más motivos para una verdadera pelea.

—No prometo nada.

Siendo así, cada uno tomó su camino.

.

.

.

Después de aquel desafortunado encuentro y de descartar la opción de que Yuu se encontrara con Mikaela, Guren fue un momento a su oficina a arreglar algunos pendientes. Ya no podía hacer más que rogar que el malnacido de su hermano se dignara a comunicarse.

Mientras se encontraba, extrañamente, en su oficina, recibió una llamada directo a su celular. Creyó que podría ser Yuu por lo que cuando vio el número del ama de llaves en la pantalla, chasqueó la lengua y contestó de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Señor, como usted me pidió que le dijera, le aviso que su hermano acaba de llegar y está recogiendo sus cosas. No creo poder retenerlo. El joven Yūi…

Colgó al instante, esa información era suficiente. Dejó todo sobre el escritorio y salió rápidamente de la farmacéutica hacia su hogar.

El trayecto nunca le pareció tan eterno como ahora. Cuando aparcó el automóvil, bajó lo más veloz que pudo e ingresó a su residencia en tiempo record. Yuu aún debía encontrarse ahí, con un poco de suerte ya habría reaccionado y estaría dispuesto a volver a quedarse en casa. Eso era lo que Guren esperaba, reconciliarse con él, no sin antes darle un merecido castigo por haberse metido con el rubio bonito de Bathory.

La ama de llaves lo recibió, Ichinose cortó el saludo preguntándole dónde se encontraba Yuu y apenas lo supo la dejó con la palabra en la boca para subir hacia la habitación de su hermano. Cuando estuvo en el segundo piso, lo vislumbró salir de su cuarto con la maleta que había intentado tantas veces desarmarle. Cuando estuvieron de frente, Yūichirō no retrocedió, pareció haber adquirido valor mientras no estuvo con él. Por su parte, lo único que Guren pudo hacer al tenerlo tan cerca fue darle la bofetada que bien merecida se tenía.

Yuu enderezó el rostro al instante. Se quedó mirando a su hermano un largo rato, sin quejarse ni decir ni una palabra, para después decir de manera suave, algo bastante extraño en él:

—Ya sé que la chica se llama Mahiru Hīragi y que iba a convertirse en tu esposa pero la asesinaron. También sé que comenzaste lo nuestro debido a la depresión, o lo supongo. —Yuu hizo una mueca. Apretó el agarre de la maleta —. Y ahora quiero que sepas que yo ya no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo. Aguanté demasiados años por… ni siquiera sé por qué, solo sé que ya estoy harto y que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más contigo.

Aún y con la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, Guren se vio obligado a preguntarle:

—¿Y a dónde se supone qué te irás? Sin mí no tienes nada.

—Lejos —respondió con simpleza —. Por fin entendí todo, Guren, esto no está bien.

—¿Y lo dices ahora, así como así?

—Yo no quiero esto para mí. —Yuu se escuchaba afligido. Guren pudo darse cuenta que en verdad se estaba esforzando —. No quiero irme de aquí —supo que se refería al país no a la casa —, no quiero tener que inventarme otra vida.

Yuu estaba extrañamente tímido, de seguro consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones. Guren alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Sales con escrúpulos a estas alturas?

—¡Somos hermanos! —Alzó la voz, por fin su personalidad reluciendo

—¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

—No lo digas de esa forma cuando tú me obligaste a estar contigo. ¿De verdad crees que esto tiene futuro? ¡El idiota eres tú!

—Teníamos un plan —replicó, interrumpiendo —. Estamos a nada de partir a Estados Unidos, se suponía que íbamos a empezar de cero. Ahí nadie tiene porque enterarse de nuestro parentesco.

—¿Qué parte de que no quiero eso no entiendes? Yo me voy a quedar aquí en Japón, con mis amigos. No voy a mandar todo a la mierda por una relación que nunca deseé. ¡Yo no te veo de esa forma! ¡Nunca te quise de esa manera!

Yuu tomó las maletas y comenzó a caminar, Guren se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndole. No iba a salirle con esa idiotez así como si nada.

—Tú no vas a irte.

—Eso lo decido yo.

—No, lo decido yo. Eres mío, me perteneces, entiéndelo de una vez.

—Que me follaras no me hace de tu propiedad. Entiende que yo soy el dueño de mi puta vida —gruñó, apenas conteniendo la rabieta. Parecía que explotaría en cualquier instante —. Desde hace tanto solo haces las cosas y no me preguntas si estoy de acuerdo.

—Las hago y nunca objetas nada.

Guren lo moldeó de esa manera; que obedeciera su voluntad, que terminara acatando sus órdenes, que no le importara ser utilizado por él. Ya fuera de manera directa o manipulándole, Yuu terminaba sometido.

—¡No me diste opciones! —aseveró —. Y siempre haces lo mismo. Nunca me preguntas si estoy de acuerdo o si quiero, solo llegas y haces lo que se te da la gana. Y eso se acabó.

Guren se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Yuu era un idiota, un mocoso y un malagradecido. Después de todo lo que vivieron, después de haberle dado todo, de haberle perdonado que destruyera su familia, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que era suyo y debía estar siempre con él? ¡No iba a permitir que lo abandonara!

—Yuu, no digas idioteces.

—No son idioteces. Todo lo que has hecho me afecta. Tú me arruinaste la vida y quieres seguir haciéndolo. Te dije que no voy a permitirlo más, ya tengo mis planes y no estás en ellos de la forma que esperas.

Yuu veía su vida a futuro en Japón tal vez estudiando en una universidad especializada, al lado de sus amigos y reuniéndose con ellos por las tardes a comer comida chatarra y jugar monopoli. Quizá visitaría a su tío Saito de vez en cuando y también acudiría varias veces a la tumba de Akane a dejarle flores. Ya no veía a Guren entre sus planes, al menos no de la forma en que él esperaba.

Quería que Guren fuera lo que realmente era: su hermano; charlar acerca de idioteces y de sus inquietudes a futuro, pelear con él a manera de juego para después reconciliarse a los escasos minutos; quizá hacer todo lo que hasta ahora hacían pero con la diferencia de no dormir juntos ni tocarse más de la cuenta. Para Yuu todo eso sería sencillo, fue lo que esperó durante toda su vida, sin embargo, sabía que los planes de Guren eran distintos. Y ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

—Tampoco seas melodramático. Te di todo, te he perdonado todo, porque tú también me has hecho daño y aun así sigo amándote como si nada. —Ante el desconcierto de su hermano, Guren puso las cartas sobre la mesa —. Estuviste con Mitsuba.

—Estuviste de acuerdo con que me acercara a ella. —Yuu no estaba nada orgulloso de ese asunto. Podría ser una herida ya cicatrizada pero todavía le enervaba la sangre el recordarlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Mikaela? Sé que te metiste con él cuando yo estaba de viaje.

Yuu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Cómo Guren sabía eso? No había manera, no había testigos. La única forma en la que su hermano pudo haberse enterado fue hablando con el mismo Mika. ¿Acaso se habrían visto? Si era así, ¿le habría dicho algo? ¿Lo habría lastimado?

—Dime que no lo hiciste nada. —Su tono de voz era una mezcla entre súplica y amenaza. El de ojos verdes hizo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse lo peor.

Si el maldito se atrevió a hacerle algo a Mikaela no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Por otra parte, Guren sonrió. Ya había encontrado un nuevo talón de Aquiles en Yuu. Aún y cuando muriera de celos debido a la preocupación que su hermano expresaba por Mikaela, si podía aprovecharse de eso para retenerlo, lo haría.

—Lo haré si sigues con esas ideas tan estúpidas.

Cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, Yūichirō flaqueó. Por su mente cruzó la idea de tirar la maleta y convencer a Guren de que no hiciera una tontería, de que dejara en paz a Mika y a cambio se quedaría con él. No obstante, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma y no permitir que la preocupación pudiera con él. Su hermano mayor, aunque importante, no podía hacer nada contra Mikaela; Bathory tenía las suficientes armas para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

Mika no corría peligro y Yuu hasta se sentía un tanto orgulloso de él por eso. No tenía nada que temer. Y si Guren llegaba a hacer algo, lo cual era poco probable, ahora era el turno de Yuu de ver por Mikaela y protegerlo. Se la debía y, de ser necesario, haría todo por él con tal de garantizar su seguridad.

Fue como si pensar en Mika le diera fuerzas para continuar. A pesar de que Bathory no quería volver a verlo, Yūichirō no quería decepcionarlo más. Haría lo que tenía qué hacer desde hace tanto tiempo sin pensar en Guren como su familia. Ahora sí que debía actuar de forma temeraria e impulsiva. Llegó el momento.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo.

Yuu aventó a Guren lejos de él, dispuesto a irse para ya nunca más volver. El mayor le detuvo y comenzó a forcejear con él, impidiendo que se alejara. El de ojos verdes comenzó a gritar que lo dejara en paz y que si no se retiraba lo delataría ante las autoridades por todo lo que le había hecho.

—¡Diré todo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ya no le importaba que todo el mundo se enterara, por él podían escucharlo los vecinos y todo el mundo. Si ese era el precio de su libertad, lo pagaría sin importar las consecuencias. No estaba pensando más allá de salir por la puerta del que alguna vez consideró su hogar.

Pudo retirarse de su hermano con un empujón. Se acercó a las escaleras y, antes de poder comenzar a bajar, de nueva cuenta el mayor lo jaló para impedir que avanzara. Nuevamente comenzaron a forcejear. La paciencia de Yuu comenzaba a agotarse por lo que, sin pensarlo, volvió a aventar al otro fuertemente, ocasionando que este perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara en el primer escalón.

Guren cayó y comenzó a rodar por las escaleras sin que Yūichirō pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

La escena comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta. Guren cayendo, golpeándose con los escalones y el barandal. Los ojos de Yuu permanecían bien abiertos observando todo.

El cuerpo de su hermano quedó tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. No se movía, no alcanzaba a ver si respiraba, no daba señales de nada. Temió lo peor. Bajó tan rápido como pudo y se acercó a donde su hermano para cerciorarse al menos de sus signos vitales.

El ama de llaves llamó a emergencias.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Felices por siempre.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Mafia japonesa. Crimen organizado en Japón.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

El penúltimo capítulo y uno de los más complicados que he escrito.

Ya me siento emocionada y nostálgica con respecto a esta historia, una parte de mí va a echar de menos escribirla cuando la termine pero, por otra parte, me siento casi realizada.

Ustedes también son parte de esto, hermosas personas :3

Gracias a **ZorraSenpai** ❤, **the killer of the full moon** ❤, **NightMist0210** ❤, **Belle Coquelicot** ❤, **Scarlet Crimson** ❤, **Cleoru Misumi** ❤ y a **Raynalle** ❤ por sus reviews.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el final.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	19. XVIII Felices por siempre

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MikaKrul (Mikaela x Krul). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Gracias aGiisselCasari❤ Sassi ❤ ZorraSenpai❤the killer of the full moon❤ Cleoru Misumi❤ Raynalle❤ belle coquelicot❤ y a NightMist0210❤ por sus reviews.

Tal como lo prometí, y como uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

…

 _Si nuestro amor es una tragedia_

 _¿Por qué tú eres mi remedio?_

 _Si nuestro amor es una locura_

 _¿Por qué tú eres mi claridad?_

 **C** larity **—** **S** am **T** sui

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 _«_ _El chico llamó a la chica para que le siguiese, y tomó su mano. Él la protegería, saldrían de ese castillo opresor y combatirían a los malvados enemigos hechos de humo y duda, escapando a una vida de libertad y unión [1]_ _»_ _._

 _¡Já, tonterías!_

 _La historia de amor entre el caballero y la princesa no llegó a concretarse._

 _No era cuestión de cariño, más bien las circunstancias evitaron que sus caminos continuaran por un mismo rumbo. Tal vez eran las personas correctas pero se conocieron en el momento equivocado. Quién sabe. De seguro nunca lo descubrirían._

 _El caballero siempre pensaba en la princesa; a veces más, a veces menos, pero lo hacía. Y la princesa, cada vez que rememoraba su vida, cuando recordaba los momentos buenos, el caballero normalmente se encontraba presente en ellos._

 _Y se querían, se querían tanto, eran tan importantes en la vida de cada uno._

 _Para el caballero, ella era su primer amor; para la princesa, él sería la persona que le brindo las fuerzas para continuar._

 _El caballero de oro y la princesa melancólica._

 _Fin._

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

 **Felices por siempre**

* * *

El ambiente en el hospital central se volvió un completo caos con la llegada de ese paciente.

Apenas los paramédicos lo bajaron de la ambulancia, estos mismos pidieron que se le tratara de inmediato; no por su condición sino más bien por su apellido, como si la vida de una persona con dinero fuera mucho más importante que la de cualquier otro individuo. Ferid siempre se había cuestionado interrogantes como esa: ¿por qué los seres humanos estaban empecinados en ponerle precio a sus vidas en cualquier ámbito? No cabía duda que todos por igual eran unos monstruos. Él también se incluía.

Se acercó a un paramédico para preguntarle todo acerca del caso. Una vez respondió, se alejó hacia donde el hombre. Mientras llevaban al sujeto en la camilla se dedicó a revisar sus signos vitales; respiraba, su corazón latía, sus pupilas eran del mismo tamaño. Comenzó a preguntarle algunos de sus datos para saber qué tanto le había afectado el golpe, el tipo respondió entre balbuceos; al final volvió a caer inconsciente.

Crowley, su colega y amigo, le pidió que fuera a darle el reporte al familiar que llegó junto al paciente mientras él se encargaba de atenderlo. Ferid asintió. No se sintió desplazado, al contrario, había sido mejor. No parecía ser un caso que representara un reto, a simple vista parecía solo una simple concusión [2].

Se acercó al chico que permanecía a unos escasos metros de donde él y comenzó a darle el reporte del que el mismo muchacho dijo que se trataba de su hermano. Ferid observó al joven con atención. Le llamaron la atención los ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro. Recordó las tantas historias que llegó a leer sin el consentimiento de su sobrino; también vino a su mente la imagen que observó en el teléfono de Mikaela, la foto de contacto que tenía de su amor. Sonrió levemente al unir las piezas.

Frente a él se encontraba el mismísimo _Miyu_.

El mundo sí que era pequeño, demasiado para su sorpresa.

Cuando terminó la charla con el joven, este fue a sentarse en la sala de espera; sacó su celular y llamó a alguien. Por otro lado Ferid se alejó en dirección a urgencias. Antes de volver para auxiliar a Eusford, también sacó su móvil y buscó deprisa el contacto de su sobrino. Esperaba que al menos tomara la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mika contestó al tercer pitido. Ferid se alegró por ello.

—No te quito mucho tiempo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo así que dime de una vez lo que necesitas.

—¿Adivina a quién acabo de atender?

—No estoy para adivinanzas. —A pesar de esa negativa, continuó.

—Grandes ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas, cabello oscuro como la noche… ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Antes de poder aclararle la situación, Mikaela colgó. Ferid se extrañó de que no indagara más en el asunto.

.

.

.

Mika arribó como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital en donde laboraba su tío. Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de su odiosa personalidad, Ferid no le jugaría una broma de ese calibre. Yuu debía encontrarse en verdadero peligro, debía estar lastimado o algo mucho peor. ¿Guren habría tenido algo qué ver? Lo mataría si es que se atrevió a dañar a Yūichirō.

Se adentró al recinto a paso apresurado. Había movimiento por todos lados; gente entrando y saliendo, doctores y enfermeras yendo de un lado para otro. Dejó de perder el tiempo y fue directo a la recepción, ahí podrían darle informes. Sin embargo, para aumentar su jodida mala suerte, la recepcionista no se encontraba. Aguantó una rabieta mordiéndose los labios y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Si Yuu estaba hospitalizado, Guren debía encontrarse ahí y, aunque no quisiese, lo obligaría a darle un informe acerca de la salud del de ojos verdes.

Al llegar a la sala algo dentro de su pecho dio un vuelco, de inmediato sus hombros se relajaron y soltó un suspiro de puro alivio. No recordaba otro momento en el que se hubiera sentido tan feliz en su vida. Ahí, parado frente a un hombre desconocido para él, se encontraba Yūichirō sano y salvo.

Quiso acercarse pero apenas estaba por dar un paso, su raciocinio lo hizo retroceder. Recordó lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron y que en esa misma ocasión lo había sacado de su vida para siempre. Sería absolutamente contradictorio ir a su encuentro después de todo ese intercambio de palabras. Ya había podido confirmar que Yuu se encontraba bien, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era marcharse.

—¡Mika! —Aquel grito lo puso en alerta.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse de frente con la de Ichinose el cual, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Yuu se alejó de aquel hombre y corrió hacia donde Mikaela quien continuaba parado como idiota sin hacer nada más. Al moreno parecía importarle poco lo que habían discutido ya que, aún y cuando Bathory permaneció estoico, se lanzó a abrazarlo. No fue un abrazo que se hubiera esperado, sin embargo, Mika no pudo evitar el devolverlo con mayor intensidad que la de Yuu.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, solo entrelazados y acariciando la espalda del otro. Mika fue el primero en separarse para poder encarar la situación. Ahora Yuu le miraba con los ojos abiertos, con suavidad, como si hubiera anhelado el encontrarse de nuevo con él. Mika no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estás bien. Creí lo peor —comenzó Bathory.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —Yuu lucía un tanto confundido, debía tener un sinfín de preguntas qué hacerle —. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Mikaela esperaba que preguntara más bien algo como «¿qué estás haciendo aquí?». Tal vez Yuu era tan idiota que se olvidó de que ellos se habían despedido el uno del otro aquel día de octubre o quizás solo la supuesta felicidad que sentía le estaba impidiendo pensar con claridad. Mika quería creer que era lo primero aunque deseara lo segundo.

Él sentía algo más o menos similar, igual de contradictorio. Por un instante se olvidó de que debía detestar a Yūichirō para solo dejar aflorar el cariño que le tenía; su emoción era mayor al resentimiento. Aun así, fuera como fuera, no quería dejarse llevar por esa actitud de Yuu y del hecho de que huyó de Guren. Y a propósito, ¿dónde se suponía que se encontraba él?

—Mi tío trabaja aquí. Eso no es lo importante. —Mika zanjó ese tema. Miró detrás de Yuu y se fijó en que el hombre le miraba insistentemente. Volvió a enfocarse en el joven —. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ichinose guardó silencio. Pidió unos minutos para ir a con su anterior compañía y después volvió a donde Mikaela se encontraba. Pidió en voz baja que salieran fuera del hospital y así lo hicieron. Caminaron fuera hacia una de las áreas verdes del lugar. Bajo un gran árbol, Yuu se recargó en el tronco mientras Mika, a unos pasos de él, se acomodaba la bufanda.

Era una situación extraña. La mente de Mikaela evocó algunos recuerdos en los que Yuu y él caminaban por las calles con el frío calándoles en los huesos. El otoño y el invierno le recordaban a su historia de amor; lo conoció en la época en que las hojas caían de los árboles y comenzaron su romance cuando las nevadas se hicieron presentes. Irónicamente, la temporada en la que las flores de cerezo empezaron a emerger marcó el final del cuento[3].

El cuerpo del moreno tiritó levemente. Abrió su boca dándole paso al vaho, también procedió a cerrar de forma correcta su chaqueta. Mika recordó que Yuu era un tanto intolerante al frío, lástima que en esta ocasión no pudiera acercarse para ofrecerle un poco de calor humano.

—Arrojé a Guren por las escaleras —reveló Yuu sin más, de una forma tan tranquila que le provocó escalofríos a Mikaela —. Fue un accidente. Estábamos discutiendo, me exigió que me quedara. Yo solo quería que me dejara ir.

—Entonces es verdad que huíste.

—Te encontraste con él, ¿verdad? ¿Estás bien? —Bathory asintió; Yuu pareció aliviado —. Cuando discutimos me reclamó por lo que hubo entre nosotros; no había manera de que lo supiera si no era por ti o por mí.

—¿Eso provocó todo? —Mika temió por la respuesta.

—No, no fue solo eso. Es más complicado, te dije que lo era. —El chico suspiró, más vaho saliendo de su boca —. Yo me había escapado de casa hace un par de días pero tuve que volver para enfrentar la situación. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que liberarme yo mismo, además necesitaba mis cosas. Pero los planes de Guren eran distintos, yo ya había descubierto cosas de él que… Bueno, el punto es que no quise seguir siendo utilizado. Le dije que él podía largarse a Estados Unidos si quería, que yo iba a quedarme, pero estaba tan obstinado en sus ideas de que soy su pareja y de que le pertenezco y no sé qué tanta mierda más. Luego me reclamó por Mitsuba y por ti, que lo había engañado y que no lo amo y… y... y le revelé que jamás lo he querido de esa manera. Es que yo era muy chico para poder distinguir la situación del todo. Guren me hizo creer en una idea todo el tiempo, yo era estúpido… soy estúpido y caí. Pero dentro de mí siempre supe que era mi hermano, jamás pude olvidarme de eso. Y que lo que siento por él no es lo mismo que sentí por Mitsuba o lo que siento por ti.

Lo escuchó con atención durante todo el rato que permaneció hablando. Cuando finalizó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la última declaración. Sí, Yuu ya le había dicho desde la vez anterior que lo quería pero de eso no pasó, no obstante, en esta ocasión sentía una connotación diferente. Un tanto más real y no por puro compromiso. Dentro de sí saltó de gusto pero no dejó que su rostro expresara lo que sentía. Debía mantener su postura.

Aceptar cualquier muestra de afecto de Yuu sería traicionarse a sí mismo. Se negaba a olvidarse de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa suya; desde que lo vio besándose con su hermano hasta el momento en que le reveló toda su verdad, eso sin contar que durante todo el tiempo que duró su _relación_ solo lo estaba usando. Si rememoraba todo eso, su orgullo estaba bien justificado.

Así que se abstuvo de abrazarlo de nuevo, de acunar el rostro de Yuu entre sus manos y de plantarle un beso. Continuó mirando al moreno, meditando su relato de la forma más analítica posible.

—Has dado el primer paso, Yuu-ch… —El apodo quedó a la mitad. ¿Estaría bien que siguiera llamándolo de esa manera? Suponía que no —. Si dices que es un accidente, entonces no es tu culpa. En cierta forma Guren lo provocó.

—No me siento tan mal por eso. Estoy un poco preocupado pero también es como si hubiera podido contra él. Debe estar mal que me sienta así.

—No lo creo. Eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que él te ha hecho —reconfortó Mika, después no pudo evitar preguntar —. ¿Está grave?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

—El doctor dijo que fue una concusión muy leve, que está respondiendo bien. Solo están preocupados de que haya vuelto a desmayarse. Quedaron de avisarme en un rato más qué tal seguía.

—Entonces dejo de quitarte el tiempo. Ya debes entrar.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

—No tengo nada más qué hacer aquí. Me alegró verte de nuevo. Espero todo salga bien.

Ichinose caminó hacia donde Mika, poniéndose frente a él para impedirle que diera un paso más. Bathory lo odio por hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que de por sí ya eran.

—Es que todavía no termino —dijo Yuu —. No creí que volviera a verte pero ahora…

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba y, a decir verdad, no creo que haya sido lo mejor.

—¿Por qué? —Ichinose frunció levemente el ceño.

—Bueno, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo. —Antes de que Yuu replicara, continuó —. Sabes, Yuu-chan. —No pudo evitarlo, se le salió —. Cuando me encontré con Guren y me dijo que huiste de él, me sentí muy feliz por ti, de que por fin estuvieras haciendo lo correcto. Me prometí que te ayudaría si lo necesitabas así que por eso vine. Pero ahora que veo que estás bien siento que ya no vale la pena, tú puedes defenderte solo.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se endureció en pocos segundos. Ahora estaba molesto; Yuu era demasiado transparente y sus emociones eran fáciles de identificar con solo verle el rostro.

No logró entender del todo la causa de su enfado, tampoco hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo. Mientras menos tiempo pasara al lado de Yūichirō, mucho mejor. Estaba por pasar de nuevo de él cuando el mismo Ichinose volvió a bloquearle el camino.

—No necesito un salvador, Mika.

—Lo necesitabas. Estabas en un pozo del cual no parecía que quisieras salir. Por eso ahora me alegra que decidieras tomar el rumbo de tu vida.

—Pero yo no te quiero en mi vida de esa manera.

—Yo ni siquiera voy a seguir estando en tu vida —aseveró, queriendo hacerse a la idea de eso —. Ya te dije, yo solo vine a saber cómo estabas. Estás bien, entonces me voy. No sé qué más puedes esperar de todo esto.

—Que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto. Que yo te…

—No lo digas —cortó. No quería ni necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo —. Ya no lo digas más —clavó la mirada en la de Yūichirō, intentando parecer más firme. Debía ser directo y tajante porque si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría por caer de nuevo en sus garras —. Escucha, ya no te quiero en mi vida, ya no eres necesario. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti que no creo poder volver a verte como antes. Eres un imbécil, un inmaduro, una persona horrible que todavía cree que después de lo sucedido voy a seguir tras de él. En palabras simples: ya no siento nada por ti.

Era una mentira, una vil mentira. Mika se sintió arrepentido al terminar de hablar. Era difícil sostenerle la mirada a Yuu, más cuando este se veía decaído. Quiso retractarse pero sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para mantener su postura.

De nuevo, contrario a lo que esperaba, Ichinose comenzó a reír. Pronunció después de un rato:

—Es gracioso, ¿no? Yo estoy enamorado de ti ahora.

Yuu permaneció en silencio. Estaba triste, sí, decepcionado, también, pero eso no iba a lograr que se derrumbara. Era la primera prueba y podría enfrentarla. Mika ya lo había hecho, ahora era su turno.

—Deja de decir idioteces y hazte a un lado. Tengo cosas por hacer. —Bathory intentó retirarse.

—¿Que estoy enamorado de ti? ¡Pero es verdad!

—Déjate de estupideces, Yuu-chan.

—Nunca creí que fuera a extrañar que me llamaras de esa manera —soltó entre risas.

Mikaela dio un suspiro. Era imposible. Yūichirō era todo un caso. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así tan a la ligera? Debía ignorar las mariposas en su estómago y continuar de la misma forma. Su dignidad no iba a doblegarse con un truco tan bajo, Ichinose ya no tenía ese efecto sobre él.

Quiso avanzar y Yuu volvió a impedírselo, intentó por el otro lado y obtuvo el mismo resultado. ¿En verdad el tipo frente a él tenía dieciocho años? ¡Era un niñato infantil! ¿Cómo es que se enamoró de él? A pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año seguía sin obtener una respuesta. Como detestaba sentirse de esa manera.

Estaba por poner en su lugar al moreno cuando este, sin que Mika pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, lo arrinconó en el tronco del árbol donde él había estado. Yuu acercó su rostro y Mikaela lo odio aún más por dejarlo en esa encrucijada. ¡Ese ya no debía ser un punto débil! También se odio por ser tan pálido y que fuera tan evidente cuando se sonrojaba. Aún y con el gélido clima, sentía el rostro arder, incluso hasta las orejas. La irritación fue mayor cuando escuchó a Yuu reír de manera suave.

—Sabes, Mika… ¿puedes mirarme cuando te hablo?

—No.

Sin importar la invasión a su espacio personal, Yuu tomó el mentón de Bathory con delicadeza para poder alzar su rostro. Por fin el verde encontrándose con el azul nuevamente. Mika pudo percatarse de que Ichinose también se encontraba avergonzado.

—No sabía qué sentía por ti con exactitud pero cuando te vi en la sala de espera cualquier duda se disipó. Me dio tanto gusto verte, no termino de creerme que ahora estemos juntos. Y me siento tan idiota por no haberte dicho desde esa vez en el cementerio que te quiero de esta forma. Si me lo propusieras ahora, huiría contigo sin pensarlo.

—Eres un idiota. —No sabía qué hacer mas que insultarlo.

—Tal vez sea un idiota pero un idiota que está enamorado de ti. Por favor déjame demostrarte que soy honesto.

—La idea de estar juntos es extraña.

—Te lo ruego. Haré lo que sea.

—¿Entonces de verdad te alejarás de Guren?

Yuu no respondió de inmediato.

—Me alejaré de él, es en serio.

—Lo dudaste.

—No es lo que piensas. Nunca volvería con él de esa ni de ninguna otra manera. Solo estoy pensando cómo cerrar esta etapa.

—Pues cuando la cierres, me buscas. Ya te dije que no voy a dejar que me humilles de nuevo.

—Te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra. Por favor confía en mí.

Antes de que pudiera explicarse de nuevo, Yuu escuchó que lo llamaban. Se alejó de Mika para poder localizar a la persona, encontrándose con la silueta de un hombre a lo lejos.

Mika lo reconoció como el hombre que estaba con Yuu en la sala de espera cuando llegó. Quiso preguntar quién era pero el mismo Ichinose pronto respondió.

—Ya voy, Saito.

Así que se trataba del famoso tío de Yūichirō, ese que prefirió darle la custodia de Yuu a Guren y lo condenó a ese infierno. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de desprecio al verlo y pensar que de haber sido por él, la vida de su _princesa_ hubiera sido muy diferente.

Principalmente, Yuu habría pasado una etapa de preparatoria maravillosa; tendría los mismos amigos, seguiría practicando deportes, tendría con quien compartir sus inquietudes y también seguiría siendo pareja de Mitsuba. De no haber estado Guren de por medio, esa relación habría prosperado muchísimo. Yuu estaría más prendado a su chica y hubieran durado muchos años más; lo más seguro es que también siguiera a su lado en su etapa universitaria. Y Yuu, con lo impulsivo que era, le propondría matrimonio antes de siquiera graduarse.

Si todo eso hubiera sido así, Mika ni siquiera habría participado en la historia. Como Yuu estaría enamorado de Mitsuba lo habría rechazado desde el principio, tal vez ni siquiera lo habría visto peleándose con esos tipos aquella tarde. De ser así no lo hubiera conocido ni se habría enamorado de él. Su existencia continuaría siendo vacía.

Fue en ese momento en el que volvió a plantearse si debía odiar o agradecerle a Saito.

Conocer a Yuu le había hecho sentirse vivo. A pesar del daño y de los malos ratos, estaba agradecido con él por haberlo ayudado a encontrarle sentido a su existencia. Enamorarse de Yuu fue, dentro de todo, una bendición. Un regalo.

Una inspiración.

Abrumado de nuevo, aprovechó que Ichinose se había entretenido con su tío para poder huir de dónde él. Su mente era un caos, su estómago estaba revuelto y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Sin importarle que Yuu gritara su nombre y quién sabe qué cosas más, no retrocedió. Estaba cansado de sentirse de esa manera.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Yūichirō cumpliera su palabra o volviera a destrozarlo otra vez. Estaba preparado para el segundo resultado. Y como se esperaba la segunda opción, Mika decidió que no iba a atenerse al futuro de Yuu; no iba a esperarlo a pesar de aquella confesión que lo había hecho tan feliz. Necesitaba darle fin a esa etapa de una vez por todas, aunque una parte de él todavía se negara a hacerlo.

Punto y final.

.

.

.

Una vez que Mika se alejó por completo, su tío se acercó a dónde él. Lucía serio, demasiado; ese semblante solo le decía a Yuu una cosa: aún necesitaba respuestas.

—Dejamos una conversación pendiente. ¿Podemos continuarla o vas a seguir evadiéndolo?

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Ya no podía ni debía seguir posponiendo esa revelación. Después de todo, su tío Saito era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podría ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en el cual se encontraba. Además era su _única familia_ , técnicamente lo último que le quedaba en ese ámbito; ya no podía contar a Guren como tal.

—¿Vas a decirme cómo ocurrió ese accidente? Más bien, ¿qué lo provocó? —insistió Saito.

—… Sí —respondió después de algunos segundos —. Solo que no sé cómo comenzar. Es… difícil. No lo entenderías.

—Eso voy a juzgarlo yo —sentenció; suavizó la mirada al instante —. Yuu, por favor, confía en mí. Yo… desde hace mucho tiempo sospecho algo y, por más que desearía que eso no fuera verdad, creo tener una idea de a dónde va encaminado todo este asunto.

Yuu le miró, incrédulo. ¿Su tío lo intuía? ¿Cómo? Según palabras de su hermano mayor, ellos eran bastante discretos; hasta hace unos meses tenían el secreto mejor guardado que en una mismísima caja fuerte. ¿Entonces cómo…?

—Comencé a sospecharlo desde aquella vez que te vi esa marca. —Como adivinando sus pensamientos, empezó a relatar —. Aparte de todo, su relación era bastante _peculiar_. Guren solía jugar con fuego y muchas veces ustedes dos usaban un doble sentido que pecaba de descarado. Yuu, no te pido que me cuentes detalles, solo aclárame: ¿mis sospechas son ciertas o no?

Ichinose se quedó sin palabras. Se sintió acorralado pero, a diferencia de las sensaciones que su hermano mayor le provocaba, en esta ocasión se sintió aliviado; un peso que le carcomía el alma se esfumó de encima e incluso sintió hasta ganas de llorar; afortunadamente pudo contenerse, no era momento de caer, no, ahora debía mantenerse firme y, por Mikaela, resolver su mierda de vida de una vez por todas.

De su garganta no salió nada; al verse incapaz de contestarle a su tío, comenzó a asentir, dándole la razón en cuanto a sus sospechas. Saito cerró los ojos. Yuu vio como las manos de su tío se volvieron puños. Su rostro también se deformó en una mueca indescifrable; parecía estarse conteniendo de gritar, de golpear algo o de buscar a Guren para asfixiarlo con una almohada.

Saito se sentía decepcionado de sí. Le falló a su hermana y al juramento que le hizo tantas veces antes de que ella volviera a encontrarse con Sakae, donde le pedía que si algo llegase a sucederle cuidara de Yuu. Fue tan mala persona. Prefirió la comodidad antes de cumplir con su palabra y ahora no había manera de reponer el daño. No podía retroceder el tiempo para evitarle todas esas penurias a Yūichirō.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

De nueva cuenta las palabras tardaron en aflorar de la garganta del aludido.

—No lo sé —admitió. Por más raro y estúpido que pudiera ser, era verdad —. Llegó el punto en que creía que estaba bien y que era lo correcto. Yo daba por hecho que también lo quería _así_.

—¿Te forzó? —preguntó Saito, temeroso.

—No… sé. Digo, jamás fue violento, nunca me obligó. Al principio, bueno, las primeras veces… era extraño. Sí forcejeamos pero terminé cediendo.

—Que te manipulara es igual de bajo.

El de ojos verdes no supo qué decir ante eso, tampoco sabía qué responder ante futuros cuestionamientos de Saito. Se sentía tan idiota. La realidad siempre estuvo en frente sin embargo él continuó siendo un reverendo idiota que no supo manejar esa situación y terminó involucrándose con su hermano en lugar de detenerlo.

Habiendo asimilado lo sucedido tan solo un poco, Saito comenzó a considerar las posibles opciones de lo que deberían hacer ahora. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para denunciar a Guren; ya habían pasado demasiados años, no había testigos, Yuu ya no era un niño, aquel maldito jamás usó la violencia como tal y no tenía manera de demostrar que su sobrino mantuvo relaciones sexuales con él ya que dudaba que con lo sucedido hubiesen tenido un encuentro reciente —y sabía que siempre se podía alegar que fue con otra persona—. Aun así el mayor de los Ichinose tampoco podría salir limpio de todo ese enredo. Tanto Guren como Yuu tenían las mismas posibilidades de perder o ganar en un hipotético juicio y, pasara lo que pasara, la imagen de ambos quedaría manchada de por vida.

No quería que Yuu cargara con ese peso sobre sus hombros, suficiente había pasado ya como para hacerlo todavía más infeliz. Y aunque sabía que Guren merecía la muerte, debía ser objetivo, también considerar lo que su sobrino quería.

—¿Quieres denunciarlo? —cuestionó.

Parecía que Yūichirō ya se esperaba esa pregunta. Lo meditó por un rato para luego soltar, decidido:

—Lo único que quiero es ser libre.

Los años vividos junto a su hermano mayor formaban parte de una pesadilla que deseaba dejar atrás. Ahora solo quería concentrarse en el futuro: en una vida lejos de cualquier opresión y esforzarse para que Mikaela lo perdonara. No pedía demasiado; con esas dos cosas sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ya sabiendo lo que el muchacho quería, para Saito fue más sencillo formar un plan. Asumiría de nuevo la tutela de Yuu, se marcharía con él y jamás volverían a verle ni la sombra a Guren.

—Estarás conmigo a partir de ahora —aseveró. Yuu asintió al instante—. Mientras tanto, ya no vas a seguir quedándote en esa casa. Iremos por tus cosas y te quedarás en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando, tienes que ir a clases y continuar con tu vida normal. Cuando Guren esté en condiciones de que lo enfrentemos arreglaremos toda esta mierda.

—¿Crees que Guren lo acepte?

—Lo amenazaremos de ser necesario. Además, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, de alguna forma tiene que pagar. Y el muy imbécil tampoco puede quedarse así como así; la mitad de lo que tiene es tuyo.

—No me interesa demasiado el dinero, solo quiero que esto se acabe.

—Yuu, es tuyo. Tienes tanto derecho como él, también eres hijo de Sakae Ichinose. Que te quede claro que tú no eres menos que Guren. Ambos son lo mismo. Aparte, yo estaré contigo, voy a ayudarte a pelear. Quiero que te quede clara una cosa: ya no estás solo.

Yūichirō jamás se consideró sentimental pero de un tiempo a la fecha no podía evitar que las situaciones le afectaran demasiado. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Saito se acercó hasta él y, cuando este lo rodeo suavemente con sus brazos, no pudo resistirse a devolver el gesto y abrazar a su tío de igual forma. La sensación de sentirse respaldado era acogedora.

.

.

.

Un par de días después de aquella conversación, Guren fue dado de alta. Se encontraba estable, el accidente no pasó a mayores, incluso él mismo consideró exagerado que le dejaran más tiempo en observación. Por suerte su encierro en esas cuatro paredes blancas no fue demasiado largo.

No le llamó la atención que Yuu no se encontrara a su lado, sabía que debido a lo ocurrido su hermano debía sentirse culpable. Aunque detestaba el haber tenido que parar hasta el hospital, decidió enfocarse en el beneficio que ello acarrearía: Yūichirō no podría soportar el peso de lo ocurrido y terminaría por quedarse a su lado, tal cual debía ser desde un principio.

Cuando salió del hospital, para su verdadera sorpresa, Saito se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada con el argumento de lo que llevaría a casa. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que Saito debía encontrarse en el extranjero —y que seguramente fue Yuu quien lo llamó— para tomarle la palabra y subirse en el coche de este; después de todo el doctor Eusford le recomendó, por mera prevención, que se abstuviera de realizar actividades que requirieran algún esfuerzo mental tales como el trabajo o algo tan simple como conducir. Aquellas indicaciones también posponían su viaje a Estados Unidos.

El ambiente entre en el coche era pesado. Saito jamás fue santo de su devoción pero tampoco era como si pudiera decir que se detestaban. Por Yuu estaban obligados a relacionarse y Guren etiquetaba su trato como cordial. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Saito no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera para preguntarle algo tan primordial como su actual estado de salud.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Ichinose, las cosas no cambiaron ni una poco. Saito bajó del auto primero y Guren le siguió de cerca. Cuando entraron a la casa, el ama de llaves se acercó a Guren. Aquella mujer siempre lo había tratado con respeto pero en esta ocasión lucía todavía más sumisa que de costumbre; ella sí le pregunto acerca de cómo se encontraba y seguido de eso salió con dirección al auto para bajar el pequeño equipaje que Guren necesitó.

Como el semblante de Saito no cambiaba, y no era como si Ichinose se sintiera con ánimos de soportar malas caras, decidió pasar de su comportamiento y llamó a Yuu en voz alta; necesitaba verlo y su presencia entre Saito y él siempre aligeraba la tensión.

—¡Yuu! —Era extraño. Ya había pronunciado su nombre varias veces y el muy idiota no se dignaba en bajar. ¿Seguiría molesto? ¡Pero si el molesto debía ser él! —. ¡Yuu!

El semblante de Saito por fin cambió un poco. De no mostrar nada apareció una suave mueca irritada que no pasó desapercibida para Guren. Ichinose decidió no prestar demasiada atención a ese hecho y continuó en lo suyo.

—¡Yuu!

—Él no está aquí.

—¡Yuu! —decidió proseguir a pesar de la anterior advertencia —. ¡Yuu!

—Ya no vivirá contigo. Yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante.

Guren se giró en dirección al hombre, incrédulo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—De algo muy simple. —Saito intentaba mantenerse calmado a pesar de todo —: que si no quieres que todo lo ocurrido salga a la luz, vas a alejarte de mi sobrino y tendrás que hacer tu vida muy aparte de él. Eso o atente a las consecuencias.

Eso explicaba la irritabilidad de Saito y el hecho de que Yuu no lo hubiese visitado durante ese tiempo.

Al final, Yūichirō abrió la boca; dijo la verdad a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Guren no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Con tan solo haber revelado su secreto, Yuu mandó al diablo absolutamente todo y, para empeorar todavía más las cosas, se lo dijo a Saito, una persona que sí podría hacer algo en contra suya.

Su hermano se le escapó de la palma de la mano.

No obstante, no iba a dejar entrever sus pensamientos. Todavía no perdía, aún no podía asumirse como derrotado. Le quedaban un par de ases bajo la manga y ahora más que nunca tenía que utilizarlos de una manera correcta.

—Antes de que continúes, lo que sea que Yuu pudo contarte, déjame contarte cómo sucedieron realmente las cosas…

—No voy a caer en tus juegos. A mí no vas a poder manipularme como lo hiciste con Yuu —aseveró Saito. Guren tuvo que desechar su primera jugada —. Deja de evadir tu responsabilidad y enfrenta la situación.

Ichinose soltó un largo suspiró. Bien, no podría librarse de parte de la culpa como supuso en un principio, lo mejor era recurrir a su plan B:

—De acuerdo. A estas alturas ya no tendría sentido negarlo, ¿verdad?

—Eres un cínico.

—Mientras tú te realizabas como profesionista, yo cuidé de él. Era tu responsabilidad y tú preferiste delegármela. Para ti fue más fácil deshacerte de Yuu que hacerte cargo de él así que no vengas ahora con ese cuento de que eres un buen familiar.

—Confíe en ti. Se suponía que eras un hombre recto, dentro de todo tu padre lo era. Creía que te había educado bien, que cuidarías a Yūichirō.

—Y lo cuidé mejor de lo que yo mismo creí. Le di todo y hasta más. Puse mi vida en sus manos mientras él resultó ser un malagradecido.

—Esa no era la manera.

—Así sucedió y hagan lo que hagan jamás podrán borrarlo. Hacerte un buen tío ahora no va a justificar tu abandono y el que Yuu se aleje no significa que volverá a ser _puro_. Él y yo somos la misma mierda, tu amado sobrino no es una blanca paloma.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Tanto Saito como Guren continuaban de la misma forma; no iban a dejar de defender su postura y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Aunque algo dentro de sí sabía que Guren tenía un punto, Saito decidió no meditar mucho aquello. Desechó ese pensamiento apenas su subconsciente decidió considerarlo. Por más elocuente que fuera la palabrería de Ichinose, no iba a permitir que simples frases bien conjugadas arruinaran todavía más la vida de su sobrino. Yuu tenía fe en él y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a fallarle.

—No estoy aquí para hablar del pasado —habló Saito de nuevo, firme otra vez —. Vengo a intentar arreglar lo que sucede hoy. Y como por suerte ya aceptaste tu culpa y pareces ser consciente de todo, sé que será más sencillo.

—¿Qué me aleje de Yuu?

—No solo eso, sino que además le des la parte que le corresponde de todo lo que tienes.

—No voy a dejar en manos de Yuu algo tan importante como lo son las acciones de la farmacéutica.

—Pero tienes otra casa, algunas propiedades, cuentas e incluso joyas y dinero en efectivo. Como veo que para ti lo único de valor es esa parte del negocio que perteneció a tu padre, podemos arreglarnos de otra forma.

—¿Y si no estoy dispuesto?

—Pues estoy seguro que cualquier revista, periódico o noticiero se interesaría en la historia que hay detrás de los hermanos Ichinose. Piénsalo, si aceptas mi trato, todos ganamos; si lo rechazas, saldrás perjudicado igual o hasta más que Yuu. Y yo no amenazo en vano.

A Guren jamás le había agradado Saito, sin embargo, esta vez el sentimiento fue más allá de esa afirmación. Sintió que lo odiaba como a pocas personas en su vida. Al final no fue ni Mitsuba ni Mikaela quienes alejaron a Yuu de él… fue Saito, quien ni siquiera había tenido antes grandes intervenciones en la trama.

Ironías de la vida.

Aunque su doctor le recomendó que no se esforzara, pasó lo que restaba de esa hora y otra más ajustando un par de detalles con Saito. Acordaron una posterior visita con sus respectivos abogados y futuras reuniones para decidir cómo finiquitarían el asunto de la herencia de Sakae Ichinose. De esa manera, cualquier vínculo que pudiera quedar entre Yuu y Guren, quedaría roto de por vida.

Le hubiese gustado poder luchar más por su hermanito pero sabía que Saito era un tipo de armas tomar; durante todos esos años tuvo cierta sospecha de que los negocios en los que se veía envuelto no eran precisamente lícitos. Además, ¿con qué fin lucharía? Yuu era tan testarudo que dudaba que fuera a cambiar de opinión. Si ya había decidió alejarse de su vida, así lo haría sin que nada ni nadie pudiese detenerlo.

Esta historia tuvo el mismo final que la que tuvo con Mahiru: sin que Guren pudiera evitar que se fuera de su lado. Era tan patético, la situación y él mismo. ¿Qué sentido tendría su vida ahora sin Yūichirō? Su alma se pudriría en la miseria y en el trabajo.

—¿Podría al menos despedirme de Yuu? —preguntó al final de todo.

Saito no tardó en negar.

—Mantente alejado, te lo advierto.

Habiendo pronunciado esas palabras, Saito le dio una última mirada para después salir de la casa. El ama de llaves entró poco después, continuó con sus labores, ni siquiera dirigiéndole la mirada a Guren. Ichinose presintió que pronto ella le presentaría su renuncia.

Subió a su recamara para descansar un poco; logró dormir menos de una hora. Algo dentro de sí le hacía ver como si algo le hiciera falta. Sabía lo que era mas no quería mayores problemas de lo que de por sí tenía. No obstante, no pudo soportarlo más tiempo. Entrada la madrugada explotó.

No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Ignorando las amenazas de Saito, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Yuu; tenía la esperanza de que le concediera al menos unos minutos o de que estuviera medio dormido y ni siquiera pudiera percatarse de quién le marcó a deshoras.

Lo intentó sin mucho éxito, probó de nueva cuenta y obtuvo el mismo resultado; como no estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer tan pronto, trató una tercera vez. En esta ocasión, al cuarto pitido, escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz somnolienta de su hermano.

—¿Shinoa? —pronunció el otro. Guren lo sabía: contestó porque lo confundió con alguien más —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? —finalizó soltando un bostezo.

—Yuu, soy yo.

El silencio fue lo que obtuvo como contestación. Escuchó como Yuu se incorporaba en su cama, el sonido de las sábanas deslizándose por su piel; Guren se preguntó cómo se vería o si durante esos días se habría masturbado pensando en él; eso último lo dudaba pero fue hasta divertido contemplarlo. Quiso creer hasta el último minuto que Yuu seguía pensando en él de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

—No cuelgues.

—¿Qué se supone qué quieres? —Yuu se pudo a la defensiva, Guren podía hasta imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido —. Se acabó.

—No te preocupes, será una despedida bastante corta, también algo insignificante para mi gusto; me hubiera gustado verte por última vez, la última imagen que tengo de ti no es mi favorita.

—Voy a colgar.

—Quiero que tengas muy clara una cosa…

—Yo también te pido que tengas clara una —lo interrumpió —: le prometí a mi padre que cuidaría e ti, sin embargo ya no podré cumplir mi palabra, no después de lo ocurrido. —Vaya, así que Yuu también le había hecho esa promesa a Sakae. De nuevo no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónica que era la vida —. Somos hermanos, Guren, eso jamás podrá cambiar. Y, a pesar de todo, de verdad deseo que todo te vaya bien.

—Me agrada tus palabras, significa que aún me consideras.

Escuchó a Yuu suspirar profundamente, de seguro exasperado.

—Quiero golpearte, sabes, tal vez eso te ayude a reaccionar. Siento como si estuviera hablando con un enfermo mental o, peor aún, con una pared. Eres el mayor y parece que jamás vas a entender las cosas con claridad. Tú eres el caprichoso, el insensato y el inmaduro. Déjame en paz. ¡Soy tu hermano!

—Y mi alma gemela. Aunque te vayas y que te alejes de mí, siempre estaré presente en tu vida. Nunca podrás olvidarme ni deshacerte de mi recuerdo porque a pesar de que termines conmigo nunca dejaré de ser tu hermano mayor, una especie de primer amor y la persona que te arrebató la inocencia. ¿Lo ves? Estarás unido a mí de una u otra forma, seré tu eterna sombra. Tarde o temprano volverás a mí y yo te estaré esperando.

Guren supo que pasarían muchas noches hasta que pudiera dormir tranquilo. Solo le quedaba esperar que su última jugada funcionara y que Yuu volviera algún día.

Yūichirō cumplió su amenaza: colgó.

.

.

.

Yuu supo que no podría contestar a eso, no porque creyera que Guren tenía razón sino más bien debido a que sería imposible sacarle eso de la cabeza. Su hermano necesitaba ayuda y él ya no podía ni quería brindársela.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía por qué pensar en Guren. Saito le ayudó a salvarse, casi todo estaba resuelto. No le quedaba más que vivir su vida como hasta ese momento había querido: sin opresiones de por medio.

Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera; libre para quedarse en Japón, estudiar donde se le diera la gana, convivir con sus amigos, recuperar a Mika y tratar de vivir con todo lo sucedido a cuestas.

Ahí todo llegaba a un fin.

La historia de la princesa en peligro se terminó.

.

.

.

El tiempo avanzó; ni rápido ni lento, los días tan solo se esfumaron sin ningún ritmo premeditado. La primavera volvió a arribar y con ello las flores de cerezo y los sueños de los futuros universitarios comenzaron a emerger.

La graduación de la generación de Yūichirō y compañía fue bastante emotiva, el moreno siempre la recordarían de esa forma. Durante la ceremonia fue Saito quien lo acompañó en todo momento posible. Después del evento ambos fueron a celebrar; un elegante restaurante italiano fue el escenario de aquello.

Las vacaciones también se fueron acabando. Saito tenía que volver a atender sus asuntos y Yuu debía prepararse para su próximo ingreso a la universidad. Al final la convivencia familiar les duró menos de lo esperado. Su tío partió mientras Yuu se mudó a su propio departamento, volviéndose vecino de Yoichi y Kimizuki.

Salió un par de veces con sus amigos, incluidas Shinoa y Mitsuba. Con Sangū pudo forjar una nueva relación de amistad la cual, aunque ahora parecía superficial, confiaba en que se fuera afianzando con el paso de los meses; Yoichi y Shihō ya eran capaces de besuquearse frente a ellos y el mundo en general, los dos felices, dichosos, derrochando amor a su paso; en cuanto a Shinoa parecía verse y sentirse más a gusto consigo misma en comparación con el tiempo pasado, para Yuu fue una sorpresa que de pronto comenzara a hablar más de su fallecida hermana y que también se deshiciera del yugo del apellido Hīragi, decidiendo a vivir sola; ella se convirtió después en su _roommate_. Solo faltaba que Mitsuba diera ese paso y así podrían estar reunidos los cinco amigos en un mismo espacio.

Yuu tenía la vida que quería; sus amigos, su ciudad, una carrera que le interesaba, a simple vista todo era perfecto o lo más cercano a ello. Sin embargo faltaba una cosa. Ahora que había resuelto sus problemas, era momento de buscar a Mika y cumplirle la promesa que le hizo hacía unos meses. Como no tenía un número o una dirección a la cual comunicarse con él, recurrió a viejos trucos como el visitar lugares públicos cerca de Tōdai o pasearse por la facultad de literatura de dicha universidad. Los resultados fueron nulos. A Mikaela Bathory la tierra se lo había tragado.

No quiso dejarse caer tan fácilmente así que decidió continuar con esa rutina algún tiempo más. No sabía si se trataba de su espíritu optimista o que en verdad era un idiota pero quería mantener la esperanza de poder volver a verlo, de que Mika siguiera sintiendo lo mismo y ahora sí poder demostrarle cuánto lo quería. Que todo lo que había hecho en parte era por él.

Le contaría de Saito y todo el apoyo que le dio, de las visitas con el abogado y con el psicólogo, que pudo lograr quedarse con lo suyo y que Guren sí se había largado a Estados Unidos muy lejos de ambos; le diría también acerca de sus sentimientos, que estaba muy enamorado y de seguro intentaría ofrecer algún discurso cursi para al final solo terminar diciendo que los ojos de Mikaela eran los más bonitos que vio alguna vez en su vida y que además el azul es su color favorito.

Los días continuaban siendo tachados en el calendario, Mika continuaba sin aparecer. Una parte de Yuu quería seguir aferrándose a la idea de encontrarlo y seguir con su historia; la otra le gritaba que dejara de ilusionarse, que había pasado demasiado tiempo y demasiadas cosas, que no se trataba de no encontrar a Mika sino más bien que este no quería ser encontrado… que no se merecía los sentimientos que alguna vez ese chico le profesó.

Yūichirō Ichinose —o Amane— no era la princesa de Mikaela, ni siquiera pertenecía a la realeza; no era más que un muchachito corrompido con un pasado demasiado turbio para el gusto de cualquiera. El «había una vez» estaba pasado de moda y el «felices por siempre» era la mierda más sobrevalorada del planeta.

Cuando el calor se volvió abrumador, durante las vacaciones de verano en un viaje exprés a la playa de Odaiba[4] con sus amigos, Yuu decidió que se daría por vencido con esa idea.

Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer por Mika era alejarse definitivamente de él para siempre. Ya le había hecho demasiado daño como para seguir torturándolo con lo ocurrido. Recordaba la expresión que tenía cuando lo vio con Guren y también las palabras que le dedicó frente a la tumba de Akane; se sentía un verdadero hijo de puta por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto. Mikaela se merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que Yuu era y podía ofrecerle.

Ahí fue cuando comprendió que sí que estaba enamorado hasta las entrañas. Para su mala suerte ahora era demasiado tarde.

Mientras miraba el cielo teñirse de naranja dando paso a la noche, Yūichiro se despidió de manera simbólica de Mikaela Bathory.

Ese debía ser el punto y final de esa etapa en su vida.

.

.

.

«El tiempo volvió a transcurrir y apenas fui consciente de ello».

Mikaela se levantó animado ese día. Se lavó la cara, buscó ropa adecuada para la posterior ocasión e incluso decidió hacer algo con su cabellera que no se había molestado en cortar desde hace meses. Al terminar solo se colocó un abrigo ligero y salió con rumbo a la universidad.

Incluso durante el trayecto no había demasiado tráfico. Llegó pronto a su facultad y, todavía con ese mismo ánimo, disfrutó de sus clases y demás actividades. Su buen humor no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros ni para los profesores; fue el profesor Urd Geales el que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta del millón:

—¿Qué te tiene de tan feliz hoy, Bathory-san?

—Voy a encontrarme con alguien —respondió, una suave sonrisa iluminando su rostro —. Lo demás es un secreto.

El mejor guardado que tenía hasta ahora. Por el momento no deseaba que nadie se enterara.

Estudió, escribió ensayos, pasó el rato con algunos amigos de la facultad. Ansiaba la hora de salida y, cuando esta llegó, sonrió todavía más. Hasta él mismo se desconocía. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no se encontraba de esa manera? No recordaba una última vez.

Primero pasó a su edificio a dejar el coche; el restaurante al que iría era bastante concurrido y además poseía un estacionamiento pequeño, le parecía mejor idea no batallar con ese asunto. Subió rápido a su departamento por una bufanda —el frío otoñal había aumentado— y sin más tiempo que perder caminó hacia su destino.

Para su buena suerte dicho restaurante tampoco quedaba demasiado lejos; solo cruzar un par de calles y cortaba camino pasando por un callejón para salir directo hacia el lugar. Cuando vislumbró el local algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió, los nervios apareciendo. Ignoró el malestar y comenzó a caminar, eso no iba a detenerlo para encontrarse con esa persona tan importante.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos para guardar calor; el viento le despeinó más de lo que hubiera querido. Vista al frente, labios temblando, su cita se encontraba dentro esperándole. Nada ni nadie podían detenerlo.

Tan distraído iba que no notó que una persona se dirigía rápidamente a donde se encontraba, menos fue capaz de retirarse y evitar que el joven en cuestión chocara con él, tumbando a ambos en el proceso.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba de tan buen humor que no se quejaría de nada y dejaría ir al muchacho sin más. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—Mika…

Cuando reconoció esa voz, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sobre él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se encontraba la persona que creyó nunca volvería a ver.

Cabello negro, piel tostada, ojos cuales esmeraldas.

Yūichirō Ichinose.

El moreno rápido se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Mika aceptó la ayuda a pesar de no necesitarla. Se sacudió un poco y verificó que nada se le hubiera caído, después posó su vista en el muchacho junto a él; las palabras no afloraban, no se le ocurría qué podría decir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, no crees? —Afortunadamente fue Yuu quien comenzó la conversación.

—Demasiado —respondió. Se sentía hasta tonto por no saber cómo continuar.

Yuu también parecía algo incómodo. Se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado, torciendo los labios con delicadeza. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez; no parecía más alto, su cabello también estaba del mismo largo, tal vez la diferencia radicaba en que se veía un tanto más bronceado, ¿quién sabe? Pero a Mika le parecía igual de guapo que la última vez y todas las demás.

Le pareció curioso el hecho de quedarse sin palabras frente a la persona que tanto significó en su vida. Fue su primer amor, no iba a negarlo ya a estas alturas; también su primera decepción y su encuentro con un mundo que no conocía. Yuu era tanto. También debía admitir que se alegraba de verlo.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el restaurante, recordó que todavía tenía algo por hacer. Esta vez Yuu y su presencia no tuvieron el suficiente peso para impedirle continuar con sus planes. Sonrió suavemente y pronunció lo más cortes que pudo.

—Disculpa, pero llego tarde. —Mika señaló hacia el local.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y se encaminó de nueva cuenta. Para su sorpresa, el agarre repentino de Ichinose detuvo cualquier acción.

—Espera —masculló demasiado apurado —. Yo… la verdad no creía que fuera a verte de nuevo, así que me alegra mucho que estés bien.

—A mí también, Yuu-chan —percibió que Yuu dio un respingo cuando lo llamó de esa manera. Le salía natural, no podía evitarlo.

—No quiero perder la oportunidad, no de nuevo —aseveró, tan seguro de sí mismo como Mika lo recordaba —. Tengo tantas cosas qué decirte. Respecto a lo último que hablamos.

—Yuu-chan, en verdad yo…

—Por favor, Mika, déjame contarte todo lo que sucedió después, además yo sigo ena…

—Alguien me espera.

Aquella frase a Yuu le cayó como balde de agua fría. Soltó el brazo de Bathory y su tez se volvió pálida. Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, el nudo que recién se formó en su garganta le impidió seguir con la charla. ¿Qué se esperaba? El tiempo había pasado y para Mika también, después de todo no iba a esperarlo para toda la vida.

—Ya veo… —intentó no desmoronarse en ese momento —. No te preocupes, mi intención no es quitarte el tiempo.

Mikaela volvió a mirar hacia el restaurante.

—No te preocupes.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Ichinose se marchó antes de que pudiese decirle otra cosa o pedirle algún número para estar en contacto de nuevo. Mika quiso volver a hacerse a la idea de que era mejor así. Volteó a ver una última vez por donde Yuu se había marchado y sin más qué perder entró al restaurante.

Le dijo al host[5] el nombre de la persona que lo esperaba y este lo llevó hacia una mesa. A Mika no le sorprendió que su cita ya se encontrara en el lugar bebiendo una copa de vino. Suspiró para deshacerse de los nervios que aún quedaban y se acercó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes, Mikaela-kun. Toma asiento, por favor.

—Es usted muy amable, Shinya-san.

El hombre le sonrió, su encanto era natural. Pidió a uno de los meseros que trajera otra copa y apenas la tuvo en la mesa sirvió un poco de vino. Le señaló a Mika la copa y este le dio un sorbo con algo de duda.

Seguido de ello, Shinya sacó de su portafolio un engargolado que después entregó a Mikaela. La respiración se le cortó a Bathory en ese instante.

—Estoy enamorado de _Owari no Seraph_ , y a mis jefes les encantó igual.

Mika tragó en seco.

—Gracias.

—No quiero hacerte el cuento muy largo, tampoco deseo quitarte mucho tiempo así que iré directo al grano. —Shinya le sonrió ampliamente. Alzó su copa de vino —: la editorial va a publicar tu novela. Felicidades, Mikaela-kun.

Bathory contuvo un grito de pura felicidad. Sonrió todavía más de lo que ya lo había hecho en todo el día. También tomó su copa y brindó con su ahora editor[6].

Ese podía ser un final perfecto.

.

.

.

La reunión con Shinya duró poco más de una hora. Hablaron de la novela, de algunos detalles de esta y otros asuntos acerca de su posterior lanzamiento. Mika no podía ser más dichoso. Pensó en Akane, ella debía encontrarse muy feliz y orgullosa donde quiera que estuviera. Este logro se lo dedicaba a su memoria.

Su editor se ofreció a llevarlo a casa mas Mika rechazó la oferta, tenía ánimos para una caminata. Shinya terminó yéndose por su lado mientras Bathory tomaba la misma ruta que usó para llegar. Cuando pasó por el callejón, aprovechando que se encontraba solo, pegó un brinco de pura alegría. Jamás fue una persona demasiado expresiva pero las emociones se le desbordaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Mika, vamos a hablar quieras o no.

El aludido detuvo su festejo; reconoció de quien se trataba la voz —aparte de ese tono de amenaza— por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia atrás. Se sorprendió de ver a Yuu, realmente lo hizo, y su sorpresa aumentó mucho más cuando este se acercó rápido y lo tomó por ambos brazos, impidiéndole irse y que mirara hacia otro punto que no fuera él.

Yūichirō lucía firme, algo molesto y como si estuviera a punto de explotar y golpearlo, le recordó al primer encuentro que tuvo con él; era septiembre, otoño, las hojas comenzaban a caer y el viento hacía de las suyas, también se encontraban en un callejón. Irónico era que justo ahora también estaban en un callejón, en septiembre, con el otoño a flor de piel.

—No me importa si ya tienes a otra persona… —comenzó Yuu. A Mika le pareció escuchar un deje afligido en su tono de voz —. Al final cumplí mi palabra. Me alejé de _él_ y comencé una vida desde cero; intento volverme una mejor persona por ti a pesar de que ya me había dado por vencido con encontrarte. Tal vez ya no vale la pena ni que te diga esto, ya no importa, pero no podía quedarme con todo atorado. Yo sigo enamorado de ti y tan solo quería que lo supieras.

Los sentimientos de Mika lograron llegar y calarle hondo a Yūichirō.

No supo contestar a ello. Miró a Yuu a los ojos, sus bonitos ojos color verde. Mariposas volvieron a revolotear y el otoño dio paso a la primavera en cuestión de segundos. Su felicidad, aunque lo creyó imposible, aumentó más. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido.

Y eso era lo que haría.

—Es tu turno de ser la princesa —susurró el moreno.

¿Para qué seguir haciéndose el fuerte? Todo lo que ansió en algún momento, la vida se lo estaba regalando en ese instante: dicha, felicidad, la redención de Yūichirō Ichinose, la oportunidad de ser un escritor publicado…

—Quiero ser yo. Y tú eres tú, Yuu-chan.

Mika sonrió para sí. Decidió no pensarlo demasiado, se había cansado de pensar y de que las casualidades y él mismo lo flagelaran. Su momento había llegado. Quería intentarlo otra vez, conocer y lidiar con Yuu, ahora con el verdadero, no con la princesa del pasado oscuro sino con la persona que era ahora. Quería darle esa oportunidad al muchacho que tenía en frente, al que parecía que se le iba a quebrar la voz, al que después de tanto tiempo logró enamorar.

Acunó el rostro del otro entre sus manos; Yuu hizo lo mismo. Juntaron sus frentes para después cerrar los ojos.

Quizá las historias no terminan.

Los finales no existen.

Y los cuentos son eternos.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Epílogo.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Fragmento perteneciente al primer epílogo de _Braid,_ videojuego creado por Jonathan Blow.

 **[2]:** La concusión o conmoción cerebral es un tipo de traumatismo cerebral común y de poca gravedad.

 **[3]:** Los árboles de cerezo florecen durante la primavera.

 **[4]:** Odaiba es una isla artificial situada en la bahía de Tokio.

 **[5]:** El host es el mesero que recibe a los comensales en la puerta del restaurant y el encargado de llevarlos a su lugar.

 **[6]:** Solo por si quedó la duda, en esta historia Shinya no es un Hīragi.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Estoy muy emocionada, se los juro. También quiero saltar de felicidad. Hoy, después de un año y seis meses, doy esta historia por terminada. ¡Estoy que lloro!

Esta historia comenzó como nada y se volvió demasiado importante para mí. Recuerdo que pensaba que no pasaría de los diez capítulos y miren, al final llegamos hasta los dieciocho. Este fic me ha dado más de lo que esperé y por eso le tengo tanto cariño a pesar de todo.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer, por seguir pendientes de esta historia a pesar del tiempo. Gracias por los 144 reviews, los 71 favoritos y los 69 follows. Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

Nunca pararé de agradecerles :3

No me queda nada más que despedirme. No sé si volveré tan pronto al fandom, quiero darme un descanso y concentrarme en otros fanfics, sin embargo, no descarto la idea de volver a publicar otro MikaYuu; aunque esta vez sería algo más liviano jajaja.

Gracias de nuevo, maravillosas personas.

Nos leemos~

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Incesto **ǀ** Yuri (Shojo ai) **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu (Mikaela x Yūichirō) **ǀ Secundarias:** GureYuu (Guren x Yūichirō). MikaKrul (Mikaela x Krul). MitsuNoa (Shinoa x Mitsuba). KimiYoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi).

 **N/A:** Gracias athe killer of full moon❤ Leviriet❤ Belle Coquelicot❤ ZorraSenpai❤ Cleoru Misumi❤ Raynalle❤ y Daia Neka❤ por sus reviews :3

Tal y como dije, aquí está el epílogo. Gracias de nuevo por todo.

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **M** onochrome **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 _Los meses pasaron._

 _Las estaciones, los sentimientos y las emociones también._

 _Los amigos, miembros de la realeza, pudieron superar sus diferencias y estrecharon todavía más sus lazos afectivos._

 _Solían reunirse por las tardes en el castillo donde residían la princesa amable y el príncipe sabio._

 _Podían pasarse toda la tarde hablando de nada y perdiendo el tiempo en juegos de azar. Fuera como fuera, los cinco pasaban momentos increíbles que atesorarían de por vida._

…

—¡No puedes quitarme esta propiedad, Kimizuki! ¡Es lo único que me queda!

Shinoa sonrió ante el berrinche de Yuu mientras Yoichi intentaba calmarlo inútilmente, Mitsuba y Kimizuki rodaron los ojos, el segundo exigiendo su pago.

—Has caído en una de mis propiedades, tienes que pagar. Y como veo que ya no tienes nada me conformo con eso.

—Eres un insensible.

Kimizuki sonrió con suficiencia, contento de poder aplastar de nueva cuenta al idiota de Yuu en una partida de _Monopoli_.

—Vamos, Yuu-kun, no es personal —habló el siempre conciliador Saotome —. Shihō también me dejó en la ruina a pesar de que somos pareja.

—No intentes justificarlo porque lo amas, Yoichi-san. Kimizuki-san es un magnate despiadado. —Shinoa no podía quedarse sin meter cizaña.

—Lo dices porque también vas perdiendo. —La voz de Mitsuba se hizo presente —. Mejor aceptemos nuestra derrota y veamos una película.

Todos menos Kimizuki estuvieron de acuerdo, como la mayoría gana pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas de terror.

.

.

.

 _La relación entre el príncipe sabio y la princesa amable floreció tal rosal en mayo. Sin lugar a dudas, en poco tiempo se volvieron el uno para el otro._

 _Salían durante las tardes, paseaban tomados de la mano, compartían anécdotas del día a día y también, cuando su libido lo requería, aprovechaban la privacidad en su hogar para jugar debajo de las sábanas._

 _El príncipe sabio había logrado pasar del enamoramiento al verdadero amor y la princesa amable ya no concebía la vida sin su amado._

 _Su amor se respiraba en el aire._

…

—¡Yoichi! —Kimizuki anunció su llegada —. ¡Mira!

El aludido salió de su habitación para acercarse al chico de gafas. Al mirar el bulto cubierto con una manta, alzó una ceja; también la emoción le invadió.

—¿Qué trajiste, Shihō? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Kimizuki quitó la manta dejando a la vista una jaula con un ave dentro. Saotome no sabía mucho acerca de pájaros pero pudo percatarse de que se trataba de un loro.

—¿Compraste una mascota?

—¿No te gusta? Me lo ofrecieron en un bazar y al ver las condiciones en las que lo tenían sentí la necesidad de comprarlo.

Yoichi miró al ave con detenimiento. Nunca había tenido a su cargo ningún animal, sin embargo el gesto de su chico le enterneció.

—Puede llamarse Gekkōin —propuso —. Me gustará tenerlo en casa.

—Lo sabía.

.

.

.

 _El primer caballero y la heredera olvidada también lograron superar las adversidades que se presentaron en su amistad._

 _Luego de confesarse la princesa se sintió liberada; a pesar de la respuesta negativa, una vez que la asimiló, logró estar bien consigo misma._

 _El caballero también logró canalizar sus emociones, se alegraba por todo lo que tenía: a su mejor amiga, los demás del clan, a su familia y un futuro prometedor._

…

—Mira, el pequeño Tenri está dando sus primeros pasos. Es porque yo le estoy enseñando —presumió Mitsuba a Shinoa.

Hīragi sonrió. Miró al bebé y luego a su amiga la cual lucía sumamente feliz; prefirió no decirle nada acerca de que Tenri comenzó a caminar de acuerdo a sus enseñanzas y no a las de ella.

Ya bastante tiempo había pasado desde que le abrió su corazón a Sangū y esta respondió solo quererla como amiga. Shinoa no negaba que sufrió al principio pero hoy en día ya era mucho más sencillo sobrellevarlo. Estaba superado.

Seguía queriendo a Mitsuba pero ya no como antes. Expresarle su sentir, además del desahogo, sirvió como un primer paso para la superación.

—Sabes, Mi-chan, si llegó a tener un bebé nunca le pondré el nombre de algún miembro de la familia —dijo de pronto —. Por ejemplo, pobre Tenri, ¿qué culpa tiene de llamarse así?

—Creo que nuestros hermanos solo quisieron quedar bien con tu padre.

—Pues a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado. Me da igual.

Mitsuba sonrió.

.

.

.

 _El primer caballero, a falta de una princesa en su camino, decidió concentrarse en su profesión._

 _Decidió que era momento de quitarse la armadura y meter las narices entre libros y pergaminos para poder aprender mucho más._

 _Quería superarse y demostrar que podía llegar a ser una mejor versión de sí mismo._

…

—Me gustó muchísimo su ensayo, Sangū-san —le felicitó la profesora al momento de entregar los trabajos ya revisados —. Le aseguro que su calificación de este parcial se verá beneficiada.

Mitsuba tomó la carpeta y asintió para después dirigirse a su lugar. Reprimió una sonrisa y continuó con su semblante serio.

En la reunión de hoy, les contaría a todos sus amigos acerca de lo bien que le estaba yendo en la universidad.

.

.

.

 _La heredera se dio un tiempo para sí, para volver a encontrarse ya que incluso ella se tenía olvidada._

 _Descubrió que no tenía razones para sentirse de esa manera. Sus amigos siempre la tenían presente y con solo tenerlos a ellos le bastaba, no necesitaba de la hipocresía de su familia ni de nadie más._

 _Aunque, curiosamente, como alguna vez supuso el primer caballero, el hechicero del reino estaba haciendo ademanes para entrar a su burbuja._

…

—Gracias, Shinoa, que puedas seguir viniendo al hospital es una gran ayuda —agradeció el doctor Narumi dando una pequeña reverencia.

Shinoa quiso hacer alguna broma valiéndose de su sarcasmo y falso ego pero prefirió callar. No quería dar esa clase de escenas ahora, menos delante del doctor.

—No tiene qué agradecer, doctor Narumi. No tengo nada más por hacer y siempre me gustó venir.

A diferencia de sus amigos, ella no ingresó a ninguna universidad. Optó por tomarse un año sabático para ordenar sus ideas y elegir el rumbo de su vida.

Ya sabía que le gustaban los niños y ayudar a los enfermos. Makoto Narumi era su ejemplo a seguir. Tal vez podría estudiar medicina, psicología o quizá pediatría.

—Sabes, puedes llamarme solo Makoto —pidió el joven —. Llevamos mucho tiempo de tratarnos, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Además ya no eres estudiante de preparatoria.

Shinoa no supo por qué pero terminó sonrojándose un poco.

—Está bien... Makoto.

—Mucho mejor. —Él le sonrió. Después de unos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio, agregó —: mi turno está también por terminar y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar algo.

La primera palabra que llegó a la mente de Shinoa fue «cita». Se avergonzó de solo pensarlo. No obstante, aún con su nerviosismo, terminó por aceptar.

.

.

.

 _La reina roja olvidó pronto al caballero de armadura de oro. No era como si no le hubiese querido, como si sus palabras no hubieran dolido, no obstante, no fue honesta con él tampoco durante todo ese tiempo._

 _También lo había usado principalmente con un objetivo en mente: olvidar al rey de espadas que decidió abandonar a causa de la distancia._

 _A pesar de su supuesta madurez, en el fondo continuaba siendo una niña resentida con su más grande amor, por eso lograba entender un poco la postura del caballero. Sin embargo, también era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo._

 _Pero ante su hermano, el rey de tréboles, no podía seguir usando máscaras de frialdad._

…

—Deberías volver a mantener contacto con él.

Krul dio un sorbo a su café y rodó los ojos.

—Por ahora Mika está demasiado concentrado en su _amorcito_ , además no sé qué tan celoso pueda llegar a ser el tal «Yuu-chan».

—Yo me refería a Lest.

La chica dio un respingo; Asura rio ante el gesto de su hermana melliza. Para él, Krul era como un libro abierto el cual le era demasiado fácil de leer.

—En fin. ¿Sabes también qué deberías hacer? Enfrentarte a Lest —declaró. La expresión que se formó en el rostro de Krul fue épica —. Digo, entre ustedes quedaron muchas cosas pendientes. Él aún me pregunta por ti cuando hablamos.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando que vuelva con él?

—Yo no he dicho nada. Tú lo pensaste.

A veces odiaba a su hermano.

—La conversación tomó ese rumbo.

—Sería más fácil que admitieras que todavía sientes algo por Lest.

Sí, lo detestaba.

.

.

.

 _El dragón azul no volvió a tener noticias de la princesa melancólica nunca más._

 _Durante los meses transcurridos meditó acerca de todo lo que ocurrió y lo que le estuvo haciendo a su hermana durante años. Aunque llegó a sentirse arrepentido por causarle tanto dolor, no pudo enterrar los sentimientos que ella logró despertar en él._

 _Mantenía la esperanza de que su amada quisiera volver algún día. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su sueño se haría realidad y volvería a retomar su historia con la princesa._

 _Oh, su princesa._

 _Para siempre._

 _Eternamente._

…

La vida de Guren se redujo a una sola palabra: trabajo.

Desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Trabajar, trabajar y, si quedaba tiempo, volver a trabajar.

Esa era la medicina que se autorecetó. Si mantenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas no comenzaría a divagar imaginando un desenlace que no ocurrió, no pensaría en Yuu ni en el amor que todavía sentía.

Y pensar que todo debía ser distinto. Su hermano debería estar ahí con él siendo su compañero de vida y apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitara. Pero el maldito se había esfumado. Lo peor del caso es que no podía odiarlo por más que lo intentara.

Yūichirō Amane tendría que estar a su lado.

A pesar de intentar no atormentarse más con ello, una parte de él, una muy minúscula, mantenía la esperanza de que regresara, de que volviera a amarlo como tantas veces aseguró hacerlo.

Oh, Yuu.

.

.

.

 _La princesa melancólica quiso dejar atrás sus tormentos. Con ayuda del hermano de su madre, logró contactar con un consejero el cual escuchó todas sus penas._

 _Pudo desahogarse, se sintió liberada, también se dio cuenta que su vida no era tan miserable y que hoy por hoy tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz: sus clases, sus amigos, su tío y su caballero._

…

—... A veces dudaba pero otras sentía que hacía lo correcto. Creo que aunque siempre le dije que nunca me disculparía con él, esa era mi forma de pedirle perdón.

El tono de voz de Yuu era suave, inusual en él. Ky Luc, su psicólogo, escuchó con atención toda su historia.

—Esa puede ser la razón de todo, o una de tantas al menos. Lo que me complace es que ya puedas hablar con más soltura del tema.

—Supongo. —El moreno asintió, nervioso, rascándose la mejilla.

—También me alivia que ya no afecte de forma negativa en tus relaciones. Por cierto, ¿cómo va lo de Mika?

Su expresión cambió drásticamente; pasó de la melancolía a la euforia en segundos.

Las cosas con Mikaela iban bastante bien, tanto que hasta desconfiaba de tanta buena suerte.

.

.

.

 _El caballero de oro dejó de ser un amargado, la vida volvió a sonreírle y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de verse reír más seguido._

 _Su princesa estaba a su lado y los cuentos que tanto escribía comenzaron a llamar la atención, en especial uno, al que más empeño le puso los últimos meses._

 _La historia que su princesa inspiró._

 _Ahora que esa historia fue reconocida por un cazatalentos y ya tenía el libro impreso en mano, más feliz no podía ser. Tenía todo lo que había deseado en la vida._

 _Agradeció a la infante que lo miraba desde el cielo; sin ella, él no sería nadie. También, aunque le pesara un poco, en la dedicatoria el nombre de su tío se hizo presente, ahora que era tan dichoso hasta se sentía capaz de tolerarlo._

…

—Hasta que por fin me invitas a conocer tu departamento, Mika —canturreó Ferid apenas su sobrino le abrió la puerta.

—Entra antes de que me arrepienta.

Ferid obedeció e ingresó a la residencia de su único sobrino. Recorrió con la mirada el espacio, sonriendo complacido.

—Adoro el lugar. Tienes buen gusto —dicho eso se encaminó al sofá. Antes de sentarse, preguntó —. ¿No follas aquí con Miyu, verdad?

Mika no pudo contener la rabieta y le amenazó con que si seguía haciendo ese tipo de comentarios lo echaría a patadas de su departamento. Ferid no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante los berrinches del joven.

—Y se llama Yūichirō, no Miyu —recalcó Mikaela.

—¿Preferirá que lo llame «princesa», entonces?

Yuu haría una rabieta al tamaño del mundo si su tío llegaba a decirle de esa forma.

—Creo que «Miyu» le gustara más.

—Por cierto, hablando de él, ¿cuándo vas a presentármelo?

—Para eso te llamé. También lo invité a comer y no ha de tardar.

Al ver a su sobrino sonreír ante la idea, no pudo resistirse a decir:

—No te preocupes, me iré temprano para que puedas follártelo.

Su tío era un experto en arruinar momentos, solo esperaba que durante la comida con Yuu se comportara.

.

.

.

 _El caballero comenzó a ganar reconocimiento por sus acciones._

 _Se hizo conocido en una buena parte del reino gracias a sus escritos que cautivaban a más de una persona, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual._

 _A la princesa le alegraba que por fin todos sus esfuerzos rindieran frutos._

…

—¿¡De verdad es usted Bathory-sama!?

El grito de la chiquilla se escuchó en toda la redonda. Mika asintió, conmovido por el entusiasmo de la joven.

—El mismo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —hiperventilaba —. Admiro mucho su trabajo, ¡amo su novela! ¡Espero con ansias la continuación! Y… y… y también es usted muy guapo —lo último lo soltó en un susurro.

Mikaela sonrió. La chica sacó el libro de entre su mochila y lo abrió; pidió con una reverencia un autógrafo. Bathory plasmó su firma y una dedicatoria en el papel.

La chica, sonrojada, volvió a agradecer cientos de veces. A Mika le sorprendió que aún no se retirara. Estaba por preguntar justo en el momento en que ella lo interrumpió, pidiendo una foto.

—¡De verdad es muy guapo! —bramó ella al ver la imagen en su celular.

Comenzaba a sentirse azorado por tantas atenciones. Estaba por retirarse, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, mas cuando distinguió una cabellera oscura acercarse a donde él, cualquier mal sentimiento terminó por esfumarse.

—¡Yuu-chan! —Ahora el eufórico era él —. Te estaba esperando.

Para la chica no pasó desapercibida la alegría de su ahora ídolo y las miradas que él y el recién llegado cruzaron.

Se sentía de más en la escena. Optó por ahora sí retirarse.

.

.

.

 _La infante no alcanzó a compartir su alegría._

 _Ella hubiera amado la noticia de que ahora ambos, la princesa y el caballero, se estaban dando una oportunidad. Era una verdadera lástima que ya no se encontrara en este mundo._

 _No obstante, ninguno la olvidaría jamás._

…

Yuu y Mika llegaron juntos al cementerio, el primero con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el otro cargaba un ramo de flores diversas.

Dejó el arreglo a un lado de la tumba. Después de un par de rezos, se tomaron de la mano, observando con detenimiento la tumba de la pequeña que en algún momento les alegró la vida a ambos.

—Lo logré, Akane —mencionó Mika de forma suave —. Conquisté a la _princesa_.

El moreno le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, el de ojos azules rio bajito.

Hablaron con ella y le contaron todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses.

Ese día Mikaela Bathory le dio el «sí» definitivo a Yūichirō Ichinose.

.

.

.

 _Todo era dicha y felicidad._

 _Ya no había dragones que enfrentar, sólo los obstáculos que ellos mismos se pusieran de ahora en adelante._

 _El caballero de oro y la princesa melancólica estaban seguros de que podrían superarlo todo, de que lo que viniera, comparado a todo que tuvieron que pasar, no era nada._

 _Con esa idea en mente continuaron con su romance, esa era la recompensa que tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando._

 _Ambos se besaron con dulzura para sellar el desenlace de su historia._

 _Y vivieron felices por siempre._

…

Se dio de una manera natural.

Shinoa había salido a quién sabe dónde así que Yuu tenía el departamento a su total disposición.

Había quedado de verse con Mika, sin embargo, a causa de una tormenta imprevista, decidieron transformar su ida al cine por una tarde de películas en el sofá.

La película era una comedia con clichés a morir aun así a Yuu le pareció entretenida, en cambio Mika comenzó a aburrirse casi desde que comenzó. Para matar el rato, optó por molestar al moreno con pellizcos en el cuerpo y soplando muy cerca de su oreja; Ichinose intentó retirarlo a manotazos. El forcejeo llevó a que Yuu se sentara encima de Mika, ambos mirándose a los ojos de manera intensa.

Y tal como sucede en las películas cliché, fue el momento perfecto para un beso.

Caricias por debajo de la ropa, besos que simulaban robar el alma, roces que arrebataban el aliento. El encuentro terminó sobre la cama, sus pieles desnudas sirviendo de abrigo para el otro.

Fue diferente, fue mucho mejor que todas las veces anteriores.

Mientras Mikaela entraba y salía de él, Yuu juró haber visto estrellas y galaxias sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y no pudiendo evitar sonreír como un idiota justo en el momento en que Bathory consiguió que se corriera.

Cuando fue el turno de Mika de recibir este ya no sintió dolor alguno; Yuu respiraba contra su cuello y oírlo gemir era un verdadero deleite. Cuánto había extrañado el tener intimidad con Ichinose o, mejor dicho, cuánto anheló el hacer el amor con él.

De esa manera continuaron con su apasionado romance, sintiéndolo a flor de piel.

Amándose como desde el principio debieron hacerlo.

 _ **Y vivieron...**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤


End file.
